Accidental Heroine
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Six months after the Winter War Yoruichi gives Ichigo a treasured suit to hopefully restore his powers...but it turns him into a woman! Now, in addition to her new "armor" Ichigo has to contend with her friends who don't know that the mysterious heroine is Ichigo and the Soul Society who wants her captured! Genderbender! Femichigo!
1. Ichigo's New Suit

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach** **Warning: Genderbender! Don't like, don't read!**

 _ **Accidental Heroine**_

 _Chapter One: The Suit_

 _ **Six months after Aizen's defeat….**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo dodged a punch thrown by a thug before kicking him in the side, sending him flying into the river. For what felt like the umpteenth time, another street gang had tried to force him into joining them and when Ichigo refused, they took exception to that. So Ichigo did what Ichigo did best: kick their asses.

They were fighting on a riverbank under a bridge but to the gang's dismay, sixteen on one wasn't much of a challenge to Ichigo, who was battle-hardened by his experiences as a Substitute Soul Reaper. As his fist connected with another punk, Ichigo was glad that he still had it, as powerless as he was.

"Curse you!" one of the punks said as he pulled a switchblade out. "Nobody makes a fool out of-"

When Ichigo heard a loud cry from behind he dared to turn around and smiled when he saw who'd come to back him up. "Chad!"

Yasutora Sado gave Ichigo a thumbs-up before joining in the brawl. The fight didn't last long since the punks were unprepared for Ichigo and Chad being two very heavy hitters. After several minutes of getting the world's biggest asswhopping, they all turned tail and fled, scared out of their wits.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Ichigo fistbumped Chad and smiled. "Thanks, Chad. Glad to use the help."

"You looked like you had it covered. But I figured you might want a hand," Chad said as they both walked away from the bridge. "How are you holding up?"

Ichigo looked away. Every other day Chad, Orihime or Uryu would ask how he was holding up with the loss of his powers. And every time he had to fight to keep it together and give them the same answer. "I'm adjusting," he said, repeating what he'd told Orihime the day before. "It gets easier day by day."

"Okay," Chad could tell that Ichigo was lying but didn't know what to tell him. It wasn't like he knew anything that could restore his powers unfortunately. Still, he knew he had to be the friend that Ichigo was to him. He tried to think of something but was cut off when he felt something in the distance.

Ichigo noticed Chad looking away with a stern look on his face and knew what was happening. "A Hollow?" he asked.

"Yeah." Chad turned to Ichigo and sighed. "Ichigo…I'm sorry but I-"

Ichigo lightly punched his arm and chuckled. "You don't have to apologize. Go."

Nodding, Chad gave him a smile before taking off, speeding to the direction of the Hollow. Sighing in resignation, Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and headed home, his head slumped.

No, he was not adjusting. Ichigo was in pain. Every day he woke up he felt like his life had spiraled out of control. All of his friends were putting their lives on the line daily to fight Hollows and he was completely helpless. He couldn't help them. He could only watch as they went daily to fight Hollows.

He hated his life. Sure, he'd never taken much pride in his neverending struggles as a Substitute Soul Reaper but he still had the power to protect those he loved. He wasn't ashamed of his sacrifice to defeat Aizen; if he hadn't they'd all be dead. But still, he hated being weak and powerless.

The home was empty when he arrived, Yuzu and Isshin at Karin's soccer game. Sighing, he walked up to his room and opened the door.

"Long day?"

"Yeah, something like-" Ichigo's head snapped up when he realized there was another person in his room. He looked around and gasped when he saw the source. "Yoruichi!"

Sitting on the bed in her black cat form, Yoruichi stood up and hopped off the bed, trotting over to Ichigo. "Hello, Ichigo. I came to see how you were doing."

Touched by her act of kindness, Ichigo picked up the cat and hugged her. "I'm fine, Yoruichi. Would you like a glass of milk?"

"Not right now. I came because I have something for you." Escaping Ichigo's grip, Yoruichi walked over to the bed and hopped back on it. "You don't have to lie to me, Ichigo. I know you're in pain because of the loss of your powers."

Ichigo sat down in a chair and sighed. "You're right…I am…I hate this." He looked down at his powerless hands and balled them into fists. "I wanted the power to protect my friends and family. But now…now I can't do that anymore. All I can do is watch as my friends go off to fight and just hope they'll come back. It's a nightmare that repeats itself over and over again…" he admitted. "I just want to help again."

"Then you're in luck," Yoruichi said as she pointed to an object on the bed with her paw. "I have something that could help you fight again."

Ichigo stared up, his heart racing in excitement. "Really? You do?"

"Yes." She once again gestured to the package on the bed. "Go on and open it."

As quickly as he could, Ichigo got up and grabbed the box that was on his bed. Opening it, he took out its contents and…looked at them in confusion. "Yoruichi…this…" he looked at what he was holding puzzled. "This is a school uniform."

In his hands was a black high-school uniform, similar to the one that he wore to Karakura High School with the Shihoin crest stitched into the front pocket. "Is this a joke?!" he demanded, looking at the cat angrily.

"No joke," Yoruichi said as she sat up. "Look, before you get angry, let me explain myself. What you have there isn't just some new uniform. I found it several days ago. What you're holding is one of the Shihoin Clan's greatest secret."

"Your clan's greatest secret…is a uniform?"

The cat rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to say it, Ichigo? It's not just a uniform. Sit down and I'll explain." When Ichigo did as she requested she began her explanation. "You don't know this, Ichigo, but the Shihoin Clan is one of the four great noble clans of the Soul Society and tasked with the title of defenders of the realm. Part of that title includes protecting the World of the Living. So, in accordance with our duty, we decided that we would need special help to protect the Human world since we couldn't be everywhere at once. It was for this purpose that we crafted special armor which would endow humans that the Shihoin Clan leader chose as worthy. These armors would give them the power to fight on the same level of Soul Reapers. These armors take the appearance of ordinary clothes that could disguise the wielder when he wasn't in battle. And Ichigo…" she hopped off the bed and got onto his lap. "Believe me when I say that nobody is more worthy than you."

"But…if that's the case, then why…." Ichigo left the question hanging, his eyes going back to the uniform.

Yoruichi sighed before continuing. "Unfortunately, shortly after we forged these armors, the Soul Society judged that humans were never to be given the power of Soul Reapers; not even a facsimile like this. So in our rush to keep the Thirteen Court Guard Squads from discovering the project, the clan had most of the armors destroyed, keeping only a few as keepsakes." Yoruichi looked down at the ground. "I'm afraid I can't quite remember much else though. I was told all of this when I was a little girl which was many years ago. But what I'm certain of is this," she pointed a paw at Ichigo. "You've earned the right to protect your friends. So as the former head of the Shihoin Clan, I, Yoruichi Shihoin, dub you, Ichigo Kurosaki, a champion of our clan and the honor of wearing our armor."

Ichigo stared at Yoruichi in astonishment, never dreaming she'd go this far to help him regain his powers back. "Yoruichi…." He pulled the cat into a big hug, a tear falling down his face as his heart swam with joy. "Thank you. Thank you so much. But wait…" a thought occurred to him, "Won't the Soul Society get mad if you give this to me since I'm just a Human?"

"What they don't know won't hurt us," Yoruichi winked. "Now come on. Put it on."

Nodding, Ichigo quickly got up, his heart pounding as he slipped on the uniform. It was surprisingly in his size so it was neither too tight nor too loose. Standing up, he looked down at himself but didn't feel any different. "It's not working, Yoruichi!" he said in dismay.

The black cat leapt up onto the windowsill. "The outfit only responds to the wearer when he or she is in battle. All we need to do is wait and-"

When Yoruichi suddenly turned her head, Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yoruichi?"

"Well, speak of the devil." She turned to Ichigo and smiled with her cat lips. "Your friends Orihime and Chad are fighting a Hollow right now. Shall we go back them up?"

Ichigo nodded, ready once more to protect his friends at long last. "Lead the way."

 _ **A short while later….**_ **Karakura Town Park**

Ichigo, with Yoruichi on his shoulder, hid behind a large tree as they heard fighting in the distance. "So how's this work?" he asked, feeling no change to himself. He couldn't see anything still.

"Hey, that thing's an antique, remember? I can't remember a lot of its secrets. Just trust me that it'll do its job when the time comes." Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Better duck. Here they come."

As Ichigo watched, Orihime and Chad dashed through the park, sprinting away in fear of something that was leaving craters in the ground. As Yoruichi watched, a huge elephant hollow blew its trunk before swinging it down like a weapon, carving huge chunks of earth from the ground when it missed its targets.

"They must be in quite a pickle if they're running," Ichigo said, worried for his friends.

Hopping off his shoulder, Yoruichi looked up. "Alright, Ichigo. Try and activate the suit. Hurry!" she said when she heard Orihime shout Chad's name.

Ichigo looked down at himself and wondered how to make this work. "Um…activate!" he said, holding his hand out like he was about to transform in an anime. When that didn't work, he tried another command phrase. "ON!"

Still nothing.

"This isn't working, Yoruichi!" Ichigo said in dismay.

Yoruichi bristled in annoyance. If only she could remember that most crucial part that she just couldn't remember. "This is taking too long." Hearing shouts from the distance, she cursed. "We'll have to try this another time. Wait here while I go help them."

Ichigo expected her to disappear from his vision as she transformed into her human form. However, to his surprise, he could see Yoruichi fine…and he could also see her very fine body. "Yoruichi!" he said, covering his eyes. "Put some clothes on!" he shouted in embarrassment before realizing he could actually _see_ Yoruichi. "Wait…I can see you?" Turning around he saw the giant Hollow that was chasing his friends.

Ignoring her obvious nudity, Yoruichi merely patted his shoulder. "It looks like the suit responded to your inability to see spirits by giving you spiritual awareness. It's not much but it's a start. Wait here while I-"

Yoruichi was caught off guard when something slammed into her. " _ **While you do what?**_ " came a voice from out of nowhere. When Ichigo looked up he saw a small hollow that looked very humanoid, an excessively long head and large shoulders on its nimble body. " _ **You'll do nothing but become my dinner while my friend has his fun squashing those humans!**_ "

Yoruichi cursed as she got up. This wasn't just any Hollow. This was a Vasto Lorde. She wasn't sure if she could handle this all by herself and still get to Orihime and Chad in time. "Ichigo! Run!" she shouted before charging at the hollow, her naked body glowing white from activating her Shunko.

Ichigo ran, tears running down his face as he realized he was just as useless now more than ever. He could see spirits again but he couldn't fight. Ducking behind another tree, he looked up in horror to see Orihime and Chad on the losing end of their fights. "No…" he said in horror, despair clutching him. Kneeling down he looked at the suit wrapped around him and prayed with all his might that he could find some way to activate it. "Please…" he pleaded to it. "Let me fight…" he looked up to see Yoruichi get thrown back by the Vasto Lorde, obviously losing to the Hollow. Hearing Orihime scream he looked up and saw her on the ground, the elephant hollow holding its foot over her, ready to crush her. "No!" He squeezed his eyes shut and once again called out to the suit. "PLEASE!" he screamed. "GIVE ME THE POWER TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS!"

As he said the words, the suit vibrated and Ichigo was overcome by a burst of power from within.

Yoruichi, Orihime and Chad were all startled when the park was filled with a blinding light. Orihime covered her eyes, wondering what'd happened when she heard something above her. Expecting to get crushed by the elephant Hollow, she opened her eyes and instead gasped when she saw its disintegrating body.

Yoruichi struggled with the Vasto Lorde as it climbed on top of her. Opening its mouth, it revealed its hideous tongue and licked her face. " _ **I'm going to enjoy eating you. But first…I think I'll-"**_ It was cut off when its head was suddenly crushed, having been caught completely off guard and its defenses weakened.

When the glow faded, there stood a figure in the center of the park. Yoruichi smiled in joy when she saw the head of orange hair. Once again, Ichigo had saved them.

Except….

Orihime and Chad ran up to their friend, their faces expressing their bafflement. "Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, wondering why his voice sounded a few octaves higher. Was it because of the suit or something?

"We're fine. It's just…" Chad looked away in embarrassment.

Orihime's face turned red as a strawberry. "Who are you and…why're you wearing that?"

"What? Orihime, Chad, it's me, Ichigo," the boy said, wondering why his friends didn't recognize him. Wondering how much the suit was covering him up, Ichigo looked down….

And then she screamed in abject horror!

Yoruichi, bruised but still naked, walked up behind Orihime and Chad and gaped in complete bafflement. Ichigo had completely changed. He was no longer a man. The suit had transformed him into a woman! And then there was the problem with the… _*ahem!*…"_ Armor"….

To put it bluntly, Ichigo's outfit was scandalous, barely covering any skin at the legs or stomach; it looked more like a swimsuit than it did armor. The outfit showed just about all of Ichigo's feminine beauty. While her arms were covered by dark sleeves and gloves and she had high-heeled boots that came up to her knees. She had a scarf as well as goggles and several hairpins shaped in the Shihoin crest but that was about it. The rest of her was just about exposed for the entire world to see. The outfit didn't cover her back or stomach at all and she found that her Orihime-sized breasts were only half-covered by armor plates, the undersides were completely exposed. She had on black stockings that went up halfway up her legs and her crotch was barely covered by a black thong. Not only that but attached to her face was a red ballgag. She looked like a bondage queen!

"Oh…oh my god…" Ichigo muttered, somehow able to talk through the ballgag. , shaking from head to toe. She looked up and saw her three friends staring at her in shock before screaming for the entire world to hear her. "What did this thing do to me?!"

"Oh dear…" Yoruichi said, dressed in Chad's shirt that he'd given her. "I…did not expect this….

To be continued


	2. Legend of the Bondage Vigilante Begins

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach!**

 **Warning: Genderbender!**

 _Chapter Two: The Legend of the Bondage Vigilante Begins…._

 _ **Back to where we left off….**_ **Karakura Town Park**

Ichigo looked down at herself, unable to comprehend how this had happened. One moment he'd begged the suit to give him the power to save his friends, then he was overcome by a torrent of energy had quickly dispatched the Hollows attacking Orihime, Chad and Yoruichi, only to discover that the suit didn't just give him power. It'd completely changed him into a woman and dressed her like a bondage queen.

Speaking through the ballgag in her mouth, Ichigo looked at Yoruichi with pleading eyes. "Yoruichi, what happened? What did this thing do to me?!"

"Wait…that's really Ichigo?!" Orihime gaped, blood rushing to her face from her genderbended friend's skimpy attire.

Ichigo attempted to cover herself but her outfit was so sparse on cover that it was a vain attempt. "Yoruichi! Help me!" she pleaded, "What's going on?!"

Yoruichi walked over to Ichigo and put her hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. Take deep breaths. You're alright, Ichigo. I don't know how this'd happened but we'll take it one step at a time. Just breathe…."

Ichigo closed her eyes and took deep breaths, calming down as Yoruichi soothingly ran a hand through her long hair. "I…."

"Shhh. Let's head back to Kisuke's shop. I think we all need to sit down and cool our heads." She turned to Orihime and Chad. "C'mon."

 _ **Later….**_ **Urahara Shop**

The four had gathered around Kisuke's coffee table. Yoruichi wanted to wake the shopkeeper but Ichigo refused to let the lecherous shopkeeper see her like this. As quickly as she could, Yoruichi explained to the confused as hell duo about her gift to Ichigo. "I see. So you were trying to restore Ichigo's powers," Chad said, understanding Yoruichi's motive.

"Yes. But the stories regarding the armors were vague and I couldn't remember them until now, I'm afraid," Yoruichi said, ashamed of her lack of insight.

"Then do you know why it did this to me?" Ichigo asked, pointing at her boobs. "Why am I a girl? And…and why am I dressed in this?" she asked, the ballgag surprisingly not hindering her ability to speak.

Sighing, Yoruichi nodded. "The armors were intended to be used by Human women as they were seen as more limber and agile in combat. If I had to guess, when you said you wanted to protect your friends the suit responded by forcing your body into assuming the opposite gender in order for you to wield its power. That's why you weren't able to use it when you first put it on. I remembered immiedately after I saw you: only women champions existed."

"Okay…" Ichigo said, understanding the suit's intentions. "So…the suit is alive?"

"In a way," Yoruichi said. "It's not exactly sentient but it can sense the desire and mindset of its user. As to your…current attire," Yoruichi said with a small smile, "My guess is that the suit turned into that to…um…give you freedom of movement?" she guessed. When Ichigo narrowed her eyes and pointed to the ballgag, she just shrugged. "Maybe the suit's just kinky?" she suggested.

Ichigo banged her head on the table, close to tears. "I wanted my powers back but not like this…" she groaned. Sitting back up, she looked down at her scantily-clad body and sighed. "So…do I lose my powers when if I take off the armor?"

"I'm…afraid not, Ichigo," Yoruichi said. "The armor is bonded to you now. You can take it off but even if it's destroyed it'll reappear soon after. It's sort of a contract between the two of you." She got up and walked over to Ichigo, sitting down next to her. "Like I said, the armor transforms at the need of its wielder. Concentrate and imagine yourself normal. Perhaps it will turn you back to normal."

Nodding, Ichigo closed her eyes and concentrated. She imagined herself, her real self, wearing his usual high school attire. The three sitting next to her were blinded when Ichigo was engulfed in a bright light. When it was over, Ichigo found herself sitting in her regular high school attire. But there was one big problem though.

"Why am I still a chick?!" Ichigo shrieked, seeing herself in the Karakura High School female school uniform. She sighed in resignation and slumped onto the coffee table. "Yoruichi, please tell me there's a way to turn me back…."

Yoruichi patted her shoulder gently. "I promise, Ichigo, I'll find a way to turn you back to normal. I will go and scour my clan's archives for more information. But for the moment, you have the ability to fight again."

"Yeah, but this isn't what I wanted…" Ichigo said sadly.

"In the meantime, we need to figure out what to do with you, concerning your new…physique."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Well, it'll give Ichigo no end of trouble if everyone finds out that he's suddenly turned into a girl. I'll speak with his father about what's happened and we'll come up with an excuse to why Ichigo Kurosaki is no longer here. And for now, it's best that the Soul Society doesn't catch wind of Ichigo using the forbidden armor."

"Do you think they'll hurt Ichigo if they find out?" Orihime asked, worried for her friend.

"Well, Ichigo DID defeat Aizen and saved the Soul Society," Yoruichi pointed out. "So perhaps the Head-Captain will be lenient. However, let's not push our luck. Here's what we're going to do from now…."

 _ **The Next Day….**_ **Karakura High School; Ochi's Classroom**

"Class, I've good news and bad news," Ms. Ochi said as the school bell rang. "I'm afraid that Ichigo will be absent for an unseen amount of time. His father's informed me that he'll be finishing the year in Naruwaki City for personal reasons."

Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo, Mizuiro and the rest of the class all started to gossip. Why was Ichigo gone? And without saying goodbye to the rest of them?

"On the other hand," Ochi said with a chipper smile. "We may have lost Ichigo but we've a new classmate to take his place." She turned to the opened door and gestured for the new student to come. "Here is our new classmate, Orihime's cousin, Ichika Inoue!"

Everyone stared as "Ichika" walked into the room with a nervous smile. With hair as orange as Orihime's, everyone could see how she was Orihime's cousin. If Tatsuki and Ichigo's other friends saw through the deception, they didn't show it.

"Ichika, why don't you take the seat next to your cousin?"

Nodding, Ichigo walked through the small isle, feeling very self-conscious wearing a skirt. She sat down next to Orihime who winked at her as she sat down. Sighing, Ichigo took up her pen and started to listen to the lesson, knowing that she was going to have to deal with the awkward staring until she could finally turn back to normal.

 _ **Later….**_ **School Rooftop**

Ichigo sat down next to Orihime and Chad, listening to the other talk about their classmate's disappearance.

"So, Ichika," Tatsuki said, many red flags popping up in her head. "Tell us more about yourself. Orihime never mentioned she had a cousin before."

"Well…you see, the thing is..." Ichigo cursed her lack of preparation. Of course Tatsuki of all people would see through the ploy and note how Orihime had no family outside of an aunt. "My mother thought that Orihime was lonely living all by herself so she sent me to keep her company for a little while."

"It's true," Orihime said, remembering that she wasn't supposed to let anyone know who Ichika really was. "My aunt was concerned since I was living all by myself for all these years and told Ichika. Ichika started to send me letters and after we talked we agreed she could stay with me."

Apparently Tatsuki was more trusting than Ichigo gave her credit for. She smiled and nodded at the two. "I see. Thanks for staying with Orihime, Ichika."

"Thanks, Tatsuki," Ichigo said. "I'm glad to meet all of-AHH!" she gasped when she felt someone grab her boobs.

"And I'm soooo glad to meet you, Ichika!" Chizuru said happily as she molested her new classmate. "Who knew Orihime had relatives who were just as sexy as-OW!"

"Knock it off," Tatsuki said as she bonked Chizuru on the head.

Ichigo merely chuckled. It seemed that no matter how much she changed, at least some things stayed the same….

 _ **Later that day….**_

Ichigo walked all alone, heading for Kisuke's shop. She didn't know if the shopkeeper had been told of her new circumstances but Yoruichi had promised to help her master her new powers. "If only it wasn't so perverted…" Ichigo said, shivering from the memory of her new armor. "I wonder if all of Yoruichi's clan is as perverted as her?"

The roar of a Hollow stopped Ichigo dead in her tracks. Looking around, she ducked into a nearby alleyway and jumped up. Her new clothes allowed her to move at superhuman levels so when she jumped she leapt straight up to the rooftop. "Wow! This could take some getting used to." Looking around, she tried to spy her target.

Her clothes suddenly shuddered and Ichigo's skirt flipped up. "Hey! What are you doing?" Ichigo shouted, trying to put her skirt back down before realizing that only one part of it was up and pointing in one direction. "Are you trying to tell me that's where the Hollow is?"

The whole outfit vibrated, as if saying yes. In a flash of life, Ichigo found herself dressed in her…"armor". Sighing, Ichigo realized she'd have to put up with it for now and leapt across the rooftops in the direction of the Hollow. Her goggles showed an arrow at the top right of the lense, acting like a HUD for Ichigo to follow.

The suit didn't disappoint. Ichigo found a small monkey like Hollow, cornering a Plus. "Oh no!" Jumping up into the air she balled her hand into a fist and charged down like a rocket. "Rahhhhh!" she shouted as she caught the Hollow by surprise. Her fist easily shattered its head, disintegrating it before it could harm the Plus, a small child.

She turned to the small child and smiled. "Are you alright?" The child cowered from Ichigo as she turned to her. "Don't be afraid. A Soul Reaper should be here to send you to the Soul Society." She wondered why the child was still afraid of her…and then she realized what she was wearing and that she was speaking through a ballgag. "Oh! The outfit…it's…it's a long story…."

The child, not understanding the girl in the lewd outfit, took off running. Ichigo embarrassingly tried to cover herself again but realized that there was no covering up. "I should head back to Orihime's…." She jumped up onto the next rooftop and took off in the direction of Orihime's apartment.

She was about halfway there when she heard a scream, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"HELP! HEEELP!"

Stopping, Ichigo turned to see where the scream had come from. Hearing another scream, Ichigo headed for the location. She looked down at another alleyway and saw a man mugging a woman, holding a knife to her neck while he grabbed her purse. When he saw her grope her breast with a lecherous look on his face, Ichigo's heart burned with fury. "STOP!" she shouted as she jumped down into the alleyway, forgetting all about her exotic attire. When she landed on the ground, she glared at the mugger. "Let her go!"

"Who the hell are you?!" the mugger said, startled and kinda aroused at the mysterious stranger. "And what the fuck are you wearing?"

Ichigo soon came to a sudden realization. She may have her powers back but she was still in her Human body and thus could be seen by others. She blushed in embarrassment that other people could see her in such a lewd outfit but knew she had to focus on the matter at hand. "Let her go NOW!" she shouted through her ballgag.

"Lady, I don't know who the hell you are or what's wrong with your head but-"

The mugger didn't finish his sentence. Ichigo moved faster than lightning and kicked him in the face, sending the attacker flying with her inhuman strength. The mugger landed in a nearby dumpster. Ichigo watched in satisfaction as the lid closed down on him. She turned to the woman getting mugged, who looked at her like she didn't know whether to be scared or thankful. "Please, I'm not here to hurt you…" Ichigo said softly backing away, showing that she meant the woman no harm. "Get yourself somewhere safe. It's dangerous in this part of town."

"Yes…thank you," the woman said, not looking a gift horse in the mouth. Turning the woman dashed out of the alleyway and headed for someplace safer. Ichigo sighed before jumping back onto another rooftop, heading for Orihime's. Before she did however, she made sure that she was changed back into normal clothes.

It didn't take her long to reach Orihime's. She opened the door to Orihime's apartment and called out to her friend. "Orihime?"

"Ichigo! Come quick, you gotta see this!"

Wondering what all the fuss was about, Ichigo walked into Orihime's living room. She and Tatsuki were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys, what's all the…the…the…." Ichigo couldn't find the words to describe her horror when she saw what was on the TV screen.

It was a video of her! Ichigo saw that it was a video of her attacking the mugger. ' _Oh no…'_ Ichigo thought horridly. ' _I had no idea the woman was recording me!'_ Her face was unrecognizable thanks to the goggles and the fact that her long hair was always tied in a but when she was fighting but she still prayed nobody made the connection.

" _No further updates yet but the question on everyone's mind is this,"_ the anchorman reported " _Who is the mysterious Bondage Vigilante?_ "

Ichigo turned around, hoping that neither Orihime nor Tatsuki could see her horrified expression. One thing was a sure, this armor was starting to become more trouble than it was worth.

"You okay, Ichika?" Tatsuki asked when she turned right back around, her eyes glued to the image of the girl clad in a sexy black bondage outfit and ballgag.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said, staring at her own image on the TV. "Peachy…."

To Be Continued


	3. Bondage Vigilante vs The Metal Hollow

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Bleach.**

 **Warning: Genderbender! Lemon! Don't like, don't read! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Three: The Bondage Vigilante Vs The Metal Hollow_

 _ **A Few Days later….**_ **Karakura High School**

As school continued through the day, Ichigo thought her ears would burn right off her head. Her alter ego, the "Bondage Vigilante", was all the talk of the school for the past several days. She seriously thought that Chizuru would explode from giddiness, completely enthralled by the video of the sexy girl in bondage gear. Ichigo was very thankful that the armor provided a disguise that shielded her from being recognized. But while her face wasn't recognizable, the rest of her, however, was there for all the world to look at….

After leaving that day, Orihime had asked Ichigo what'd happened and why she was on TV. Ichigo quickly explained what'd happened and said that she didn't mean to be discovered, forgetting she wasn't a Soul Reaper and that people could see her like that. Though she was just as embarrassed at Ichigo, Orihime understood that she was only trying to help a woman in need.

Yoruichi, on the other hand, was downright enjoying all of this. The very next day she'd come by the apartment before leaving for the Soul Society to find more information about the armor so she could turn Ichigo back to normal. She enjoyed teasing Ichigo, saying what a daring heroine she was jumping to a girl's aid dressed like that. Ichigo angrily told her to leave before she put her armor back on.

Back in the present, Ichigo heard the bell ring and gathered her things to leave. She turned to her friend, Orihime and walked over to her. "Hey, Orihime."

"Ichig-Ichika," Orihime quickly corrected, having to remind herself several times that she couldn't blow Ichigo's cover. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna go see if Yoruichi's back. Will you leave the apartment door unlocked?"

Smiling, Orihime nodded. "Of course. I'll leave it unlocked for you."

Walking away, she passed by Chizuru, who was talking to Keigo and Tatsuki. "I swear, if I meet the Bondage Vigilante, I'll get down on my knees and beg to make me her disciple!" Chizuru squealed, the thought of her in that tight-fitting black bondage outfit making her head spin. "Oooooooh! I wish I could sink my claws into her! She's so hot!"

Ichigo's cheeks burned as she walked away as fast as she could, not wanting to listen to her anymore. She walked out of the school and took several deep breaths, calming down her thumping heart. She looked down at her clothes and frowned. Had it not been for its genderbending power and the skimpy battle armor it might've been useful. Ichigo no longer had to change clothes anymore. At night they became comfy pajamas with but a thought and when she removed them to take a shower the moment she became dry again they flew back on, a sure sign of what Yoruichi meant when she said they were bonded.

The orange-haired girl was still adjusting to her new body. She was shocked when she stepped in front of a full-length mirror naked and took a look at herself. In his male life, Ichigo had always considered himself a prude and never checked out women on account of being a gentlemen but now in her female self she couldn't help but check herself out. The suit hadn't just made her a woman. It'd made her hot and sexy to boot! Her breasts were as big and firm as Orihime's and she had nice, toned thighs that complimented her smooth, elegant legs.

The first day of her new womanhood, Ichigo had tried to ignore her feminine body but life wasn't about to let her be. She blushed constantly from seeing others, especially Chizuru, check her out and her new armor only made her even hotter.

Ichigo cut through town, not wanting to run into anyone who might know her. She passed by her house and wished desperately to let her family know she was alright. Yoruichi said she worked things out with Isshin but she'd been silent on what the agreement was or if Isshin had been brought up to speed on Ichigo's condition. She heard her sisters inside and cursed the armor for changing her into this. ' _I hope Yoruichi finds a way to turn me back…a life without my family is worse than a life without powers….'_ Mournfully she walked away from the Kurosaki clinic and continued onward to Kisuke's shop.

However, her journey to Kisuke's shop was thwarted when she crossed the street and saw several punks walking by, recognizing them as one of punks she'd beaten up the other day with Chad. She saw them tail another woman, a slim girl wearing a school uniform like hers, and knew trouble was afoot.

Ichigo started to take off after them but then her heart grew cold again. What if people saw her in that naughty outfit? Once was bad enough, but twice? Could she really endure the shame?

The girl must've noticed the punks and sped up, trying to outrun them but then she did the typical damsel-in-distress thing and went into an alleyway. Ichigo did a mental map in her head of the town and knew that the alley led into a dead end. Hearing a scream, Ichigo knew what she had to do, her dignity be damned. Yoruichi gave her the power to fight and she wasn't going to let something like modesty get in the way.

Looking around, Ichigo tried to find a place to change her clothes. Seeing an abandoned shop, Ichigo dashed over to it and kicked the side-door in, ducking inside before anyone was the wiser. As soon as she was sure nobody was around she closed her eyes and transformed. When she opened her eyes she felt the familiar strain of the ballgag around her mouth and the tightness around her crotch, her mind going into dirty places for a minute. Heading outside she looked up and jumped to the top of the building.

Hearing another scream, Ichigo dashed over to the alleyway, feeling a sense of déjà vu from the last time she did this. Mentally preparing herself, she jumped down and landed on the ground. "Let her go!" she shouted through her ballgag!

The punks, four in total, all had the girl on the ground, getting ready to sexually assault her. They turned around when they saw Ichigo standing in the middle of the alleyway in shock. When one of them let out a whistle, Ichigo bristled in fury.

The girl on the ground gasped in shock when she recognized Ichigo from the video. "It's you!"

"Get her!" said one of the punks, pulling out a knife from his jacket. "I wonder if she's as kinky as she looks!" With dirty grins on their faces, the punks all rushed at Ichigo, thinking her to be easy prey.

You…can imagine how that went for them.

When it was over, Ichigo put her heel on one of the punk's back, satisfied in beating the snot out of the punks. She looked over at the girl who was getting up. "You okay?" she asked calmly.

"I'm fine…thank you," the girl said. "Wow…you're really real!" she squealed in joy like the schoolgirl she was. "I can't believe I got saved by the Bondage Vigilante!"

Ichigo sweatdropped. Somehow, she knew she was never going to live this down. "You'd better go before these guys wake up," she said, pointing to the alleyway.

"Thank you!" the girl said, running past her. "Oh! And you look really hot in that!"

Ichigo sweatdropped…again…. "Please let this all be a bad dream…."

" _HOLLOW!"_

Ichigo almost jumped out her skin when her goggles lit up, a skull and an arrow pointing to indicate a nearby Hollow. She reached out with her senses and felt nobody else around and knew that she had to go and fight it. "I wonder…can I…."

With a quick motion Ichigo performed flash step. It was disorienting at first but Ichigo quickly got back into the swing of things, starting to feel a little like a Soul Reaper again.

To her relief, the suit led her to an abandoned warehouse, the sunglasses indicating the Hollow was inside. Jumping up into the air, she kicked at the rusty rooftop, punching a large hole in it. Bracing herself, she jumped down into the warehouse.

The place was dark, ominously illuminated by sunlight coming through holes in the ceiling and the broken windows. Ichigo put her guard up as she looked around. Thankfully, the goggles provided nightvision and allowed Ichigo to see through the murky darkness. With the Hollows attacking Orihime and Chad and the monkey-Hollow she'd caught them all by surprise and ended it with one blow. With this though, she knew she'd be in for a fight.

Ichigo heard a grinding sound and turned to see the source. Her eyes widened when she saw it come into view. Even with all her experience fighting Hollows, this was a bit of a first.

The Hollow resembled a scorpion except that its mask/head was on its stinger. Its bone-white body shined in the peeking sunlight with an odd chrome gleam to it. At the center of its body was a bright red light. Ichigo also noted that on its head was a large heart-shaped mark.

As it moved, Ichigo heard gears grind and stared in confusion. Was this Hollow…a _robot?!_ "Who are you?" she called out. "And what kind of Hollow are you?"

" **Interesting,** " the Hollow said as it stared down at Ichigo with gleaming red eyes. " **Humans are aware of Hollows? I'd no idea such a thing existed. I shall need to archive this information."**

Are you a robot?" Ichigo asked, "Or a Hollow?"

" **I am Techrotus. I was but a meager Hollow once. Now I am much more. I have evolved past the simple levels of mere Hollows and have integrated myself into multiple machines with my spirit energy. I am more than Hollow. I am both Spiritual and technological. My chassis cannot be scratched by a Soul Reaper's zanpakuto. My mask is no longer a weakpoint; even if it is destroyed I shall endure. I am invincible. But this chatter bores me,** " Techrotus's red eyes glowed as its claws snapped wickedly. " **There is no point in explaining this to a dead woman.** "

Ichigo jumped as Techrotus attacked her, dodging it as the mecha-Hollow swiped at her with its claws. Jumping on top of its main body, Ichigo gathered her strength and punched it, only to gap in surprise when she saw she'd only made a dent in it. "What?" She was then knocked off by the Hollow's swinging neck, knocking her to the floor. She gasped when the Hollow scooped her up in its sharp claws, trapping her in its grip.

" **Interesting. You manage to damage point zero two percent of my body. You aren't a Soul Reaper but you're a very interesting Human to muster such strength for such a scrawny body. Sadly, it is time for you to die.** "

Ichigo grabbed its sharp pincers and pushed with all her might, drawing upon the power of the suit for extra strength before she was crushed to death, the mecha-Hollow intending to snap her in half like a twig. "Grrrrrrr!" she groaned as she slowly pried apart the pincers and dropped down below onto the ground. Hauling back with her fist, she punched the Techrotus in its large red eye. The Hollow howled in pain when it hit the wall of the factory, buried underneath falling debris from rusted racks and crates.

Panting, Ichigo looked down at her hands, noticing how they were bleeding a little. She cringed from the pain and realized something else that she'd forgotten. For all the power that she'd been given by the suit, she was still Human and thus had Human limitations. She knew that moving forward, she'd need to get acquainted fighting as a Human and not as a Soul Reaper. If she could just defeat this Hollow. However, the suit glowed and her hands healed, revealing that it had the power to heal her as well.

The scantily-clad girl heard rumbling and saw Techrotus emerge. She grinned as she stared at the red light. It was obviously the Hollow's biggest weakpoint. Like all technology it had to have a main battery to function. "You're mine," the confident bondage-girl said as she charged at the Hollow, drawing power to her fists. Techrotus swiped at her with its claws again but Ichigo was on to it now and dodged the first pincer before ducking underneath the second one. Reaching the red light, Ichigo shouted at the top of her lungs and punched the red core of the Hollow….

…only to gasp in surprise when the core opened up, revealing a long cylindered tube inside its body. Because of the inertial force of her punch, Ichigo couldn't stop herself from running right into edge of the tube. She gasped in horror as she felt metallic tendrils emerge from the sides of Techrotus's arms and pushed her inside, the door to the cylinder closing behind her, leaving her trapped inside the robotic Hollow. "What is this?!" Ichigo screamed as she tried to punch her way out. But that only served to injure her hands.

Techrotus's voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere. " **Did you really think I would have such an obvious weakspot? That was a trap I designed to lure in unsuspecting victims. This, my strange Human, is how I fuel myself. I sustain myself on the spirit energy of Soul Reapers. You might not be a Soul Reaper but my sensors tell me you'll do nicely….** "

"Grrr! Let me out!" Ichigo screamed, kicking at the door of tube which refused to give.

" **No. I will not release you. And in a few moments, you will not want to leave, either.** "

"What?"

" **Though I have ascended into the digital era, my whims have not changed. I enjoy toying with my victims before they die. Watching Human females submit themselves to their baser desires has always pleased me. Lewd females especially. And from your attire, I can guess with one hundred percent certainty you are a lewd female."**

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, never realizing that even robotic Hollows thought she was a dirty girl.

" **You'll see soon enough….** "

The hissing sound of gas filled the tube, making Ichigo's heart fill with dread. She coughed as she breathed in the gas, trying desperately to escape. However, the urge to flee from her metallic prison soon faded as she breathed in more and more of the gas. Her vision became hazy as she moaned through her ballgag, her hands slowly going to her exposed stomach. "I…feel so hot…."

She rubbed her legs together as a sudden hot urge in her loins ignited, the Hollow having drugged Ichigo with an aphrodisiac. Ichigo cupped her breast and moaned heatedly as her body temperature increased. "Mmmhhhh…." She'd never thought of touching herself in this new female form but now, drugged by this Hollow, the idea was a very appealing one.

The cylinder she was in was large enough to allow Ichigo to spread her legs a little. Hesitantly she reached down and rubbed her hand against her clothed crotch, gasping at how good it felt. "So good…" she purred, arching her back as her body tingled in delight.

The aching between her legs was unlike anything Ichigo ever felt before. Everything else, including the present danger, disappeared from her mind as she focused on indulging in her new female body. Pushing her legs together, Ichigo cooed while slowly removing her thong, sliding it down her legs and kicking out of it. Her pussy was nice and wet thanks to the gas. Slowly, she reached down and touched her bare womanhood, moaning into her gag while touching herself. "This feels soooooo good…" she moaned, her free hand groping her breast. Feeling kinkier, she pushed up her armor plates and exposed her pink nipples. She was surprised how sensitive her areolas were but moaned in ecstasy as sensation blossomed inside her chest. "Mmmhhhhhh!" Slowly she slipped two fingers into her dripping honeypot, pleasuring herself inside of the mecha-Hollow.

" **Heheheheh…see? You're just as lewd as you look. Why don't I give you a hand there….** "

A small compartment popped open inside the tube. Reaching into it, Ichigo gripped something soft and rubbery before realizing that the Hollow had just given her a sex toy. Lifting it out of the small cabinet, Ichigo saw that in her hands was a pink dildo. Normally she would've been repulsed by such a toy but in her current state, she slowly brought it to her dripping folds in anticipation.

The former Substitute gave a sharp gasp as she pushed the toy into her. She was expecting to hit a barrier inside her but was unhindered, her wet pussy allowing her to slide the toy in with ease. She figured that since she wasn't initially born a woman she didn't have a hymen to break. A husky moan escaped her gagged lips as she pushed the toy deep inside her, reveling in the naughtiness of it all.

Ichigo's moans filled the tube as the girl played with herself, pushing the toy in and out of her. "Ah! So good! I love it!" the addled girl said, arching her back as she reached down and rubbed her clit, gasping in ecstasy as jolts of pleasure shot through her. She pushed the toy in and out of her faster, her breathing haggard as she felt the pleasure pool in her stomach. She curled her toes inside her high-heeled boots as she felt the ecstasy overwhelm her.

Throwing her head back, Ichigo rolled her eyes into the back of her head as the tension inside her reached a snapping point. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Having never experienced a woman's orgasm, Ichigo's mind blanked out as she climaxed, her pussy pushed the toy out of her squirting cunt, her juices spraying all over the tube's door. "YESSSS!"

Ichigo lay on her back, her mind hazy. Unknown to her, small holes were opening up and small tendrils emerged, suckers on the end of them. When they started to attack themselves to Ichigo's body, she felt her strength waning. "Huh?" she muttered, feeling weak.

" **That was very entertaining. But I've had my fun watching you act like a slut. Now it's time for me to drain you dry.** "

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror when she realized the mecha-Hollow was sucking her of her spirit energy! "No!" she struggled but found herself unable to move a muscle, her body going limp and cold. "No…." Closing her eyes, Ichigo called out to her suit, her new partner. "Please, give me more strength!" she shouted.

Responding to its owner's will, the suit pulsed with power, reinvigorating the exhausted Ichigo. Feeling heat return to her muscles, Ichigo reached up and removed the suckers sucking up her spirit energy. Her body glowed with energy as she sat up, putting her thong back on and kicking the dildo away. Tired of being confined in the tube, she started to punch the sides of the tube again. This time though, she punched right through the metal and started to pry it apart.

" **How?! How are you still moving?!** " the mecha-Hollow shrieked, feeling Ichigo punch her way out of its body. " **You shouldn't be able to move, much less punch!** "

"Grrrrr!" Ichigo groaned as she separated metal plates, exposing the heart of Techrotus. She could see it very clearly through her sunglasses: its white core. The white orb bubbled with Hollow energy, hooked up to multiple wires that powered the machine-like Hollow. Ichigo gripped as she gathered all of her power into her fist, knowing this time she was going to hit its weakspot. "This looks important! Here's payback for gassing me!" she shouted, her fist glowing.

" **No! Stop!** " Techrotus pleaded, feeling fear for the first time since becoming a machine. " **DON'T-** "

"RAHHHHHHH!" Ichigo shouted as she punched the orb, the white mass exploding from the huge force of power. As it disintegrated, the wires and machines around Ichigo started to spark and she knew she had to get out of there. "HAAAAAA!" she shouted before punching the roof above her, blasting a hole right through the top of it. Ichigo jumped up and climbed out of the Hollow's body, which started to spark and shake madly.

" **ERROR! ERROR! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! ERROR! ERRRRRRROORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** Techrotus shouted before exploding, the blast knocking Ichigo away. Ichigo hit her head on the wall and blacked out for a moment before coming to. When she opened her eyes she saw a large crater where Techrotus used to be.

"I won…" she said, standing on her wobbling legs. She looked down at her armor and patted the breastplate. "Thank you. You save me," she said before hearing sirens. "Oh crap!" Of course people would've heard the commotion, what with the explosion. She knew that if she were caught in this getup by the police there'd be no end of trouble.

Exiting the abandoned factory, Ichigo flashstepped all the way to Orihime's apartment, changing out of her battle attire before entering. "I'm home!"

She saw a note on the coffee table from Orihime, saying she'd gone to buy groceries. Her body aching from her fight with Techrotus, she sank down onto the couch and sighed in relief, glad her day was over. Grabbing the TV remote, she turned on the television…and gaped in horror when she saw herself on the TV again! "WHAAAAAAT?!"

On the TV screen was the student she'd saved and below her was the headline " _Bondage Vigilante Strikes Again!_ "

" _She was so amazing!_ " the student told the reporter. " _She's like a guardian angel!"_

Ichigo grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. "This can't possibly get any worse…."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_ **Soul Society; Squad 12: Mayuri's Lab**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi blinked as a light blinked on his computer panel. "Huh?" Typing a few keys, he soon found what'd caused his machine's sensors to go off. "Very intriguing…."

Out of the shadows stepped his daughter, Nemu. "Master Mayuri, what is it?"

"My machine detected a strange energy signature in the World of the Living. From what the data reads, it doesn't sound like a Hollow or a Soul Reaper or even a Quincy. Hmm…" Mayuri's lips formed a wide smile. "This warrants further investigation. I'll have to keep my eyes on Karakura Town and wait for it to show up again…."

To be continued


	4. Bondage Vigilante vs The Tentacle Hollow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

 **Warning: Lemon! Tentacle Rape! Don't like, don't read!**

 _Chapter Four: The Bondage Vigilante vs the Tentacle Hollow_

 _ **A few days later….**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo walked with her shoulders slumped, having left the martial arts dojo. After realizing she'd no longer be fighting with a blade, Ichigo decided to brush up on fighting hand-to-hand in order to get her accustomed to fighting as a woman. Tatsuki was more than willing to spar with "Ichika", wanting to get to know Orihime's supposed cousin. It was everything Ichigo could do to not drop any clues that might let Tatsuki in on to her secret.

As they sat down and took a break, Ichigo noticed that Tatsuki seemed rather depressed. When asked what the matter was, Tatsuki explained. And with every word out of her mouth, Ichigo felt the guilt in her heart grow even more.

"It's about my friend, Ichigo. He just left without a word to anyone. I wonder what was wrong…" Tatsuki said, obviously depressed at her friend's sudden disappearance. "I went by his house but his Dad said he was staying with a family friend. I can tell something's up since he wouldn't give me the number to the place Ichigo was staying at and he refuses to pick up his phone. I wonder if it's because of what happened…."

Ichigo gulped, knowing what Tatsuki was talking about. "What?" she asked innocently, hoping to maybe see things from her point of view.

Tatsuki realized that she shouldn't bring up the Soul Society and other talk of Soul Reapers in front of this girl, figuring that Orihime hadn't told her anything about her Hollow hunting activities. "Oh! Nothing! Ichigo's just had a bit of depression lately and I'm wondering if this is because of it!" Ichigo knew not to press the issue and let the matter drop.

Walking back to Orihime's apartment, Ichigo once again cursed the suit of armor around her body disguised as normal clothes for turning her into a woman. Ichigo would've given anything to help his friends and protect his family again but this seemed like rather a steep price to pay.

Her depression was cut off, however, when her clothes started to vibrate, signaling a Hollow nearby. Closing her eyes, she reached out and detected a Hollow nearby but could also sense the presence of someone else fighting it already. It wasn't a Soul Reaper…it was….

"Uryu!" Ichigo gasped, realizing that the Quincy was fighting a Hollow. Ichigo's first impulse was to go and back him up but she hesitated. Unlike Orihime and Chad, Uryu was not told of what'd become of Ichigo. What would his reaction to her new armor be if she revealed herself?

Hearing a large explosion, Ichigo set aside her thoughts of shame. Uryu was in trouble. The combat suit may have changed Ichigo's gender but it couldn't change who she was. She would help her friend no matter what.

Looking around, Ichigo saw nobody on the street and no cars coming. Hoping nobody saw her, she Flashstepped away, her clothes transitioning into her armor when it sensed her adrenaline levels rising.

It didn't take long to find Uryu and the Hollow. She found him battling the Hollow by a lake, nobody around to watch their battle. Ichigo saw that Hollow looked like a large octopus, thoughts of Chizuru's lewd Hentai flashing into her mind as she joined the battle. As she got closer she noticed a heart-shaped mark on its head, just like Techrotus.

Uryu was having a tougher time than he expected. He thought that because the Hollow wasn't an Arrancar or a Menos it would be an easy fight. The past few minutes dissuaded such notions sadly. His arrows were having a hard time piercing through the octopus Hollow's hide. When he charged up an arrow and fired at its head, the Hollow would block with its limbs, which'd grow back instantaneously. "Dammit!" Uryu cursed, jumping back as the Hollow whipped at him with a tentacle. "This isn't going to be easy!"

"Need a hand?"

The Quincy blinked in confusion when a _very_ scantily-clad woman wearing goggles and a scarf appeared from out of nowhere, flashstepping next to him. "You looked like you could use a hand, Uryu," she said, putting up a defensive stance.

All Uryu could do was gap in confusion as he took in the woman's appearance. ' _How does she know me? She used the Flash Step but she's no Soul Reaper. And that outfit….'_ Uryu's cheeks became tinged with pink as his eyes inevitably looked down at her beautiful body. ' _Contrary to the rumors, she's quite the sharp dresser although the ballgag is a bit much. It must be her hobby.'_ "So I assume you're the Bondage Vigilante?"

Ichigo bristled in annoyance. "Could you NOT call me that right now? Look out!"

Both Ichigo and Uryu dodged another tentacle whip. Uryu fired another charged arrow but it was blocked once again. Ichigo watched as the limb that was blasted off regenerated. "It's got High-Speed Regeneration?"

"Yes. I can't get in close to attack its head. Tell me, do you have any weapons, Miss?"

Ichigo shook her head. "I'm afraid not. All I have is my armor and my fists."

Uryu raised an eyebrow. ' _That's armor?'_ Ignoring any thoughts regarding the vigilante's attire, the Quincy formulated a new strategy. Regardless of who this woman was, he now had much needed help to take down this Hollow. "Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll give you cover fire while you go for its head. Can you destroy it?"

Ichigo slammed her fists together, her hands glowing with power. "With one punch, man."

Chuckling, Uryu nodded, drawing his bow back. "Then let's go!"

Ichigo charged at the Hollow, which roared loudly as it began its attack as well. Ichigo dodged the first tentacle but gasped when saw another one come right at her, leaving her with no room to dodge. Before the tentacle came down on her head, Uryu shot it off, blasting it to pieces. The Hollow hissed as it lost yet another limb but continued its assault. Ichigo got closer and closer, dodging its attacks while Uryu continued shooting off its limbs that got too close. Ichigo hauled back and jumped up into the air as she reached the main body, a loud cry coming from her as she felt the rush of adrenaline, ready for the killing blow.

But it was a blow that never came. Like Techrotus, the octopus Hollow had a few more tricks up its sleeve. Taking in a breath of air, the Hollow spat out a stream of black ink, stopping the girl's attack and sending her flying.

"Kyaaaaa!" Ichigo cried out as she soared through the air, Uryu catching her before she could get hurt by the fall. "Thanks, Uryu," she said as he helped her up.

"Well, far be it from me to let a lady get hurt," the chivalrous Quincy said. "Wait…you look familiar," he said, getting distracted when he saw her orange hair tied in a bun.

But Uryu's distraction was a costly one. The Quincy was so caught up in trying to figure out who the Bondage Vigilante was that he didn't detect how close the Hollow got to them before it was too late. Knocking back Ichigo with a tentacle, the Hollow wrapped a tentacle around Uryu's leg and slung him around like a Yo-Yo. Sitting up, Ichigo regained her bearings and looked up as the Hollow flung around. "Uryu!"

The Quincy tried to fire at its head but he couldn't concentrate because of the swinging. Having its fun, the Hollow slammed Uryu into the ground, the Quincy bouncing like a ball from the impact. Ichigo rushed over to him and rolled her friend onto his back, hoping he was okay. She was relieved to see he was still breathing but unconscious, leaving her to fight the Hollow all on her own.

" **What a shame…** " the Hollow laughed. " **My new toy broke itself. But I see I've a new toy to play with. And she's all dolled up and ready to go…** " it teased.

"You'll pay for what you did to Uryu!"

" **Then c'mon then, little girl! Let's play!** "

Ichigo charged again, drawing more power from the suit. When she saw a tentacle swing at her she hauled back and punched it, her mighty fist sending it flying backward. Thankfully her goggles allowed her to see even though her face had been covered in black ink. She dodged and punched more tentacles, making her way to the main body.

But the Hollow would have none of it. It sprayed another trail of ink in front of it, directly into Ichigo's path. The girl slipped and slid on the trail of messy ink, right into its grasp. Ichigo tried to make it to her feet but the ink was too slippery. The Hollow wrapped a tentacle around Ichigo's waist and yanked her up into the air.

" **And what have we here?** " it said as it inspected the girl. " **Another interesting female for Inkblock to play with. How nice….** "

Ichigo struggled to no avail, having been caught by a Hollow for the second time. "Grrr! Let me go!" she shouted at Inkblock as its tentacles wrapped more tightly around her.

Laughing, Inkblock started to move towards the water. " **You're in my world now!** " it said before submerging into the water, taking Ichigo with it and leaving Uryu remaining unconscious on the shore.

Ichigo held her breath, an admirable feat since she was restrained by a ballgag. As Inkblock submerged to the bottom of the lake, its grip on Ichigo tightened, intending on drowning her. But when Ichigo couldn't hold in her breath any longer she made a startling discovery: she could breathe underwater!

She breathed through her ballgag and realized she was no longer in danger of drowning. Whether it was due to her erotic accessory or through the power of her suit, Ichigo knew she could now fight underwater.

Concentrating her strength, Ichigo managed to squirm from Inkblock's grip, her boots becoming heavy and letting her sink down to the bottom of the lake. Her goggles lit up and let her see in the dark waters.

" **So, the naughty Human can fight underwater?** " Inkblock noted. " **That makes this more interesting….** "

Ichigo tried to charge at the Hollow but found that even though she could breathe underwater she was far slower. Even worse than that, while she moved slower Inkblock moved faster! It was everything she could do to dodge its rapid strikes. Circling around, Ichigo dodged the Hollow when it lunged at her, hurrying to its exposed backside…only go gasp in pain when she felt a tentacle slam into her stomach, making her fly upwards through the water before its tentacles grabbed her arms and legs, keeping her suspended and in its grasp. Ichigo struggled but it had a tight grip on her arms and legs.

" **You're quite curious for a Human. Not even a Soul Reaper could breathe underwater. I wonder if it has something to do with that tasty outfit of yours…** " From its hideous body erupted more tentacles, though these were much smaller than the ones restraining Ichigo. " **Let's have a look at that nice body of yours….** "

Ichigo continued struggling but it was useless. Inkblock's tentacles slid up her body and reached her thong, slowly pulling it away from her and letting it drop to the bottom of the lake. The same fate went to her scarf and her armor plates covering her breasts, exposing her feminine parts to the Hollow.

" **Very nice…** " the perverted Hollow said as it examined Ichigo's naked beauty. " **It'd be such a waste to kill you. Why don't we have some fun? Hahahahahah….** "

Ichigo was going to ask what he meant when she felt another tentacle wrap around her breasts. Her eyes widened when she felt a sharp sucking on her sensitive nipples, the octopus's suckers working their magic on her breasts. "Stop it!" she shrieked, trying her hardest to break free. When the tentacle sucked harder on her nipples she threw her head back and moaned through her ballgag. "Guhhhh! Noooo! My breasts are too sensitive!"

" **Is that so?** " Inkblock snickered, running another tentacle slowly up Ichigo's leg. " **I wonder how sensitive your other place is?** "

Ichigo felt shivers run down her spine as its tentacle traveled up her inner thigh, its suckers teasing her soft skin as it ran across before reaching the spot between her legs. "No!" She'd seen enough Hentai thanks to Chizuru to know where this was heading. "Stop!" When Inkblock ran his tentacle against her pussy, running all the way up her asscrack, the genderbended Ichigo moaned from the feeling. The water surrounding her was so cold but Inkblock's tentacle was so warm, touching her most sensitive spot.

More unwanted moans left Ichigo's gagged lips as Inkblock continued to tease her pussy, "Ah! Ohh!" Ichigo moaned, struggling as hard as she could against the tentacles holding her. Her eyes squeezed shut when she felt the suckers begin to suck on her pussy as they ran across, making her head spin. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" ' _No! I can't…cum…to this…'_ Despite her attempt at mental control, her resistance to Inkblock's unwanted pleasure broke down when she felt the tentacle move upward, rubbing and sucking on her clit, making the tension inside her snap. "OHHHHHHHHH!"

Inkblock laughed as Ichigo climaxed in front of it, her juices mixing with the cold water of the lake. " **So, for all your strength, you're still just another woman. But judging by the look on your face, you want more** ," it teased, rubbing the tip of its tentacle against her folds. " **Then I'll give you more!"**

The helpless girl arched her back as the thick tentacle slid into her pussy. This was much different than when she played with herself with the dildo. That had been cold and wasn't that flexible. Inkblock's tentacle was hot and it flexed and turned as it filled her pussy, stretching her as its other tentacles spread her legs wide. "Guhhhhhhh!" Ichigo groaned, never experiencing anything like this in her entire life. To add to Ichigo's torture, Inkblock ran another tentacle across her ass while the suckers on her nipples sucked even harder, squeezing her breasts all the while.

Ichigo's underwater tentacle rape made her mind blank out. Inkblock's tentacle hit all of her most sensitive spots, her body instinctively bucking into the invading tentacle. The teasing on her ass and her nipples made her shake and moan, her eyes rolling backward. "Ahhh! Ohhhh!" she moaned through her gag. Her pussy, ass and breasts were all being pleasured simultaneously and it was more than she could bear. "Ohhhhhhhh!"

" **Hahahahah! You like? Here, let me help you some more!** "

When one of Inkblock's small tentacle fastened to her clit, its sucker doing its job, Ichigo's shriek echoed throughout the bottom of the lake. Though the water around her was dark, Ichigo's vision became blurred with white as she felt her oncoming climax again. The tentacle inside her wormed deeper into her, kissing her womb before turning, rubbing her sweet spots. Spreading her legs wide, Ichigo felt the dam inside her burst, unable to hold the ecstasy back any longer.

"I'M CUMMINGGGGGG!"

Inkblock once again laughed as Ichigo came harder than before, her body shaking against the restraining tentacles. As her body slowly started to become limp in its embrace, Inkblock pulled out of her, chuckling when Ichigo groaned from her empty pussy. Ichigo hung limply in the water as it let go of her breasts, dark circles around her nipples. " **That was fun!** " it laughed as it brought Ichigo closer, " **But I'm very curious as to how you're still alive when you should've drowned. Let's find out how much I have to take off before you die!"**

Ichigo floated limply as the Hollow pulled away her hairpins, her goggles and removed her sleeves and gloves from her body. And yet, as bit by bit the Hollow made her bare, she could feel a strange feeling emerge from her, strength began flowing into her. Clad in only her boots and her ballgag, Ichigo opened her eyes to see the blurry image of a tentacle coming towards her face.

" **Now for that obscene ballgag of yours….** "

The Hollow yelped in pain, however, when Ichigo suddenly reached up and grabbed the tentacle, crushing it. "Not today, asshole!" the naked girl shouted. Strength flowing through her like a raging river, Ichigo sank down to the bottom of the lake floor again as her boots became heavier.

" **YOW!** " Inkblock shouted, its crushed limb growing back. " **You'll pay for that!** " It shouted as it swung a huge tentacle at her. Ichigo braced herself and caught it when it slammed into her stomach again.

Gritting her teeth, Ichigo pulled with all her might and yanked the Hollow towards her, jumping up onto its head and wrapping her legs around it. "You like my legs? How do you like 'em now?!" she shouted, focusing her strength into her thighs. To her satisfaction, the Hollow's head started to crack thanks to her inhuman strength. With a loud underwater scream she crushed the Hollow between her thighs.

" **AHHHHHHH!** " Inkblock screamed before its head was crushed, bits of white Hollow matter floating in the water.

Panting, Ichigo looked around before realizing she was still at the bottom of the lake. "I can't see…" she said, no longer without her goggles. "Where's my armor?"

The question became answered when the boots around her legs glowed. In an instant, Ichigo found herself fully clothed again. "Wow! Now I get what Yoruichi said," Ichigo noted, remembering Yoruichi saying that even if it was destroyed the armor would still return to Ichigo. No longer needing to remain at the bottom of the lake, the suit's boots became light and Ichigo swam to the surface.

Breaking through the surface of the water, Ichigo swam for the shore, Uryu right where she remembered him. "Uryu!" Ichigo gently shook him awake.

Thankfully, Uryu opened his eyes and saw the mysterious Bondage Vigilante looking down at him. "I thought for a moment I was seeing an angel," he said sitting up. "Except that I'm pretty sure angels don't wear thongs and ballgags."

Ichigo deadpanned. ' _Classic Uryu….'_ She helped him and tied her hair back into a bun. "You okay?"

"I've a concussion but I'll live," Uryu said. Brushing himself off, Uryu turned around and looked at the lake. "Where's the Hollow?"

"Dead."

"I see. You must be quite something to defeat that thing." Pushing his glasses up, he turned around and his expression turned firm. "Now answer me, who are you? How do you know me? And why're you wearing that?"

But Uryu saw that the girl was already gone.

Looking around, Uryu couldn't find her anywhere. Deciding that looking for her while injured wasn't a smart idea, Uryu decided to return home to nurse his injuries. Still, the question on his mind plagued him. Who was this woman? And did she have anything to do with Ichigo's sudden disappearance?

 _ **Meanwhile….**_ **Soul Society; Squad One: Head-Captain's Chambers**

"And that's about the size of it," Mayuri finished his report to the other captains. "There's an unknown energy signature in Karakura Town. This is the second time in so many days. From the reports it looks like whoever is using this power is battling Hollows."

"I see," Ukitake noted. "Could this person be counted as a potential ally?"

"Or an enemy," Byakuya chirped in. "Unless we can ascertain the nature of this person's abilities, he or she cannot be trusted."

"Captain Kurotsuchi, have you any clues to the whereabouts of this individual?"

Mayuri looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable as he pulled out some photos. "There's no evidence yet but around the time of the first reading I checked the local television channels for anything out of the ordinary. Whoever this is has to be a living Human. These reports of a superhuman vigilante have circulated. There's a strange possibility that the two are related."

"Are we not sure it's one of Ichigo Kurosaki's friends?" the Head-Captain asked.

"This new signature does not match that of Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado or Uryu Ishida. And there is not a trace of Ichigo Kurosaki's spiritual pressure in the city so we can count him out as a suspect. These are the reported photos of the vigilante."

All of the captains stared in disbelief when he showed them all a picture of the Bondage Vigilante. Shinji couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Are you sure you didn't accidentally pull that out of your porn stash?" he teased.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Enough!" The Head-Captain stomped his cane into the ground. "Regardless of what her attire is, this is a problem that must be addressed. We've no knowing if this person is a friend or an enemy. I'm assigning several lieutenants to travel to Karakura Town! They will apprehend this woman and bring her to the Soul Society. We shall then learn all of the secrets she has to hide!"

To be Continued


	5. The Bondage Vigilante's Day Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Threesome!**

 _Chapter Five: The Bondage Vigilante's Day Off…._

 _ **The Next Day….**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

"I see…."

Yoruichi listened in as Ichigo explained her encounters with the perverted Hollows. While Orihime was out getting ice cream the werecat had arrived and asked how Ichigo was holding up. Ichigo was ashamed to speak of what'd happened but when Yoruichi told her to be honest, Ichigo decided to be upfront with what happened. "So you became stronger when this Inkblock Hollow removed your armor? That certainly lines up with what I found in the archive."

"What?"

Sitting on the opposite side of the couch, Yoruichi leaned back and looked over at Ichigo's clothes, currently disguised as a T-shirt and shorts. "From what I've learned, the more of your armor you shed, the stronger you become. It's the armor sensing your peril and increasing your strength. From what it sounds it seems that it focuses your strength into your legs and thighs."

"What?" Ichigo gaped. "Yoruichi, that's disgusting!"

The werecat grinned. "I think it's kinky."

Groaning, Ichigo sat back and turned on the TV, only to bury her face in the pillow when it was another news report on the Bondage Vigilante. Turning it off, she turned to Yoruichi with begging eyes. "Yoruichi, please tell me there's a way for the suit to turn me back to normal."

Sighing, Yoruichi patted her shoulder. "I've discovered nothing yet. I promise, Ichigo, I'll keep looking." She then grinned when she turned back on the TV to watch the news report. "My, you certainly have become a celebrity, Ms. Bondage Vigilante," she teased.

"Shut up, Yoruichi…" Ichigo groaned, burying her head in her knees as she curled up into a ball. "It's bad enough I'm stuck as a chick but everyone saw me in that stupid outfit!"

Chuckling, Yoruichi stood up and patted her head. "Well, just try and take it easy. I'll be over at Kisuke's going over the records if you need me."

"Does Kisuke know?" she asked.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "Do you want Kisuke to know?"

"Fair enough."

Ichigo let the woman go and slumped back onto the couch. Her body still felt weird ever since her tentacle rape at the hands of the octopus Hollow. She blushed at the memory of her being ravaged like that. Surprisingly, Yoruichi was rather supportive of her when she told her of what'd happened, stating that she was simply glad Ichigo was still alive and that she needed to focus on continuing training so it wouldn't happen again.

Not long after, Ichigo heard the door open up. "That you, Orihime?" she called out.

"Hey, Ichika!"

Ichigo braced herself. Orihime only called her by her fake name when they were around other people. Sitting up, she saw her friend walk into the room with a familiar face. Ichigo's eyes widened when she recognized the woman.

Inside a gigai, Rangiku Matsumoto walked up to the orangette. "Well hello there, sweetie!" she said as she offered her hand. "Orihime's told me all about you! I'm an old friend of hers, Rangiku Matsumoto. A pleasure to meet you!" She wore a regular Karakura High School uniform, her bust straining against the top and the skirt showing just the right amount of leg to be scandalous.

"Hi…" Ichigo said, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Orihime's told me all about you too." Standing up, she saw the look on Orihime's face and felt butterflies in her stomach. Orihime kept glancing at Rangiku nervously, which did not inspire much confidence.

"So, Rangiku, will you be staying here?" Orihime asked, seeing the bag in her hand.

"Just for the night. I've gotta be back to report in tomorrow but for today it's my day off! One sec while I go and use the ladies room."

When Rangiku left the room, Ichigo turned to Orihime with a grim expression. "Did she say why she was here?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Orihime quickly nodded, adding to Ichigo's worry. "She said she and several lieutenants were here to investigate a strange energy disturbance. Ichigo, I thinks she's here looking for _you!_ "

Ichigo started to panic. She didn't think she could live with the shame of the entire Thirteen Court Guard Squad finding out about her transformation or the fact that her attire made her look like a bondage pervert! Plus, she and Yoruichi still weren't sure what their punishment towards Ichigo might be, despite all she'd done for them.

They were interrupted when Rangiku came out of the bathroom, a smile on her face when she saw Orihime and her supposed cousin talking. "Oh? And what are you two talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing!" they both quickly said.

Tapping her chin, Rangiku had a few ideas and a smile grew on her face. "I know what we can do, girls! Let's go shopping!"

Orihime looked at her friend baffled. "But Rangiku! Don't you have…you know, your job?" she asked, remembering that "Ichika" wasn't supposed to know anything about the Soul Society.

Rangiku merely waved her hand in dismissal. "That's what my friends are for. It's been so long since my captain's given me the day off. It's time to live a little!" Grabbing Ichigo and Orihime's hands, she soon led them out of her apartment. "Let's head for the mall!"

Both Ichigo and Orihime smiled. They were both lucky Rangiku was too lazy to do her job….

 _ **Later….**_ **Karakura Mall**

Trying on women's clothes was a bit of a new experience for Ichigo for Ichigo. Her armor transformed into whatever clothes Ichigo needed, after all.

So, you can imagine her embarrassment when Rangiku started picking out underwear for her. As Rangiku handed her a pair of panties, Ichigo got into the changing room, figuring she'd humor the woman. Taking the panties she stepped into the changing room, taking off her armor. Seeing herself in the mirror on the door, she couldn't help but stop and look at herself again, still incapable of comprehending her own beauty.

While Ichigo was busy changing, Rangiku sat outside and narrowed her eyes. This girl…there was something very peculiar about her. ' _And I don't remember Orihime saying she had a cousin before….'_ Rangiku closed her eyes and concentrated. She could swear this girl had spirit energy but something felt…off. ' _Hmm…what does this mean? Is Orihime's ability an inherited trait? Does she have the same power as her cousin?'_

While Rangiku was busy thinking and Ichigo was busy changing, Orihime was going through swimsuits, glancing over at Rangiku nervously. She could tell by the look on Rangiku's face that she knew something was up and started to get worried. ' _What should I do?'_ she wondered, not wanting to blow Ichigo's cover.

"Pssst!"

Turning around, Orihime was surprised to see Yoruichi standing nearby, hiding in one of the clothes rack. "Yorui-"

"Shhh!" Yoruichi put a finger to her lips and beckoned for Orihime come closer. "Having trouble?" she asked once Orihime was close enough.

"It's Rangiku. I think she suspects something's off with Ichigo."

"Yes, I suspected as much when they came through a Senkaimon. Unfortunately, Ichigo can't quite hide her spiritual energy when she's in close proximity with strong Soul Reapers. The suit's always active so it can't be suppressed. "

"What do we do?" Orihime asked, glancing back at Rangiku, who was having Ichigo try on a new dress.

Yoruichi reached out and put a tiny bag into her hands. "When you get home, pour this into a cup of tea and have her drink it."

"What will it do?" Orihime asked, worried that Yoruichi had given her a poison.

"Don't worry, it's not harmful. But it'll keep Rangiku occupied to say the least."

"Hey, Orihime!" Rangiku said, a happy smile on her face when "Ichika" walked out wearing a black dress. "Come and see how cute Ichika is!"

When Orihime turned back to Yoruichi, she saw that the werecat was gone. Looking down at the bag in her hand, she pocketed it before returning to Rangiku and Ichigo, blushing when she saw how good she looked in that dress….

 _ **Later….**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

Ichigo sat down on the couch exhausted with a pile of bags at her feet. Rangiku had insisted that they visit multiple shops to try on all manner of clothes. Now Ichigo had a new array of women's dresses, bikinis, underwear and sleepwear that she'll never be able to use….

"Hahhhh…" Rangiku sighed as she sat in a chair, just as tired as Ichigo. Ichigo looked at her nervously, knowing that Rangiku was getting more and more suspicious of her. Rangiku gave Ichigo another glance before calling out to Orihime. "Hey, Orihime? May I have some tea? My throat is parched."

"Coming up!" Orihime said happily, quickly making a pot of tea. As she poured a cup for Rangiku, she pulled out the small pouch Yoruichi had given her and opened it up, seeing a small amount of pink dust inside. Hoping that Yoruichi knew what she was doing, Orihime poured the dust into Rangiku's cup.

Orihime brought the tray of tea to the living room and the three sat down at the dining table. The orangette quickly gave Rangiku the tainted cup of tea before handing Ichigo one of hers. Both Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other as Rangiku brought it to her lips, hoping that Yoruichi didn't let them down.

Rangiku took a long drink of her tea before sighing in relief. "That hits the spot. So Orihime," Rangiku addressed, setting down the cup. "I've been meaning to ask this but where's Ichigo?"

It took all of her willpower for Orihime not to glance at her genderbended friend. "Oh, Ichigo? His dad sent him to Naruwaki City. He said it was something about family issues," she quickly said.

Rangiku cocked her head. "And he left without saying a word? That doesn't sound like the Ichigo I know. Particularly since you two were so close. I thought you'd have confessed to him."

The real Ichigo's ears burned as she listened in, unable to speak up for herself….

"Well…" Orihime looked down at her cup saddened, putting on as best an act as she could. "I think he took the loss of his…you know," glancing over to "Ichika" before turning back to Rangiku, "His ability to protect others. He took the loss pretty hard. I think he just needs some time alone to think. He'll come back," she turned to her supposed cousin and smiled. "Right, Ichika? I know the Ichigo that I care about will come back."

Smiling warmly, Ichigo nodded, happy that Orihime would always have her back no matter what.

Rangiku took another drink of her tea, finishing her cup. As she sat it back down onto the tray, she felt something stir inside of her. She started to fan herself as her body became very hot. "Orihime, do you have the heater on?" she asked.

"Um…no?" Orihime said, her face growing pale. What did Yoruichi give her? "Are you alright, Rangiku?"

Sweating underneath the school uniform she was still wearing, Rangiku stood up and started to unbutton her top. "Excuse me, girls. I'm a bit overheated so I need to get comfortable."

Blood rushed to both Ichigo and Orihime's faces when Rangiku shed her top, her huge bosom barely constrained in her black bra. Unclasping her skirt, Rangiku let it fall to the floor, revealing her black panties. Ichigo's heart started to race as Rangiku sat back down in her underwear, all of her sexy curves on display.

Orihime blushed madly as Rangiku scooted closer. "Rangiku! Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Sweat beading down her sexy body, Rangiku gave the teen a surly smile. "I'm fine, Orihime. I just feel a little hot and bothered. I must say though…" she crawled over to the nervous teenager and smiled seductively, running a finger up her side. "You've sure matured since I've been gone. Seeing you like this makes me wet…."

"Rangi-" Orihime was cut off when Rangiku cupped her face and kissed her, her soft lips pressing against Orihime's. Orihime suddenly felt hot herself, her tongue slowly creeping out of her mouth to tease Rangiku's. As Ichigo watched in complete confusion, Orihime could feel a hot urge in her loins that made it impossible to think. Only the need to calm this carnal urge was present in her mind.

When Orihime kissed Rangiku back, Ichigo's jaw hit the floor. She's never seen two women kiss before and she had to admit, after her previous encounters with the perverted Hollows it was kinda hot.

Pulling away from a dazed Orihime, Rangiku turned to Ichigo. "I'm sorry, Ichika. That was naughty of me. I shouldn't let Orihime have all of the fun…."

Ichigo's heart raced as the barely clothed Rangiku pulled her into her lap, her face growing flushed as the strawberry blonde leaned forward. When she felt her soft lips on hers, that familiar heat inside her flared up. She tried to resist but Rangiku's hands cupped her breasts, making her mind melt as Rangiku's tongue dipped into her mouth. She remembered feeling something similar when she was gassed inside Techrotus's body and realized what'd happened. Rangiku had been drugged with an aphrodisiac and now she's spread it to both her and Orihime!

Sweat rolling down her face, Orihime reached for her shirt and tugged it off, revealing her bouncy tits in her white bra. Rangiku saw Orihime stripping and grinned. "Oho! So our little 'Hime's grown a bit since the last time I saw her…." She crawled back over to Orihime and pulled her shorts down, revealing her white panties. "Mmmhh…" she moaned, rubbing her face into Orihime's exposed belly. "So cute…."

Ichigo panted as she watched Rangiku tease Orihime by fingering her though her panties. ' _My body…'_ she thought as she slowly started to lift up her shirt, the burning urge inside her unbearable. ' _I'm so horny…I can't think straight…I want Rangiku…I want Orihime…I want them so bad!'_

The genderbended girl stood up and quick shed herself of her disguised armor. Both Orihime and Rangiku turned to see the naked Ichigo and smiled. Orihime felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her genderbended crush in all her glory, her panties getting wet as she looked at her.

Rangiku's grin grew wider when the naked Ichigo got closer to them, getting down on her knees. "Oooooh! Look how cute you are!" Rangiku squealed in delight before pulling Ichigo into another kiss. Orihime dropped down onto her knees and joined them. She reached around Rangiku and unclipped her bra before disposing of her own, all three bearing their chests.

Wrapping her arms around both orangettes, Rangiku purred seductively as she leaned forward. "Girls, come give Mama Rangiku a nice kiss…." Both heated teens leaned forward and stuck out their tongues. Rangiku met their tongues with her own and together they met in a sloppy three-way kiss. The three girls moaned into one another's mouths while their hands explored each other's bodies. Rangiku's hands reached around to cup their soft asses, Orihime's hands dipped down Ichigo's stomach to touch her pussy while dipping into Rangiku's panties and Ichigo's hands groped both Rangiku's and Orihime's breasts.

Orihime pulled back and moaned as Ichigo palmed her breast, feeling as if she'd died and gone to heaven. Suddenly all of her fantasies towards her crush came rushing back to her and it addled her mind. She grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and pushed her to the floor. Climbing on top of the stunned Ichigo, she pressed her tits against hers and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Ichigo moaned into Orihime's lips while her hands ran across her back, dipping down into her white panties.

Rangiku fingered herself while she watched the two girls make out in front of her before deciding to rid herself of her last remaining garment. Putting her legs together she slid her panties off and tossed them to the side. Getting behind the fornicating teens, she grabbed Orihime's white panties by the hem and pulled them off, Orihime not minding at all while she rubbed her body against Ichigo's.

Not wanting to be left out, Rangiku rolled Orihime off of Ichigo, the girl lying on her back right beside her. Both teens looked up to see Rangiku reaching between their legs towards their dripping pussies. Ichigo gasped when she felt Rangiku's fingers touch her sensitive honeypot while Orihime licked her lips from her friend's sensual touch.

Ichigo and Orihime moaned as their lieutenant friend fingered them, her thumbs rubbing against their clits. Ichigo arched her back as she closed her eyes, the ecstasy taking her away. Her hands went to her breasts and she began fondling herself, circling her sensitive nipples. Orihime bit down on her lip as she writhed at Rangiku's fingering, gasping when she felt the lieutenant push two fingers into her pussy. "Ahhh! Rangiku!"

Leaning over the two lust-intoxicated teens, Rangiku kissed them both, alternating back and forth from one to the other while pumping her fingers in and out of their tight pussies. "Mmmmh what sexy little girls you are," she purred, her own pussy dripping down her leg.

Both Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other and smiled. They reached for each other and palmed their breasts while spreading their legs wider, letting Rangiku's fingers go deeper. The lust-addled teens felt their bodies give in to the pleasure, their faces twisting from the unadulterated pleasure. Having never known the appeal of a woman's touch, Ichigo cried out in ecstasy as she climaxed all over her friend's hand, Orihime following suit.

Rangiku chuckled as her friends holes tightened around her fingers, almost as if they were threatening to squeeze her fingers off. She grinned as the two climaxed all over her hands, soaking them with their juices. As the two girls lay there panting for air Rangiku pulled her fingers out of them and licked the juices off her hand, intoxicated by their tastes. "Mmmhh…you two taste good. It makes you want to kiss you even more…with my other mouth, that is…."

Orihime's eyes widened when she felt Rangiku grab her hips, pulling her forward as she sat down. "Rangiku, what are you-Oh!" she gasped when Rangiku pressed her pussy against hers.

"Mmmmhh!" Rangiku purred, throwing her head back as her sensitive pussy touched Orihime's. Orihime gripped Rangiku's legs and pushed back against her, grinding their pussies together. The two women moaned in unison as they scissored each other, fornicating with raw abandon.

Ichigo sat up and watched Rangiku and Orihime scissor right in front of her. Her blood felt like it was on fire as she watched them have sex. Spreading her legs, she dipped a hand to her pussy and slipped a finger inside her, remembering how good it felt when she masturbated inside Techrotus. She bit down on her lip as she watched Orihime's face become tinged with ecstasy, seeing Rangiku's voluptuous body shine from the sweat dripping down her body. "This is so hot…" she moaned, slipping another finger inside of her.

"Ahhh!" Orihime moaned, grinding against Rangiku's' pussy as hard as she could. She reached down and rubbed her clit, her toes curling as once more the pleasure inside her boiled over. "Ahhh! Rangiku! My pussy! My pussy feels so good!"

"Mine too!" Rangiku cried out, arching her back as she felt the knot in her stomach tighten. It'd been such a long time since she'd indulged in the pleasures of the flesh and now, with her body tainted by the aphrodisiac, she felt like a star going supernova. She grabbed Orihime's legs with a bruising grip and ground her pussy against hers with all her might, feeling so close to that sweet release she longed for.

Feeling kinky and not wanting to be left out, Ichigo took her fingers out of her pussy and crawled over to the two women. Leaning down she stuck out her tongue and started to lick their pussies, tasting their sweet nectar.

The sight of her genderbended crush licking her pussy while she scissored with Rangiku pushed Orihime over the edge. The apartment echoed with her howl of ecstasy as she climaxed lewdly. "OH GOD! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

"YESSSS!" Rangiku cried out, following suit, their pussies gushing all over Ichigo's face. Ichigo sighed as their warm juices gushed onto her face. Pulling back she watched them moan and writhe in pleasure, her body tingling in want. Reaching over to her clothes she wiped her face off. Turning back to her friends she saw Orihime on the floor, lying in a daze while she panted for breath.

The question as to where Rangiku was soon became answered when Ichigo felt hot breath at her ear. "Why don't you and I have some special fun, Ichika," Rangiku whispered seductively into her ear, rubbing something against her ass. Ichigo turned her head and was met by sweet lips. She moaned into Rangiku's kiss as the woman reached around and groped her breasts, feeling how soft and firm they were. When Rangiku turned Ichigo around, the genderbended girl saw a double-ended purple dildo in the woman's lap.

Bringing it up to her lips, Rangiku licked the faux-phallus's head, her sigh of ecstasy music to Ichigo's ears. "You know where this end goes, don't you?" Rangiku teased, rubbing the toy against her breasts.

Nodding, Ichigo lied back and spread her legs, her hands going to her dripping folds. Parting them, Ichigo revealed her pink hole to her friend. "In my pussy," she said in a husky groan.

"Good girl…" Rangiku purred before guiding the toy to Ichigo's cunt.

The familiar sensation of having her pussy filled by a dildo returned to Ichigo, who gasped as Rangiku's toy filled her pussy, stretching her walls around the intruding phallus. "It's so good…" she moaned as Rangiku pushed it in and out of her.

"Uh huh," Rangiku said, "And it's about to get better…." Spreading her own legs, Rangiku slid the other half of the toy into her pussy. "Ooooh, that's what I needed!" Rangiku reached out and grabbed Ichigo's hand and smiled. Ichigo smiled back and together they started to buck into the toy, fucking themselves in their hazy lust.

"Ah! Yes!" Ichigo somehow missed this feeling; this utter bliss that she felt was beyond words. She never wanted this to end. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, not caring that she was a woman anymore. She wanted to experience this forever. "This feels so good!"

"Oooooooh!" Rangiku moaned, bucking into the toy and filling her pussy. She reached down and gripped the center of the double-ended dildo, twisting it. "Ahh!"

"Ohhhhh!" Once again Ichigo rolled her eyes into the back of her head as the pleasure inside her started to boil over. The hot tingling sensation sprouted from her filled pussy and started to shoot through her body like lightning. "I'M…I'M CUMMING!"

Rangiku likewise found climax relatively quickly, her body still sensitive from her scissoring with Orihime. Both girls cried out in ecstasy as their holes gripped the toy inside them. Ichigo felt the world spin as she gushed around the toy, falling back and panting next to Orihime, her pussy gushing madly.

When Ichigo felt the woman pull the toy out of her, she groaned from the feeling. Seeing Orihime next to her, she curled up with her, wrapping her arms around her.

Rangiku sat up and saw the cuddling girls and smiled. "Aww! So cute!" Pulling the toy out of her she tossed it to the side and got up, going into Orihime's room and bringing back a blanket. Throwing it over the two, she got underneath it and cuddled with them. Together, the three exhausted girls quickly fell asleep, Ichigo and Orihime's heads cushioned by Rangiku's bosom….

 _ **The Next Day…**_

"Bye, girls!" Rangiku waved as Ichigo and Orihime stood outside her apartment. "I'll see you the next time I'm in town!"

"Bye, Rangiku!" the two girls called back, waving as Rangiku walked away. The woman left the apartment happy, although for some strange reason she couldn't' help but shake the feeling that she had forgotten something important….

' _Oh well,_ ' Rangiku thought as she exited her Gigai and readied to return to the Soul Society. ' _It probably wasn't important. I'll just go and report to Captain Hitsugaya I didn't find anything….'_

To be continued


	6. Bondage Vigilante vs The Artificial Lt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

 **Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Six: The Bondage Vigilante vs The Artificial Soul Reaper_

 _ **Several Days Later….**_ **Karakura High School**

Ichigo scribbled away at her notes while listening to the teacher talk. She and Orihime kept giving each other awkward glances as the class continued, each not sure what to say to the other.

After shaking off the effects of the drug they'd been tainted with, Ichigo and Orihime realized what they'd done and didn't know what to say to each other. The past few days when they were back at Orihime's apartment they'd sit on the couch in silence, the tension unbearable. They both knew that they weren't acting in their right minds but it was still embarrassing when they'd woken up cuddling naked.

The awkward silence made Ichigo's homesickness all the more worse. She hadn't seen her family in weeks and it weighed heavily on her heart. She desperately wanted to see her sisters again or to at least let them know she was okay. The idea of talking to her father popped into her head but she dismissed it. Knowing him he'd parade around saying how he now had four beautiful daughters…or go cry to the poster of her mother and say what a failure he was as a father to have let their son turn into a genderbending pervert.

Ichigo's heart sank when she thought of her mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Now more than ever, she badly wished her mother was here to comfort her. She knew that no matter what happened to her she could always go to her mother for guidance.

The bell rang and the students started to file out of the classroom. Chad nudged Ichigo's arm as he walked by. "Hey, Ichika," he said, calling her by her fake name. "Did you let Uryu see you?"

Ichigo deadpanned, worried that Uryu would talk about his encounter with her. "Yeah…he was fighting a Hollow and I jumped in to help him. Is he okay?" He'd been absent for several days due to the fact that he was recovering from a concussion.

"He's fine. He called me yesterday and said that if I saw you to thank you."

Ichigo balked at Chad's words. "Wait, he knows?!"

Chad shook his head and smiled. "Not you. The other you."

"Ah…."

Ichigo turned to see Orihime still getting ready to leave, the orangette packing her things. Waiting for everyone else to leave, she walked over to Orihime. "Hey, you got a minute?"

Orihime gasped in surprise when she heard Ichigo's voice from behind her. "Oh! Ichigo!" she turned around and smiled. "Yes, what is it?" Even though she had on a happy face, Ichigo could see that familiar awkwardness in her eyes.

"It's…it's about what happened when we had Rangiku over." She figured now was as good a time as any to talk about what'd happened.

Orihime's cheeks felt heated as she remembered what they'd done together. "Y-yes?" she stammered, looking at the ground.

Sighing, Ichigo put her hand on Orihime's shoulder. "Look, there's no need to be ashamed. We weren't in our right minds. I know it's really awkward what with my…" she looked down at her disguised armor and her female body, "Condition. But…I don't want something like what happened to keep us from being friends."

Seeing her crush accept what'd happened helped Orihime put a lid on her embarrassment. Smiling, she hugged Ichigo and was glad when she hugged her back. "Thanks, Ichigo."

Pulling away, Ichigo opened her mouth to say something else when she was interrupted.

" _Hollow!"_

Orihime gasped as Ichigo's clothes suddenly transformed into their Bondage Vigilante outfit. She gasped in surprise and took a step back. "Ichigo! Why'd you transform?"

Cursing herself for transforming right in the middle of school, Ichigo dashed to the window and opened it. "I'd better make myself scarce before someone sees me. I'll go handle the Hollow."

"Do you need help?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo shook her head. "I'll be okay. Besides, it's best if none of our classmates see you with me or they might make the connection." She turned back to Orihime and smiled. "I'll be back."

Orihime smiled warmly at her friend. "Good luck, Ichigo."

Grinning, Ichigo leapt from the window, landing on the ground and sprinting away before anyone could see the scantily-clad girl. Taking to the rooftops, Ichigo followed the guidance of her suit to the location of the Hollow. She found herself in an abandoned part of the town and saw that the location of the Hollow was in a rather familiar location.

She saw the signal coming from the same abandoned warehouse she'd fought Techrotus. "Could it be one of his comrades?" she wondered as she jumped through the hole in the roof she'd made earlier. Landing on the ground, she looked around but saw no sign of a Hollow. "Huh? That's weird," she said when she saw the Hollow's signal fade from her goggles. "Where's the Hollow?"

"There is no Hollow," came a voice from the darkness.

Ichigo whirled around and saw a familiar face step forward into the light. "YOU!" she gasped when she saw who'd spoken up. When she saw her, Ichigo knew right there she walked right into a trap.

"Good afternoon," Nemu Kurotsuchi greeted, her blank face matching her monotone voice. "You must be the Bondage Vigilante Master Mayuri told me about."

"Why are you here, Nemu?" Ichigo asked, putting up a defensive stance.

"Interesting, you know who I am. And that's quite a unique ability to speak even though your mouth is gagged." Nemu stepped closer to Ichigo but she stopped when Ichigo took a step back. "Please don't resist. You're trapped here."

"Trapped?" Ichigo gasped before feeling it. She looked up to see a Kidô barrier surround the warehouse, trapping her inside. "What is this?" she demanded.

"I've orders to capture you and to bring you to the Soul Society," Nemu informed. "When Lieutenant Matsumoto failed to capture you, Master Mayuri sent me." She held up a device and turned it on, making Ichigo's goggles beep. "I used a device to mimic a Hollow's spiritual pressure, certain it'd lure you here. It seems I was correct." When Ichigo put up a defensive stance the lieutenant shook her head. "Please do not resist. If you do I will be forced to take measures to ensure your cooperation."

Ichigo felt shivers run down her naked back as she prepared for what the daughter of Mayuri had in store for her. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" she shouted defiantly.

Nemu merely shook her head. "That's quite unfortunate. Then I shall have to subdue you."

Ichigo was barely prepared for Nemu when she charged at her. She dodged the punch the lieutenant threw at her but realized when she felt her breasts exposed that Nemu's intention wasn't to inflict pain. "What is this?" Ichigo demanded, covering her exposed breasts with her arm.

Tossing the armor plates to the floor, Nemu reached into her _Shihakusho_. "Both myself and Master Mayuri judged how best to subdue you. Based off your erotic attire, it'd make sense to use pleasure to force you into submission."

Ichigos' eyes widened. Only Mayuri would be sick enough to think of that as a capture strategy. "And what makes you think I'm going to let you force me into submission?"

Nemu pulled out a remote and hit a button. "This."

Ichigo realized that Nemu had rigged the entire warehouse to her advantage. The cement beneath Ichigo's boots burst opened revealing a large metal ring rising with robotic arms attached to the inside of the ring. Moving faster than Ichigo could react, they grabbed her arms and hoisted her into the air, leaving her easy prey for Nemu. "Hey! Let me go!" she shouted, wondering what she did for the universe to keep throwing bondage restraints at her so often.

"No. Please surrender. You have no escape," Nemu said as she hit another button. The top of the remote opened up and two nodes shot out of it, connected to copper wire and attaching themselves to Ichigo's nipples. Smiling mercilessly, Nemu hit the big red button on the remote.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo cried out as electricity coursed through her. Not enough to do any significant damage but enough to feel erotically good. She felt her body tense as the electricity hit her, her breasts feeling numb. When Nemu took her finger off the button Ichigo slumped forward, panting heavily.

"Do you surrender? Each time you say no I will continue to shock you," Nemu warned.

Ichigo looked at the lieutenant with anger in her goggled eyes. "Never!"

"As you wish." Nemu hit the button again.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo's eyes watered as the jolts got her body hot and bothered. She didn't know if the armor was protecting her from the worse of it or if Nemu was keeping it low but she soon found herself moaning in ecstasy as Nemu kept jolting her. ' _This is bad…really bad…I feel dizzy….'_

As Ichigo slumped forward one more time Nemu walked over to her, looking up at the restrained vigilante. "I'll ask one more time. Please surrender. Or I will keep shocking you until you're unconscious."

Taking deep breaths, Ichigo gathered what little strength her numb body had left and swung her leg, kicking Nemu away. As the lieutenant hit the floor, the nodes on her nipples popped off. Now free from the threat of erotic electrostimulation, Ichigo swung her leg and smashed the side of the metal ring, the robotic arms restraining her letting go.

Ichigo stumbled as she hit the floor but the suit provided her with the strength she needed to stand. Taking off at a run, she headed for the rusted door of the factory, confident she could punch through it and the barrier keeping her inside. Sadly though, she underestimated how much preparation Nemu put in to setting up her traps when she hit a tripline.

Crashing to the floor, Ichigo yelped when she felt something wrap around her body, keeping her arms behind her back. Metal clamps shot out of the ground, grabbing her ankles and spreading her legs, leaving the helpless Ichigo face down on the ground with her arms tied behind her back and her legs parted, her ass sticking up in the air.

Picking herself up off the floor, Nemu brushed herself off and reached into her clothes to pull out another item to torment Ichigo with. "How unfortunate. It seems you still have some fight left in you. Master Mayuri was very specific that you were to be made unable to resist. I'd use a paralytic on you but considering the strange nature of your powers it's best to take the alternative." Though she couldn't see her face, Ichigo could swear Nemu was smiling as she neared her. "Not to mention this is more fun…."

A gasp escaped Ichigo's gagged lips when she felt Nemu's cold hands touched her naked sides, wondering what the lieutenant planned to do. She felt Nemu tear off her thong, exposing her wet womanhood. "Hey! Don't touch me!" she shouted when she felt Nemu's hands palm her phat ass.

"You say that, yet you wear such inappropriate attire," Nemu pointed out before grabbing her next weapon. "Now hold still…."

Ichigo threw her head back and gasped in horror when she felt something small being pushed into her pussy. "What are you doing? Take that out of me!" she demanded.

But her words fell on deaf ears as Nemu continued pushed her toy into Ichigo's pussy until she was satisfied it was in deep enough; the electrostimulation had made Ichigo nice and wet, perfect for Nemu's probing. "Just relax. I promise you'll feel good…." Grabbing her remote she hit another button.

Ichigo screamed when she felt something vibrate inside of her pussy, her head spinning as her sensitive body was brought to climax in an instant. "OHHHHHHHH!" She gushed around the tiny egg vibrator inside her, cumming all over the concrete floor as it buzzed away at a maddening pace. Her mind blanked out as she struggled to control herself, struggling desperately against her restraints.

Nemu smiled in satisfaction when Ichigo slumped to the floor, panting for breath. Turning off the device inside of Ichigo, Nemu reached up and patted her back. "I will ask again. Please surrender. If you refuse I'll keep the device on and take you to the Soul Society after you've lost consciousness."

Ichigo's world was spinning. She could barely think straight anymore. This was just as intense, if not more so, then when she fought Techrotus and Inkblock. But she had just enough thought left in her head to know that if she were to fall into the clutches of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, her opportunity to protect her friends and family would end in the worst of ways. She turned her head and gave Nemu a defiant glare. "Never! I'LL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOU, NEMU!"

"I see," Nemu said, nodding. "I will respect your wish and continue." Holding the remote up she turned the vibrator inside Ichigo up to its highest setting.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed as the vibrations wracked her body. Her body was so sensitive she was brought to climax in an instant, her pussy soaking the floor as it gushed around the toy. "OH NOOOOOOOOO! I'M CUMMINGGGGG!"

Nemu didn't let up on the remote, keeping Ichigo in a state of neverending climax. She watched in silent glee as the famed Bondage Vigilante tugged at her restraints while she came again, her pussy cumming so hard it pushed out the vibrating egg. Turning off the useless egg, Nemu knelt down to see if Ichigo was still conscious. When she saw her eyes flicker open she shook her head. "I shall have to apologize to Master Mayuri for taking so long. It would seem I have to do more work to do." She walked around and pulled the vibrator from the puddle on the floor. "Now then. Let's have another go…."

Ichigo whimpered when she felt Nemu push it back into her, tears running down her face as her body felt numb. Her mind was going blank. She could not even call upon the power of her suit anymore. "Noooo…." When she turned her head she saw Nemu sitting on her knees next to her, holding the remote in her hand. When she saw her thumb touched the button she squeezed her eyes shut. She knew she couldn't take another orgasm like that and still remain conscious.

"Let's continu-"

 _WHAM!_

Hearing something crumple to the floor, Ichigo cautiously opened her eyes before gasping in surprise. And for the first time today it was a good surprise. "YORUICHI!"

The werecat, having slipped through Nemu's Kidô, stepped over the knocked-out lieutenant and quickly untied Ichigo's arms. "Sorry I'm late. I had a heck of a time getting through her barrier." She punched the metal clamps holding her ankles and released her from her bondage. She sat her student up and held her closely, patting her head. "Are you okay? You look a little worse for wear."

"I'm…dizzy," Ichigo admitted. "Nemu's still got that toy inside me," she said glumly.

Looking down at Ichigo's womanhood, Yoruichi nodded. "I see. Grit your teeth and try to bear it," she warned as she put a hand over the top of Ichigo's crotch and pushed down.

"Guhhhhhhh!" Ichigo groaned as her pussy slowly pushed Nemu's toy out of her, the vibrating egg slipping out and landing on the floor. Ichigo used what little strength she had left and smashed the toy with her boot. Panting, Ichigo relaxed into Yoruichi's embrace as she picked her up bridal-style. "Yoruichi…how'd you know I was here?"

"I was alerted by Kisuke that Nemu was in Karakura Town. When I felt her spiritual pressure suddenly vanish I became suspicious."

"Okay…but…what are we going to do about Nemu?" she asked, turning to the unconscious lieutenant.

Dispelling the barrier surrounding them, Yoruichi exited the warehouse. "After I knocked her out I erased her memory. She won't remember anything today. With any luck she'll simply conclude that nothing happened of note and return to Mayuri with no results. C'mon…" she said as Ichigo's armor plates and thong returned to her. "Let's get you back to Orihime's for some rest. I'll come back here and make sure that nothing looks out of the ordinary for Nemu."

Smiling, Ichigo laid her head on Yoruichi's shoulder and let her flashstep away, carrying her to safety.

To be continued


	7. Bondage Vigilante V Assassin & Snake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Threesome!**

 _Chapter Seven: The Bondage Vigilante vs The Assassin The Snake Hollow_

 _ **A few days later….**_ **Karakura Town; 10:45 PM**

Ichigo jumped from rooftop to rooftop, out on patrol for Hollows. Part of her missed doing this, the feeling the liberating feel of the city beneath her as she fought Hollows exhilarating. She looked around and checked her goggles, seeing no sign of a Hollow anywhere. Still, she remembered what Yoruichi told her: that the suit wasn't infallible and it couldn't detect Hollows that had suppressed their spiritual pressure.

She'd heard nothing further about the Soul Society from neither Orihime nor Yoruichi. Part of Ichigo was terrified, knowing that she was now a target. Even worse was the thought that she had no real way to fight if she had to face Byakuya or Kenpachi since she no longer had Zangetsu to defend herself. Her suit was powerful but against Senbonzakura Kageyoshi or Kenpachi without his eyepatch Ichigo didn't want to think of how she'd fare.

Turning left, she jumped up and stood on top of a water tower that stood on an old, abandoned building, seeing the moon through her goggles. "Such a peaceful night…" she said.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

' _What's this? I smell something rather strange…'_ thought a voice in the dark shadows nearby. ' _Hmm…a Human…but not an ordinary Human. And a female to boot. How…delicious….'_

 _ **Back to Ichigo**_

Staring up at the moon, Ichigo felt a wave of loneliness. Her homesickness hadn't gone away and she didn't really have anyone to confide in. She didn't want to burden Orihime with her problems and Chad and Yoruichi couldn't understand what she was going through. It was on nights like these that Ichigo felt alone.

The suit vibrated around Ichigo's body, as if reminding Ichigo that she was not alone. Touching her armored chest, she chuckled. "I guess you and me are in this together, eh?"

"Talking to yourself? That's a bad sign, you know…."

Ichigo whirled around, fear gripping her when she recognized the voice. "Oh no…" she breathed.

Captain Soi-Fon strolled up across the rooftop, looking up at the girl standing on top of the water tower. She raised her eyebrow when she saw Ichigo's erotic attire. "I'd assumed that Mayuri's photo was misleading but I can see now he nailed it on the head," she said. "Come down here, Bondage Vigilante."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo jumped down from her water tower. "What are you doing here?" she demanded to know, although she was very sure she had a good answer.

"I am Captain Soi-Fon of Squad Two. Since you can see me, I can only assume you know about Soul Reapers. What a strange Human you are…and that getup," she cocked her head and gave a sly grin. "I must say, the ballgag's a nice touch."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, annoyed to be teased by Soi-Fon of all people. "Answer my question, what are you doing here?"

Sliding her hands into her sleeves, Soi-Fon circled the vigilante. "Your presence is an obstruction to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. And the nature of your powers is a mystery. Our lieutenants' attempts to locate you have failed. So, I've been charge with bringing you in and taking you to the Soul Society for interrogation. And I must say…" her smile turned wider as she stared at Ichigo's attire, "You look like you're ready for some personal interrogation."

Shivers ran down Ichigo's spine. Was this really the same woman who'd always treated her so coldly? "Why? Why do you want to capture me?"

Soi-Fon narrowed her eyes. "We've yet to establish whether you're an ally or an enemy. So I'll offer you this one-time offer: Surrender peacefully and I will not have to use force. Refuse…" Soi-Fon narrowed her eyes, "And I'll bring your beaten body back to the Soul Society with me."

Ichigo shook her head. Like with Nemu she had no intention of ending up in the Soul Society, especially like this. "Sorry, but I can't. Not like this," she said, putting up a defensive stance. She hoped that her sparring with Tatsuki could pay off.

"So, the hard way it is," Soi-Fon said. "I'm glad. I'm very interested in seeing "The Bondage Vigilante" in action…." Shrugging out of her _Haori_ , she stepped out in her Stealth Force outfit, smiling as she and Ichigo circled each other.

Ichigo had only fought Soi-Fon once, when she'd tried to stop him during the Amagai crisis. She knew that Soi-Fon was fast but when she felt Soi-Fon's breath on the back of her neck, she realized that the captain was even faster than she remembered.

Soi-Fon's punch connected with the side of Ichigo's face, sending the girl sprawling to the ground. Ichigo got to her feet and put up another guard, her cheek bruised. Soi-Fon grinned before charging….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

' _And what's this?'_ the dark voice thought as it sensed a shift in the air. ' _Another presence…a Soul Reaper…and a captain at that! So, she and the Human are having a catfight? This is even better….'_

Amidst the darkness of the shadowy streets, a white body slithered towards the fighting Ichigo and Soi-Fon….

 _ **Back to Ichigo v So-Fon….**_

Ichigo's kick hit Soi-Fon in the side, sending her skidding backwards. Panting, the vigilante struggled to stay on her feet. She couldn't track Soi-Fon's use of the Flashstep. She was just too fast! Ichigo may have had her spiritual awareness but her battle-hardened senses had not returned to her so she was at a massive disadvantage. The suit was meant for Hollow combat. It wasn't meant for its wearer to fight Soul Reapers.

Ichigo charged at Soi-Fon, hoping to take the pace of the fight. The two girls punched, kicked and elbowed each other as they thought, using their skill in hand-to-hand. Because she was supposed to bring her in alive, Soi-Fon had not drawn her zanpakuto.

It was very clear as the fight progressed that Ichigo was losing ground. She blocked Soi-Fon's kick to the head but Soi-Fon's leg wrapped around her arm and she swung her entire body, kicking Ichigo in the face. Her goggles cracked and her hairpins were knocked out of her hair as she hit the ground.

"Give up," Soi-Fon said, surprised that this Human had made her work up a sweat. "You're good, but you're no Hakuda master."

Ichigo struggled to get on her hands and knees, her arms, sides and stomach bruised by Soi-Fon's attacks. ' _This isn't good…I'm not strong enough to fight her._ ' She desperately wished Yoruichi was here instead of her.

The thought of Yoruichi made her remember their previous conversation. _"From what I've learned, the more of your armor you shed, the stronger you become. It's the armor sensing your peril and increasing your strength. From what it sounds it seems that it focuses your strength into your legs and thighs."_

Ichigo knew what she had to do.

Soi-Fon cocked her head as the girl made it to her feet. "Still have some fight left in you? Impressive. But if you want to go for another round, I'm more than ready," she said, a cocky smirk on her face as she took up another stance.

Ichigo looked at Soi-Fon before reaching for her gloves, tugging off her sleeves, scarf and her gloves. Soi-Fon blinked when she removed her armor plates covering the upper half of her breasts and she felt blood rush to her face when she pulled down her thong. "What the hell are you doing?" Soi-Fon shouted, getting a little aroused as the girl stood before her in all her glory. "Put your clothes back on."

As she closed her eyes, Ichigo called out to the suit, drawing power from it while also asking if it could somehow cover her naked parts. She felt a wave of strength in her legs and smiled, knowing she was far stronger now that she'd shed most of her armor.

Soi-Fon noticed her breasts and pussy becoming covered in stickers, just barely hiding her nudity. Her eyes narrowed when she saw they were stickers shaped in the seal of the Shihoin Clan. ' _What is this? Does she have some connection to Lady Yoruichi?'_

The captain's eyes widened when Ichigo took off with a burst of speed, launching herself into the air and using a high jump kick, her boot connecting with Soi-Fon's chest. "AHH!" she cried out, feeling pain shoot out through her as she was knocked into the water tower's legs, the tower shuddering from the impact. ' _What the hell was that?!'_ Soi-Fon thought as she made it to her feet. ' _Her speed. Her strength. Why did she suddenly become more powerful when she got naked?'_

Ichigo didn't give her an inch. She kicked repeatedly at Soi-Fon, forcing her back. Soi-Fon grunted as she struggled to keep up with her. She didn't want to use her zanpakuto but this was getting out of hand. ' _Okay then…have it your way.'_

"HAAAA!" Ichigo shouted as she threw another kick when Soi-Fon suddenly caught it, her body glowing white. "Uh oh…" she muttered as Soi-Fon fired up her Shunko.

When she felt Soi-Fon's fist sink into her stomach, Ichigo felt sick. Dropping down to her knees, she doubled over and groaned in pain. Panting, Soi-Fon put her hand on Ichigo's head, her other hand rearing back to punch her if she got up. "Give up. I won't tell you again."

Ichigo looked up at Soi-Fon before seeing something behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw who was sneaking up on the woman: Yoruichi!

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

' _Another female Soul Reaper? This night just keeps getting better and better! Ohhh, I can just imagine the fun…'_

The slithery mass moved faster towards the three women, who were unaware that they'd been caught in its crosshairs.

 _ **Back to Ichigo v Soi-Fon….**_

Ichigo found herself in a serious situation. She couldn't let Soi-Fon capture her but neither could she let Yoruichi make her involvement known. Closing her eyes, she called out to the suit. ' _Please, help me find a way!'_

Soi-Fon sensed the presence of her mentor and turned her head. "Lady Yoruichi, what brings you here?" she asked before noticing the vigilante's goggles lighting up. Yoruichi knew what was about to happen and willingly did nothing, knowing this was Ichigo's best chance to get away. She nodded and mouthed the words "Do it."

Ichigo's goggles flashed an intense bright light right in Soi-Fon's and Yoruichi's faces, blinding them. Soi-Fon cried out and put her hands to her face, her Shunko petering out as she stumbled. Yoruichi as well dropped to the ground, blinded by Ichigo's distraction.

"Gotta go!" the naked girl shouted, taking off at a run…before her goggles suddenly lit up.

" _HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"_

Ichigo paled when she saw the goggles were pointing behind her.

Whirling around, she saw a large snake Hollow appear, having slithered up the sides of the buildings. On its white head was a heart-shaped mark. " **Thank you so much, little girl. Now, excuse me while I have my fill!** "

"NOOO!" Ichigo screamed when she saw the Hollow opened its wide mouth and swallow Soi-Fon whole. When it turned to Yoruichi she dashed over to her friend. "Yoruichi! RUN!" But Ichigo's attack had left Yoruichi stunned, making it easy for the Hollow to swallow her whole as well. "YORUICHI!"

The Hollow licked its lips as if finished swallowing its victims. " **Yummy! There's nothing better than dining on sexy Soul Reapers!** "

"Give me back my friends, you bastard!" Ichigo shouted, charging at the Hollow only to be pushed back when it whipped its tail at her. She slammed against the water tower, the rusty metal frame creaking from the impact.

" **Oh don't fret, my special little Human,** " it said, staring at Ichigo with its evil eyes, " **You'll be joining your friends shortly. And trust me, it'll be the most wonderful feeling before you die….** "

Ichigo balled her fists in anger. "What are you talking about, you snake-skinned bastard?!"

" **Don't worry,** " the Hollow said, lowering its head so it was eye-level with Ichigo. " **Your friends aren't dead. Not yet. I haven't had my fun yet…Ooooh!** " It threw its head back and smiled. " **Looks like they've already gotten started. My, how frisky your friends are.** " As Ichigo watched its stomach kept bulging. Seeing the confusion on Ichigo's face, the Hollow elaborated. " **I am Slitherfang. And I've a very unique power. I keep my prey trapped in my belly and feed off of their spiritual pressure. In the meantime though, I need a way to keep them subdued in my belly. So my stomach acid acts as a powerful aphrodisiac and melt any tedious clothing. My victims feel exquisite pleasure right up until they die.** " It licked its lips as it stared at the girl's barely covered form. " **Now hold still and let me eat you!** "

Slitherfang lunged at Ichigo, who used her increased agility to dodge it as its fangs snapped at her. She threw a punch at it but its body flexed and avoided her strikes. Ichigo knew she had to get Yoruichi and Soi-Fon out of its stomach. She may not have liked Soi-Fon but she certainly didn't deserve to die trapped inside some perverted Hollow's stomach.

Charging at Slitherfang, Ichigo gathered her strength into her legs. She only had one chance of this and knew she had to time it right. When Slitherfang swung its tail at her Ichigo jumped as high as she could. Slitherfang's tail smashed against the side of the water tower as it reared its head back.

" **Hahahah!** " Slitherfang laughed in triumph, opening its jaws to swallow Ichigo whole as gravity did its work. " **Come to Slitherfang! You'll have the honor of being my dinn-AHH!** "

Because of Ichigo's fight with Soi-Fon, the supports to the water tower had been weakened. Slitherfang's tail had smashed the base of the supports, letting the water tower fall on top of its tail, smashing it. Slitherfang threw its head back and howled in pain while Ichigo landed on the ground.

"Time to cough up my friends!" she shouted as she kicked Slitherfang in the stomach as hard as she could.

Slitherfang's eyes widened behind its mask as it felt its meal hit the Up-and-Out button on the elevator. " **I…can't…hold…** " the snake's cheeks bulged before it was forced to throw Yoruichi and Soi-Fon back up.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as Yoruichi and Soi-Fon landed on the ground, their bodies covered in white matter. She turned back to Slitherfang and brought her heel down on its head, crushing it. Slitherfang died with a roar before disintegrating, leaving Ichigo alone on the rooftop. The genderbended vigilante dashed over to the two and knelt down. "Yoruichi! Soi-Fon! Are you alright?!" she asked, making sure not to touch the white matter covering them. When Yoruichi sat up, the white matter fell from her body and Ichigo saw that she was completely bare. Slitherfang's stomach acid really did dissolve their clothing. Yoruichi's hot and sexy body was on full display, her large breasts bouncing as she sat up. Her long, luscious legs went up to her wide thighs and her pink pussy, crowned by a patch of purple hair. Soi-Fon, meanwhile, was the exact opposite. Her petite breasts were capped off by small, pink nipples that were hard. Her body was slim and lithe, her thin legs leading up to her shaved pussy.

Stretching her arms, Yoruichi moaned before looking at Ichigo, licking her lips when she stared at her sticker-covered breasts and pussy. "I'm fine, Miss. In fact, I feel soooo good…" she reached for Ichigo's shoulder and leaned forward. "I can see you won. Let's have a victory party…." She leaned forward and licked the side of Ichigo's face, giggling by her blush. "Come now, my dear Vigilante. No need being modest. Your outfit pretty much begs me to touch you."

Ichigo felt goosebumps break out when she felt another person touch her. The nude Soi-Fon giggled uncharacteristically as she pressed her body against Ichigo's bare back, her hands reaching behind to grasp her breasts. "I've changed my mind. I won't capture you, Bondage Vigilante. I think I'll give you a thorough interrogation right here and now…."

The glazed look in their eyes told Ichigo that they were both under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac, something that Ichigo found ironic considering her previous experiences. When Ichigo was pushed down onto her back she felt Yoruichi's hands reached for her ballgag and removed it, tossing it to the side as well as her goggles. Lying in the white matter, she felt her body heat up in desire but didn't fight it. She knew from experience to embrace the pleasure and like Yoruichi said, she'd earned a reward.

The two Soul Reapers knelt down on opposite sides of Ichigo, removing her boots and leaving her completely bare before them. A sharp gasp escaped Ichigo's uncovered lips when Soi-Fon ran a hand up her thigh, her touch making her spine tingle. Yoruichi leaned down and cupped Ichigo's face, giving her a tender kiss. Ichigo reached up and removed Yoruichi's hair tie, letting her purple hair descend down her shoulders.

Yoruichi ran a finger and drew invisible circles around Ichigo's stomach before circling her breasts. "Now, now, Bondage Vigilante. Why cover up your tasty nipples. Let me help you with that…." She turned to Soi-Fon and winked. Soi-Fon winked in return and joined her.

The two women pulled off the stickers covering Ichigo's nipples slowly, making the girl moan in agonizing pleasure as her breasts stretched out. They were going so slow, time seemed to draw out like a knife. "Mmmmhhh! Noooo!" she moaned as her breasts became exposed. "My nipples are too sensitive!"

"Oh really?" the aphrodisiac-covered Soi-Fon whispered before leaning down. "So what'll happen if I do this?"

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped as the two women started to suck on her breasts, wrapping their lips around her pink areolas and licking them with their hot tongues. "Yoruichi! Soi-Fon!" Her back arched as Yoruichi gripped her nipples lightly with her teeth while Soi-Fon reached down an fingered her pussy through the thin sticker covering her.

Pulling back on Ichigo's nipple, Yoruichi let go of it and watched as her breast bounced back into place. Repositioning herself with her chest hanging over Ichigo's head, she lowered her head back down and continued suckling the girl. Ichigo reached up and cupped Yoruichi's dark-skinned globes before licking one of her dark nipples, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Soi-Fon's mind went into dirty places as she looked at Ichigo's pussy, her juices dripping through the sticker. Licking her lips, she spread Ichigo's legs wide and reached into the white mass surrounding them and grabbed her zanpakuto.

Ichigo tenderly licked Yoruichi's nipples, tasting her soft skin while Yoruichi lavished the genderbended girl's breasts. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist, her hands feeling all of the curves and lines of her smooth back. Yoruichi moaned at Ichigo's touch, tenderizing her nipple with her teeth before switching to the other one. She looked up to see Soi-Fon with a mischievous look on her face and grinned. "Oho? And what does my little bee have in mind with that zanpakuto?"

Soi-Fon grinned a salacious grin as she reached for Ichigo's cunt. "I want to see our little savior cry out in pleasure. The reports said she was a pervert. So I want to see how perverted she is when she gets off on me fucking her pussy."

Unlike the stickers on her nipples, Soi-Fon pulled the one on her pussy away with one quick motion, making Ichigo gasp into Yoruichi's boob. She sat up see what Soi-Fon was doing and her eyes widened when she saw her guide the hit to her sword towards her pussy. "Soi-Fon, what are you-"

Arms came up from behind her and wrapped around her waist. Yoruichi nibbled on Ichigo's earlobe while her fingers pinched the girl's breasts. "Just relax and enjoy it, my lovely Bondage Vigilante. Take it from me, Soi-Fon knows how to work her sword."

A loud cry echoed through the night sky as Soi-Fon pressed the hilt of her sword against Ichigo's pink folds, her juices lubing up the weapon nicely before pushing it into her pink honeypot. Her toes curled as she felt the object enter her vagina, pressing her back into Yoruichi's embrace and moaning heatedly.

Soi-Fon purred as she pushed the toy into the vigilante, her smile widening when she saw the orange-haired girl's face twist with pleasure. She pulled the handle out slowly, basking in the groan the teen let out before shoving it back in. She repeated this pattern, rubbing her own small nipples while pleasuring the girl.

Ichigo reached up and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck as Soi-Fon fucked her pussy with her zanpakuto, her slow but powerful thrusts making her body shake with each slide into her. It was a bit more awkward then Rangiku's dildo but it felt so good Ichigo didn't care. "Yoruichi…."

The werecat kissed Ichigo while pinching her nipples, dipping her tongue into her friend's mouth while rubbing her own sensitive breasts into Ichigo's bare back. Heat swelled in her chest as Yoruichi's nipples dug into her sweaty skin. When she pinched Ichigo's nipples again she wrapped her lips around her sweet tongue, swallowing her moans. One of her hands left her firm breasts and sneaked downward to Ichigo's ass, giving it a nice squeeze.

Seeing her mentor kiss a girl while she pushed her sword hilt in and out of her pussy was hot as hell to Soi-Fon. The assassin leaned forward and started to lick Ichigo's belly, purring as her tongue tasted the sweat off her skin, earning a muffled groan from the girl.

The dark sky turned white as Soi-Fon pumped the sword hilt in and out of her faster. Ichigo closed her eyes as that glorious bliss started to swell up inside her. Yoruichi reached around and pulled Ichigo's legs back, letting Soi-Fon slide it in deeper. The dark-haired woman dragged her tongue down Ichigo's front to her hardened clit, flicking her tongue rapidly against Ichigo's sensitive jewel, making her shake in Yoruichi's arms.

"Yoruichi! Soi-Fon!" Ichigo panted, her toes curling as the toy inside her went deeper and deeper. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum, my dear," Yoruichi purred into her lips.

"Yes! Cum! I want to see you cum as lewdly as you dress!" Soi-Fon said, turned on by the sight.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo threw her head back and cried out into the night as the feeling inside her exploded. "I'm cummingggggg!" Soi-Fon yanked the hilt out of Ichigo's cunt and watched as she squirted all over her face. The captain closed her eyes and basked in the heat of Ichigo's juices while listening to Ichigo moan in pleasure. Yoruichi plugged Ichigo's moaning lips with her own, groping her breasts with her soft hands all the while.

As Soi-Fon sat back, basking in the sight, Yoruichi broke the kiss and whispered into Ichigo's ear. "I'll keep Soi-Fon occupied and keep her off your trail from now on. You'd better get out of here." Turning to her former student, Yoruichi broke away from Ichigo and cupped Soi-Fon's stained face. "Soi-Fon, why don't you show me how soft your lips are…" she whispered before licking Ichigo's juices off her face. Soi-Fon practically melted in Yoruichi's embrace, giving her mentor a passionate kiss.

As silently as she could, Ichigo summoned her armor to her and Flashstepped away, eager to put this night behind her….

To be continued


	8. Bondage Vigilante vs Chameleon Hollow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Eight: The Bondage Vigilante vs The Chameleon Hollow_

 _ **The Next Day….**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo sat on a rooftop, looking down into a building. Dressed in her bondage armor, she felt both relieved and in pain.

After resting at Orihime's, Yoruichi had come by, after putting some clothes back on, saying that everything would be fine. She didn't give Ichigo any details but promised that Soi-Fon wouldn't be a bother anymore. Still, both Ichigo and Yoruichi were both worried that the Soul Society were sending captains after her. Yoruichi reminded Ichigo to always be on guard when she was fighting, reminding her of her failure back at the abandoned warehouse with Nemu.

Ichigo looked down at the house in front of her and sighed depressingly. This wasn't just any house. This was her house. Inside she saw her sister, Yuzu, putting dinner on the table. As her father and Karin gathered round the table, Ichigo raised her goggles up to let her tears fall down her face. "Yuzu…Karin…Dad…" she whispered, wishing she was there having dinner with her family.

Orihime had talked it over with Ichigo, asking if she should just come out and explain what'd happened to her father. From what Yoruichi said, Isshin was aware of some, if not all, of the circumstances surrounding Ichigo. But Ichigo couldn't do it. She couldn't stand before her family, transformed like she was. If being seen by the captains was horrific, being seen in her bondage outfit by her father and sisters was the ultimate nightmare.

She watched as her family ate dinner, wondering what they were talking about. She saw Yuzu's face become crestfallen and her heart felt like it was being ripped in two when she glanced over at Ichigo's chair. "Yuzu…I'm so sorry…" she whispered, wiping her eyes.

The goggles on her forehead started to beep, interrupting Ichigo's doldrums. " _Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!_ "

Jumping up, Ichigo put her goggles back into place and took a deep breath, snapping herself out of her depression. She needed to remain focus for fighting Hollows. Following the directions of her suit, Ichigo Flashstepped away from her home and left her family to eat their dinner uninterrupted.

Ichigo found herself in a construction site, the equipment abandoned by the workers for the day. It was a new moon so Ichigo had to rely on her goggle's night vision. Looking around, Ichigo kept her guard up. She made a three-sixty turn but saw no sign of the Hollow anywhere, despite the goggles saying it was nearby, the skull on the top right of the lenses blinking wildly. ' _Yoruichi said the suit wasn't infallible… could it be another trap?'_ As she turned, a shadowy shimmer moved behind her.

The sound of gravel crunching put Ichigo on edge. What was going on? "I can sense it nearby but why can't I see it-AHHHHH!" she screamed when she felt something grab her leg. She turned her head just in time to see something before she was yanked into the air and slammed down onto the hard gravel, landing with an "Omph!" before looking up. She rolled onto her back and sat up but still saw no sign of the Hollow. "I get it, it's invisible!"

" **Well aren't you the sharp one?** " came a voice from the dark. " **Most Soul Reapers never figure it out before its too late. But then, you're not a Soul Reaper, are you? After all, I've never met a Soul Reaper who dressed like that!** "

"Show yourself!" Ichigo shouted, turning around to the source of the voice. "Stop sneaking around, you creep?"

" **Was that supposed to be an insult? I take that as a compliment. And besides, a bondage lover has no right to throw insults.** "

"And just like that, I'm being insulted by Hollows about my armor. What next?" Ichigo groaned in frustration before returning to the matter at hand. She heard something land on a pile of metal girders and leapt up, seeing something smash into the spot where she stood. Jumping onto a railing, the girl looked everywhere but saw nothing. She heard something crawl up the side of the half-finished building and looked down to see a dark shadow climbing towards her. "No you don't!" she shouted, jumping down and concentrating her strength into her legs. She felt the satisfying feel of her boot hitting something and she saw a large cloud of dust as she flashstepped to a nearby metal support beam. As she looked down at the dust-covered figure, her goggles focused in and she could see a vague outline. "So that's what you are. You're a chameleon Hollow."

The shadowy Hollow looked up at Ichigo and hissed in anger. " **Well, you're quite clever. I can see that you've a brain underneath that body of yours. It makes me want to eat you even more. But first…** " it opened its mouth and its insanely long tongue shot out. Ichigo yelped when the tongue stuck to her goggles and ripped them off. The chameleon Hollow swallowed Ichigo's goggles, leaving her in the dark. " **Now try and find me,** " it said, satisfied it had Ichigo cornered.

Ichigo cursed, unable to see in the dark. She squinted and try to adjust to the darkness but she was caught off guard. The Hollow jumped onto the support beam and shook it, throwing Ichigo off balance. Ichigo cringed as she was knocked off the beam by an unseen attack, landing on the ground in a heap. "Dammit!" she cursed before she was struck again. The Hollow wrapped its tongue around her leg and slammed her to the ground again before hurling her into a rack of metal bars. Ichigo hissed in pain, collapsing onto her hands and knees. "I can't see a thing in this darkness," she lamented.

" **So sad, little girl. No Soul Reaper has ever been able to catch Scalebound. Not even those obnoxious captains.** "

"What are you saying?" Ichigo called out, almost tripping over a metal rod. "You've fought the captains?"

" **But of course. I may not be a Menos or an Arrancar, but I am a survivor. I survived after hundreds of years. And I will survive you, Human. But not after I have my fill of you.** "

When she heard Scalebound laugh, shivers ran down Ichigo's spine, flashes of what Techrotus, Inkblock and Slitherfang did to her. _'What do I do?'_ she thought, ill prepared for a confrontation like this. She could hear Scalebound scuttle about and cursed, knowing it could attack at any minute. ' _I can't count on someone saving me like with Nemu. I have to focus. If I can't see him, I have to rely on my other senses.'_ Calming down, she closed her eye and concentrated. Even though she was a Human, Ichigo had developed sharp hearing. Slowly, she reached down and picked up a metal rod, waiting for her chance.

Her chance came when she heard something behind her. Jumping to the side, she spun around and hurled the bar with all her might. She smiled in satisfaction when she heard a satisfying sound come from the dark.

" **AHHHHH! MY EYE! YOU BITCH!** "

Ichigo's satisfaction was short lived when she felt something hit her in the stomach, sending her careening against a concrete wall. Her vision blurred as her head hit the wall, stunning her.

" **YOU'RE MINE!** "

From the dark came a flash of yellow. Ichigo was too stunned by the collision to dodge it, feeling hot liquid spray all over her body. The liquid hardened on contact, sticking Ichigo to the wall. "What the hell?!" Ichigo cried out, finding herself in a compromising position all over again.

" **You wounded me,** " Scalebound hissed as it moved from the shadows, approaching the defenseless Ichigo. " **I'll give you points for that. But it's over, girl. I won't eat you. Not yet. I still owe you for my eye after all….** " It was then that Scalebound ended his invisibility ability, revealing himself to the girl. " **Be honored. Not even the captains have seen me in my flesh.** "

As Ichigo had surmised, Scalebound took the form of a large six-legged chameleon. Through its large white mask glowed a burning eye full of rage, its left eye bleeding down the side of its face from the metal rod stuck in its eye. It crawled on clawed hands and feet and its long, vicious tail thumped against the ground angrily as it approached its prey. Ichigo also noticed strangely that on its forehead was a heart-shaped mark, same as the ones on the previous Hollows Ichigo faced.

Ichigo struggled against the hardened spray but to no avail. She tried to call out to her suit for more power but her head still felt light and dizzy from the blow and couldn't think properly. "Get…away from me…" she groaned.

" **What's the matter? Can't break free?** " Scalebound taunted. " **My spray hardens on contact. It becomes as hard as titanium! No Human could ever break it. But enough about me,** " it hissed as it drew closer to Ichigo. " **Let's talk about you. You impress me girl. Nobody's been able to wound me in two hundred years. Most Soul Reapers flay about in the dark searching for me. So I give you props. However, you injured me and for that I'll make you suffer.** " It licked its masked lips as it stood in front of Ichigo, looking over her bondage outfit. " **That's a tasty outfit you've got,** " it said lecherously. " **The one thing I love more than anything is tormenting female Soul Reapers before I kill them. I think I'll extend to you the same courtesy….** "

Ichigo clenched her teeth as Scalebound reached out with its clawed hand and ran a finger along the exposed underside of her boob, gasping at its cold touch. "Don't touch me, you monster!"

" **Ahahahah!** " Scalebound laughed. " **You seem to be a bit sensitive. So what will happen if I do this?"** It ripped off her breastplates, " **Or this?** " it then tore off her thong, exposing Ichigo's naked body to it. " **I'm going to enjoy making you scream, little girl. Go ahead and enjoy it. It'll be the last pleasure you'll ever experience in your life!** "

Scalebound grabbed Ichigo's legs and sprayed them with its liquid, temporarily softening the iron-like substance already on her. The same fate awaited her arms, leaving her spread eagle on the concrete wall. Ichigo cringed as the Hollow crouched down, its head nearing her pussy. "Get away!" she shouted as it opened its mouth, revealing its sinister tongue.

" **I don't just have invisibility and my spray, you know,** " it said in a low, hungry voice. " **My tongue has its own unique ability.** " When its white tongue touched Ichiog's bare crotch, she found out exactly what it could do.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed as electricity coursed through her, white sparks of lightning shooting across her body. "What is this?!"

" **My tongue is electrical. It's what keeps the fluid in my body from hardening,** " Scalebound explained. " **You looked like you enjoyed that. Here, let me lick you again….** "

When Scalebound touched Ichigo with its tongue, the girl squeezed her eyes shut and moaned through her ballgag. This was way more intense than when Nemu shocked her. Her body tensed up as Scalebound licked her with its electrifying tongue. Ichigo writhed and moaned, jolts of electricity shooting into her as she felt her body heat up from the electrostimulation. "Nooo!" she moaned, her head feeling light as its tongue touched her clit. The sudden shock straight into her bundle of nerves made her throw her head back and wail as she was brought to climax. "Ahhhhhh!"

Scalebound laughed as the mighty Ichigo orgasmed in front of it, her juices spraying onto its tongue. To Ichigo's dismay, the electricity coming off of the insidious tongue arced up through the spray of juices Ichigo squirted, shocking her even more. "OHHHH!"

" **That was quite enjoyable. But the fun has only begun!** " Scalebound stood up straight and aimed her attention at Ichigo's breasts. " **Let's see how sensitive your breasts really are!** "

The Hollow cupped Ichigo's busty chest in its large hands, squeezing them roughly, much to Ichigo's disgust. She tried to summon the power of the suit, but before she could draw strength from it Scalebound stuck out its tongue and licked her hardened nipples, shocking her tits.

"MMMMHHHHHH!" Ichigo moaned through her ballgag, her body seizing up as her breasts were attacked with electricity. "OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Her hands balled into fists as she struggled to control herself, to not give in to this monster's ministrations. But it was a futile effort. She could do nothing but lay helpless before the Hollow as it turned its attention to her other breast. "NOOO! STOOOOP!"

" **That's right,** " Scalebound laughed as it licked her other nipple, electricity sparking onto her tender areola. " **Let me here those moans.** "

When Scalebound wrapped its long tongue around her breast, the tip touching her nipple, Ichigo arched her back and wailed in ecstasy. The pleasure was far more than anything she'd ever experienced and she'd been through a lot since becoming a woman. All of her senses became muddled as her sense of touch was ramped up to eleven and the knob removed. Her body jerked and twisted against the hardened spray restraining her as electricity coursed through her. Against her will, her pussy gushed as she was brought to orgasm once more. "OHHHH! CUMMINGGGG!"

Recoiling its tongue, Scalebound cackled with glee as Ichigo's head slumped forward, her body numb from the constant zapping. When it saw she was still conscious it cocked its head. " **Still awake? Most women would've passed out from all the electricity I've pumped into you. Female Soul Reapers are so fragile. But you? You're quite different. That's good. It means we get to keep going….** " It looked up at Ichigo's panting face, eyeing the ballgag wrapped around Ichigo's mouth. " **My, what pretty lips you have…they shouldn't be constrained by that little toy of yours….** "

Ichigo groaned as Scalebound ripped off her gag, freeing her mouth for more torture. "What are you doing?"

Laughing, the Hollow's face drew close, so close that Ichigo could feel the heat from its breath. " **Come now, we've grown quite close, have we not? Why not give Scalebound a kiss for making you feel good?** " It opened its mouth and uncoiled its tongue. It hovered in front of Ichigo's lips, sparks of lighting jolting from its erotic weapon. " **Stick out your tongue, girl.** "

Slowly, Ichigo's mouth opened up. She couldn't think anymore, nor did she have any strength left to draw upon. Her body craved more. More electricity. More pleasure. Opening her mouth wide, she stuck out her pink tongue. "Ahhhhh…."

Cupping her breasts, Scalebound leaned forward, its tongue just grazing hers. " **Good girl. And now, your reward.** "

Ichigo's world turned white when Scalebound slid its tongue into her mouth, pouring more electricity straight into her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she moaned, her body arching in ecstasy. Scalebound increased the intensity so hard that Ichigo's skeleton flashed through her skin as it wrapped around her tongue. Ichigo spasmed and shook wildly as she came like a lewd whore, her pussy gushing madly as she embraced the insanity of ecstasy. ' _SO GOOD! SOOOOOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!_ ' Her body shook uncontrollably, like she was kissing an electric chair. Scalebound rubbed its tail against Ichigo's pussy and thumbed Ichigo's breasts with its hands, making Ichigo feel bliss all over.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Finally, Scalebound pulled away from the girl, satisfied in her humiliation. Ichigo's head slumped as her pussy continued to gush for a full minute, her body numb and tired. The electrostimulation was so great that her body was starting to smolder. Crouching down, Scalebound hissed in glee. " **That was more fun than I imagined! I'm surprised her heart didn't give out. Eh?** " It looked up when it saw Ichigo pant for air. " **Even after all that, you're still conscious? You really are a tough one. But I've had my fill. It's time for you to end up as my dinner. But first….** " Scalebound neared Ichigo's face again, opening its mouth. " **How about a parting kiss?** " It stuck out its tongue, ready to shock Ichigo again.

In an ironic twist, Ichigo, in her maddening orgasm, had a moment of clarity. She knew an important fact: it'd removed her armor, her thong, her ballgag and her goggles. And in her nudity, she grew stronger. With the last bit of mental strength, she called out to the suit. ' _Power! More power!'_

When the suit poured energy into her legs, she opened her mouth and spoke, her voice dry and cracked. "My…vagina…."

" **Hmm?** " Scalebound stopped and cocked its head. " **What is it? Speak up, girl?** "

"Please…lick my vagina…one more time," Ichigo pleaded.

The Hollow grinned behind its mask. " **Very well, I'll fulfill your last request. I'll pour so much electricity into you that your brain will fry from the pleasure.** " It got down low and stick its face near Ichigo's soaking wet pussy. It opened its mouth again to give the girl an electrifying lick again, ready to kill her with the ultimate pleasure….

 _CRACK!_

The eyes inside Scalebound's mask widened when it heard the impossible, it heard the sound of the adhesive cracking. " **What? Impossib-** "

Ichigo clenched her teeth as she broke the adhesive on her legs, wrapping her legs around the Hollow's head. "Alright, you sick bastard! It's payback time!" Keeping the Hollow's head firmly between her thighs, Ichigo squeezed with every ounce of inhuman might.

The Hollow screamed in pain as Ichigo crushed its head. It tried to attack her with its electrical tongue but Ichigo endured the shock to her pussy and squeezed harder. The Hollow's white head started cracking and it hissed in pain. " **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

With another loud scream, Ichigo crushed the Hollow's skull, crushing it like a coconut shell. As the headless body of Scalebound slumped to the ground, slowly disintegrating, Ichigo slumped forward, her strength waning. She panted and struggled to stay awake. "Must…get…away…" she panted before the exhaustion took its toll. Her head slumped, the naked Ichigo lost consciousness, her upper body still stuck to the concrete wall….

 _ **Hours later….**_

The rising sun broke Ichigo's rest. Raising her head, she heard the sounds of the town waking up. Groaning, she took deep breaths. She looked down and saw that she was a little worse for wear, her body covered in bruises and her breasts had small burns from the electricity.

She heard the sounds of people nearby and cursed, knowing the construction workers would be here in a matter of minutes. She knew she couldn't let them find her like this; it'd be an embarrassment if she was caught in such a compromising position. With all of her strength, she used her enhanced flexibility to reach up with her leg and smash the adhesive on her arms, collapsing to the ground. Hearing the voices come closer, Ichigo crawled away on her hands and feet. As soon as she was covered by a dark shadow she transformed her clothes back to a normal uniform. It took all of Ichigo's remaining strength to hobble to her feet. Walking onto the sidewalk, she made her way back to Orihime's for much needed treatment. When she arrived, Orihime was quick to treat her, asking what'd happened to her.

"I…had a bit of a shocking encounter…."

To be continued


	9. Bondage Vigilante Blues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 _Chapter Nine: The Bondage Vigilante's Blues…._

 _ **Several Days later….**_ **Karakura Town Rooftop**

Ichigo walked along the rooftop, dressed in her bondage outfit like usual. It felt weird to Ichigo that she was getting used to this, to wearing this perverted outfit. No longer would she wake up in Orihime's bed wondering if it'd been a dream. Now, several weeks had passed since her transformation.

Yoruichi had yet to bring any news to Ichigo. According to her, the archived information about the Shihoin battle armor had been carefully hidden away and Yoruichi had to take great care that she wasn't discovered pulling the information. Because of this, the process was slow-going and she had to learn bit by bit about the history of the armor, praying that Ichigo's case wasn't the first one.

Though it was Yoruichi who gave her the suit, Ichigo never blamed her for her current condition. She'd made the choice and like when she first became a Soul Reaper she knew that power came with risks. She'd already become accustomed to being a girl and while her encounters with several Hollows had been… less than encouraging, she'd gotten the hang of fighting like this. She'd seen no further sign of the Soul Society so she had to assume that the captains had called off the hunt for her, which suited her just fine.

" _Hollow! Hollow!_ " beeped her goggles.

"Showtime," Ichigo said, heading off in the direction the goggles lead her. She saw a strange bipedal Hollow attacking a Plus in an empty park, perfect for Ichigo to make her entrance. As the Hollow bore down on the Soul, a young man with a servered chain of fate, Ichigo appeared in front of it. Focusing her power into her legs, Ichigo jumped up into the air and karate kicked its head, smashing it to pieces.

Landing on the ground, Ichigo turned to the frightened man. "Don't be alarmed by my appearance," she said softly, having practiced this with Orihime and Yroucihi. Because of her… _unique_ appearance she knew that most Souls would be distrustful of her. She looked down at the man's severed Chain of Fate and frowned. "A Soul Reaper shold be here soon. He'll help you along your way," she said. "Wait here until he arrives."

"O-Okay," the young man gulped, not sure of what to make of his rescuer. "Um…who are you?"

" _I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute Soul Reaper."_

The memory of those words haunted Ichigo for a moment, making her head hurt before she shook it away. "I'm a friend. If you'll excuse me." She flashstepped away, leaving the Plus where he was.

Sitting atop a large tree branch, Ichigo leaned back against the tree and sighed, feeling the rough bark press against her back. She sighed and relaxed, feeling the adrenaline die down. "At least this one didn't try to have its way with me…."

There were some nights where Ichigo would have nightmares about her encounters with the Hollows that assaulted her. Techrotus, Inkblock, Scalebound and to a lesser extent Slitherfang had all been the most perverted Hollows she'd ever met. She gripped her arms as she shuddered from the memory. Some nights she'd dream she was still trapped inside Techrotus's tube or in the grasp of Inkblock's tentacles. Some nights she dreamed she was about to be swallowed whole by Slitherfang and recently she dreamed she was being electrocuted by Scalebound.

Ichigo bit down on her lip as those horrifying memories came back to her. As pleasurable as those encounters had been, it was unwanted pleasure and she most certainly felt violated each time. Aside from Yoruichi, who knew of what happened with the first two Hollows, she'd not told her nor Orihime about what happened with Scalebound. She felt a chill run down her spine as she remembered that electrifying night, how she'd given in to it and let her practically shock her almost to death.

The questioned had remained in Ichigo's mind. Were all Hollows like this? Or was it the suit's fault for putting her in such a state?

It was a questioned that was left unanswered when she heart a scream from afar. Standing up on a tree branch, she looked around before seeing the source of the distress.

She saw a man pulling a gun on the woman in the middle of the empty park, yelling at her to give him her purse. Ichigo's blood boiled and her sense of justice refused to stand idly by.

The mugger pulled on the woman's purse, angry that she refused to let go. "Let go or I'll blow your fuckin' brains out!" he shouted, putting the gun in front of the woman's face. "Do you really want to die over some purse?"

"Do you?"

The mugger whirled around to see Ichigo standing behind him. Both he and the woman he'd been mugging stared in bafflement at the bondage wearing girl, recognizing her from the news report. "Oh my god!" the woman gasped, her eyes widening from Ichigo's erotic appearance. "She's real!"

"Yeah?" the mugger smugly grinned, "Well she'll be dead in a minute!" Wanting to earn the reputation of killing the Bondage Vigilante, the mugger pointed the gun at Ichigo and pulled the trigger.

Reading the trajectory of the bullet was child's play for someone like Ichigo, moving her head to avoid the bullet. The mugger fired five more times as Ichigo slowly walked over to him, dodging bullets by a hair. When he tried to fire again, he ended up only clicking empty rounds. "What?"

"Oh dear, out of bullets?" Ichigo asked cockily. "Is it my turn now?"

"Grrrr! Nobody makes a fool out of-"

 _WHAM!_

The woman cringed as her rescuer punched the mugger in the face, sending him flying back into a tree. She stood there stunned at the impressive display of strength. This girl was certainly far stronger than her appearance led her to believe. She walked up to Ichigo and grasped her hands. "Thank you so much, Ma'am!" she said, tears running down her face. "You saved me!"

Ichigo smiled and shook her hand. "It's alright. I was just putting a mugger in his place. If you'll excuse me…." Turning around, Ichigo jumped up into the trees and dashed quickly through the treetops, astounding the woman below.

A feeling of pride swelled in Ichigo from her act of selflessness. True, she was still mortified other people could see her like this but with her legend spreading through the town like wildfire she was becoming more bolder in appearing before other people. Jumping onto a rooftop, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief that nobody else saw her. "Okay, I should get back to Orihime's and-"

"OH NO!"

Ichigo whirled around to see something hurtling down the street. She saw it was an empty car that was heading straight for a group of teenagers; apparently the car's owner had accidentally forgot to use the parking break when they parked it uphill. "Oh no!" she gasped, realizing she had to do something before the teenagers. Breaking off into a run, she jumped up high into the air.

The teenagers, eight in all, were crossing oncoming traffic, the other lane busy with passing cars, when they saw the car barreling down the road and started to scream with horror, being the dumb teenagers they were the thought of getting out of the way didn't occur to any of them. They tried to break away but the car was upon them in seconds…until a bondage-clad girl appeared from out of nowhere right in front of the car, putting her hands up and bracing herself. When the car slammed into her she pushed back against it, her heels digging into the ground as she slowly forced it to come to a stop.

Panting, Ichigo turned to the teenagers with concerned eyes. "You guys alright?" she asked.

The teens just stared in awe at the display they'd witness. Two of the girls in the group started to jump up and down. "We were saved by the Bondage Vigilante!"

"Holy shit! She's real?!" one boy gaped.

"And that outfit! She really does wear it in public!" another girl gasped, her cheeks going red.

Ichigo rolled her eyes, having gotten used to this sort of reaction by now. "You should get going before more cars come this way," she said. Before any of the teens could say anymore she Flashstepped away, leaving them all mystified.

"Geez," Ichigo said, phasing out of her bondage suit and settling into a shirt and jeans. "I keep forgetting to remove the ballgag when I do stuff like this," she mumbled under her breath. Once again she made her way to Orihime's apartment. She was almost there when she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

She saw Yuzu and Karin from across the street. A lump in her throat emerged as she struggled to contain the feelings of anguish inside. She wondered if she should say something or perhaps just walk by them and smile. She wanted to at least let them know that while their brother might have become her sister she still loved them and she was sorry for leaving them alone.

It was when she took a step towards them that she noticed something else: the group of punks following Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo saw red when she saw who it was: it was the same group of punks she'd beaten up with Chad, including the thugs who she beat up when she first put on the armor. And judging by the looks on their faces, they were coming straight for Yuzu and Karin.

Ichigo cursed when her sisters walked down a flight of stone stairs to the riverbank, remembering that Yuzu liked going there. It was a perfect place to spend a lazy afternoon. It was also the perfect place for an ambush. Her heart burning with fury, Ichigo ducked into an alleyway and morphed back into her bondage attire….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Yuzu and Karin walked to the edge of the riverbank, taking in the blue sky as the sun hung overhead. "So when's your next game?" she asked her twin.

"Next Saturday. The next practice is tomorrow."

Sitting down on the edge of the riverbank, Yuzu looked out over the water. "Do think Ichigo will be home by then?" she asked sadly.

Karin looked at her twin, not knowing what to say. Neither of them had seen Ichigo for weeks with no word from him whatsoever. Their father said he was fine and that he was working out his personal problems but she knew he was lying. Ichigo may have been a bonehead but he wouldn't do something like keep his family in the dark about his whearabouts (again).

The twin's downtime was interrupted when they heard a voice behind them. "Well, well. Look what we have here? It's Ichigo Kurosaki's bratty sisters!" The twins turned around to see a group of thugs behind them.

Karin immediately put herself in front of her sister. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The leader of the gang, a punk with enough piercings to make a metal detector go haywire, stepped forward and grinned an ugly grin. "Hello girls. Mind if we join you?"

"What do you want?" Yuzu asked, scared by these men.

"I want a lot of things," the punk leader said shrugging. "I wanted a new apartment, a new motorcycle and a Mohawk. I also wanted your brother to join our gang. Instead, he spat in our faces and threw some of my men into the river. Now, you're gonna tell me where he is…."

Both girls became terrified when the gang surrounded them. "We don't know where our brother is!" Karin shouted into the leader's face. "He's been missing for weeks."

"Well, surely someone as softhearted as Ichigo Kurosaki," the punk started, pulling a knife out, "Will surely come running once he hears how we scarred up his sister's pretty little face…."

"AHHH!"

The group turned around when they heard a scream by one of their own. One of the men who recognized the newcomer very well went pale. "Boss! It's…it's the crazy Bondage chick!" he shouted in terror.

Putting her boot down on the back of the thug she just knocked out, Ichigo cracked her knuckles and glared at the punks from behind her goggles. "Leave. Them. Alone," she said in a cold, merciless voice.

The boss of the punks saw how frightened his men were and scoffed. "Did you men lose your balls or something? There's twenty of you! Get her!" The boss's grin turned sadistic as he spoke, "And then strip her. I can't wait to see the rest of that body of hers!"

The punks all drew weapons. Ichigo narrowed her eyes as she was faced with knives, crowbars and metal bats. "Twenty against one, eh?" she said, grinning behind her ballgag. "I wouldn't call that a fair fight."

"Who said we played fair? Get her!"

As the men charged her, Ichigo merely shook her head. "If you had a hundred men, then it'd be a fair fight…."

Both Yuzu and Karin held each other and squeezed their eyes shut when they heard the brawl began. They heard screaming, groans of pain and the sound of a lot of people losing their teeth. They cringed as one of the punks landed next to them with a thud, frightened by what was happening.

When the noise died down they both finally opened their eyes. They were both completely stunned by the sight before them. The punks were all knocked out! The Bondage Vigilante stood triumphant in the middle of the carnage, holding the leader up by his neck. "If you ever come near these girls again," she threatened, "There is nowhere on earth that you can hide where I won't find you!"

"Yes…I'm sorry…" the punk coughed. "I swear…I won't touch them…."

"Good."

Letting go of the punk and letting him fall to the ground, Ichigo turned to her shocked sisters. Her heart thumped in her chest as she struggled what to do. She thought of walking away but she could tell they were in shock and the need to talk to them was more than she could bear. Stepping over the defeated punks, Ichigo walked over to them and removed her ballgag. "Yuzu, Karin, are you alright?" she asked, crouching down to see talk to them eye-to-eye.

Yuzu blushed. "Karin, she knows our names!"

Karin stared in confusion, having never seen attire that skimpy before. "So…you're the Bondage Vigilante?'

The nerve on Ichigo's forehead bulged, tired of being called that. Still, she swallowed her pride and nodded. "Yes, that is me. Are you two hurt?"

"We're fine," Yuzu said, smiling at their savior. "Thank you for coming to our rescue."

" _A big brother is always there for his sisters…."_

Ichigo cringed as another flashback hit her, the weight in her chest becoming heavier as the guilt sank in. She patted her sister's head and smiled. "I want you both to head straight home, alright?"

"Okay," both twins said in unison.

Yuzu wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and hugged her. "Thank you so much! You're my hero!" she praised, never dreaming she was hugging her genderbended brother. Grabbing Karin's head, Yuzu pointed to the stairs. "C'mon. We should get home before these guys wake up."

Karin nodded and they quickly ran away from the scene, leaving the vigilante standing amidst the pile of broken bodies. As she ran past her, Karin noticed her orange hair tied into a bun and the sad, pained look on her face. Karin remembered that this woman appeared right around the time Ichigo went missing. She wondered…could it be….

Ichigo watched her sisters leave and pulled her goggles up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Hearing a groan come from beneath her, she saw the punk leader starting to rise and kicked him in the head, knocking him out again before she retreated back to Orihime's for the day….

 _ **The Next Day….**_ **Karakura High School**

Ichigo walked into class, dressed in her role as "Ichika Inoue" and smiled at her friends. She noticed them sitting in a circle and wondered what the commotion was all about. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Chizuru showed Ichigo her phone and grinned. "It's the Bondage Vigilante! She saved a woman from being mugged and stopped a car from killing several people! She's amazing!"

Ichigo paled when she saw that it was a video of her stopping the car. One of the teenagers must've had his phone out and recorded the whole thing! Her embarrassment went straight to maximum when she saw the camera focus around her barely clothed rear end.

"There's more videos of her going around. She's like a superwoman!" Keigo said, obviously in love with this bondage-clad heroine. "The whole school's talking about her!"

Turning around, Ichigo took deep breaths before sitting down, her sense of mortification growing with each second….

 _ **Later that afternoon….**_

After school let out, Ichigo walked over to a secluded tree on the edge of the P.E. field and did what she'd wanted to do all day: cry. Curling up into a ball, Ichigo let out the tears she'd been holding in. She felt so violated, seeing all those people looking at videos of her in that outfit. She thought she'd gotten over this but with each video that kept cropping up she only felt more ashamed. "Stupid videos…" she mumbled as she buried her face into her knees.

"Ichigo…."

The genderbended Ichigo looked up to see Chad standing next to her. Gasping in surprise, Ichigo did her best to dry her eyes quickly. "Chad! I…uh…what are you doing here?"

Sitting down next to her, Chad looked at his distressed friend. "I wanted to see if you were alright. You looked pale all day."

Knowing that she couldn't fake a lie, Ichigo shook her head. "No, I'm not okay. I feel miserable…."

"Is it because of everyone watching those videos?" Chad asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't let them get to you. You did the right thing saving those people."

"It's not the videos. It's…everything," Ichigo choked, the tears falling again. "I can't go home looking like this, especially in that stupid outfit. I saw my sisters yesterday and couldn't even tell them it was me, no matter how much I wanted. And...I…." Ichigo stared to choke as the memories of her battles with the Hollows sprung into her mind. "I…."

Chad could tell that there was something very wrong with Ichigo. Ichigo never showed her pain, not even as a boy. "What is it?" he asked gently. "Ichigo, we're friends. You can tell me."

The words came out before Ichigo could stop them. "I was violated by several Hollows!" she choked, much to Chad's horror. "Several times I've been fighting Hollows I was trapped or restrained and they had their way with me."

All Chad could was stare in shock at the revelation, having no idea Ichigo had such torment. He wrapped the girl in his strong arms and pulled her close, giving her his shoulder to cry on. "It's okay, Ichigo. Let it out. I'm here for you."

Ichigo grasped Chad's shirt and soaked his shoulder with her tears, letting out the apin she'd been keeping in. Soon, she'd calmed down and her sobbing subsided. She pulled away and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Chad. I needed that."

Chad smiled at his friend. "Ichigo, you don't need to keep it in. Orihime, Yoruichi and I know that this isn't easy for you. You can lean on your friends when you need it."

Closing her eyes, Ichigo nodded, a little of the weight on her shoulders lifted. "Thank you, Chad. Thank you for being my friend." She hugged him tightly, knowing that no matter what gender she was, Chad would always have her back….

 _ **The Next Day….**_ **Karakura High School Rooftop**

Ichigo walked up to the rooftop to have lunch with her friends when she found them all waiting with her, judgmental looks on their faces; even Orihime was looking at her with a concerned face. "Ichika," Tatsuki started, "When were you going to tell us?"

All of the blood drained from Ichigo's face. ' _THEY KNOW?! Did Orihime tell them?'_ "Tell…tell you what?"

Mizuiro walked over to Ichigo and patted her shoulder. "You didn't need to hide it; we would've supported you completely."

Ichigo stared at her friend mystified. "You WOULD?!"

Tatsuki shook her head. "You didn't really think you could hide it from us, did you?"

Keigo grinned from ear to ear. "C'mon, Ichika, there's no need to hide it anymore. We all know you're really in love with Chad!"

The wind whipped around Ichigo as she just gaped at her friends. She realized she was NOT on the same page as them. "WHAT?! YOU THINK I…WITH CHAD?!"

Orihime gave a nervous smile. "A student saw you two over by the P.E. fields and said you kissed him. It's going all around school!" She looked at Ichigo with a look tinged with the sting of betrayal.

Ichigo threw up her hands in defense. Out of all the things to make her life more complicated, this was the worse. "No! Nonononononono!" she said quickly. "We didn't kiss, I swear!" When the group looked like they weren't buying it. "Please, believe me! I don't like Chad like that!" She looked straight at Orihime as she spoke. "I was having a bad day and Chad just hugged me. That's all! I swear!"

The group looked at each other. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief but the others didn't look convinced. "I don't know…" Keigo said, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe she's telling the truth?" he asked, skeptical of the rumors.

"I don't buy it," Ryo said, shaking her head. "I think she's just embarrassed we know."

As the others debated whether "Ichika" was telling the truth, Ichigo merely slumped and deadpanned. Just when she thought things were going to be okay, they get crazier….

To be continued


	10. Bondage Vigilante vs Gelatinous Hollow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Ten: The Bondage Vigilante vs The Gelatinous Hollow_

 _ **The Next Day….**_ **Karakura Town; 10:00 PM**

Ichigo walked along the empty rooftop, patrolling for Hollows. It'd been a hell of a day at school, having almost the entire class keep asking about her and Chad. They'd both done their best to dissuade their fellow classmates that they were in love but thanks to the rumor mill, the story of their kissing had progressed to them flat out having sex under the tree.

Ichigo shook her head as she walked along the rooftop, her high-heels clicking as she walked. She had gone over to Yoruichi to talk about her problems, knowing that the werecat would understand her just as much as Chad.

Putting the ancient scroll aside, Yoruichi told Ichigo to pull up a seat, taking a break from reading. Kisuke was busy with his lab and was completely unaware of what Ichigo had become, to which Ichigo was grateful; she didn't need him trying to use his weird experiments on her to try to restore her to masculinity.

Yoruichi let Ichigo talk it out and let out her pain. Yoruichi understood and hugged her tightly. While she still had yet to figure out a way to turn Ichigo to normal, she told Ichigo that she was still proud of her for using her powers to help others.

Back in the present, Ichigo looked around, the spring evening chilling her barely-covered body. Shivering, she wondered if she should pack it in for the night and let the town Soul Reaper handle any Hollows that might show up. She took just two steps when fate said otherwise.

" _Hollow! Hollow!_ "

She spun around in the direction the goggles directed her and frowned. "Well so much for going to sleep early." Taking off at a run, she took off in the direction of the Hollow.

When she heard a scream she cursed, knowing she was too late. When she looked down into an alleyway, and saw a large Hollow skulking inside the alleyway, its large mass cloaked by the shadows. She saw no sign of a Plus or a Human and knew that she'd arrived too little too late. "Dammit!" she cursed.

Hearing the new arrival, the Hollow looked up and saw Ichigo looking down from on high. " **Another Human to play with? How nice….** " Ichigo heard a slimy noise come from the Hollow and as it skulked out of the shadows she saw it in the moonlight and gaped.

She'd seen a mecha-Hollow, an octopus, a snake and a chameleon but this was still a first for her. The Hollow looked like a mass of red jello! A white Hollow mask, shaped like a Kabuki actor's mask, lay in the center of the red mass as it slithered its way to the top of the building. Ichigo grimaced when she saw the heart-shaped mark on its head. " **I just got done eating but that outfit of yours makes me hungry for seconds,** " it said in a deep, baritone voice.

Ichigo put up her defensive stance and readied herself to fight. "What are you?" she asked.

" **I'm Goobla-Khan. I've heard of you, little girl. You're the perverted Human who can see Hollows."** The mask's eyes narrowed as it stared at Ichigo through its red slimy body. " **I'm gonna enjoy eating you….** "

"Not tonight, you won't!" Ichigo shouted, attacking the gelatinous Hollow. The Hollow stood still as Ichigo threw a punch at it, not even considering Ichigo to be a real threat. Ichigo threw a powerful punch at the Hollow but soon found that her strength counted for nothing. Her fist sank into the red jelly surrounding the Hollow mask. "What?" She pulled her arm out and threw a kick, only for it to fail too."

" **What's the matter, Human? Can't touch me, can't you?** " Goobla-Khan's body started to morph and bulge, a fist of slime emerging and punching Ichigo in the exposed stomach. Ichigo cringed as she was knocked backward. She got onto her hands and knees and tried to rise but screamed when a rope of red slime whipped her naked back. " **Hahahahah!** " the sadistic Hollow laughed. " **I love hearing women scream!** "

Ichigo cried out when she felt her back get whipped again before rolling onto her side, avoiding the next one. Making it to her feet, she struggled to come up with a plan. Her punches and kicks were useless against that slimy body and unless she could strike the Hollow's mask she wouldn't be able to move it.

Goobla-Khan slowly circled Ichigo, keeping her on edge. " **What's the matter? Can't touch me, can you? I know you're trying to come up with a plan with that pretty little head of yours. Too bad for you that you have no zanpakuto,** " it taunted.

Ichigo cursed. Goobla-Khan was right. If she had Zangetsu she could reach its head. But despite the power of her armor it didn't have the ability to equip her with a weapon. Ichigo would have to rely on her wits and her own strength from now on. "My own strength isn't good enough…" she lamented before reached for her clothes. "Fine then…."

Tossing away her sleeves, scarf, ballgag and thong, Ichigo felt strength invigorate her, her legs feeling stronger than ever.

Looking at the mostly-naked Ichigo, Goobla-Khan's body started to shake with anticipation. " **My, oh my, aren't you the naughty girl…** " it teased, forming more gelatinous whips.

Ichigo charged at the Hollow, bracing herself as it whipped her arms and legs. Ignoring the pain, Ichigo jumped up into the air and kicked at the Hollow, her leg glowing as she focused her power into it. She shot through the air like a rocket and kicked the Hollow, her sharp heel sliding through the gel closer and closer to its mask…only to stop an inch before it could hit its face. Ichigo cursed as she tried to pull her leg out, only for the jelly to wrap around her.

" **That worried even me there for a moment,"** Goobla-Khan said as its mask started to rise up through its red jelly body. " **You certainly have some strength in you, girl. But strength becomes irrelevant when you can't use it.** "

Ichigo hung in the air, pulling on her leg in an attempt to pull it out. She threw a punch at the Hollow but her arm became trapped in the Hollow too. "Let me go, you creep!"

" **No,** " Goobla-Khan's mask escaped its body and floated up into the air, hovering right in front of Ichigo's face. " **Do you know what I like to do with female Soul Reapers that I snare?** "

Ichigo had a really bad sense of déjà vu….

" **I like to play with my food before I eat it.** " The white kabuki mask turned around and fixed itself onto Ichigo's face. As it attached itself to Ichigo's face its gelatinous body melted, letting go of Ichigo as it became a puddle of red liquid.

Ichigo collapsed to the ground and tried to rip the mask off her face. "Get off me!" she screamed, feeling a hideous tongue slither out of the mask's lips and explore her mouth. "You pervert! Get off of me!" She couldn't see and she felt a searing pain in her forehead.

" **But the fun's just begun, Ichigo.** "

The girl froze. ' _How does it know my name?'_ she thought in horror before feeling something painful dig into her skull, as if multiple needles were digging straight into her brain.

" **When I fix myself to a victim, I can reach into their mind and see everything. Let's take a look at those memories….** "

Suddenly she saw a kaleidoscope in the back of her eyelids. She saw herself as the boy she once was. Her entire life flashed before her eyes. Growing up being able to see spirits, meeting Rukia and becoming a Soul Reaper, her adventures in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, sacrificing her Soul Reaper powers to defeat Aizen and her subsequent genderbending and bonding to her armor all came back to her.

" **Well now, this is unexpected. So the valiant Substitute Soul Reaper who defeated Souske Aizen has become a bondage-wearing woman. How the mighty have fallen. And oh my,** " Goobla-Khan said as it saw Ichigo being violated by its fellow Hollows. " **You have fallen so very hard.** "

Ichigo rolled around and tried to pull the mask off her face with all her might. But the mask felt like it was glued to her. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

" **Aww…did I touch a nerve?** " Goobla-Khan taunted, teasing Ichigo's tongue with its own snake-like white tongue. " **Why don't I touch more of you?** "

Ichigo went to bite down on the invading tongue when her body suddenly went limp, her mouth hanging open. ' _What's going on? I can't move!'_ Shivers ran down her naked spine as the sinful tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

" **I don't just root around in my victim's mind. I also take control their central nervous system. Now then…** "

Ichigo gasped when her body moved on its own, sitting up and reaching for her outfit. ' _What are you doing to me?!'_

" **I know what your armor can do. I won't let my fun be spoiled by your annoying clothes. Remove them. Every bit. Lay yourself bare for Goobla-Khan.** "

Slowly, her hands went to her boot and tugged it off. Ichigo tried to fight it but her body was no longer hers to control. Soon the other boot was removed and she slowly went about removing every last bit of clothing, leaving her self completely naked on the rooftop.

" **Now, get rid of them.** "

Ichigo grunted and strained as she picked up her bondage outfit, including her previously discarded thong, ballgag, sleeves and scarf, and walked over to the edge of the building, throwing them into the alley. She watched in dismay as they landed in a dumpster.

" **Good girl. We wouldn't want our fun to be spoiled, now would we?** "

Ichigo moved back to the red puddle and laid down. Against her own will, Ichigo grabbed her legs and pulled the back, her feet dangling in the air. ' _What are you doing?_ ' she demanded to know.

" **Tell me, did you think that I would so simply leave my body as a puddle? Oh no…that was just a natural reaction when I leave its confines. Even here, affixed to your face, I can still move. And I know just what to do with my body….** "

Ichigo heard the sound of liquid moving and didn't like what was happening. She was given just enough freedom of movement to look down past her splayed body to see the red liquid move towards her. Her breath hitched as the liquid arched up, aiming right at her exposed pussy. ' _No!'_

" **Yes.** "

Hot liquid suddenly rushed inside Ichigo's womanhood, filling her up. Ichigo threw her head back and cried out as she felt her womb fill with the hot liquid. ' _NOOOOO!_ ' she mentally screamed as the hot liquid turned to jelly inside her pussy; her stomach started to bulge as more liquid filled her. And sadly, Ichigo's torment had only begun.

Ichigo couldn't suppress a scream when she felt liquid push into her asshole, invading her most private places. Soon Goobla-Khan had inserted all of its gelatinous body inside Ichigo's holes. Ichigo felt like her lower half was melting, unable to move a muscle. ' _It's hot! It's so hot!'_

" **Feels good, does it not? Now then, let's have some fun** ," Goobla-Khan said seductively before poking around with Ichigo's nerves more.

The tongue caressing hers started to feel pleasant to Ichigo and she soon started to meet it with her own. ' _What's going on? I feel so good…'_ she thought, her body heating up. Flashes of the ecstasy she felt at the hands of the other Hollows appeared in her mind, making her moan into Goobla-Khan's tongue as it reached deeper into her mouth.

" **Yessssss…** " the mask whispered. " **I've heightened your brain's pleasure sensors. But I can tell you're not satisfied yet…so why don't I help you out. My liquid body is doing more than just filling those tight holes of yours….** "

Ichigo's eyes widened behind her goggles when she felt something odd in her sensitive places. She arched her back as she felt the jello inside her pussy and asshole vibrate, making her cry out in pleasure. ' _Ohhhhhh! This feels so good!'_ she thought lewdly, unable to resist Goobla-Khan's manipulations. Her will to fight evaporated as she writhed in pleasure, the heat in her pussy and asshole burning up. She looked down and saw some of the liquid drain out of her pussy before a sharp gasp escaped her. ' _My pussy! My ass! They're…stretching!_ '

The jelly inside Ichigo's holes solidified and became to take shape, stretching Ichigo's holes as they took grew and became solid. Ichigo could feel her ass melting as the hot jelly stretched her derriere. The Hollow on her face directed her hands towards her two holes. When she touched them, she could feel what the jelly had hardened into: dildos.

" **And I can do more than just harden them. Even in this semisolid state I can still move them at will. Observe….** "

Ichigo moaned into the mask kissing her, her eyes closing as the dildos started to move all on their own, pumping in and out of her slowly, making every push and pull into her holes exquisite. "Ahhhhhhhhh…" she moaned into the mask as she threw her legs up into the air. Goobla-Khan let go of some of the control it had over Ichigo's body, knowing she could no longer fight him.

"Ahhh…ohhhh…mmmmhhhh…" Ichigo moaned, loving every second of this. In addition to playing with her body, Goobla-Khan forced the memories of her being violated by the other Hollows to flood her mind, making her remember the ecstasy she felt at the hands of its brethren.

Ichigo's hands cupped her breasts, fondling her own tits as she lay on the rooftop, moaning into the mask covering her face. "Please…" she begged pathetically, her hands cupping the mask. "Kiss me."

" **With pleasure.** " The Hollow extended its tongue back into Ichigo's mouth, meeting hers in a sloppy French kiss. " **Do you want me to fuck you faster?** "

' _Yes…'_ Ichigo whispered with her thoughts.

" **Do you want me to fuck you harder?** "

' _Please….'_

" **Do you want me to stretch your holes and make you scream in ecstasy?** "

"Please…" Ichigo pleaded her body craving more as the dildos moved in an agonizingly slow pace. She needed more. She craved to cum hard. "More…."

" **As you wish.** "

The mask on Ichigo's face swallowed her cry of pain as the dildo in her asshole expanded, stretching her backdoor even wider. The gelatinous dildos started to move inside her harder and faster, making her claw at the rooftop beneath her. "Yes! Ohhhh!" Ichigo moaned, her body now a slave to this Hollow. "Harder! Deeper!"

The Hollow obliged, telekinetically forcing the dildo in her pussy to grow longer until Ichigo felt it reach her cervix. She gasped from the unknown foreign sensation. ' _What…what is this?'_

" **That, my genderbended Human, is your womb. And now…your womb is mine to enjoy.** "

Ichigo rolled over onto her stomach and groaned as the dildo pushed past her cervix, a sharp burst of pain hitting her as it reached the core of her womanhood. "OHHHHHHHH!" she moaned as her womb was raided by the Hollow, moans and cries of pleasure echoing out of the mask. "YES! YESSSSS!" she shouted, rolling onto her back and reaching for her clit. "I'm gonna cum!" she moaned, her tongue enraptured by the Hollow mask's. "Make me cum!"

" **Go ahead, Ichigo. Cum like the woman you've become!** "

She felt the dildos inside her expand for third time, stretching her holes to the very limit. Goobla-Khan flooded her mind with images of her reaching climax with pushed her over the edge. Her pussy squirted high into the air as she came loudly, crying out into the night. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" As she climaxed, the Hollow tormented her further by vibrating the dildos inside of her, making her writhe and scream as hard as she could.

Collapsing onto her back, the naked Ichigo lay there panting, the mask on her face continuing to kiss her with its sinful tongue. " **That was better than I expected,** " Goobla-Khan said as its needles retreated from Ichigo's brain, satisfied in its victory. " **I'd keep you as my pet but your strong will would be quiet troublesome. I'll dispose of you now…** "

"What…what are you doing?"

" **I'm going to devour you from the inside out. And with all of your armor gone, you cannot resist. It'll be painless. So relax as you become part of me….** "

Ichigo realized she was in dire straits. She had no way to remove the Hollow from her face and the rest of its body was working its way inside her. She reached for the Hollow's mask once more, feeling the jelly inside her turn cold when her hand brushed up against something: the strap to her goggles.

' _I do still have my armor!'_ Ichigo thought, realizing that Goobla-Khan's mask covered her goggles. Concentrating as hard as she could, she called out to her armor. ' _Purge this Hollow from my body!_ '

The mask on Ichigo's face became troubled when it felt a stir within Ichigo, as if she was somehow becoming stronger. Then it started to feel hot…very hot. " **What the devil are you-** " It was cut off when it felt the heat of Ichigo's brightening goggles hit it. " **Stop! It's too hot!** " Two holes started to form in its eyes, the goggles focusing its Flash power into concentrated beams of light, burning the Hollow mask from the inside out. " **Nooooo!** " it screamed but it could do nothing as Ichigo blasted it off her face. Ichigo took a deep breath as she watched the Hollow hit the ground, the mask splitting into two before disintegrating.

Panting, Ichigo lay down and groaned as she felt the Hollow's gelatinous body turn back to liquid and flow out of her stretched holes. She lay there for several minutes before making it to her feet. She reached out and called her armor back to her, her items materializing around her. She wobbled a little as she made tried to walk but knew she needed to return to Orihime's before her friend became worried. All the way home she felt red slime run down her leg, knowing she was in desperate need of a shower after this whole ordeal….

To be continued


	11. Bondage Vigilante vs The Pink Lieutenant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _Chapter Eleven: The Bondage Vigilante vs The Pink Lieutenant_

 _ **Two Days Later….**_ **Karakura Town: Vacant Lot**

Ichigo gave a triumphant cry as she destroyed the Hollow attacking her. She'd been walking around by herself after finishing her spar with Tatsuki at the dojo when she was suddenly attacked by a Hollow. Luring it into a vacant lot, Ichigo transitioned into her bondage outfit and crushed it with ease. "Wow…I think I'm getting better at fighting without a weapon," she said as she looked at her hands. She looked around to see if there was anyone nearby. "I'd better change out of this before someone sees me."

The orangette was two seconds away from changing back into her outfit when she heard a happy voice behind her. "Wow! You're really pretty, lady!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. ' _Another gawker…_ ' she thought. It was bad enough that her entire school was drooling over her but every time she saved someone they always had an opinion about her attire. ' _Hey wait…that voice…sounds familiar…'_ she thought, dread creeping up on her.

The next time the voice behind her spoke, it confirmed her suspicions. "Wow, you've orange hair! Just like my friend, Ichi!"

The girl in the bondage suit whirled around to see Yachiru Kusajishi standing a few feet away, the girl smiling as she stared up at her. "Yachiru?!" she gasped. Her head quickly scanned the area for a certain bell-wearing captain. "Where's Kenpachi?"

The little girl, wearing a crossbones hairpin in her pink hair, looked up at Ichigo confused. "Huh? You know about Kenny? You're a weird lady. How come you dress like that?"

Ichigo could only sigh. Out of all the people she didn't want to see her like this, Yachiru was actually high up on the list. "It's not like I want to wear this…" she grumbled before putting up a defensive stance. "So let me guess, you're here to capture me?"

Yachiru smiled and nodded. "Uh huh. Gramps got really mad when Soi-Fon and Big Boobies didn't bring you back with them. So they asked me to find you and bring you back with me!" she said with a happy face.

The knot in Ichigo's stomach tightened when she realized she was in a bind. She could barely hold her own against Soi-Fon and that was just hand-to-hand. Yachiru may have been a child but experience had taught her that she was one of the fastest Soul Reapers. Ichigo didn't even know what her zanpakuto release was.

Yachiru saw Ichigo put up a defensive stance and giggled. "Yeah! We get to fight now!" she reached for the sword she'd been dragging and unsheathed it. "I get to fight Skimpy!"

Ichigo deadpanned and braced herself for an attack. But as she and Yachiru circled each other, they both turned their heads when they heard gravel crunching.

Ichigo and Yachiru found themselves surrounded by Hollows! The creatures, shaped in just about every size and shape, all hissed and growled, drawn to the powerful spirit energy that the two girls were putting out. Ichigo cursed loudly as they swarmed her and Yachiru. Concentrating her energy into her legs, she threw out a devastating barrage of kicks at her attackers, crushing their heads like eggshells one after the other.

Yachiru was also holding her own. Disappointed at having her fight with "Skimpy" interrupted, Yachiru took her frustration out on the Hollows who tried to make lunch out of her. She flashstepped from one to the next, her small blade carving through their heads like she was a fruit ninja. Together she and the bondage-clad Ichigo started to slay the Hollows one after the other.

But for every one Ichigo and Yachiru slayed, two more would arrive. The two found themselves badly outnumbered. Sweat dripped down Ichigo's back as she saw more Hollows arrive. ' _This isn't good…'_ she thought, knowing they were in a pinch. And she knew that none of her friends were close by to give them a hand. ' _I don't have the stamina for a marathon brawl like I used to.'_ She looked down at Yachiru, who had an anxious look on her face. ' _How do I get us both out of this? I could strip down but I'd scar Yachiru for life!'_

Ichigo's musings were interrupted when she heard Yachiru sigh. "Mean Hollows, making me have to do this…" she grumbled, stepping a few feet in front of Ichigo. "Oh well, Kenny, Yumi and Baldy aren't here so I won't get in any trouble…."

When Yachiru sheathed her sword, Ichigo shouted at her, "Yachiru, what are you doing?" She turned and saw the Hollows move in around them. When she turned back to Yachiru she saw her reach into her tiny _shihakusho_ and removed what looked like a pair of suspenders, tossing them to the ground. Ichigo was about to ask the obvious when Yachiru glowed pink and disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

Coughing, Ichigo fanned away the smoke, wondering what the hell just happened. "Yachiru?" she called out, hoping that the Hollows didn't take advantage of her distraction. When the smoke cleared, Ichigo caught sight of Yachiru, but it was a Yachiru that Ichigo no longer recognized.

To say that Yachiru had a growth spurt was an understatement. Yachiru had gone from a child to a full-grown adult. Age wise she looked about in her early twenties. Standing as tall as Ichigo, she smiled with her ruby red eyes gleaming. Her short pink hair now cascaded down her back. And when she turned around Ichigo saw that her height wasn't the only thing to grow; Yachiru now had a Rangiku-sized chest.

Drawing her sword again, Yachiru spoke in a soft, elegant tone. "Come out: Sanpo Kenju."

Ichigo blinked when two creatures appeared on Yachiru's left and right. The first was a round fat creature in pink fur holding a cleaver. The other figure to materialize was a large skeleton puppet holding a machete. When Yachiru held up her sword, her creatures did the same. "Let's begin."

The Hollows accept her challenge and charged at the two girls. Ichigo focused her strength back into her legs and threw out a kick, only to gasp when the Hollow in front of her was sliced in half as well as the Hollow beside it. Turning around, Ichigo watched as Yachiru used her three-strike attack to easily dispatch the torrent of Hollows, leaving nothing but blood and disintegrating corpses in her wake. "Whoa…" Ichigo gasped, shocked at Yachiru's true power. "Was she always this strong? I'm thankful she didn't help Kenpachi when he fought me…."

Once the Hollows were all dispatched, Yachiru sheathed her sword and turned to the person she was supposed to capture. "Hmm…what to do about you?" she wondered. Ichigo gulped when she started walking over to her, knowing she'd be a poor match barehanded against a girl who could dispatch three Hollows with one swing.

"Yachiru," Ichigo called out as she neared. "What is this? Why are you…big?"

Reaching down, Yachiru picked up the suspenders she'd previously tossed away and held it out. Smiling, she explained herself. "I have lots of spirit energy. But I want to keep playing and to eat candy with Kenny. I don't like all the responsibilities grown-ups have like Baldy and Yumi. So when I first became a Soul Reaper I had Nemu create this to keep me small and cute. It's my dirty little secret." She flashed a silly grin. She showed Ichigo the other side of the suspenders which had a multitude of the energy suckers that was on Kenpachi's eyepatch. "Not even Kenny knows I'm an adult."

As she spoke though, Yachiru found herself in a conundrum. Nobody besides Nemu and a few others knew of her true self and now she'd exposed it to this girl. If she captured her and brought the girl back to the Soul Society, she might tell others about Yachiru's secret. But if she let her go and returned in failure, then not only would Kenpachi get made at her but if any of the other Soul Reapers were to come across her, she might spill the beans. So the question remained for Yachiru to answer: How could she earn the Bondage Vigilante's silence?

A very adult thought came to Yachiru and she smiled. ' _Yes…'_ she thought as she stared at Ichigo's bondage-clad getup, feeling vestiges of lust for the first time in decades. Now that she was adult again, she was prone to the urges that'd lain suppressed inside her. ' _She looks so yummy…._ '

Ichigo couldn't help but blush when she saw Yachiru walk over to her, the pinkette shaking her hips the way she watched Rangiku do it. "What…what are you going to do to me?" she asked nervously.

"Skimpy, how about a deal?" Yachiru asked, forcing Ichigo backwards until she hit a fence. Bearing down on her, the pinkette leaned close. "If you agree to not tell anyone about me being big, I won't turn you in and…" she leaned forward until Ichigo saw her reflection in Yachiru's red eyes. "We can have…fun-time, as Kenny calls it."

Ichigo could not believe that this was happening. Yachiru, of all people, was coming on to her? She put her hands on Yachiru's shoulders and pushed her away. "Yachiru, I swear I won't speak about this. So let me go," she said, trying to push past her.

When Ichigo walked past Yachiru the pinkette got a good look at her exposed backside and it made the lust inside her ignite. "Aww, c'mon, Skimpy," she said, turning Ichigo around. "You're showing me your body. So why don't I show you mine?"

Before Ichigo could blink, Yachiru pulled off her _Obi_ and let her top fall to the ground, exposing her large breasts before Ichigo. Taking Ichigo by surprise, the horny Yachiru grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and pushed her back against the fence again, pressing her chest against the girl's half-covered bosom. The next surprise came when the adult Yachiru removed her ballgag, letting it fall to the ground before she pressed her lips against hers, giving her a deep kiss.

"Mmmmhh…" Ichigo moaned, the soft feel of the woman's lips on hers feeling exquisite. She decided then and there that if Yachiru was willing to let her go, then there was no harm having a little fun. At least it wasn't another perverted Hollow. Her hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Yachiru inwardly squealed when Ichigo kissed her back, her hand traveling up her smooth side.

When she heard noises coming from nearby, Ichigo pulled away and looked around. She figured that people would have heard the noises and come checking it out. And unlike Yachiru, who was just a Soul, Ichigo could still be seen. She turned to Yachiru and grabbed her hand. "Not here. Let's go somewhere we can't be seen."

"Okay, Skimpy!" Yachiru happily said before pulling Ichigo away. "Let's go!"

Ichigo yelped in surprise as Yachiru Flashstepped away, taking Ichigo with her.

When they landed, Ichigo found that they were both in the woods, next to a small pond, animals, birds and insects making noise all around them.

Giggling, Yachiru turned to her new scantily-clad friend. "Now nobody can bother us." She pulled Ichigo close and ran a hand up her leg, making Ichigo moan softly at her warm touch. "Kiss me, Skimpy…" she whispered.

Grabbing the back of Yachiru's neck, Ichigo kissed the pinkette. The silence of the forest became filled with their lewd moaning. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Yachiru again as her tongue mingled with hers, the two women swapping saliva. Ichigo pulled back and moaned as Yachiru reached up and palmed her breasts.

"Wow, Skimpy," Yachiru cooed, squeezing Ichigo's breasts tenderly. "You've really big boobies…."

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle and reached for Yachiru's bosom, her hands sinking into Yachiru's soft tits. "Not as big as yours…."

Chuckling, Yachiru gave Ichigo another deep kiss. The two girls entwined their tongues while they fondled each other's breasts. Yachiru threw her head back when Ichigo thumbed her breasts, letting her lick and suck on her neck. The two sat down on their knees as Ichigo sucked on her neck, leaving small marks on her soft skin. Leaning back, Ichigo reached behind her and undid the ties to her armor plates, letting them fall to the ground before ridding herself of her sleeves and gloves.

Coming together in a third sensual kiss, the two woman basked in each other's warmth, their breasts rubbing together. Yachiru wrapped her lips around Ichigo's tongue and sucked on it while dragging her nails down her backside, Ichigo in turn moaning into her mouth as her hands ran through her pink hair, feeling its smooth silky feel. "Mmmmhhhhhh…" the two moaned. Parting, Yachiru licked her lips. "Skimpy, you taste good…" she said, indulging in her adult desires.

"You taste good too, Yachiru," Ichigo cooed softly. Yachiru's warm hands squeezed her breasts, making Ichigo moan softly before the pinkette pulled her into her lap.

"Wow…your boobies are so big and soft…" Yachiru whispered, dragging the tip of her tongue across her left breast. "They look like big scoops of ice cream. Yum yum…."

Ichigo rolled her head backward as Yachiru started to lavish her breasts. She closed her eyes and went still as the lieutenant licked her nipple, feeling her pussy soak her thong with her juices. "Ooooohhhh…." She wrapped her arms around the pinkette's neck when she felt Yachiru switch to her neglected nipple, feeling the woman's hands touch her exposed ass. "Yachiru…."

Hearing her name on someone else's lips sent a shiver down Yachiru's spine. Laying Ichigo down onto the soft grass, Yachiru kissed her cute, pink nipples, earning another coo from Ichigo. She kissed her way down her smooth, toned belly until she made it to her thong. Without hesitation she pulled the dirtied garment off of her, sliding it down Ichigo's smooth legs.

Raising a leg, Ichigo gestured to her boots. Nodding, Yachiru pulled it off and tossed it to the side, kissing her soft ankle while holding her slim leg. The same fate awaited Ichigo's other boot, leaving her in only her scarf and goggles. "Wow…you really are pretty, Skimpy," Yachiru marveled, running her fingertips along Ichigo's inner thigh.

The orangette closed her eyes when she felt Yachiru gingerly touch her womanhood, the soft touch so unlike what she'd experienced before and yet just as good. "And you…you're quite beautiful," Ichigo praised, never imagining the little girl she knew to be a sexy woman. In the soft light coming through the treetops, Yachiru looked dazzling.

Remembering all of those videos that she stole from Rangiku, Yachiru spread Ichigo's legs wide and knelt down, lowering her head. Her tongue gently licked Ichigo's dripping pink folds, making the girl sigh heavenly as she licked her. Looking up, Yachiru savored the taste of Ichigo on her lips. "Skimpy, you taste like sweet vanilla," she said before licking her again.

The genderbended Ichigo moaned softly as the girl ate her out, her tongue rubbing up and down her wet folds. When Yachiru spread her lips with her fingers and licked the inside of her hole Ichigo let out a sharp gasp. She put her legs up on Yachiru's shoulders and let her arms fall over her head, letting go of any restraint. "Ohhhhh…." The dirty sound of Yachiru slurping at her pussy made the blood inside Ichigo boil hotter.

"You taste so good…"Yachiru whispered, intoxicated by Ichigo's scent and taste. She stuck her tongue deeper, enjoying how the Bondage Vigilante squirmed when she licked her sensitive spots and her nose pressed against her clit. Ichigo's vision grew hazy from feeling Yachiru's hot breath on her jewel. Her toes curled as she reached for Yachiru's head, pressing her face against her cunt harder. "Gonna…gonna cum!" she gasped.

Wanting to taste Ichigo's sweet nectar, Yachiru pulled her tongue out of Ichigo's wet pussy and licked her clit, flicking her tongue across it vigorously. Showing Yachiru her sex face, Ichigo filled the forest with her lewd moans as she came into the girl's mouth, her body feeling light as it achieved climax.

Red eyes closed and a soft hum left Yachiru's mouth as she drank Ichigo's juices, tasting the teen's essence on her lips. When Ichigo finished her orgasm she crawled on top of the girl, laying down and mashing her breasts against Ichigo's, their nipples rubbing together as Yachiru caressed Ichigo's face. "You taste so good. Would you like to taste yourself, Skimpy?" Ichigo didn't even need to say anything, the yearning on her face all the answer Yachiru needed. The lieutenant leaned down and kissed Ichigo passionately, letting Ichigo taste her own juices on her tongue. Ichigo became enraptured by her taste, the wrongness of it all spurring her to continue this further. As Yachiru pulled away, her pink hair becoming a curtain around Ichigo's head, Ichigo reached around and squeezed Yachiru's soft ass. "My turn…" Ichigo said.

Smiling, the pinkette crawled off of Ichigo and laid down next to her, her heart racing as her supposed enemy sat up. Ichigo reached for her _Hakama_ and pulled it away. Ichigo smiled when she saw the cute pair of pink panties on Yachiru's body, their fabric stretched to the limit due to Yachiru's growth and the dark spot in the middle. Lying down next to her, Ichigo reached down and pressed her fingers against Yachiru's pussy. "Does that feel good?" she whispered into her ear, her hand rubbing her through her panties.

Yachiru bit down on her lower lip and moaned as Ichigo's fingers worked her good. Even through the wet fabric of her underwear Ichigo's fingers felt so good, her fingers teasing her clit for a moment, making the girl gasp and groan. Ichigo kissed her softly again as she dipped her hand into her panties, touching her wet womanhood and feeling how hot and moist her lower mouth was. "You're so wet…" Ichigo cooed, glad to be on the giving end for a change. She smirked when she slid a finger into Yachiru, who arched her back and moaned at the feeling of her intruding fingers.

"It feels gooooood…" Yachiru slurred when she felt another finger enter her, a wet and dirty sound emanating from her panties as Ichigo fingered her. She reached out and touched Ichigo's face, her fingers tracing the edges of her goggles. Slowly she guided Ichigo's face to her heaving chest, her nipples nice and hard, the nubs poking up. "Skimpy, please make my breasts feel good too," she pleaded.

Ichigo was more than happy to oblige. She dragged her tongue across Yachiru's breasts, taking delight in the husky groan the woman beneath her let out. Wanting to hear her moan more, she pulled her dirty fingers out of Yachiru's cunt, bringing them to her face. Tasting another woman was a foreign idea for Ichigo but one she embraced immiedately, licking her dirty fingers. Moaning at the sweet nectar on her fingertips, she brought her fingers to Yachiru's mouth. "Want a taste?" she asked with a smile. Yachiru opened her mouth and let Ichigo slide her digits into her orifice. Feeling Yachiru's tongue lick her fingers made Ichigo's pussy start to drip again.

Pulling her fingers out of Yachiru's mouth, Ichigo reached down and tugged off Yachiru's panties, tossing them away. The pinkette willingly spread her legs and smiled as Ichigo's fingers returned to her, arching her back as the girl also wrapped her lips around her nipple and started to suck on her. ' _My…my lady part…it feels so good….'_ Yachiru thought, closing her eyes as a tension formed in her stomach. Her toes curled as the tension inside her grew and grew with each breath she took. "Skimpy…I…" she gasped when Ichigo slid three fingers into her cunt. "I'm gonna burst!"

Hearing Yachiru on the verge of climax drove Ichigo onward, biting down on her sensitive nipple while her fingers pumped in and out of Yachiru rapidly, forcing the girl to squirm and writhe in ecstasy for the first time in her life. Taking her lips off of Yachiru's areola, Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Yachiru's cheek. "Cum, Yachiru. I want to watch you orgasm…."

The bright foliage surrounding them turned brighter as Yachiru felt the tension inside her snap. Her tongue stuck out as she felt a woman's pleasure for the first time, her pussy gripping Ichigo's intruding fingers before she felt bliss enrapture her. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned up into the sky. Ichigo kissed her gently while her hand became covered in her juices, the girl's legs spreading wide.

Pulling her hand out of Yachiru's cunt, Ichigo wrapped her arms around Yachiru and pulled her close. Coming down from her high Yachiru did the same and gave Ichigo a deep kiss. Pulling away, Yachiru nuzzled Ichigo's neck. "You promise you won't tell anyone I'm an adult?"

"Do you promise you won't turn me in to the Soul Society?"

Yachiru nodded. "Uh huh. Kenny might get mad but I'll tell him I didn't see you."

Nodding in turn, Ichigo kissed her forehead. "Then I promise I won't tell anyone. This'll be our little secret."

Nodding, Yachiru got up and put her clothes back on. Before she put the suspenders with the energy suckers back on she kissed Ichigo's cheek again. "Bye, Skimpy!" she giggled before Flashstepping away.

Ichigo lay on the grass and sighed, glad that she'd managed to avert another crisis and see a side of Yachiru nobody else would ever see….

To be continued


	12. Bondage Vigilante vs The Healer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Threesome!**

 _Chapter Thirteen: The Bondage Vigilante Vs The Healer_

 _ **Two Days later….**_

Ichigo walked out of the store, huffing in frustration. She'd wanted to get a present for Orihime as a way of saying thank you for putting her up at her apartment but she couldn't afford the prices most places were selling good quality jewelry. Yoruichi had given her some money but it wasn't much. "I should just head back…" she said.

Thankfully for Ichigo, Ikumi and Orihime, the memory changer that Yoruichi had given to Ichigo worked like a charm. After a tense day of waiting it became clear that they wouldn't be targeted by Hecuba and the Yakuza, which was one more worry Ichigo didn't need.

She passed by her house again and heard the sounds of her family inside. She walked up to the door and held out her hand, wanting to see her father. She wanted to so badly but…

"No," she said glumly, turning around and walking away. "I'm not…I'm not ready." With her head slumped she walked away, unaware of her father watching her leave from the window in her room with a sad expression….

She started to walk back to Orihime's apartment when she saw something from across the streets. Two large brutes were dragging a poor boy, no more than thirteen or fourteen, into a deserted alleyway. Ichigo narrowed her eyes. She wasn't ready to face her family but she was prepared for this. Looking around to make sure nobody could see her she ducked behind a parked car and changed into her combat raiment.

The young boy was in the middle of getting the beating of a lifetime. "I told you to have the money by today!" one of his attackers shouted. "Well its today!"

"Stop!" the boy pleaded as he lay on the ground, getting stomped and kicked.

"What'd you just say?!" another of the thugs shouted before picking up the boy by his shirt. "We'll teach you to talk back to us!" He hauled back and threw another punch…before Ichigo came up from behind and grabbed his wrist.

"How about you pick a fight with someone who can fight back?" Ichigo asked, dressed in her bondage outfit. Before the thug could speak up, Ichigo punched him in the side, breaking ribs and sending him careening into bags of trash.

"It's you!" The other thug gasped, recognizing Ichigo. "The Bondage Vigilante!" Knowing of her fearsome reputation the thug drew a knife and slashed at her, only for Ichigo to knock him out with a single punch.

The boy simply lay on the ground in complete awe of what'd happened. She helped him to his feet and he blushed at her exotic appearance. "Th-thank you," he stammered.

Ichigo gestured to the exit. "You should get going."

"Y-yes. Thank you!" he said before running away, leaving the girl standing alone amidst the unconscious thugs.

Turning away, Ichigo sighed. She had started to get used to people's reaction but she seriously wished for her _shihakusho_ so she didn't look like a slut while helping people.

A new voice made itself known, startling Ichigo. "That was quite noble of you. You certainly live up to your reputation, Bondage Vigilante."

When Ichigo turned around her blood became ice from whom she saw standing in the alleyway entrance. "No…" she breathed in horror, shivers running down her spine.

Captain Unohana smiled at the scantily-clad girl as she stepped into the alleyway, having not changed a bit since the last time Ichigo saw her. Behind her was her tall lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. If Unohana was bugged by Ichigo's attire she didn't show it; Isane, on the other hand, looked like steam was going to come out of her burning ears as she stared at Ichigo's body.

"Good afternoon," Unohana said, stepping forward. "I'm Retsu Unohana, captain of Squad Four. This is my lieutenant, Isane," she said gesturing to her lieutenant. "And you're the special young lady whose been causing a fuss."

Ichigo put up a stance, sweat dripping down her back. Soi-Fon had been bad enough but this was worse. This was much worse. She'd never face Unohana but the fact that she hardly used her sword didn't give her the impression she didn't know how to use one.

Unohana saw how defensive Ichigo was and held up a hand, smiling softly at the girl. "Please, do not misunderstand. We are healers. Neither me nor Isane have any intention of fighting you."

"Then why are you here, captain?"

The woman turned around and gestured for both Isane and Ichigo to follow her. "Come with me. Don't worry; we are not leading you into a trap. We simply wish to talk. Besides," she turned to Ichigo and smiled, "We wouldn't want people to see you dressed like that talking to people who aren't here, would we?"

Figuring that she had a point and that Unohana wasn't the duplicitous type, Ichigo followed her and Isane, Flashstepping behind them and following them all across town.

When the chase ended, Ichigo found herself in front of an old Shinto Shrine, the vines and moss covering the old statues nearby telling her that the place was deserted. "Where are we?" she demanded to know.

Continuing to smile, Unohana turned around, standing on top of the creaky stairs in front of the shrine. "As I said, Miss, this is no trap. This shrine has been abandoned for a long time and is a frequently used by my squad as a place of refuge when one of us is stationed in Karakura Town. I've brought you here to talk with you peacefully and privately. Please, come inside."

Cautiously, Ichigo followed them into the shrine, ready for a surprise ambush. She might not be able to take Unohana but she'd certainly knock out a tooth before Ichigo was taken in. She saw that despite the shrine's outward dilapidated appearance the inside looked quite cozy. The floor mats looked recently new and there was a soft futon in the middle of the shrine, candles and incense burning around it. Nearby there were several cushions, two of which Unohana and Isane sat down on. Ichigo sat down on the third one and glared at the two. "You said you only wanted to talk. So talk," she said, trying to act tough. She knew that if she acted like her usual self she might give herself away. Unohana was very sharp.

Unohana leaned back on her cushion but frowned at Ichigo's current appearance. "Before I do, may I ask that you please remove your ballgag?" she asked. "It is quite obscene."

Humoring her, Ichigo reached for the clasp to her gag and undid it, letting it fall into her lap. "So I assume you're here to capture me?"

"Those are our given orders," Isane started. "When Lieutenants Kurotsuchi, Matusmoto and Kusajishi as well as Captain Soi-Fon failed to turn you in, Head-Captain Yamamoto asked us to capture you."

Seeing Ichigo tense up, Unohana put a hand on Isane's lap. "Now, Isane, we discussed this. We are not here to capture her." She turned back to Ichigo. "I am here to ask that you turn yourself in."

Ichigo tensed again, not liking where this was going. It was two against one and considering one of them was Captain Unohana she didn't like her odds. "Turn myself in? I haven't done anything!" Ichigo shouted. "You're the ones who've been trying to kidnap me!"

Closing her eyes, Unohana nodded. "Yes, those are our orders, I'm afraid. We have been authorized to bring you to the Soul Society for interrogation by force if necessary. To us, you're an unknown variable. And after our encounter with a certain Substitute Soul Reaper, we do not like to let wildcards run amok without proper supervision."

Ichigo wondered what she meant by that. Why did she bring her former self up in that manner? Regardless, Ichigo balled her hands into fists. "So let me guess, the moment I say no you draw swords?"

Unohana picked up her zanpakuto and laid it on the floor in front of her before sliding it over to Ichigo. "There. Now we may speak unabated. You need not fear us. In fact, I quite admire you."

Ichigo cocked her head. "You do?"

Chuckling, Unohana nodded. "Why of course. I don't know how you've acquired your gifts but you've only used it for good. Not only that but Captain Soi-Fon privately told me of how you rescued her from the Hollow that devoured her and Yoruichi Shihoin. You've proven to be a very selfless individual. I have no wish to use force on someone who only fights to defend."

"So then…what are you going to do if I say no?" Ichigo said. "I don't want to go to the Soul Society. I have nothing to tell you," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Unohana's eyes narrowed, making a shiver run down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo could see in her eyes that Unohana seemed to know a bit more than she let on. "Be that as it may, we still have our duty to fulfill. Out of respect for your selflessness and your saving of Captain Soi-Fon, Isane and I would like to make an offer."

"What…offer?"

The pink lips on Unohana's face formed a knowing smile. "Judging by your attire and both Soi-Fon and Yachiru's account, you seem to be a woman well versed in the art of lovemaking…." When Ichigo's eyes widened behind her goggles she smiled wider. "Isane and I are among the scarce few who are aware of Yachiru's little secret. When she returned from her mission in failure I questioned her. I…persuaded her to tell the truth about what happened."

"How'd you persuade her?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"I spanked her until she coughed up the truth."

Ichigo just stared at the woman. "You know that's child abuse."

"I call it a fitting punishment since she came back in failure and fibbed about it," Unohana countered. "Back to the topic at hand. Isane and I discussed our options on how to make you come willingly and we've decided to give you a challenge." She turned to Isane who gulped before nodding. Turning back to Ichigo she shrugged out of her _Haori._ "We are healers. We have no wish to fight with our swords. Which is why we're offering to fight with our bodies in a sexual battle."

Ichigo felt her heart race at the words. "A…sexual…battle?"

Unohana nodded as she removed her white sash, slipping off her _Shihakusho_ and her white undershirt. "Here is what I propose. You will go to bed with us for two rounds. Isane will be the first and I will go second. If you manage to make us orgasm first then we shall leave and report to the Head-Captain that the hunt for you should be called off. If either of us makes you orgasm first then you lose and you will accompany us without resisting back to the Soul Society. You have my word that you will be not be treated cruelly and will be able to defend yourself during the interrogation."

Ichigo knew that this sounded fishy. The look on Unohana's face showed that she was rather confident in her ability to win this challenge. Isane blushed as she unclipped her bra but the look on her face told Ichigo she was confident in her own ability to please another person in bed as well. But Ichigo knew that though the odds were stacked against her she had on other alternative. "If I win, you'll promise to get the Soul Society to stop hunting me?"

"I did not promise that," Unohana clarified. "All I can promise is to try and persuade Head-Captain Yamamoto and the other captains. With your saving of Captain Soi-Fon and my own testimony it should be more than enough to convince the Head-Captain you're an ally to be treated with respect rather than an unknown element with the potential of becoming an enemy. But…" her eyes gleamed with dark deviousness as she stared at Ichigo's exposed body. "That is only if you win our little game. Do we have a deal?"

Ichigo nodded. Captain Unohana may have been confident but so was she. She'd best her like she bested the perverted Hollows. "Deal."

"So I have your word that if you lose you'll surrender peacefully?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat Ichigo nodded. "You…have my word…."

Unohana reached around her and unclipped her bra, revealing her firm breasts. "Excellent." She stood up and let her pants fall to the floor and pulled down her underwear, stepping out of the pool of clothes. Isane likewise had stripped down to her birthday suit. "If you please?" Unohana gestured.

Standing up, Ichigo slowly started to strip out of her armor. Her gloves and sleeves were the first to go and then her scarf. She blushed as Isane and Unohana stared intently when she removed her breast armor and pulled down her thong. She wished she could keep her boots on but knew that it would be suspicious and tugged them off along with her stockings. Keeping her goggles and hairpins on, Ichigo blushed at their heated stares. "Well?"

Getting up, the nude Unohana licked her lips as she stared at Ichigo's seductive body. "You are quite the lovely young lady, Ms…." Unohana shook her head. "Tell me, do you have a name? I think calling out Bondage Vigilante in the heat of the moment would feel rather awkward for the both of us."

Ichigo struggled to come up with a name for herself. She couldn't use her fake name but she couldn't use one of her friend's either. It had to be a name Unohana would not know about. "Masaki," Ichigo said, deciding on her mother's name. None of the captains knew much of her background so she figured it'd be a safe bet. "It's as good a name as any."

"Indeed it is." Unohana turned to Isane and smiled, kissing her cheek. "Isane, are you ready?"

"Yes, Captain Unohana," the silver-haired lieutenant said when as she stepped forward.

"Then you may begin."

Isane offered the girl her hand. Ichigo took it and let the naked girl guide her to the futon, stepping over the candles and incense. Isane leaned forward and breathed into Ichigo's ear. "Are you ready?" she whispered.

Ichigo felt goosebumps break out on her skin as she and Isane got down on their knees, staring each other in the eyes. "Yes…" she whispered back, her heart racing.

The signal for the start of the challenge was a deep kiss by Isane. Ichigo met Isane's tongue with her own, having become quite good at giving tongue. The naked girls wrapped their arms around each other, moaning into each other's lips. Their breasts rubbing against each other, Isane reached down and cupped Ichigo's ass, sucking on the girl's tongue. Ichigo closed her eyes and moaned into Isane's mouth. ' _It feels so nice…'_ she thought as the lieutenant sucked on her tongue. When Isane let go of Ichigo's tongue she hissed as the lieutenant dragged her nails down her naked back. Ichigo kissed her again while her hands cupped Isane's breasts. Ichigo was amazed at how big the girl's bosom was. She and her captain always wore loose clothing which hid their beautiful bodies.

Leaning backward, Isane fell on top of the soft futon, taking Ichigo with her. The two girls rolled around on the soft bed while feeling up each other's bodies. Ichigo was taken by surprise by how well Isane knew how to caress and kiss a woman's body before remembering Unohana kissing her cheek and realizing that the two were a lot closer than she'd imagined.

Ichigo found herself lying on her back and staring at Isane's cunt, Isane quickly turning around after pushing Ichigo onto her back. She realized that Isane wanted to make her cum 69-sytle when she felt hot breath on her pussy. The orangette cooed when she felt Isane's fingers spread her pink lips and her tongue lick her sensitive hole. Palming the lieutenant's soft asscheeks, Ichigo leaned up and started to lick Isane's pussy in turn.

Unohana watched quietly, sitting naked on her cushion with a soft smile on her face when she heard the Bondage Vigilante moan into her lieutenant's muff. She didn't touch herself or enjoy any self-gratification. She could abstain until it was her turn, provided that Isane lost her round.

Isane rubbed Ichigo's thighs tenderly while she explored the depths of the Human's womanhood, expertly licking her sweet spots. Ichigo shivered from the lieutenant's warm tongue but was undeterred. She'd built up some endurance thanks to her encounters with the previous Soul Reapers who'd tried to capture her as well as the Hollows who had their way with her. She stifled that growing heat inside her belly as best she could while licking Isane's clit, her hands massaging the girl's soft cheeks all the while.

Isane responded by licking Ichigo's clit but she could feel her body start to succumb to the vigilante. It'd been a while since she and her captain had been intimate and her body was starving for sweet release. "Mmmhh!" she moaned, trying as hard as she could to keep it together. She pumped two fingers into Ichigo's honeypot but Ichigo merely did the same to her. She pulled her mouth away from Ichigo and threw her head back, her toes curling when she couldn't keep it in any longer. "Ohhhhhh!" she moaned, sweat dripping down her body as her body shook. Rolling her eyes into the back of her head she came all over Ichigo's face, her body tensing as she gripped Ichigo's thighs. "I'm…I'm cumming!"

Ichigo drank her juices, glad that Isane had climaxed before she did. Ichigo was rather close to orgasm herself. "Mmhhh…" she moaned as she drank her juices, wrapping her arms around Isane's waist. When she finally finished, Isane rolled off of Ichigo and panted. "I'm…I'm sorry, Captain Unohana. I lost…" she shamefully admitted, having lost with relative ease.

Getting up from her cushion, Unohana walked onto the futon and sat down on her knees. Patting her lieutenant's head, she leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You did lovely, Isane. Rest easy." She sat back up and smiled at Ichigo, who was wiping the sweat from her brow as she sat up. "So then…shall we get on with round two?" she suggested.

Wiping the juices from her mouth, Ichigo panted, her loins tingling. "Okay…" she said, wondering if she could hold out long against this woman.

Her eyes narrowing, Unohana crawled on her hands and knees towards Ichigo, her braid dragging across the futon. She sat down behind the orangette and wrapped her arms and legs around her, keeping her in a tight embrace. "Before we do, why don't you take a moment to cool down? It would hardly be a fair fight if we started now, wouldn't' you agree?"

"I…didn't expect that," Ichigo said, blinking behind her goggles when Unohana removed her hairpins and let her long, flowing hair fall past her shoulders, Unohana ran her hand through her hair like a tender mother, letting the rising tension inside Ichigo die down. Ichigo couldn't help but lean back into the woman's embrace, sighing softly.

"Your hair is quite lovely," Unohana whispered softly, inhaling Ichigo's scent. Her eyes took a closer look at the girl's body and noticed small scars and fading bruises. "Were these from fighting Hollows?" she asked, tracing her fingers across one of the small scars where Goobla-Khan whipped her.

Ichigo hissed from the touched but relaxed when Unohana started to pour her Kaido into her body, feeling a lot of the tension in her body fade. "Yes…" she admitted.

"Hmm…I see…" Unohana said, deducing a few things after taking a look at Ichigo's back. After finishing, the healer cupped her breasts again and smiled. "I think that's enough of a break. Shall we get to it?"

Ichigo nodded, her body calmed and ready for whatever the woman threw at her. She turned her head and kissed Unohana, moaning in her soft lips. But she was unprepared for Unohana's skilled tongue, a shiver running down her spine as it teased and played with Ichigo's pink organ. It was clear to Ichigo that Unohana was far more experienced at making a woman cum than Isane was.

That clarification became all the more apparent when Unohana started to pinch Ichigo's nipples and press her heel against Ichigo's crotch. Ichigo squirmed and tried to break her embrace only for Unohana to grin and tighten her grip on her, "You're so wet down there," she teased as her heel rubbed against Ichigo's pussy.

The orangette realized that for all her talk of giving a fair fight, Unohana was playing dirt. "You cheater!" she shouted, trying to pull Unohana's hands away from her breast. "Knock it off!"

"Come now, Masaki," Unohana said, using Ichigo's fake name, "Surely after fighting Hollows you'd learn that you should never lower your guard."

Ichigo grimaced as her heel pressed harder before deciding to get physical. Elbowing Unohana in the side, Ichigo scrambled out of her embrace, her body tingling as she scooted away.

Nursing her sore side, Unohana merely smiled as she got up on her knees. "That was a bit much," she said playfully.

"You're lucky I didn't do worse," Ichigo threatened.

"No need to be mad," Unohana chastised before getting on her hands and knees. She crawled along the futon with the grace of a jungle predator, her eyes showing the demon within. "You seem tense. Just relax and I'll make all of your stress go away."

Ichigo was taken aback by how ferocious Unohana could be when she pounced onto her, pushing her onto her back while giving her a breathtaking kiss. Unohana's hands glowed as she cupped Ichigo's breasts, making her gasp into the kiss and her body started shuddering. Her touch made Ichigo thought that her skin was on fire, ecstasy pouring into her. "What…what are you doing?" Ichigo gasped, trying to touch Unohana in turn. But it was clear that her timid, weak touches weren't doing anything to arouse Unohana.

"Now, now, I said that I'd make you cum," Unohana said, lying next to Ichigo and reached down to touch her pussy. "I never said I'd use normal tactics. Now just relax and cum whenever you feel like it…" she teased.

Ichigo gasped when Unohana's glowing hand touched her pussy. Warmth tingled throughout her entire body and threatened to make her see stars. ' _No! It's too much!'_ Ichigo thought in horror, her legs spreading to grant Unohana more access to her. ' _I…I'm gonna cum!'_

But Ichigo knew the price for letting the deceptive woman win. She'd have to willingly go with her back to the Soul Society, where the captains, Ikkaku, Renji and Rukia would all find out what'd happened to Ichigo; they'd learn he'd went from a young man into a female bondage-wearing pervert. The shame of it all drove Ichigo to call out to the piece of armor on her face. ' _I can't lose! Please! More strength! More power!'_ A small smile appeared on Ichigo's face as she felt her remaining armor invigorate her.

Unohana wondered why the girl was smiling but her wonder turned to confusion when Ichigo reached down and grabbed her hand, squeezing it roughly. ' _What's this?!'_ Unohana thought in amazement. ' _My Kaido should've massaged her body to the point where she'd be too relaxed to fight back. How can she still resist?'_

Sitting up, Ichigo looked Unohana in the eyes. "Alright then. If you wanna play dirty…so will I!"

The captain was caught off guard when Ichigo put a hand on her chest, shoving her onto her back. Ichigo quickly grabbed the woman's legs and pushed them up into the air. Unohana gasped when she felt a hot tongue touch her womanhood, never expecting the girl to suddenly fight back.

Ichigo tasted Unohana's folds, her hands keeping a tight grip on Unohana's smooth thighs. A heard a coo come from Unohana when she flicked her tongue across her clit and was spurred on, dipping her tongue into the woman's depths.

"Ahhhhh…" Unohana moaned. ' _She's really good at this. I haven't had someone lick my vagina this good since Isane!'_ She bit down on her lower lip when Ichigo pushed two fingers into her womanhood. "Oooooooh!"

The girl between the captain's legs pushed up further, settling the woman onto her shoulders before diving back in to eat her out. With each lick to her sensitive hole, Ichigo brought Unohana closer and closer to orgasm. The small shrine became filled with Unohana's moans as Ichigo tasted her sweet folds…until Unohana's thighs closed in on Ichigo's head, trapping her in a crushing grip.

"Now, now, no need to get ahead of yourself," Unohana retorted, looking down at Ichigo's stunned face. The girl tried to pull her head out of her thighs but Unohana's grip was absolute. "Heheheh…that's quite a face you're making," she teased before letting go of Ichigo's head. Sitting up, she grabbed Ichigo's legs and scooted forward. "Don't think you could make me orgasm from simply giving me cunnilingus. But I can see that both you and I are close so why don't we see who outlasts the other."

Gripping Unohana's legs, Ichigo nodded, feeling her goggles give her more strength and endurance. "You're on."

Both women gasped as they slammed their pussies against each other. "Ahhh!" Ichigo cried out, feeling the woman's tender folds grind against her own. Unohana bit down on her lip as she moved her body back and forth, sweat running down her body.

Ichigo curled her toes as she struggled to outlast the woman. Wanting payback for what Unohana did earlier, Ichigo reached for her braid and pulled her forward. Unohana's eyes widened when Ichigo pulled her into another kiss. Her hands reached around to cup her ass while Ichigo continued pulling on her braid. Their tongues met lewdly in a sloppy kiss, swapping saliva while their pussies rubbed against each other.

The tension inside Ichigo reached its crescendo and she knew she couldn't last much longer. ' _Have…to…make…her cum! Can't…lose!'_ She worked her hips faster, to the point where she no longer had in control over her own body. Her hands groped Unohana's breasts and pinched her nipples, trying to coax the woman into climaxing. In response, Unohana reached around and plunged two fingers into Ichigo's asshole, fingering her backdoor.

The sudden fingering made Ichigo remember the incident with Ikumi and the tension suddenly snapped. Clinging to Unohana, Ichigo rolled her eyes into the back of her head before crying out, her pussy splashing her juices onto Unohana's. "I'M CUMMING!"

Ichigo held on to Unohana as her body shook, pulling her into another kiss while falling backward onto the futon. Feeling the woman's weight press down on her, she hugged her tightly while feeling sheer bliss.

' _I…I lost….'_

The vigilante fought back tears. Now she was going to have to explain everything to her friends and face the consequences. So many thoughts went through her head as she lay there, Unohana panting hard on top of her. ' _Are they going to hand me over to Mayuri to get the suit off me? Will they lock me up or execute me for having powers? What'll happen to Yoruichi when they find out about the forbidden suit?'_

Her fears evaporated, however, when Unohana kissed her cheek. "You win. I've lost."

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked. "But…but I-"

Sitting up, Unohana smiled down regretfully at Ichigo. "Unfortunately, I achieved orgasm right before you did. You were too busy caught up in your own climax to notice. Isn't that right, Isane?" she asked her lieutenant who was sitting on a cushion fingering herself.

Quickly pulling her fingers out and regaining her composure, Isane quickly nodded. "Yes. Captain Unohana is telling the truth. You've won our challenge, Bondage Vigilante."

Lying down next to Ichigo, the captain ran a hand through her sweaty hair. "As promised, Isane and I will not take you back to the Soul Society and we will try to convince the Head-Captain that you pose no threat to the Soul Society."

"Thank you," Ichigo panted. Sitting up, she decided it was time to go. "If you'll excuse me."

"Wait."

Ichigo was stopped when Unohana grabbed her hand. "Now that there is no need to capture you, Isane and I have a day all to ourselves before we return to report to the Head-Captain." As she spoke, Isane smiled and got up and walked over to Ichigo, sitting down next to her. "Would you like to join us?" she asked with a tender smile.

Ichigo could feel her arousal return to her when she felt Isane's glowing hand touch her pussy. "I suppose I can stay for another hour," Ichigo relented.

"Then we'd better make the most of that hour…."

Ichigo was pulled down onto the futon and felt two sets of glowing hands touch her, knowing that she'd be staying for a lot more than an hour….

To be continued


	13. Bondage Vigilante's Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Threesome! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Twelve: The Bondage Vigilante's Job_

 _ **The Next Day….**_ **Karakura High School; 3:45 PM**

Ichigo and Orihime walked out of their school, another day of class ending. Thankfully for Ichigo, the rumors about her and Chad were starting to die down and she was able to convince most of her class that they weren't in love.

It weighed heavily on Ichigo's mind that the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were still hunting her. She feared what would happen if the worst occurred, that she would be captured and brought to the Soul Society. No doubt the captains would be mortified that Ichigo, the savior who'd defeated Aizen, had become a woman trapped in a suit of bondage armor.

' _They tried to kill Rukia for transferring her powers…what are they going to do if they catch me?'_

Orihime looked at her friend and knew that she was worried. Like Ichigo she was scared that Ichigo might get caught and taken away, their run-in with Rangiku a harrowing moment. Had it not been for Yoruichi's foresight Ichigo would've been discovered. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" she asked. "You look worried."

Telling herself to stop lying to her friends, Ichigo shook her head. "I'm…okay. I'm just worried that I'll meet a Soul Reaper and get put into a situation I can't get out of. I can't be lucky every time," she said glumly.

Together they walked past the entrance to Ichigo's school. To the girl's surprise though, she saw a familiar van parked nearby. When she saw the woman standing next to the van, her heart sank once more. "Ikumi…."

Orihime stopped and turned to look at Ichigo's boss. "She's been coming here for the past few days now. She keeps asking where you are," she explained. "I…didn't know how to tell you. You already had enough on your plate, Ichigo."

Staring at her boss, Ichigo felt shame eat at her all over again. Ikumi may have been a workaholic but she always treated Ichigo kindly, almost like he was her little brother. She knew that it must've been a burden for her since her helper had dropped off the face of the earth.

Seeing Ikumi get back in her van and drive off, Ichigo came to a decision. She may not be able to make it up to her sisters for being absent, but she could make it up to Ikumi. She owed her that much.

"Hey, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes?"

"You're not working at the bakery tomorrow, right?"

Orihime shook her head. "No, why?"

"How would you like to get a part-time job with me?"

 _ **The Next Day….**_ **Unagiya Residence**

Ichigo took a deep breath before knocking at Ikumi's door. Orihime stood next to her, willing to lend a hand for this task.

"Hold up!" said a voice from inside the house. "I'll be right there!" The door opened up and there stood Ikumi Unagiya. She smiled when she saw Orihime, recognizing Ichigo's friend. "Oh, hello, Ms. Inoue. What brings you here? And who's your friend?"

Ichigo bowed respectfully. "Um…hello, Ms. Unagiya. I'm Orihime's cousin, Ichika Inoue. Can we come in?"

"Sure, come in."

Ikumi lead them into her home and sat them both down on her couch. Sitting down in a chair opposite them, Ikumi crossed her arms and looked at the two orangettes. "So what can I do for you today, ladies?"

"Well..." Ichigo started, "We're friends with Ichigo and…we know that you're in need of help since he left for Naruwaki City. So…Orihime and I wanted to know if maybe we can help take some of the load off by helping you."

Ikumi looked at the girls and sighed. "It's true, Ichigo leaving has left me shorthanded. I wish he'd told me that he was leaving. It was so out of the blue…." She then smiled at the two. "Thank you, girls. I'd be happy to hire you on part-time, at least for the day. I appreciate you doing this on your friend's behalf. It's good to see that Ichigo's got good friends." She stood up and shook Ichigo's hand and then Orihime's. "I'm currently in the middle of reorganizing my office. You can help me with that and then I've another job out in town you can join me on."

For the next few hours, Ichigo and Orihime helped Ikumi move boxes in and out of her office, helping her organize her records and new furniture. When they were finished, the three sat back down in the living room to take a breather. "Thanks, girls," Ikumi said, handing them both bottles of water.

"You're welcome," they both said. They heard the door open up and in walked Ikumi's son, Kaoru.

"Hi, Mom," Kaoru said as he entered. He saw the two girls sitting on the couch and blushed. "Um…hi?" he said, blushing from the cute girls staring at him.

"Oh, don't mind them, Kaoru," Ikumi said, getting up and hugging her son. "These are my helpers for today. They're Ichigo's friends, Orihime and Ichika Inoue."

"Hi," Kaoru said. "It's nice to meet you."

Ikumi turned to her helpers. "One sec, ladies. I need to go grab the address for the job. It'll take a few hours," she said, noticing the sun going down. "I hope you girls don't mind being out late."

"We don't mind," Orihime said, having fun helping Ikumi.

As Ikumi went to her office, Kaoru sat down in the chair and smiled at the two. "Thank you for helping my mom," he thanked.

"You're welcome," Ichigo said, glad to see Kaoru happy. "We wanted to help take some of the load off her shoulders."

"Your mom is really nice," Orihime added. "She's a really good employer."

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah, you two are nice too for helping her out."

Ichigo's curiosity got the better of her. "So…what did you think of Ichigo?"

The boy's expression turned sour. "I didn't like Ichigo. He was lazy and rude to me and my Mom. I know Mom's sad he's gone but I'm not."

Orihime turned to see Ichigo and saw her trying to keep her anger kept within. She took hold of her hand and squeezed, calming her down.

Ikumi came back into the room with the address in her hand. "Okay, girls. Let's go. Kaoru, I left you a plate in the fridge to heat up for dinner. Will you be alright for a few hours?"

"I'll be fine, Mom."

Getting up, the two orangettes walked out of the house with Ikumi and climbed into her van. After a fifteen minute drive, they got out and looked up. They were standing in front of a lavish building, with a logo that had a woman's high heel on it. "Where are we?" Ichigo asked.

Ikumi walked past her and pointed to the door. "This is the modeling company called Geisha Heels. I was contracted to help them model for a few hours. They didn't say why but they said that they only hire out to independent contractors for models."

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"Apparently the boss finds it cheap and doesn't have to enter into any messy contracts by hiring models up front." Ikumi opened the door and let the two girls go in first. Walking into the lobby, the dark-haired woman walked up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm Ikumi Unagiya. I'm here about the job you hired me for?"

The secretary smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am. We've been expecting you. I see you brought help," she said, gesturing to Ichigo and Orihime. "Madam Hecuba was only expecting you, ma'am."

"Will there be a problem?" Ikumi asked.

"Oh no!" The secretary shook her head. "In fact, I believe Madam Hecuba will be most satisfied. The more the merrier!" She gestured to the elevator. "Please head on up to the top floor."

Thanking the secretary, the girls got into the elevator and went up to the fifth floor. Getting off, they walked down a hallway filled with exotic plants and paintings and entered the main room. They saw that the large room had been converted into a photo studio with a bed in the middle and a wide array of cameras surrounding the bed.

Near the window was a short woman in a plum-colored yukata talking to four women in business suits. When Ikumi cleared her throat the woman in the yukata turned and smiled at her guests; Ichigo and Orihime both noticed how she was dressed like a geisha. "Well now, you must be Ikumi Unagiya." Walking over to her employee she shook the woman's hand. "It's so very nice to meet you, my dear. Thank you so much for coming." She noticed her helpers and her smile grew wider. "And who are these lovely flowers?" she asked.

"These are Orihime and Ichika Inoue. They're my helpers for the day. They won't be a problem, will they?" Ikumi asked, knowing that the job originally called for her and her alone.

Madame Hecuba waved her hand dismissingly. "No my dear, this is perfect! Fortune smiles on me today!" She walked over to Ichigo and Orihime and shook their hands. "Thank you so much for coming, dearies. I promise that you'll get your just rewards after tonight."

Ichigo found that to be a little ominous but shook the geisha's hand regardless. "Thank you for having us ma'am. So…we're going to model for you?"

"Why of course!" the geisha said with a smile. She turned to the other two and elaborated. "You see, my dears, I'm in the midst of multiple transactions, one of them being a supplier of photos of a magazine. So I'm going to hire the three of you to act as underwear models."

Orihime stammered at the statement. "Un…underwear models?"

Patting her head, Madame Hecuba merely continued to smile. "Come now, my dear. Isn't it every high school girl's dream to be a model? And there's no need to fret. The magazine being published is on the other side of the country. It's highly doubtful that your classmates will see you. And besides, if you do plan on ever becoming a model with that exquisite body of yours it'll look good on a resume."

Orihime figured that the woman had a point and nodded. "Okay."

"Wonderful!" Madame Hecuba turned to her bodyguards and started issuing orders. "Get three sets of underwear for our employees. And get the cameras ready." Three of the women left the room and came back each with a small bag. "There's changing rooms in the back for you ladies. Don't dawdle now, you're on the clock!" she said happily, herding the three women into the backroom.

As soon as the door closed behind the three Madame Hecuba turned to her four bodyguards and grinned evilly, giving them additional commands.

The three found themselves in a large room, racks of clothes on one side of the wall and three changing rooms on the other side. Ichigo watched as Ikumi and Orihime stepped into theirs and pulled the curtains back. She looked down at the bag and pulled out the red bra and panties, gulping as her heart raced. They looked expensive, feeling the soft fabric at her fingertips. Sure, she said she'd help Ikumi but this was pushing the limit. ' _You'd think I'd be used to wearing underwear considering I walk around in a thong most of the time….'_

Still, something about all this seemed very strange to Ichigo. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something off about all of this. She looked down at her clothes and whispered to her battle raiment. "Hey! Can you turn into this?" she asked out of caution.

The suit obliged and in a flash her shirt and jeans became exact replicas of the expensive underwear Ichigo had in her hands. Putting the articles of clothing back into her bag, Ichigo tossed it to the side and waited for Ikumi and Orihime to emerge, feeling a little self-conscious. She saw the curtains to both Ikumi and Orihime's rooms open up and they stepped out in their new underwear.

Ichigo couldn't' fight back the blush when she saw Ikumi in her black bra and panties. Because she'd always been at odds with Ikumi or helping her, she'd never really appreciated how much of a woman she really was. But seeing her long legs, her wide thighs that led to her camel-toe and her mature breasts straining against her bra made Ichigo have lewd thoughts all over again. Orihime was in a similar situation, wearing pink bra and panties.

The three scantily-clad women walked back into the main room. Madame Hecuba was sitting in a large recliner while her bodyguards finished setting up the room. She smiled when she saw the three in her garments and clapped. "My, how lovely you three look. This will be a cakewalk." She got up and walked over to Ichigo, taking her by the hand. "You first, Ichika. Don't worry," she said patting her shoulder when she saw how nervous Ichigo was. "We're not going to have you do anything scandalous." She directed her to a wall that had a camera pointing at it. "We'll just have you pose for a few shots and then move on to your friends."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ichigo nodded, putting on a brave face. ' _Thank god Rukia isn't here to see this. She'd die laughing….'_

One by one the bodyguard behind the camera took photos of Ichigo, taking close-ups of her breasts, her ass and her hips. Madame Hecuba had Ichigo strike a few poses before asking her to step to the side, letting Orihime do the next set of photos. Orihime giggled as they took the photos, having always wanted to be a model. After she was done, Madame Hecuba guided Ikumi and had her be photographed on the bed, striking a few sexy photos that made Ichigo and Orihime blush but they figured by the look on her face that this might've not been the first time she did a photoshoot.

When Madame Hecuba took her hands off the camera she smiled and nodded. "That'll do perfectly. That should be enough pictures for the magazine. Well done, ladies…."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it was over. But as she sat in a chair, she noticed how two of Madame Hecuba's bodyguards were standing in front of the door….

Hopping off the bed, Ikumi smiled and shook Madame Hecuba's hand. "Thank you for your service, ma'am. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to get these girls home and I need to put my son to bed…" Ikumi said, gesturing for Ichigo and Orihime to get up and follow her to the changing room. But when one of Madame Hecuba's bodyguards barred her way, she blinked in confusion. "Um…excuse us?"

In an instant, all three women were surrounded by the four bodyguards, tasers in their hands. "What are you doing?" Orihime gasped, scared.

Madame Hecuba sat back down and pulled out a fan, hiding her wicked grin behind it. "Oh no, my dears, I haven't released you from my employment yet. The night is still so young…."

Ikumi whirled around and glared at the woman. "What is this? The job you hired me for-"

"Was just a lie, I'm afraid," Madame Hecuba said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the three beautiful girls. "I wasn't lying when I said that I was busy with multiple transactions. One them was to the small-time underwear catalog and another is to my bosses in the Yakuza."

Despite the dangers she'd braved in her life, Ichigo froze when she heard the word Yakuza. Unlike Hollows which acted singularly and could be dispatched as such by herself, the Yakuza were a very dangerous organization to get tangled up with, even for her; Ichigo was only Human after all. She balled her fists and glared at the geisha. "I get it. This whole place is a front for the Yakuza."

Fanning herself, Madame Hecuba nodded. "You're very sharp, young lady. That's correct. The Yakuza may not care much for Karakura Town in matters such as drugs and capital, but when it comes to the sex and pornography business they all come to me."

Ikumi shivered, realizing she'd just led two innocent girls into the hands of the Japanese mafia. "What are you going to do to us?" she asked, weary of the tasers pointed at them.

"If you cooperate, Ms. Unagiya, then no harm will come to you. Well…not yet anyway," she snapped her fan closed and her beautiful face became ugly by the wicked smile on her face. "After I sell you three as sex slaves, then your safety is out of my hands."

"Sex slaves?!" Orihime gasped, wishing she hadn't left her hairpins in the dressing room.

"You picked the wrong night to help your friend out, Ms. Inoue, I'm afraid…" Madame Hecuba taunted before pointing her fan at Ikumi. "A MILF will sell nicely on the black market but…" she pointed her fan at the two orangettes, "Two beautiful teenage girls with exotic natural orange hair? That will fetch me a lot of profit. But that is for the future," she turned to her bodyguard. "If you'd please take them to the bed? We've videos to make."

Under the threat of the tasers, Ichigo, Orihime and Ikumi were led to the large king-sized bed. "What videos?" Ikumi asked.

"Like I said, Ms. Unagiya, I'm in the pornography business as well. And my clients would like to see what goods they are buying before purchasing them. So, you three will be making a special exhibition video."

"And if we refuse?" Ikumi said while glaring at her.

All Madame Hecuba did was smile. "I think you know the answer."

"Play along!" Ichigo hissed into her ear, Orihime listening in. When Ikumi turned her head baffled Ichigo whispered some more. "Just play along until I can figure out a way to get us out of this." Ikumi's eyes flicked over to Orihime who nodded confidently. Ichigo knew she had to wait for the opportune moment in order to save them. If she transformed now her identity as the Bondage Vigilante would be revealed and it'd bring the wrath of the Yakuza down on all of her friends.

Sighing in defeat, Ikumi decided to put her trust into the two girls. Looking up, Ikumi nodded. "Alright, you win. We won't resist. What do you want us to do?" she asked.

The geisha nodded happily, glad to see that the woman saw things her way. "Splendid. For starters, why don't you three get into the mood?" she suggested before the cameras all around the three started to record.

Knowing she had to sell the lie that they were submitting to their inevitable fate, Ichigo scooted to the side of Ikumi and turned her boss's head, praying she'd forgive her when this was over and finished. Ikumi's eyes widened as Ichigo kissed her, claiming the woman's lips. Orihime sidled up to Ikumi's unoccupied side and ran her hand up Ikumi's toned belly, remembering the pleasure of the night with Rangiku, She ignored the cameras and the lecherous look on Madame Hecuba's face and turned Ikumi's head to kiss her as well.

Putting her trust into the girls and knowing they had no other option than to play along for now, Ikumi kissed Orihime back. Her hand rubbed the teen's smooth leg while she groped her own breast, her fingers slipping under the black undergarment.

"Oho?" Madame Hecuba grinned. "I like the way you girls get into it," she said pleased as Ikumi traded kisses with Ichigo and Orihime. "More foreplay, if you'd please?"

Nodding, Ichigo reached behind Ikumi and unclasped her bra. Ikumi shrugged out of it and laid down on the bed, cooing softly as Ichigo and Orihime started to play with her firm breasts. Remembering how good it felt when Yoruichi and Soi-Fon did it to her, Ichigo leaned down and started to lick her nipple, teasing it with her wet tongue. Orihime paid more attention to Ikumi's long legs, kissing her inner thigh before spreading her legs wide, her hands gently touching her.

Ikumi lay on the bed and closed her eyes, whispering Ichigo's fake name as she nibbled on her tit, suckling her like a little baby. She reached up and ran her hand across Ichigo's back, her hands unclasping her red bra. Ichigo removed her lips from her nipple and looked up at a camera, cupping her breasts as she shrugged out of it. Compared to everything else that's happened to her, putting on a show in front of a camera felt like nothing. Orihime likewise shed her bra, leaning across Ikumi's body to kiss Ichigo, her mind filling with dirty thoughts. She reached for Ichigo's panties and tugged them down, licking her lips as she slid them down. Ikumi reached up and ran a finger up Ichigo's pussy, making her shiver.

The two orangettes reached for Ikumi's panties and together they quickly pulled it away, tossing it to the floor. Orihime leaned back and pulled her panties off as well, joining the other two women in front of the camera in nudity. Getting between Ikumi's legs, Orihime leaned down and gave the woman's honeypot a gentle lick. Ikumi cooed at Orihime's tongue before Ichigo straddled her face, her womanhood inches from Ikumi's lips.

Gripping Ichigo's hips, Ikumi leaned up and slid her tongue into her genderbended employee's cunt, munching on her muff while Orihime did the same to hers. Ichigo squeezed her breasts together and moaned softly. For a woman who hadn't had sex in a long time, Ikumi sure knew how to work her tongue. "Ikumi…" she moaned, arching her back. "Lick my pussy…."

"Mmmmh…" Orihime moaned as she ate out the MILF, tasting her juices on her tongue as her pussy became wetter. "So good…."

Feeling Ikumi's tongue flick against her clit, Ichigo reached down and pinched Ikumi's nipples, teasing the mother further while the Ikumi buried her face in her cunt. Ikumi squeezed her eyes shut as she curled her toes, the tension inside her snapping thanks to Ichigo's teasing and Orihime's licking. "Mmmmhhhh!" she moaned into Ichigo's muff before she came.

Orihime pulled her face away and watched as Ikumi squirted, her juices landing on her breasts. "It's so warm…" she leaned down and caught the last squirt of juice into her mouth. "It's tasty…."

The three were interrupted when Madame Hecuba started clapping. "Well done," the geisha said with a devious smile. "This is getting even me aroused. You girls certainly do know how to put on a show." She turned to her bodyguards and grinned. "Why don't we head to the main event?" One of her bodyguards left the room momentarily left she turned back to her guests. "If there's one thing that my clients love, it's when they see a young girl get double penetrated. So…who'll be the lucky girl?" she asked with a smile.

Ikumi recovered from her orgasm and sat up, glaring at the woman. She opened her mouth and began to speak. She was going to tell her that she would be the one to get fucked, not wanting to put the two girls she'd foolishly dragged into this to be violated.

"I'll do it."

Ikumi blinked. The words had come not from her but from "Ichika". "But…Ichika," she said, stunned by the girl's bravery. "Are you sure?"

Ichigo nodded, having gotten used to being put into very compromising situations, though she was ashamed of it. She couldn't live it down if she'd violated her friend, the woman who'd always treated her like she was Ichigo's big sister. And neither did she wish to rob her friend Orihime of her innocence. No, it had to be her. "I'll do it…." She laid back and spread her legs in front of the camera, revealing her holes. "Orihime and Ikumi can fuck me."

The Yakuza woman grinned from ear to ear. "My goodness, that's some determination you've got there. Maybe I'll keep you for myself, Ichika…" she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. The door opened up and the bodyguard came back with two strap-on dildos, tossing them to the bed as well as a bottle of lubricant. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ichigo watched as Orihime and Ikumi put them on, the anxiety written all over their faces.

Sitting up, Ichigo crawled over to Orihime and kissed her, pushing her down onto her back while feeling the rubber toy rub against her wet entrance. "Just play along until I can change…" she whispered into Orihime's ear.

"You sure about this?" Orihime asked, gripping Ichigo's hips. "It'll hurt," she said, worried her and Ikumi might hurt her.

"I've endured worse."

Nodding and emboldened by Ichigo's bravery, Orihime gripped Ichigo's hips and began to thrust up into her tight pussy. Because the strap-ons were the double-ended kind, Orihime couldn't help but bite down on her lower lip when she felt the toy inside her own vagina to move. Ichigo sat back and started to bounce on Orihime's toy, her breasts bouncing as she willingly showed her debauchery in front of the camera. "Orihime…" she moaned, feeling her toy go deep. After all of the encounters she'd endured from the perverted Hollows this almost seemed normal. Almost….

Lubing up her strap-on, Ikumi came up from behind Ichigo and put her hands on her thighs, ceasing her bouncing. "Ichika, I'll try to go as slow as possible…" she whispered as she pushed the lubed-up toy against Ichigo's puckered entrance. "Take a deep breath. This is going to sting a bit…."

Ichigo gasped when Ikumi pushed into her asshole, her back arching as she felt both holes fill at the same time. Unlike the gelatinous Hollow that'd toyed with her, this wasn't gradual and Goobla-Khan's gel-dildos stretched her from the inside out. This was a fairly new experience. "Ahhhh!" she cried out as Ikumi pushed into her. Even with her slow pace and the lubricant it still hurt.

Ichigo collapsed on top of Orihime as the two women started to move inside her. The two women started off slow, Orihime pulling out as Ikumi pushed in. Soon the two found a comfortable rhythm as Ichigo's asshole lost all resistance, letting the MILF slide her toy in unhindered. The large bed started to rock as the three women began getting into it.

"Ahhhh…" Ichigo moaned lewdly, her tongue sticking out as she felt the pain in her ass turn to pleasure. "Yes!" she panted, holding onto Orihime like a life preserver. "Ikumiiiiii! Orihimeeee!" she moaned.

Sweat dripping down her back, Ikumi lay into Ichigo, her breasts rubbing against her naked back. With every thrust she felt her end of the toy push into her own pussy, making her pant as her hips moved faster and faster. Her hands reached around Ichigo to grab her breasts, squeezing them playfully while tearing up her ass. Orihime rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she felt the harness to the strap-on rub her clit, moaning incoherently as she gave in to the pleasure, her sex-face recorded on the cameras.

Ichigo's moans filled the room as her friends moved faster inside her, pumping in and out of her holes and making her body quiver and shake. Closing her eyes, Ichigo pushed herself up and pressed her back against Ikumi's breasts. Her arms raised to wrap around her neck, turning her head for another sensual kiss by her bossy's sweet lips. "Gonna cum…" she whispered, feeling Orihime's hand rub her clit.

"Me too…" Ikumi whispered, her hips moving with a mind of her own.

"I'm…I'm can't…hold it in!" Orihime moaned, arching her back. Together, all three women moaned when they reached climax together.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

The three collapsed on the bed, Ichigo sandwiched between her naked friends. A groan escaped her when she felt Ikumi pull out of her asshole, a burning feeling hitting her when she felt her asshole be emptied of the toy. She picked herself up and got off of Orihime's toy, lying down on the bed next to her, panting like a bitch in heat.

"Splendid. Most splendid," Madame Hecuba said, gesturing for her bodyguards to turn off the cameras for now. "We've still a lot to film before I hand you over to the auction block so we'll keep going."

"Wait," Ichigo looked up. "Madame Hecuba?"

"Yes?" the geisha smiled. "Speak up, child. If it's a plea to be let go, I'm afraid that ship set sail the moment you stepped in here."

Hanging her head in defeat, Ichigo shook her head. "No…I…I need to pee…."

Rolling her eyes, Madame Hecuba turned to one of her bodyguards. "I suppose it can't be helped. I'd rather not have you ruin my sheets." She pointed at the naked girl and frowned. "Go take her to the bathroom. If she tries anything funny, give her some discipline so long as you don't damage my merchandise."

Ichigo grabbed her bra and panties and put them back on, ignoring the pain in her burning asshole. She followed the bodyguard down the hallway, limping from the pain shooting through her. But she ignored it. She only had one chance of escape and she had to take it now, lest her boss and her best friend be sold off as sex slaves. As they entered the bathroom, she called out to her disguised armor. ' _Give me strength!'_ The bra and panties shivered around her body as they began to give her with her superhuman strength.

Opening up one of the stalls, the woman in the suit scowled at the girl. "You've five minutes," she said, threatening her with the taser. "Get in there and make it quick."

Ichigo moved faster than even the highly-trained bodyguard could react. Flashstepping behind her, she jumped up and kicked her in the back of the head. The woman let out a cry before she hit the wall, slumping to the floor unconscious. Ichigo would've felt sorry but then again this was the Yakuza she was dealing with. In an instant she summoned her combat raiment, somewhat glad to be back to normal. "Now then…for my friends…and that witch!"

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Madame Hecuba was busy applying fresh lipstick to her lips while Ikumi and Orihime entertained her by scissoring on the bed, the cameras rolling once more. The geisha sat on a loveseat right in front of a large window, giving her a look over Karakura Town. She looked at the clock on the wall and her white-painted face turned sour. "She's taking too long. Where are they?"

 _CRASH!_

UGHHH!" the Yakuza woman groaned when a high-heeled boot crashed through the window, a figure landing on her feet next to her. She looked up and saw a woman in a bondage outfit standing over her. "You!" she shouted, recognizing the so-called Bondage Vigilante. Ikumi and Orihime gasped in surprised when the saw the girl standing in front of them.

"This ends now!" Ichigo said through her ballgag, glaring at her through her goggles.

Her beautiful makeup ruined, the geisha pointed at Ichigo and shouted for her bodyguards. "Kill this bitch!"

The three bodyguards drew their tasers and closed in. But they were no match for Ichigo's rage, defeating them all in seconds.

Once her three bodyguards were defeated, Madame Hecuba reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny pistol, aiming it at the girl when she turned to face her. "DIE, BITCH!"

Ikumi turned way when she heard the gunshot and the sound of a body crumpling, knowing their savior had been killed. But when she heard heels clicking along the floor coming towards them she dared opened her eyes.

Madame Hecuba lay flat on her back, knocked out from a kick to her head. She saw that the Bondage Vigilante was alive and well, her goggles stopping the bullet aimed at her face. Get your things and leave," the Bondage Vigilante said in a hurried voice. "Quickly! Before they regain consciousness!"

Nodding, the two women hopped up and dashed into the changing room, quickly putting their clothes back on. As they dashed out they saw the Bondage Vigilante deleting the videos from the cameras, smashing each one as she went along. "Wait!" Ikumi said, looking down the hall. "What about-"

"I've already freed your friend, Ichika. Hurry! I'll dispose of the evidence and make sure the Yakuza won't come after you."

Nodding, Orihime took Ikumi's hand and dashed away, making a break for the elevator. Ichigo quickly went about deleting all of the videos and ripped the photos of them to shreds. She then turned to the four women passed out on the floor and knew there was one more matter to attend to….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Ikumi looked around hurriedly. Nobody had stopped them as they calmly walked through the lobby, the secretary not even looking up at them from her desk. Opening the door, she looked around and felt fear grip her. "Where's Ichika?"

"Right here!"

Ikumi saw Ichigo waving over by her van. "C'mon! We need to leave!" Ikumi said, practically throwing the two into her van and speeding away. "How'd you escape?" she asked.

Ichigo gave her quick answer. "I tried to make a run for it but I got pinned to the wall. Just before I got tased, the Bondage Vigilante came out of nowhere and knocked her out. I made it out and ran over to the van. Oh…" she smiled at Ikumi. "She said not to worry about the Yakuza. She said she'd make sure that Madame Hecuba wouldn't come after us…"

Orihime noticed Ichigo pocket a memory-eraser device that Yoruichi had given her on the off chance someone discovered her identity. Ichigo kept the device hidden in one of the sleeves of bondage outfit.

Ikumi didn't stop until they'd made it back to her home. As soon as she turned off the engine, she pulled both girls into a big hug and started to cry. "Girls, I'm so sorry…" she whispered. "You wanted to help me and I ended up almost dooming you. Ichika…I'm so sorry…."

Ichigo hugged Ikumi back and patted her head. "It's alright, Ikumi. We're all okay and that's what matters."

Sighing, Ikumi dried her eyes and got out of her van. "I'd never imagined I'd see the Bondage Vigilante for my own eyes. If she hadn't come along, I don't want to think about what'd happen to us."

Orihime giggled. "She's a real hero!"

Ichigo looked away and blushed.

"She is. I'm in her debt…" Ikumi said with a smile. "Why don't I take you two home?" she offered. "

The three climbed back into her van and they sped away. Sitting in the passenger seat, Ichigo turned to Ikumi. "Hey, Ikumi, I know that today…dint' go as plan but if you need help tomorrow I'd be glad to help you."

Ikumi merely chuckled, wiping her sweaty brow. "You must live dangerously, Ichika."

"You have no idea…."

To be continued


	14. Bondage Vigilante vs XCUTION

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

 **Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Threesome!**

 _Chapter Fourteen: The Bondage Vigilante vs. Xcution_

 _ **The Next Day….**_

 **Karakura Town**

While Ichigo was busy fighting Hollows somewhere in the city, two women were busy walking a bridge overlooking a river, a tunnel leading up underneath it to provide the town with water coming down from the melted snow on the mountains, looking around for any sign of the supposed Bondage Vigilante. One had magenta-colored hair tied in pigtails, her boots clicking as she walked along in her dress and hat. On her shoulder was a large bag. The other was taller, with dark skin and short black hair. She wore a dark shirt and jeans and also had tall boots on.

The smaller of the two women looked around and frowned. "I don't see her anywhere, Jackie!"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Riruka, from what we've heard, this chick dresses up in bondage getup. I doubt that we'll find her just strutting down the street. And besides," she looked over at her friend and scoffed. "How can you see without your glasses?"

"Hey! Glasses are not cute!" Riruka pouted.

Stopping and looking around, Jackie merely shook her head. "Whatever. Just be on the lookout. Ginjo said that there was a strange spiritual pressure present in this town."

"You mean that Substitute Soul Reaper we're planning to trick into giving us his powers?" Riruka asked as they resumed walking.

Jackie shook her head. "That was the plan…until he upped and vanished. So now Ginjo wants us to find a new source of spirit energy for us to tap into. And why am I having to explain this again?" she asked.

"Because you like to hear the sound of your voice!" Riruka retorted back.

The two came to a dead halt when the heard a Hollow's roar from out of nowhere. "A Hollow!"

Looking around, Riruka sensed its spiritual pressure coming from down below. "It must be in the tunnel that the river runs through! And…" she sensed another presence as well beneath them, fighting the Hollow. "There's someone else!"

Jackie grinned. Not even an hour into their search and they already found their target. "Let's go and see who it is. If it's a fellow Fullbringer we can invite him into Xcution." She took off at a run, heading across the bridge and down a flight of stone steps, leading to the riverbank. They saw the tunnel where the clashing spiritual pressures came from and hopped onto the walkway leading into the tunnel. "C'mon!" she told her companion, who was huffing and puffing while trying to keep up.

"Hey! Slow down!" Riruka panted, "You know I can't run that fast."

"Maybe you should cut back on all the sweets you eat," Jackie teased.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring her, Jackie continued walking into the tunnel. Thankfully there was enough light so that the two could see clearly. Hearing another Hollow roar, the two Xcution members came to a stop. "You hear that?"

"Yeah," Riruka said. "Sounds like someone's fighting," she said after hearing the grunts and shouts from another person. Progressing deeper into the tunnel, the two saw a large squid-like Hollow fighting someone. As their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting they got a good look at the figure. "Oh my god!" Riruka gasped, her cheeks burning. "It's that chick who's all over the internet!"

Jackie cocked her head. "Huh, so she is real. I just thought that Yukio had a weird fetish," she said chuckling. She and Riruka crouched down so they wouldn't be seen. She saw the girl's arms and legs glow as she whacked off the squid-Hollow's tentacles, trying to hit its main head. "Hmm…strange. That doesn't look like a Fullbring to me," she noted as she got a good look at her attire.

Riruka covered her eyes. "Who in their right mind would have a Fullbring like that?!" She took her hands away from her eyes and looked at Jackie. "So should we go help her? Or should we wait until she's done fighting before talking to her?"

Tapping her chin, Jackie decided on another course of action. "No, let's not talk to her. Let's just capture her and bring her to Ginjo. I…" she deadpanned as she got a look at Ichigo's half-exposed breasts and her naked ass. "I'm not sure how to handle talking to a woman dressed like that." She saw Ichigo move in for the kill and turned to Riruka. "Get your Dollhouse ready."

"Are you kidding me?!" Riruka gaped, pointing at the scantily-clad girl. "That is not cute!"

The mature Fullbringer retorted by grinning. "I think it's kinky."

Sighing, Riruka sat her bag down and pulled out her dollhouse, opening up one of the tiny windows. "Fine, let's do this," she said, getting ready to permit the vigilante.

Ichigo, completely unaware of her stalkers, cried out as she shoved her foot into the Hollow's mask, smashing it and destroying it. She first grimaced when she saw the heart-shaped mark on its head and like its fellow Hollow Inkblock, had tried to tentacle rape her. Thankfully Ichigo was able to destroy it before she could have its way with her.

Landing on her feet, Ichigo took a moment to breathe, panting as she hunched over. That'd taken longer than she thought. Ichigo decided that when she got back she'd ask Yoruichi to help train her to fight better. She'd put it off since she didn't want to disturb Yoruichi while she went through the records but with each passing day Ichigo was slowly giving up turning back to normal and instead had started to practice her speech to her father and sisters when she finally worked up the stomach to return home.

"Bondage Vigilante!"

The girl whirled around, startled. She thought it was another Soul Reaper that was here to capture her but instead saw two women she didn't know. "Who are you?" she asked, sensing that they were Humans but also different.

Riruka blew a kiss at the vigilante. "I permit you!"

Ichigo watched as the kiss flew right for her. She put her guard up but when the kiss smacked against her arm and did nothing Ichigo thought that the girl was somehow messing with her…before she suddenly was pulled off her feet and started to hurtle towards her. "WHOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she was sucked into the dollhouse.

Landing on her back, Ichigo cringed from the sudden impact. "Ow…" she grumbled before sitting up. Looking around, she saw to her confusion that she was inside what looked like a bright pink bedroom, with a large bed near the wall and several heart-shaped dressers and chests nearby. She opened up a door and saw that the next room looked like a small dining room, with a pink heart-shaped table and heart-shaped chairs. "What happened? Where am I?"

A snobby voice came from around her. "Hey, pipe down, you!"

"Who are you?!" Ichigo called out. "Where am I?" Getting no response, Ichigo did the next best thing: kick her way out.

Outside in the real world, Riruka gasped when her Dollhouse started to shake. "Hey! Stop that! That's my favorite dollhouse, you jerk!" Riruka said as her toy began to rattle. "Grrr! That's it! Nobody breaks my stuff!" She turned to Jackie. "Come on. We're getting in there."

Jackie nodded. As much as she hated Riruka's power the whole mission would be pointless if the girl escaped her confines. They only had one dollhouse so if it were broken they'd be forced to think of alternative method. And Jackie didn't think lugging around a girl in a bondage outfit across town was the best method. She let Riruka put her heart stamp on her before Riruka put one on her own body, laying her dollhouse on the walkway before they both entered.

Having smashed several bits of furniture and doors, Ichigo was in the middle of smashing one of the walls in before hearing the noises from outside stop. "You jerk!" shouted a voice from behind her. "It's going to take me days to repair the damage you've wrecked! I thought you were a pervert but you're a violent one too!"

Ichigo turned to see her two abductors standing in the middle of the room. The girl with pig-tails looked absolutely pissed while the taller one merely looked at the vigilante with amusement on her face. "Who are you people? And what do you want with me?"

Jackie held up a hand to keep Riruka from screaming. "We're part of a group that's very interested in you. We thought that you had powers similar to ours but from we've seen, you're not a Fullbringer like we are. I can't even tell what you are."

"Fullbringer?"

"It's what makes us special!" Riruka shouted. "And this is my power: Dollhouse! And you just wrecked it, you thong-wearing bimbo!" she screamed in rage. "Jackie, get her!"

Rolling her eyes, Jackie stepped forward. "I don't take orders from you, Riruka. So then, miss," Jackie said while turning her attention back to Ichigo. "I'm not as openly hostile as my companion. However, I am going to ask you to stop making such a racket until we make it back to our hideout. Our boss would like to speak to you about your unique powers." She gestured to herself and Riruka with a finger. "Perhaps we can help each other out?" she suggested.

The scowl on Ichigo's face told it all. "Hell no!" she said, putting up offensive stance. "I'm not going anywhere with you weirdos! You're letting me out of here, right now!"

"You're calling us weirdos?" Jackie chuckled. "That's hilarious coming from you. But alright then…" she said softly before rubbing her boots together. "If you insist. We'll just knock you out here and then take you back by force. Dirty Boots."

Though she'd seen many different Zanpakuto releases as well as the Arrancar Resurrecións Ichigo was perplexed when the woman underwent a transformation. Her boots extended all the way up her legs and she had armor on her forearms and shoulders. A fluffy white scarf was wrapped around her neck and she now had a hat that had a cloth hanging on the right side of her face. "What is that?" Ichigo demanded.

"This is my Fullbring: Dirty Boots. Now, be a good girl and take a nap!" she said before disappearing with a green blur.

Jackie had hoped to take Ichigo by surprise with one kick to the back of the head but Ichigo had learned from her encounter with Soi-Fon. As soon as Jackie disappeared from sight, she ducked and kicked Jackie in the stomach, sending her tumbling.

Riruka sat with her back against a cabinet that had stuffed animals on top of it as she watched Jackie and the Bondage Vigilante duke it out. Jackie would kick at the scantily-clad girl but the girl with the ballgag kicked just as hard. Riruka wondered why Jackie was losing ground when she had her Dirty Boots activated before realizing the obvious.

The Dirty Boots made Jackie powerful as they became dirty, using blood, mud or just about anything. But because Riruka kept her dollhouse remarkably clean there wasn't even a speck of dust for Jackie to power up with. After Ichigo kicked Jackie in the face and sent her sprawling again, Riruka knew she had to intervene. She drew her Love Gun and pointed it at Ichigo, intending to trap her inside one of her stuffed animals. She turned her gun to that particular setting and aimed at Ichigo.

However, Jackie kicked Ichigo in the stomach and sent her stumbling backwards. A piece of broken furniture was knocked into the air as she hit the ground and hit one of the stuffed animals above Riruka's head. The heavy animal fell down and bonked Riruka on the head, making her fall to the ground. As she hit the ground her Love Gun's setting was switched to a different setting and fired a pink beam right at Jackie.

Jackie was struck by the beam right in the chest, gasping as her friend's power was exerted over her, her Dirty Boots useless in protecting her from Riruka's Fullbring.

Ichigo sat up and nursed the lump on her head when she saw Jackie rolling around, her chest heaving for air. "Um…what just happened?"

Sitting up, Riruka was puzzled as Jackie she ran a hand seductively down her chest. Looking down at her Love Gun, she deadpanned when she saw what setting the weapon was on. "Oh dear…."

Ichigo watched as Jackie dipped a hand into her pants and was puzzled. She had undergone enough brainwashing and been tainted by aphrodisiacs enough times to know when a person wasn't herself. "Uh…" she turned to Riruka and saw her pale face. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well…" Riruka showed her the setting on the gun. Ichigo saw the needle on the side of the gun pointing to a big heart. "I accidently turned my Love Gun to the Hot and Heavy setting and hit Jackie with it."

"Oh. So right now she's…"

"Super horny? Yes."

The orangette deadpanned before gasping in surprise when the lust-maddened Jackie pressed her face against her ass, her eyes glowing pink. "Mmmmh…you've such a nice ass…" the Fullbringer said, rubbing her face against her soft cheeks. She stood up and pressed the startled Ichigo against the wall. "This outfit begs for me to touch you…" she whispered into Ichigo's ear as she grabbed the hem of Ichigo's thong.

"What are you doi-INNNNG!" Ichigo shrieked when Jackie pulled up on her underwear, giving her a wedgie. "Stoooop!" she pleaded, clawing at the wall as the she felt her underwear dig at her womanhood. A gasp escaped her ballgag when she felt Jackie grab the front of her underwear and pulled, making her squirm even more.

Riruka sat on the floor and watched in amazement as Jackie molested the girl. She had to admit it was pretty hot, her body heating up as she watched Jackie press her body against the orangette's.

Ichigo was still struggling against her, not wanting to be molested by this strange women. She tried to elbow Jackie and push her way but the Fullbringer was undeterred. In response, Jackie put Ichigo in a full nelson headlock and pulled her away from the wall, facing Riruka. "Riruka," Jackie said with a sultry smile. "If you'd please get our new friend in the mood."

Smiling, Riruka pointed her Love Gun and shot her pink beam at Ichigo. Ichigo's head rolled backward as the beam hit her in her exposed stomach. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was flooded by a wave of ecstasy, her thong becoming soaked as her blood became heated. When her eyes came back into focus they were a bright shade of pink. "Mmmmhhh…" she moaned through her gag before tearing it off. Turning around, she pulled Jackie into a bruising kiss. The two tumbled to the floor as they began to explore each other's mouths. Ichigo pulled off Jackie's hat and ran her hands through her black hair while Jackie cupped her barely clothed ass, squeezing her soft cheeks.

Riruka watched on the floor and bit down on her lower lip. She'd watched a few pornos when she was alone at Xcution but watching her friend make out with this bondage nutjob was kinkier than she imagined. She weighed her options as she sat there, feeling her panties get wet underneath her dress. It was obvious that this girl wasn't a Fullbringer so there wasn't any point in trying to get her to join Xcution. And even if they did bring her back, what use could they have for a bondage exhibitionist pervert? ' _No, might as well let her go after they have their fun.'_ As she continued to watch them, she decided that it wasn't any fun just being an observer. "To hell with it," she said as she put the Love Gun to her chin. "In for a penny, in for a pound." Smiling from ear to ear she pulled the trigger. She moaned heavenly as she hit herself point-blank with her own power, filling her body with unbridled lust.

Ichigo was falling in love with Jackie's lips, their tongues getting to know each other. Straddling her stomach, Ichigo sat up and pulled off her goggles and hairpins, letting her hair fall past her shoulders. Reaching behind her she unclipped the harness to her armored breastplates and tossed them to the side. Jackie smiled as Ichigo revealed her body. She reached up and palmed her breasts, making Ichigo moan in ecstasy as her fingers brushed against her nipples.

When she felt two large somethings press into her back she turned and was graced with the smiling face of Riruka. The girl sat on her knees behind her, having stripped down to just her panties. Rubbing her round breasts into Ichigo's back, Riruka kissed her cheek while running her hands up and down the girl's smooth thighs. "I take it back. You're really cute," she whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

Jackie sat up and embraced Ichigo as well, leaving her sandwiched between the two women. She moaned as she alternated kisses from the two, their hands feeling all over her body. She shivered as Riruka reached down into her thong and played with her wet hole, humping her body into her back. Jackie, meanwhile, played with the vigilante's breasts, making her moan into her plump lips as she fondled her.

Breaking their embrace, Ichigo stood up and removed her boots and her stockings. Riruka scooted closer to her and reached for her underwear, tugging it down and leaving her completely naked. "You're so hot…" the addled Fullbringer moaned before burying her face in Ichigo's cunt.

"Ohhhh…" Ichigo sighed, rolling her head back as Riruka started to eat her out. Her legs wobbled and she kept her hands on Riruka's head to keep herself steady. "Ahhh…" Her eyes closed when she felt Riruka's tongue lick her clit, that blissful heat inside her grow.

Jackie watched as Riruka ate the orange-haired girl out and smiled. She may act all innocent but she was just as dirty as she was.

Speaking of which….

Ichigo heard something and opened her eyes. She saw Jackie smiling at the two fornicating girl and disengaged her Dirty Boots. Ichigo licked her lips when Jackie whipped off her top. Her breasts were round and firm, reminding Ichigo of Yoruichi. Jackie smiled at Ichigo as she whipped off her jeans and her black panties though she kept her boots on. Walking over to Ichigo, she palmed her juicy ass before whispering into her ear. "Would you like to see something special?" She reached down and patted Riruka's head who merely moaned softly as she kept eating out Ichigo. "It's something I reserve for Riruka when she's especially naughty…." Ichigo nodded, interested in what Jackie had to show.

"You see, my Fullbring is part of my body," Jackie explained, reactivating her Dirty Boots. "But after a few years I've learned to shift it around my body. Like so…"

Jackie was enveloped by a flash of green light. When she reappeared, Ichigo saw that most of her outfit was gone aside from her hat and scarf but she did have one new accessory. In place of her boots was a large strap-on. "You like?" Jackie whispered into Ichigo's ear. She pulled Riruka away from Ichigo's cunt and pointed the head of her toy at her lips. "Riruka, if you'd please?"

In her lust-maddened state Riruka was more than willing to give the faux-cock a blowjob. Ichigo watched as the magenta-haired girl sucked off her friend. She leaned forward and started to lavish the woman's breasts with attention. Jackie ran a hand through her hair while Ichigo sucked on her nipple, her hand reaching around to squeeze her ass again. "You've such a nice ass, girl."

Grinning, Ichigo reached around and squeezed Jackie's. "You too." She gasped when Riruka's hand resumed playing with her pussy, two of the delicate fingers pumping in and out of her. Ichigo doubled over and cried out in ecstasy, her body tensing up. She gripped Riruka's shoulders and tried to steady herself.

"You look like you're close," Jackie teased, whispering into her ear while Riruka continued sucking off her fake-cock, slickening it with her saliva. "What'll happen…if I do this?"

Ichigo saw stars when she felt Jackie push two fingers into her ass, her lust-addled mind recalling all of the other times she'd done anal. Throwing her head back, Ichigo cried out as loud as she could before cumming, her juices soaking Riruka's hand. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Taking her lips away from Jackie's strap-on, Riruka pulled her hand out of Ichigo's cunt and licked the juices off of it. "Mmmh…she's so sweet."

"Yes she is," Jackie replied, pushing Riruka away. Before Ichigo could slump to her knees from exhaustion, Jackie pulled her into a big bear hug and lifted her up, kissing Ichigo madly while lifting her. Ichigo wrapped her arms and legs around her as they kissed, her body craving more thanks to Riruka's power.

Fueled by Riruka's powerful lust, Jackie pressed Ichigo against the wall and speared her pussy with her strap-on. Ichigo dragged her nails down Jackie's back, wailing in ecstasy as the large toy filled her pussy. "Ohhh!" Her heels dug into her lower back as the girl fucked her hard, the pink room becoming brighter with each thrust. "Oh god! So deep!" she breathed, already close to climax.

"You like?" Jackie teased, their breasts pushing against each other hard. Riruka sat on the floor and pulled off her panties, rubbing herself while her friend fucked the vigilante senseless. Jackie pulled away from the wall and started to lift Ichigo up and down harder, her hips smacking against the genderbended girl's ass.

"Nghhhhh!" Ichigo groaned, trying hard to keep it together but to no avail. "Fuuuuuck!"

Jackie smirked as Ichigo's face twisted with pleasure. "This isn't just a mere strap-on. It's an extension of my Dirty Boots. The more it gets dirty, the stronger I become; it even gets more powerful on a woman's juices. As you're feeling right now."

Ichigo clung to Jackie, her mind starting to blank out. She was close, so close to achieving that sweet release that she'd known so very well. But when she felt Jackie's hips slow to a stop, she let out a hiss of frustration. "Nooooo…" she groaned. "Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

"Oh we're not done. We're nowhere near done," Jackie said, looking past Ichigo. "But I think Riruka shouldn't be left out in the cold, wouldn't you agree?"

It was then that Riruka came up from behind Ichigo and cupped her large breasts, a pink strap-on of her own between her legs. She'd kept it in the drawer along with her other toys that she used when she was alone in the dollhouse. "You know, cutie, the one part of you that I find the cutest?" she whispered as she pressed the top of her lubed toy against Ichigo's entrance. "That nice voice of yours when you moan."

Ichigo threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy as Riruka filled her, the two Fullbringers fucking both holes at once. "AHHHHHH!" Without warning her pussy gushed around Jackie's strap-on, dirtying it further and giving Jackie more strength to fuck her.

The two girls lifted Ichigo up and down, letting her feel both holes get drilled at once. She felt sweet, unadulterated bliss. Ichigo was brought to climax over and over again, the two Fullbringers moaning in unison as they felt their toys pleasure them in turn.

Just when Ichigo thought that she was going to pass out, all three girls moaned as both Jackie and Riruka reached their peaks. "Yesss!" Riruka moaned.

"OHHHHH!" Jackie cried out, not used to cumming this hard.

The floor became drenched from the three girl's raining juices. As her head rolled back and an incoherent moan escaped her, Ichigo's eyes returned to normal. The Fullbringers lifted Ichigo off of their cocks, settling her comfortably on the bed.

Ichigo panted for breath, her holes tingling. She finally sat up and turned to see that Jackie and Riruka were still fornicating. "Um…" she got up and summoned her armor.

Jackie was currently busy fucking Riruka from behind, spanking the girl hard. It was clear by the look in her eyes that she wasn't rid of Riruka's power like she had been. She wondered how best to get out of here when Riruka looked up, the pink having left her eyes but she'd decided to let Jackie have her way with her. "I'll let you out. You're not who we're looking for."

"Who are you guys?" Ichigo asked, her ears ringing with the sound of Jackie pounding Riruka.

"Oh, we're just…special Humans," Riruka said, smiling as Jackie started to thumb her ass. "Later, weirdo. ACHOO!"

In an instant, Ichigo was suddenly shoved out of the Dollhouse, landing on her shaky feet as she found herself back inside the tunnel. Looking down at the dollhouse she heard tiny moans and saw it shaking.

"That…was an experience," Ichigo breathed, wiping her sweaty brow before leaving the two strange girls to it, heading back to Orihime's for a much needed rest.

To be Continued


	15. Bondage Vigilante vs The Vasto Lorde

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _Chapter Fifteen: The Bondage Vigilante vs. The Vasto Lorde_

 _ **The Next Day….**_ **Kisuke's Underground Chamber; 9:45 PM**

Ichigo threw a kick at Yoruichi, who deftly dodged it. The two were training in Kisuke's training ground, taking advantage of his absence with some late-night training. Currently, the shopkeeper was on a month-long vacation, taking Tessai and the kids with him and letting Yoruichi have the run of the place.

To Ichigo's growing dismay Yoruichi was still unable to find a way to turn her back to normal or even how to remove the armor for that matter. Ichigo had thought that if she'd removed the bond between her and the suit, her body wouldn't need to be female anymore.

Yoruichi blocked another kick and threw a punch, watching Ichigo dodge it. She was getting better and better at fighting in her current state and after several practice runs with pop-up Hollows Kisuke kept for training Ururu and Jinta, she'd gotten the hang of destroying Hollow's with one quick kick.

Ichigo roundhouse kicked Yoruichi, expecting to feel her foot hit her only for the Flash Goddess to disappear. Reappearing behind Ichigo, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around her and picked Ichigo up before slamming her down to the ground. "Hey!" Ichigo grumbled as she got up. "We agreed no Flashstep!"

Wiping her brow, Yoruichi shrugged. "Sorry. Force of habit. Gotta say, Ichigo, you've certainly become stronger."

She helped Ichigo up and they walked over to a small blanket Yoruichi had brought, sitting down on it. Reaching into a cooler, Yoruichi pulled out several bottles of water and tossed one to Ichigo. Pulling off her ballgag, Ichigo drank down the water and sighed in relief. "How have I gotten stronger? I haven't taken off any clothes," Ichigo pointed out.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Oh? So you were planning on taking off your clothes in front of me? My, how scandalous," she teased.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo bristled. "It's…it's not like that at all!"

"Calm down. I was just teasing," Yoruichi said, although she could understand Ichigo's embarrassment. She'd told her about the strange girls who'd tried to kidnap her. Yoruichi had never heard of powers like what Ichigo described but had a feeling that Ichigo's kidnappers were far more dubious than they appeared.

Drinking the cold water, Yoruichi tossed the empty bottle to the side before putting a hand on Ichigo's armor breastplate, feeling the hum of spirit energy lying dormant within. "As I've thought. Your armor is steadily absorbing spirit energy."

"It is?" Ichigo looked down at her lewd outfit. "Why haven't I noticed?"

"Well, I've only been able to put together bits and pieces from the lore but the suits' champions became stronger the more they used them. I assumed that just meant that the women became more proficient but it looks as if the armor has been absorbing the spirit energy of all of your opponents both Soul Reaper and Hollow. It looks even more energized after your encounter with the Fullbringers."

"I see," Ichigo said, looking down at her outfit which hummed in acknowledgment. "I just wish I could take it off if only for a while…."

Yoruichi saw her downtrodden look and scooted closer. "Have you talked at all to your father?"

Ichigo shook her head. "I'm not brave enough. Not…not like this," she said, gesturing to her outfit.

"You don't need to wear that. You can go in your regular clothes," Yoruichi pointed out.

"I wasn't pointing to the armor," Ichigo said heatedly. She cupped her breasts and scowled. "How am I supposed to face him like this?" Ichigo shook her head. "I've…I've walked up to my doorstep so many times…I've wanted to knock on the door so bad…" she said, removing her goggles to let her tears fall. "But I can't…I'm just too ashamed."

"What are you afraid of?" Yoruichi asked. "You've never been one to let yourself be controlled by your insecurities," she said softly.

"Well, that was before all of this," Ichigo said, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Even if I did talk to my dad, what would I say to him? "Sorry I haven't been home for a month, Dad, I've just been busy being a bondage-wearing woman whose butt is all over the internet?" No thank you," she said.

"You give your father too little credit," Yoruichi said disapprovingly. "He's your father. Son or daughter, it doesn't matter to him."

She looked up at Yoruichi with weary eyes. "Can I ask…what was my dad's reaction when you told him all of this?"

Sighing, Yoruichi sat back and remembered that awkward sit down she had with Isshin a month ago. "He was shocked, I'll tell you that. And I could've sworn he looked like he was about to throttle me for giving you the suit. But…" she shook her head. "After I explained to him the situation, he told me that it didn't matter what you looked like, you're still his child. He stops by every so often to ask about you."

The words made Ichigo's heart clench in agony. She wished that she'd the nerve to talk to her father but wasn't sure if she had the heart to. "I don't know, Yoruichi," she said. "After all that's happened to me, how could I ever face him?" She curled up tighter as the memory of what the perverted Hollows did to her sprang to mind.

Yoruichi put her arm around the genderbended girl. "He'll love you with open arms, regardless, Ichigo."

Ichigo leaned to the side and laid her head on Yoruichi's shoulder. "Maybe…maybe you're-"

" _Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!_ "

The two women turned to see Ichigo's goggles and saw them light up. "A Hollow!" Ichigo put on her goggles and stood up. "I'd better get going."

Yoruichi hopped up and smiled. "I'm coming with you. You might need the hand."

Ichigo nodded, grateful for her mentor's assistance. "Thanks, Yoruichi."

 _ **A few minutes later….**_ **Karakura Town Park**

Luckily for the scantily-clad Ichigo, the park was deserted as she and Yoruichi made it there, following the guidance of Ichigo's suit. She braced herself as she looked around, Yoruichi doing the same. "Where is it?" she asked.

"I can faintly sense it but…" Yoruichi's head snapped forward. "Ichigo! Up there!" she shouted while pointing at the sky.

The girl looked up and saw something floating in the sky, its black body contrasting the white moon that lay behind it. Ichigo noted how thin it was. It almost reminded her of the Arrancars before she realized what that meant. "Yoruichi…is that-"

"Yes, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, putting up a defensive stance. "That's a Vasto Lorde!"

The Hollow rocketed down to the ground, landing on its peg legs. The two women saw its body was covered in black armor and that it had long whip-like appendages for arms. Its long-toothed mask had a wild mane of white hair behind it and it stared at the two opponents with red eyes. Ichigo saw to her chagrin that it had a heart-shaped mark on its head. "Who are you?" Ichigo shouted, drawing power to her legs. A feral growl was all the answer Ichigo got. Turning to Yoruichi, Ichigo whispered, "Yoruichi, I thought that Vasto Lordes were the most intelligent?"

Yoruichi nodded before narrowing her eyes. "They are. But this Hollow seems…different." Yoruichi could see by the wild look in its eyes that it didn't have the normal rationale of its brethren. "Something might've happened when it evolved."

The two women were startled when the Vasto Lorde did start to speak. " **I, Orabas. You, women. I fuck women. I eat women!** "

"Great, another perverted Hollow," Ichigo groaned just before the Hollow shot towards her. "It's coming!" she shouted right before the Hollow slammed into her. "Ugh!" Ichigo was knocked backwards but was immediately caught by the Hollow when it wrapped one of its appendages around her.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted, throwing an Anken at the Hollow. But the Hollow merely batted the blade away, the weapon barely nicking it. It hurled Ichigo at the woman. Yoruichi caught Ichigo but immediately caught a tendril to the face. She grimaced but Flashstepped away. She set down Ichigo and saw the Hollow with its back to them. "Be careful! We need to think of a strategy," she warned.

"What do you propose?"

Yoruichi stretched her arms before activating her Shunko. Her orange jacket was blasted off, revealing her busty chest barely concealed by her black Stealth Force Commander's outfit. Ichigo braced herself from the storm of white lightning emanating from her. "I'll go first. You use your legs to crush its head after I've stunned it," Yoruichi said.

"You sure you can handle it?"

Yoruichi gave a cocky grin. "I've got this." She charged at Orabas, who readied itself when it saw its enemy come at it. "Eat this!" she shouted as she threw a punch.

But both Yoruichi and Ichigo were baffled when Orabas put its tendrils together and spun them, white spirit energy whirling around it. Yoruichi saw to her astonishment when her fist clashed against and her Shunko fizzled out. "It…it canceled it?" she gasped, realizing that the Hollow had a power similar to her Shunko. "But how?"

" **Woman, strong.** " The Vasto Lorde quickly wrapped on of its tendrils around her waist and drew her closer. It opened its mouth and revealed its hideous tongue. " **Eat you first. Then fuck other woman.** "

Ichigo charged her strength into her legs and Flashstepped behind it. "Not today, you're not!" she shouted, kicking it in the head. Orabas's mask cracked but held together even as it was sent flying, letting go of Yoruichi. Catching her friend, Ichigo looked at the Hollow as it began getting back up. "You okay, Yoruichi?"

"I'm fine, Ichigo." Yoruichi shook off the shock and scowled. "I didn't expect him to have a power similar to Shunko. It canceled mine out."

" **Yes. Your power, just like mine. Strange Soul Reaper you are.** "

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. ' _Its speech pattern just changed. What is this Hollow?'_

"What do we do?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"This is bad. It's learning. Evolving."

"Evolving? How?"

"Kisuke's hypothesized about Hollow metamorphosis. He once had a theory that not all Hollows build their way up to Vasto Lorde like most Menos Grande. Some mindless Hollows jump straight into the highest form from the start. This Orabas must be one of them. It's slowly getting a grip on its power and his intelligence as well. We need to stop it before becomes too intelligent otherwise this situation will turn from bad to worse," Yoruichi said. She fired up her Shunko again and got ready for another round. "Ichigo, I'm going to hit him with my Shunko again. Be ready to finish the job."

"Are you sure, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked worriedly. "Won't it just cancel it out?"

"Not what I'm about to do to it," Yoruichi said, more determined than ever to beat this Hollow. "Let's go!"

Orabas saw the two women charge at it and narrowed it eyes. " **Naked girl is much weaker. Orabas will target lightning woman first.** " It leapt up and shot towards Yoruichi like a comet, its body crackling with white lightning. It threw a tendril at Yoruichi with a loud roar.

"Not today!" Yoruichi shouted, jumping upwards high into the air. "Ichigo! Get back!" she shouted as she channeled her Shunko. Ichigo saw the lightning arc behind her back and form the shape of several drums. "Shunko: Raijin Senkei!" she shouted, hurling the storm of lightning at Orabas.

Ichigo watched as the Vasto Lorde was consumed by the lightning, barely imagining how anything could survive that. Not taking any chances, she jumped up into the air after the pillar of lightning faded only to be gasp when a tendril came out of nowhere and grabbed her by the throat. "What? How is it still alive?" she choked before feeling something rip off her underwear.

Yoruichi landed on her feet in disbelief. Floating in the air was a huge ball, its exterior burned to a crisp. Out of it was two tendrils that had a hold of Ichigo. Yoruichi saw the ball crumple away, leaving the Hollow standing perfectly unharmed, having sacrificed its black body. Yoruichi's eyes widened in horror when it saw what it was doing to Ichigo.

Keeping a tight grip on her throat, Orabas started to fuck her with its tendril. Ichigo struggled for breath as she was violated, her vision growing dark. "Yoru..ichi…"she choked, the Hollow tightening its grip in response. "Help…me…."

" **I will fuck you! Then I will fuck the other woman and then kill her as well!** "

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi screamed, knowing she had no choice but to use her last resort. Her Shunko: Raijin Seikei had failed miserably and by the time she came up with something else to hurt the Hollow Ichigo would've been choked to death. She knew that it'd be a hit to her pride but Ichigo was worth more than her dignity. Her body pulsing with white lightning once again, Yoruichi progressed into her final form.

"Shunko: Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senkei."

Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head, unable to draw breath in order to concentrate power from her suit. Even as she choked she could feel her womanhood being raided by this perverted Hollow. She knew this was it. This was the end. ' _Dad…Yuzu…Karin….'_

Before death could claim Ichigo, however, the tendril around Ichigo's throat loosened. Falling to the ground, Ichigo gasped for breath before realizing that Orabas didn't let go. Its tendrils had been cut off. Looking up her eyes widened in shock when she saw Yoruichi as she'd never seen her before.

Crawling on all fours, Yoruichi was wreathed in lightning. Now completely naked, her body was covered by lightning which obscured her private parts. Ichigo saw to her confusion that part of her hair had stood up and looked like cat's ears and that she now had a black cat tail swishing behind her. When she stuck out her tongue Ichigo saw that it was covered in lightning. Yoruichi growled at the Vasto Lorde as she landed on the ground.

Orabas, on the other hand, was howling in pain from its severed appendages. " **You…you will pay for that! I'll make you scream, woman!** " it shouted, having gotten a grip on its intelligence while it was having its way with Ichigo. Its appendages grew back with a sploosh of white matter erupting from its severed stumps. It whirled around to face Yoruichi…right before she sunk her claws into its chest. " **Gahhh!"**

Laying on the ground, Ichigo pulled the tendril out of her womanhood and watched as Yoruichi batted around the Hollow. It tried to fight back with its white lightning but Yoruichi merely shrugged it off. And it became apparent that its white armor trick was a one-time deal. It screamed as Yoruichi sent it sailing into the air before jumping up, her face grinning as she sent the deathblow.

Ichigo covered her eyes as Orabas disappeared in a flash of white light. When the flash ended its head fell to the ground before disintegrating. "Wow! She's amazing!" she breathed as she sat up. "Yoruichi! I had no idea you could do that!"

But soon Ichigo's awe turned to confusion when she saw the lightning-clad woman start licking her paws, purring contently as she laid on the grass. "Um…Yoruichi?"

Her faux-ears perking up, Yoruichi turned her head towards Ichigo. "Mrrow?"

Ichigo blinked. Did Yoruichi just make a cat noise at her? "Yoruichi?"

Getting up, the woman walked on all fours towards Ichigo. When she reached the sitting girl she nuzzled her head against the underside of Ichigo's exposed breasts, making her gasp from the sizzle of electricity leaping off of her. It wasn't as bad as when she was shocked by Scalebound but it was still pretty startling when Yoruichi started to meow and lay her had on Ichigo's lap. "What's wrong with you, Yoruichi?"

Her tail flicking back and forth, Yoruichi stretched out and yawned, her back arching. She looked up at Ichigo and down at her exposed crotch. Licking her lips, Yoruichi leaned forward and started to sniff her down there.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo gasped. She got up to her feet and tried to back away but Yoruichi merely pounced and jumped on her. Hitting the ground again, she shivered as Yoruichi licked her cheek. ' _I've never seen her like this before. She's become completely like a cat! I wonder…is this why I've never seen her in this form before?'_

Yoruichi's licking kept progressing more and more towards Ichigo's lips. Tired of the incessant ballgag, she clawed it off and tossed it away. When Ichigo tried to say something to try to convince Yoruichi to stop the werecat dipped her tongue into Ichigo's mouth.

"Mmmhh…"

Ichigo's resistance melted as Yoruichi's tongue melded against hers. She looked around and saw nobody nearby and was thankful otherwise people would've wondered why Ichigo looked like she was on the ground with a phantom lover. Ichigo closed her eyes as Yoruichi pressed a knee into her bare crotch. Her body tingled as her body rubbed against Yoruichi's clad in lightning.

Feeling the spring breeze wash over her, Ichigo came to a sudden realization about why Yoruichi was acting this way. ' _Wait…its spring…and she's acting like a cat…she's in heat!_ '

As if proving her point, Yoruichi slid down Ichigo's body, nuzzling her breasts. She mewled disappointingly when she licked Ichigo's armor plates, wanting to taste the soft skin that lied beneath.

Ichigo figured that there was no harm of it now that Orabas was dispatched with and she had no knowing of how to turn Yoruichi back to normal so she decided to play along. She reached up and scratched Yoruichi behind her cat ears, giggling as she purred softly. "Wow. She's really cute like this," she mused before sitting up. She reached for her breastplates and removed them, letting Yoruichi nuzzle her bosom.

The lightning off Yoruichi's body sizzled as she rubbed her face against Ichigo's breasts, feeling the urge to mate with this girl. She licked at Ichigo's hardened nipples with glee, her tail swishing happily back and forth.

Running a hand down Yoruichi's back, Ichigo smiled as her friend licked her nipples. "Heheh, Yoruichi, milk's not going to come out no matter how much you lick," she teased.

After a few minutes of tirelessly licking Ichigo's breasts, Yoruichi rolled onto her back and mewled as the soft grass touched her naked body. Ichigo crawled over to her and put a hand on her smooth belly, giving it a quick rub. The orangette giggled again as Yoruichi purred in contentment, her tail sneaking up and rubbing Ichigo's naked side. "I wonder…" she reached out and began to pet Yoruichi's tail.

"Mmmmrooowww…." Yoruichi smiled up at Ichigo before she sat up and pounced onto her. This time Ichigo wrapped her arms around Yoruichi and kissed her passionately as they rolled around on the grass.

Winding up on her back, Ichigo looked up at the smiling Yoruichi before gasping in surprise. She felt a lightning covered knee touch her bare crotch, the tingling making the ecstasy inside her blossom. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's shoulders as she responded in kind.

The Vigilante and the werecat moaned into each other's mouths as they rubbed their bodies against one another. Yoruichi purred from the feeling of Ichigo's knee press against her lightning-covered crotch, her tail arching in pleasure. The tingling from Yoruichi's knee pressing against her made Ichigo's mind start to go numb. The shocks from Yoruichi's body was so subtle and yet so pleasurable.

Breaking the kiss, Yoruichi meowed loudly into the night as she felt the power within her surge. Ichigo leaned forward and started to suck on Yoruichi's neck, humming into her dark skin when she felt Yoruichi's knee brush against her clit.

The heat of spring affecting her mind, Yoruichi threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy as she was brought to orgasm. "MRRRROWWWW!" she cried, the lightning enveloping her sparking, shocking Ichigo and forcing her to climax along with her. Ichigo pulled Yoruichi into a bruising kiss as she came all over Yoruichi's knee, her mind suffering a whiteout as she climaxed.

Ichigo panted as she came down from her high after a few minutes before realizing that she didn't feel the thrum of lightning coming off of Yoruichi's body anymore. She looked up to see Yoruichi was back to normal, her body naked but no longer transformed.

Rolling off of Ichigo, Yoruichi sighed as she lay next to her on the soft grass. "Well, that was…unexpected," Yoruichi breathed. "Sorry about that, Ichigo."

Ichigo sat up and smiled. "It's alright, Yoruichi. You weren't exactly yourself."

Sighing, Yoruichi sat up. "Yes. And now you see why I'm not exactly prone to using it in battle." She looked up at the sky and saw how late the night was getting. "C'mon. Let's go home."

"Okay," Ichigo said, putting her armor back on. She followed Yoruichi back to Kisuke's shop before heading back to Orihime's for the night….

To be continued


	16. The Bondage Vigilante's Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Incest! **

_Chapter Sixteen: The Bondage Vigilante's Dreams_

 _ **The Next Day….  
Hueco Mundo**_

"Master Halibel!"

The new Queen of Las Noches looked up from her throne to see one of her subordinates, Mila Rose, enter the throne room. The fortress of Las Noches was in the middle of rebuilding after the Soul Reapers had left. Much of the palace had been demolished thanks to Yammy and the process had been slow going. To make matters worse, her rule was coming to blows with a certain cabal of Hollows….

Standing up from her new throne, Halibel jumped down to greet her friend. "What is it?" she asked.

Mila Rose bowed respectfully before explaining her reason for her interruption. "Apacci and I were digging around Szayelapporo's old lab and we found a weird hole in the ground. Sung-Sun thinks it leads to a secret lab or something."

Halibel tapped her chin as she processed the news. "I see. That is quite intriguing. I'd assumed all of his possessions had been stolen by that lunatic Soul Reaper who killed him. For him to miss this it must be important…." She began to walk away, her destination the deceased Octava's palace. "Come, Mila Rose. Let's see what was so important that Szayelapporo felt the need to hide it so well."

The two traveled to what remained of the chief scientist of Las Noches. The place had been completely leveled from the war but Apacci and Mila Rose had done a good job in clearing most of the rubble. She saw that in the center of the ruined palace was a large hole in the ground. Beside a panting Apacci was a large metal door. "This thing…huff…huff…" Apacci panted. "This thing does not come off easily…."

Mila Rose rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you shouldn't try punching your way through every obstacle…"

"Shut up, Mila Rose!" Apacci angrily shouted.

Halibel held up her hand, silencing the quarreling girls. "Enough. Good job uncovering this, Apacci. Do you know what's inside it?"

"Sung-Sun decided to check it out while I took a breather," Apacci answered.

As if on cue, the third member of Halibel's entourage popped her head out of the hole. "Oh. Master Halibel. You're here already."

"Hello, Sung-Sun. What have you to report?" Halibel inquired.

Climbing out of the hole, Sung-Sun brushed herself off. The artificial sun made her olive-green hair shine in the light. "Yes, ma'am. It's pretty large down there. I can't believe he managed to hide it like this."

"Anything of note?" she asked.

"Hmm…well…." Sung-Sun remembered what she saw and was rather perplexed by it. "There's a body down there. It looked like it was hooked up to some tube. I can't really explain anything further."

Deciding to see it for her own eyes, Halibel jumped into the hole and let gravity take the reins. She fell quite a bit a ways before she touched the ground gracefully. As she did, motion-activated lights came on, revealing the spacious lab. Her subordinates joined her and they all stared in shock when they saw the huge body lying in the middle of it. "Master Halibel…" Mila Rose turned to her Queen. "Isn't that-"

"Yes…" Halibel said, walking over to the dead cadaver. "It's Grand Fisher."

The corpse of the infamous Hollow lay on the ground. Its two halves were stitched back together. Halibel noted several tubes were imbedded into a long, cylindrical tube. "I don't get it," Apacci said out loud. "What's this guy doing down here?" She knew that Grand Fisher was among the first of Hollows to remove their masks, counted as an early failure. She knew of his demise but not much else. "What did Szayelapporo want with him?"

"Hmmm…" Halibel hummed as she walked around the corpse. "Obviously Grand Fisher's body wound up back here after he was killed. Szayellaporo must've retrieved it on Aizen's orders. But the question is why?" she asked to nobody in particular. She put a hand on the dead Hollow's head and frowned behind her mask. "Grand Fisher was one of Aizen's early failures. He was killed by the Substitute Soul Reaper's father and had no value in recording any data. So why did he go to all the trouble to get him? And hide him down here no less?"

She followed the long tubes that led to the cylinder that was lying on the ground. The tube was large enough to fit her in it but she noticed that it had a hole in the middle of it. She crouched down and noted the debris. "Whatever broke this did it from the inside," she said.

The Tres Bestia looked around, wondering if whatever broke the tube was still down here. "Do you know what was inside?" Sung-Sun asked.

Halibel walked over to the monitor and examined it. "Hmm…from Szayellaporo's notes, I'd say he was trying to extract something from Grand Fisher." Of what she couldn't say as the monitor sparked and burst into flame, the destruction of the palace causing its circuitry to fail. "Well that was a bust."

"What should we do, Master Halibel?"

The blonde Arrancar shook her head. "As curious as this is, it does not seem like a matter that should concern us. Whatever it was that the man was working on it seemed that it died with him. Leave Grand Fisher here to rot. We've other matters to concern ourselves with."

Nodding in unison the Tres Bestia followed their master up out of the whole, leaving the carcass of Grand Fisher to rot. They all wondered what Aizen and Szayelapporo had been trying to do but decided that it didn't concern them….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

Ichigo sighed in disbelief as she watched the news. Everyone seemed to be trying to find the so called Bondage Vigilante and everyone was scrutinizing over every video of her. She was actually amused by the rapid theories people had for the vigilante's origins. Some thought that she was some genetic experiment on the loose while others speculated she was a byproduct of some arcane cult due to her scandalous attire.

She looked over at the calendar and scowled. Yoruichi was still recuperating after using up so much energy the night before, meaning she couldn't find the time to search for a cure. Ichigo curled up into a ball and mentally reached out to the suit. She could stand the suit. It'd taken her some time and adjustment but it had sort of grown on her. But she wanted to go home and for that she needed to be Ichigo Kurosaki and not Ichika Inoue.

Yoruichi's advice rolled around in her head. In a way, Ichigo knew she was right and that she was letting her loathing and self-consciousness get the better of her. But she was afraid. She was afraid that her father would be angry at her for not showing up after all this time. What could she possibly say to him? She highly doubted saying she was sorry would be apology enough. And what about Yuzu and Karin, her sisters? What could she possibly say to them to justify her absence?

And that wasn't even the worst part….

The door opened up and Orihime walked in, tired from a day at the bakery. "Hey, Ichigo!" she merrily welcomed before seeing the downtrodden look on her genderbended friend's face. "What's the matter?" She'd thought Ichigo had become accustomed to her life by now. The look on her face said otherwise.

Ichigo took another glance at the calendar and sighed. "…It's going to be the day my mother died in three weeks," she said, curling up into a ball on the couch. "My family goes to her grave every year…."

Orihime looked at Ichigo saddened. Tatsuki had told her all about how important Ichigo's mother meant to him and how much he looked forward to going to her grave with the rest of her family. "I'm…I'm sorry, Ichigo," Orihime said, sitting down next to her. She hated seeing Ichigo like this. Not for the first time she cursed the armor around Ichigo which cursed her into this nightmare. "You really miss your mother, don't you?"

Nodding, Ichigo let Orihime pull her close and laid her head on her shoulder. "I miss her now more than ever. And now I can't even go see her with the rest of my family…" she lamented. "I'm just glad she couldn't see me like this. She'd be ashamed of me…."

The orangette hugged her depressed friend and shook her head. "You're wrong. Your mother would love you all the same." ' _I know she would. Because I love you, Ichigo, even as you are….'_ She turned to the clock and saw how late it was getting. "Here. I know you don't want to be alone, Ichigo. So why don't you sleep beside me tonight?" she asked.

Nodding, Ichigo slid her hands into Orihime's and squeezed. She was grateful for Orihime's kindness and warmth. She was exactly the friend Ichigo needed when she needed a friend the most just like Chad. ' _Maybe I have been overthinking it…'_ she thought as Orihime led her into her bedroom. The two girls changed into their pajamas, Ichigo's armor morphing into a set of pink pajamas and they got into bed. Ichigo closed her eyes as she laid next to Orihime, feeling her warmth settle next to her. Closing her eyes she thought of her mother. Right now her heart yearned to see her mother's smile again. The yearning gnawed at Ichigo until she fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of bygone days. As she fell asleep she curled up next to Orihime who gladly wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

Unbeknownst to the two orangettes they were not alone. A lone figure slipped into the apartment and looked around. Setting down a bag, the intruder pulled out several items and headed for the bedroom. Upon seeing the sleeping teens, the intruder gave a wide smile before pulling out a canister of knockout gas. Affixing the top to a large tube that fed into a mask, the trespasser turned on the spray and stalked towards the two, careful not to wake them up. Carefully as the intruder could, it put the mask onto Orihime's face. Orihime's eyes opened when she felt something on her face but her panic melted into sleep in an instant, falling into a deep, deep slumber from which she wouldn't wake from for a while. Shutting off the gas, the intruder pulled back the covers and turned to the other orangette in the bed. Smiling, she reached out and caressed the girl's face before injecting a needle into her neck. The purple liquid the syringe contained was shot into the genderbended Ichigo's neck. The attacker smiled as she withdrew the needle. Now whatever Ichigo saw, heard or felt for the next few hours would feel like a dream.

And what a pleasant dream it was going to be….

 _ **Minutes later….**_

Ichigo opened her eyes and yawned, feeling drowsy. She felt her head on something soft and realized she wasn't in Orihime's bed anymore. Looking up, she gasped in complete shock from the person smiling down at her.

"Mom?"

Masaki Kurosaki ran her hand through Ichigo's hair as she looked down at her genderbended child. She wore a white robe and had no shoes on, her eyes looking down at Ichigo with love. "Hello, Ichigo."

Tears began to well up in Ichigo's eyes. The sight of her mother now of all times made her heart clench in pain. "Is this a dream?"

"Yes."

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and cried. For just a moment she thought she had her mother back. Again that drowsy feeling she was having reiterated the fact that this was a dream to her.

Patting her head, Masaki leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "But it is a good dream."

Ichigo sat up and turned away. "Mom…what you must think of me. I…I'm so sorry…" Ichigo said, trying to cover herself. "I...I never meant for any of this to happen," she said, tears of shame running down her face.

Masaki reached around and hugged her child, holding her tightly just like she did when Ichigo was a little boy. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Ichigo. I'm so sorry that you've had to endure this on your own," she said, burying her face in her child's long hair.

Ichigo turned around and hugged her mother. It didn't matter if this was a dream. To be held by Masaki one more time was something that Ichigo always yearned for. "How…how can you say that? I've…I've had so much happen to me. Everybody in town thinks I'm some lewd freak. Hollows keep trying to have their way with me. And I…" Ichigo choked as she continued, "I can't even let Dad or my sisters know I'm okay."

"Ichigo, you're being far too hard on yourself," Masaki whispered, holding Ichigo tight while her hand soothingly ran though her hair. "You have been doing right by your friends. You've helped others and have no reason to be sorry at all. You've saved lives." She pulled away and looked down at her daughter. "Show me your armor," she requested.

Hesitant, Ichigo looked at her mother before relenting, figuring again that this was just a dream. Her clothes flashed and revealed their true form. Masaki's eyes widened by a hair at her genderbended child's new appearance. "My, oh my," she said. "That is…certainly something."

Ichigo's eyes watered again as she looked away. She felt so horrible, sitting there in front of her mother in this sorry excuse for clothing. She jumped when she felt Masaki's hand reached around her to undo the clasp to her ballgag. "Mom…I feel like a freak."

Masaki looked over Ichigo up and down, understanding her dilemma. "So what? Did you think that I would think less of you for something you have no control over?" she asked.

"Well…no but-"

Ichigo felt a finger to her chin and her head was tipped up. She stared at her mother as Masaki drew close, her warm breath touching her face. "Ichigo. I told you that you don't need to be ashamed anymore. I love you no matter what." Her hands cupped the girl's face and she leaned forward. "I will take all of your pain away."

Ichigo was stunned as her mother kissed her, her soft lips pressing against hers. Ichigo wanted to fight back but her mother's soothing touch made her melt in her arms. When Masaki broke the kiss Ichigo looked at her mother perplexed. "Mom?"

Sitting back, Masaki smiled warmly at her child. "Ichigo. I'm your mother. It's my job to make all those bad feelings inside you go away." She leaned in for another kiss, pushing Ichigo onto her back and lying on top of her. She gently removed Ichigo's goggles and her hairpins before smoothly grasping her shoulders.

The girl beneath the brunette melted into her mother's embrace and kiss, unable to comprehend what was happening. She should've felt mortified that her mother was kissing her but after having so many crazy encounters, having her mother comfort her in this manner didn't feel that odd. She reached for Masaki and ran her hands through her hair. Masaki reached around and undid the tie to her breastplates, letting her remove them and toss them to the floor. "My goodness, my Ichigo's become such a grown woman," she teased, cupping Ichigo's breasts and squeezing them.

"Mom…I'm not…how can you say that?" Ichigo asked, a little bit shocked by how easily her mother was accepting her genderbending. "You gave birth to a son. I-"

Masaki smiled as she put a finger to her child's lips. "Ichigo. You're my flesh and blood. I don't care whether you're a boy or a girl. I still love you regardless. Here," she said, leaning down and pushed Ichigo's tits up. "Let me show you."

Ichigo cooed as her mother dipped her tongue out and started to lick Ichigo's breasts. "Mom…" she breathed, clutching Masaki's shoulders while the brunette tenderly licked her breasts.

After switching to Ichigo's neglected boob and licking it like a scoop of ice cream, Masaki sat up and undid the tie to her robe. Ichigo stared as she realized her mother had nothing on beneath the robe. Masaki shrugged out of the robe and tossed it to the floor. She laid back against the other side of the couch and beckoned for Ichigo to come. The girl sat up and crawled over to her mother. "Come, Ichigo," Masaki said, guiding her child's head to her breasts. "Suckle me, just like you did when you were a baby."

Too lost in the roller coaster of emotions she was experiencing, Ichigo willingly obliged her mother. She wrapped her lips around one of Masaki's hardened pink nipples and began to suck tenderly. She moaned into Masaki's boob as her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh yes…" Masaki moaned, her legs rubbing together. She quickly pulled Ichigo away from her breast and kissed her sweetly before sitting up. "Ichigo, I want you to do me a special favor," she said with her soft smile.

"What is it, Mom?" Ichigo asked.

"Could you turn around and bend over the side of the couch. And please put your arms behind your back. Please?" Masaki asked with an innocent face.

Not sensing anything nefarious from her mother, the orangette willingly obliged. She turned around and laid back on the armrest of the sofa, her butt sticking out as she crossed her hands behind her back. She suddenly realized the position she was in, however, when Masaki tied her hands behind her back. "Mom! What are you doing?"

"Ichigo, I just told you. I'm gonna take all those bad feelings you have and turn them into something nice," Masaki said as she reached into the bag at her feet for another item. "I know that you've had some dirty fun with your friends. Such a naughty girl…" Masaki whispered into her daughter's ear. When Ichigo felt something rub against her ass, she felt sweat run down her back. "Mama spank."

 _SMACK!_

Ichigo gasped in surprise when her mother paddled her, the sound echoing throughout the darkened apartment. She writhed and groaned as her mother spanked her, the mother licking her lips as she made her child's ass red as her name. She noticed that Ichigo's thong started to get wet and smiled. "Is my little girl feeling good?"

"Um…" Ichigo blushed madly at the realization that she was starting to find pleasure from her mother spanking her.

Masaki leaned forward and pressed herself against Ichigo's back. "Do you want to cum, Ichigo? All you have to do is ask," she whispered. "Don't be afraid to feel good."

Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore. After experiencing the pleasures of the flesh and the dark intensity of bondage, she couldn't fight back the need gnawing at her. "Please, Mom!" she cried out, not caring if she was being slutty. "Please make me feel good!"

Smiling tenderly, Masaki undid Ichigo's restraints and pulled off Ichigo's thong. Getting off the couch, Masaki offered Ichigo her hand. Ichigo let her mother help her up before being led to the futon on the floor. She laid down in front of her mother and shivered as she crawled on top of her. This felt so unnatural and yet…Ichigo didn't want this dream to stop. Even if it was in such an odd way, Masaki was still helping Ichigo past her fears.

Laying down on top of Ichigo, Masaki pushed her knee into Ichigo's cunt and wrapped her arms around the girl as she shivered in ecstasy. "Now you do me," she said. Ichigo in turn pressed her knee against her wet pussy.

Mother and child moaned in unison as they pleasured each other. Their breasts rubbed together, making the heat inside them become intense. Masaki plundered her child's mouth with her tongue, exciting the girl in ways she never thought possible. Her hands gripped Masaki's ass as she pressed her knee harder.

Already sensitive thanks to Masaki's paddling, Ichigo reached climax in no time. "Mom! I'm cumming!" she groaned before climaxing.

Masaki watched as Ichigo's face distorted with pleasure before she felt her knee get wet. She patted Ichigo cheek as the orangette panted for breath, her chest heaving. "Did that feel good, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo panted, clinging to her mother. "That felt amazing."

"See? It's not so bad, is it?" Masaki sat up and spread Ichigo's legs. Laying back, she pressed her pussy against Ichigo's and together the two Kurosakis started the sensual act of scissoring. Reaching into the bag again, Masaki pulled out a pink vibrator and pressed against their grinding pussies. "Oh yes…" she moaned.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo cried out, throwing her head back as her body moved beyond her control. "Mom! Don't! If you make me cum again," she panted, gripping the futon as she struggled to keep her mind from melting. "I'll pass out!"

Masaki merely chuckled before pressing the vibrator on a higher setting. "Don't fight it, Ichigo," she said, her hips moving in tandem with Ichigo's. "Ohhhh…"

When Masaki turned the vibrator to the highest setting Ichigo saw stars. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned in unison with her mother. Her toes curled and her back arched as the pleasure once more overwhelmed her. "OHHHHHH!"

Masaki rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she came together with her child. Their pussies became soaked as they gushed all over each other, the toy buzzing between them making the ecstasy feel exquisite.

Slumping back against the futon, Ichigo panted and felt sleep begin to take her again. Masaki sat up and cradled Ichigo in her arms. Her eyes drooping, Ichigo stared up at her mother wearily. "Mom…"

The brunette kissed Ichigo's forehead while rocking her gently back and forth just like she did when Ichigo was a baby. "I love you, Ichigo. And your father loves you too. Never forget that. No matter what happens to you we will always love you."

Smiling, Ichigo closed her eyes and fell asleep in her mother's arms, her heart at peace with herself at last thanks to her mother's warm smile….

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

Ichigo sat up and yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She found herself back in Orihime's bed, still in her pajamas. Orihime was already up and making breakfast, the sounds of her cooking coming from the kitchen. She looked down at herself and realized it had all been a wet dream. "Mom…" she whispered, still feeling the warmth of her kiss on her forehead.

" _I love you, Ichigo. And your father loves you too. Never forget that. No matter what happens to you we will always love you."_

Ichigo sat at the edge of the bed and thought about her mother and the words the dream Masaki had imparted to her. The words gave Ichigo the courage she forgot she had and she found her resolve.

She knew what she needed to do.

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Kurosaki Clinic**

Steeling her nerve, Ichigo stood at her doorstep and knocked on the door. Waiting, she bit down on her lip nervously while fidgeting.

The door opened up and Isshin Kurosaki stepped out of the doorway. "Hello, can I…help…you…" Isshin's jaw dropped when he recognized the girl from photos Yoruichi provided. "Ichigo?'

"Hi, Dad…" Ichigo mumbled, looking down at the ground. "I'm…I'm sorry I haven't come sooner. I just-"

Ichigo was interrupted when Isshin pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm just glad to see you home," Isshin said, holding her tightly. "Welcome home, Ichigo."

Tears falling down her face, Ichigo hugged her father in return. "I'm home, Dad…."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Masaki watched as her genderbended child and husband entered the house as she stood on an adjacent rooftop. She was happy that she could help her daughter one last time. After returning Ichigo to Orihime's bed, she's snuck into her home and spoke to Isshin and comforted her husband one last time, grateful to be in his arms again.

The other person on the rooftop looked at Masaki with a skeptical look. "I still don't believe it. Exactly how did Aizen bring you back to life?"

Masaki looked at Yoruichi and shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. From what I gathered, my Soul was devoured by Grand Fisher. After Isshin killed him, his body returned to Hueco Mundo."

"That part I pretty much guessed," Yoruichi said. "But you're telling me that Aizen was able to pull you out of Grand Fisher's body?"

"I don't claim to understand it all but Aizen was able to reform my body by using some special machines. He pulled my essence out of Grand Fisher and mixed Hollow DNA into my body in order for me to reform my devoured body by using High-Speed Regeneration. That's how I was able to use a Garganta and escape Hueco Mundo after I awoke in that metal sarcophagus."

"I see…" Yoruichi mused, rattling around the info in her head. "But why did Aizen bring you back? And why did you have sex with Ichigo?" she asked. "I'm not trying to question your parenting skills but…."

Masaki gave Yoruichi a sad smile. "I'm afraid that…Aizen had an ulterior motive for bringing me back. He thought he could use me to…serve his baser needs…" she said disgustingly. "He was planning on using me as a way to break Ichigo. While I was trapped in that sarcophagus my mind was subjected with all manner of sick thoughts and projections." She turned back to her home and smiled. "I know it was wrong but I'm glad I was able to use those thoughts to help Ichigo."

Yoruichi gave her an understanding nod. Using his mother to break Ichigo was certainly something Aizen would do. "You know you can go down there; be a mother again. We can find you a Gigai to live in and-"

But Masaki shook her head and opened her robe a little, revealing something that Ichigo had been too drowsy to notice the night before. The middle of her chest was starting to form a Hollow hole. "I'm…afraid I can't do that. I'm a Quincy and now my DNA is mixed with Hollow's. It won't be long before my new body breaks down."

A sad silence fell upon the two. Yoruichi wished that Kisuke was here; he might have been able to save Masaki. But now there was only one way to save her from having her soul break down.

Masaki looked back at her home one last time before Yoruichi sent her to the Soul Society. "Yoruichi?"

"Yes?" the werecat answered as she prepared a spell to purify Masaki's soul.

"Please look after my Ichigo."

Yoruichi nodded. "As if she was my own child."

Masaki saw her daughter in her room one final time before she disappeared in a flash of light, comforted by the knowledge that Ichigo would be just fine.

To be continued


	17. Bondage Vigilante vs The Vizards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! BDSM! Don't like, don't read!**

 _Chapter Seventeen: The Bondage Vigilante vs. The Vizards_

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Karakura Town Rooftop**

Ichigo stood up on top of an old building and surveyed the town before her, her heart free of the guilt that had plagued her for the past month. The rift between her and her family had mended. It'd been awkward, admitting to everything in front of her father; the suit, the Hollow fighting, the Soul Society hunting for her, the Fullbringers and all of the odd happenings.

Isshin had admitted that at first he was angry at Ichigo for not coming home. When they'd first talked, things had gotten very tense….

 _"Ichigo," Isshin said, staring at his son-turned-daughter on the couch in front of him with a stern eye. "Every day I was scared for you. Did you think I'd be angry at you? Did you really think I'd disown you or something?"_

 _"I…" Ichigo started, unable to find the words as a lump formed in her throat. Swallowing it, Ichigo did her best to convey her emotions to her father. "I didn't know what to do…" she admitted. "When this first happened, I felt like a freak. I felt like I'd been robbed of everything. My body, my life, you, Yuzu and Karin. Everything. I didn't know how to face you like this; especially after all those pictures of me showed up on the internet."_

 _"Yes…" Isshin said, shaking his head. "It was quite…embarrassing when I first saw that initial video of you on the news. You matched Yoruichi's description of your new armor."_

 _"How could I come home? Not when I had to wear this stupid suit," she said, gesturing to her clothes. "And after everything that happened I just kept feeling more and more shame."_

 _Isshin got up and sat down next to her, pulling her close. "You've nothing to be ashamed of. This isn't your fault, Ichigo. None of it. And you've been doing your best to make the most of this. I'm proud that you came home; I never cared how long it took."_

 _Ichigo laid her head on her father's shoulder and sighed. "Thanks, Dad…."_

Ichigo was still living with Orihime as she had already become accustomed to keeping her company and there was still the matter with Yuzu and Karin. Regardless, Ichigo felt happier than she'd felt in a long time; she even ignored the skimpy outfit she wore.

She jumped off the rooftop and looked up at the sky. Night had fallen on Karakura Town and the place was starting to go to sleep. Ichigo hadn't been alerted to any Hollow attacks lately so she figured that something must be up. She landed on another rooftop and wondered if she should return to Yoruichi for more training or to leave the woman alone while she continued researching a way to restore Ichigo to normal.

She walked all the way across the rooftop, however, when her goggles lit up. " _Hollow! Hollow!"_ they squawked, indicating a Hollow near Ichigo. Ichigo whirled around just in time to see a foot come at her stomach. "Oof!" she went as she hit the ground. "What the hell?"

" _Haha! Take that, Bondage Vigilante!"_ triumphantly shouted Ichigo's attacker. " _There's only room for one hero in Karakura Town and that's me! Super Mask!"_

Ichigo deadpanned. The attacker was a woman and had on a bright pink gymnast's one-piece outfit with a cape that flapped in the breeze. She wore arm-length gloves but what caught Ichigo's eye was the mask she wore; it looked sort of like something out of the Power Rangers. "Who are you?" she asked as she got up.

Super Mask pointed a finger at Ichigo. " _Didn't you hear me? I'm Super Mask!_ " the girl shouted, striking a pose. " _And I'm here to take your place as hero of Karakura Town, you bondage-wearing pervert!"_

All Ichigo could do was shake her head in dismay. That voice and those mannerisms could only belong to one person. "Mashiro?"

Super Mask gasped and stepped back. " _What? How could you possibly know who I am? You're not a Soul Reaper, are you?"_

Scoffing, Ichigo pointed to her outfit. "Does this look like a Soul Reaper's uniform?"

Shaking her head, Super Mask (AKA Mashiro) put her hands on her hips and tried to look heroic in front of the girl, oblivious to the knowledge that it was her old friend, Ichigo. " _It doesn't matter. Soon I will become the rightful hero of Karakura Town!"_

"Wait, what do you mean by "rightful hero", Mashiro?"

" _It's Super Mask, you dummy! And it's all your fault!"_ Super Mask pouted. " _I'd never thought of being a hero before. But then you came along and stole all the spotlight! I was so jealous! Now I'm gonna beat you! And when I do everyone will know that I'm the better hero,"_ she said defiantly.

"Um…" Ichigo cocked her head and just stared at Super Mask in dismay. "I think your priorities are a little messed up, Mashiro…."

" _It's Super Mask!_ " the masked girl shouted before putting up a fighting stance. " _Mashir- I mean…Super Mask Super Punch!_ "

Ichigo was caught off guard when the girl punched her in the stomach, sending her sprawling. The breath was knocked out of her as she hit the ground. She suddenly realized the danger she was in. Mashiro wasn't playing around. Her eyes widened when she saw Super Mask jump into the air and pointed her boot at Ichigo's head.

" _Super Mask…Super Stomp!_ "

The ground cracked as Ichigo dodged it, rolling out of the way. Regaining her breath, she kicked Mashiro away and put up a defensive stance. She knew why Mashiro was so strong. She wasn't just fighting her; she was fighting Ichigo while Hollowfied. ' _This is bad…'_ Ichigo thought as she dodged another kick. She elbowed Mashiro in the face but it did little to faze her. Mashiro grabbed Ichigo's arm and hurled her away. Ichigo was unable to grab the ledge and fell down into the alley below, unfortunately hitting the trashcans on the way down. It was lucky for her that the suit enhanced her endurance or she would've been in serious danger. ' _This is really bad. Shinji told me that Mashiro could keep her mask on for fifteen hours! Which means I can't outlast her. And I know that she's holding back even in her Hollowfied state. What do I do?'_

" _Super Mask Drop Kick!"_

The masked Vizard lunged at the vigilante, intending on kicking her face in. Ichigo Flashstepped away and tried to outrun her but Mashiro was relentless. She chased her down into a condemned building and cornered her in a room once Ichigo had nowhere left to go. "Knock it off!" she shouted as she kicked Mashiro in the face, knocking her into a wall.

" _You're a coward! Stop trying to run!"_ Super Mask retorted as she lunged for Ichigo. The two hit the ground and struggled, Ichigo finding Mashiro's Hollowfied strength almost too much. Soon the Vizard had Ichigo pinned and settled onto her stomach, keeping Ichigo's wrists pinned to the floor with her boots. " _Now then, let's see who's hiding behind those goggles!"_

As Mashiro reached for Ichigo's headwear, the genderbended girl concentrated her suit's energy into her lets and she lifted her leg up. Mashiro yelped as Ichigo's boot hit the back of her head, subsequently breaking her mask from the lack of concentration. Ichigo found her strength and threw Mashiro off of her. As she sat up she ripped off her sleeves and gloves. Then she took off her armor breastplates.

"Hey! You broke my mask! You jerk!" Mashiro vehemently shouted. She tried to cover her face again before she noticed Ichigo's naked breasts. "Um…why're you stripping?" she asked out of confusion.

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. She remembered all the times Mashiro beat the crud out of her back when she was training with Shinji and the other Vizards; and now she'd tried to beat her up for some asinine reason. "Payback…" Ichigo said, invigorated by the suit.

Mashiro put on her mask again but Ichigo was faster. By the time Ichigo was finished punching Mashiro the girl had a half dozen lumps on her face and a black eye. Tiring out, Ichigo dropped Mashiro to the ground and turned away, her discarded garments reappearing. "I'm going home," the weary vigilante said, walking out of the dilapidated room and heading for the exit.

"Not yet, you're not."

Ichigo heard the voice but it was too late. She turned around just as a sharp whip cracked against her ass, the sound echoing throughout the condemned building. Stumbling onto her knees, Ichigo looked up to see who else had attacked her before gaping as the attacker made herself known. "Lisa?"

Her high-heeled boots clicking on the wooden floor, the Vizard smiled down at Ichigo. Her outfit was similar to Ichigo's and reflected her perverted nature. Dressed in black leather, Lisa stood before the vigilante with her breasts exposed through her black bra. She wore elbow-length black gloves and had on a thong like Ichigo's. In her hands was a sinister black whip and she carried a bag on her back that contained other items that Ichigo could only guess had an insidious nature.

"So you're the Bondage Vigilante," Lisa said, smirking at Ichigo as she got to her feet. "You're even hotter in person."

'What do you want with me?" Ichigo asked, nervous of the bondage-dressed Vizard.

Lisa's smile widened as she uncurled the whip. "I just want to play a little. Mashiro is never in the mood anymore and my other friend Hiyori is so vicious I have to muzzle her beforehand. So I came to have some fun with you."

Ichigo crossed her arms and glared at her friend. "Forget it. I'm not into that stuff."

A gloved finger pointed at Ichigo's outfit. "Your attire says otherwise."

"Yeah. I get that a lot," Ichigo countered, rolling her eyes. "Now leave me alone."

"No," Lisa said bluntly before cracking the whip. Ichigo yelped when a sudden burst of pain exploded from her thigh, a red mark signaling where Lisa had whipped her. Cracking her knuckles, Ichigo decided she had enough strength left for one more round. "Have it your way…."

Lisa put up a defensive stance as Ichigo charged her before reaching into the bag for another item. In a flash Lisa lashed out with her whip. Ichigo was unable to stop her forward momentum and was struck in the chest by the weapon, her armor plates being knocked off of her. When Ichigo took a step back Lisa unleashed her next weapon. Ichigo cried out in pain when she felt something hit her sensitive breasts again. A stinging pain hit Ichigo and she looked down.

The Vizard was using a modified version of a dart whip. However, instead of a deadly blade Lisa had opted to use a nipple clamp. "Owww!" Ichigo groaned in pain before grabbing the chain. "Knock it off!"

 _CRACK!_

A whip attack to her legs made Ichigo drop to her knees, her breast stretching out in pain as Lisa pulled on the dart rope, grinning as she forced the Bondage Vigilante to her knees. "By the time I'm done, you're gonna be calling me Mistress."

Ichigo yelped when Lisa pulled back on the rope dart, the clamp painfully popping off of her nipple. Getting angry at the abuse, Ichigo steeled herself and Flashstepped behind the woman, intending on kicking her ass.

Unfortunately, the universe had other ideas. Ichigo had underestimated the stability in the rotted wooden floor beneath her feet and as soon as she put most of her weight onto one foot it went right through the floor. Lisa realized Ichigo was behind her and turned around, her hand slapping Ichigo in the face. Ichigo quickly pulled her foot out of the hole in the floor but when she looked up she saw Lisa no longer in front of her.

 _CRACK!_

Another whip strike to her ass made Ichigo cry out in pain, her ass getting sore by now. "So you can Flashstep like us. How strange. But it's over."

"Not yet it's not!" Ichigo shouted, throwing a punch.

But again, the difference in combat ability between empowered Humans and Soul Reapers became clear when Lisa threw up a spell. "Tsuriboshi."

Ichigo soon became entangled inside a sticky spider wet of blue spirit energy. "Hey! Let me out of this!"

Lisa Flashstepped behind Ichigo and uncurled her whip. While Ichigo continued to struggle against the sticky web she started to assault her ass with more whipping.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo cried out with each crack of the whip. The sharp pain made her groan and struggle harder against the Kidō spell. Lisa soon diverted her attention to Ichigo's naked back, whipping her there for good measure. By the time Lisa stopped, her backside was covered in red lash marks.

Curling the whip, Lisa walked over the restrained Ichigo and was satisfied to see her no longer struggling. "Give up?" she asked, palming her reddened ass.

"Screw you!" Ichigo spat, returning to struggling against the spider web.

Lisa focused her attention downward to Ichigo's thong, noting how wet it'd become. At first Lisa had thought that the vigilante had wet herself but she smiled when she realized what it was. "You know, you sure got turned on for someone who was against it…" she whispered into the girl's ear, ripping off Ichigo's thong. "You really are a bondage lover after all."

"No!" Ichigo defiantly said, shivers running down her spine when she felt Lisa's hands palm her ass. "I don't like this!" she shouted, only to gasp in surprise when Lisa plunged two fingers into her cunt. She cried out as Lisa pumped her fingers in and out of her pussy, the lewd noises filling her ears.

"Oh really? You're so wet down here though. I think that deep down you craved to be dominated…" Lisa teased before withdrawing her fingers. She started to smack Ichigo's sore ass, making her round cheeks ripple from her spanking.

Ichigo grit her teeth and concentrated her strength into her legs. As hard as she could she pulled against the spell keeping her restrained and to her relief it finally gave. She tore herself off of it and kicked Lisa in the stomach, sending the Vizard sprawling onto her back. Ripping off the leftover blue spider webs on her arms, Ichigo steadied herself on her shaky legs. Lisa's whipping had done its toll and Ichigo felt that her legs might give out. Grabbing the fallen whip, Ichigo chucked it into the room where Mashiro was lying unconscious.

Lisa got up and shrugged off any shock from Ichigo's counterattack. She was amazed by the girl's strength but that made her want to conquer her even more. Reaching into her pack she grabbed her next weapon. She smirked as she drew her sword.

But…well…calling it a sword was a bit of a stretch….

The genderbended vigilante gawked at what was in Vizard's hands. In her hands was an extremely long dildo, its bright purple color contrasting against its wielder's dark leather outfit. "Where the hell did you get that?!" Ichigo stammered; she knew Lisa was kinky but this was pushing the limits of her imagination.

Gripping her "sword", Lisa grinned. "You'd be amazed what you can find on the internet. As to what I'm about to do with it, you'll find out soon enough."

"Like hell!" Ichigo shouted, putting up a defensive stance as Lisa attacked her. The Vizard swung her weapon at Ichigo, who deftly ducked only to take a knee to the chin. Shacking it off, Ichigo started to attack Lisa with strikes of her own, intending on breaking her perverted weapon as she blocked it. Whatever it was made of though, Lisa's toy was made of stern stuff, the girl using it to deflect Ichigo's blows.

A smack to the face caught Ichigo off guard and knocked her into the wall. To Ichigo's unfortunate dismay, her arm got trapped in a hole in the wall, leaving her stuck. Seeing the grin on Lisa's face, Ichigo tried to kick her away but the Vizard caught her leg, the tip of her weapon lowering.

The hallway rang with Ichigo's cry as Lisa plunged the tip of her sword into her wet cunt. Ichigo couldn't help but moan through her ballgag from the feeling of her pussy being invaded by the toy. She managed to pull her arm out of the hole in the wall but Lisa let go of the dildo-sword. When Ichigo reached to pull it out of her, Lisa grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Another sticky spell later and Ichigo found herself once more in a precarious position. Grabbing the toy still inside Ichigo, Lisa started to plunge it in and out. "How does it feel?" Lisa teased. Wanting to goad Ichigo further into giving into her dark urges, Lisa started to lick Ichigo's breasts, her free hand reaching up to trace the ballgag around Ichigo's lips.

"Ughhhh…" Ichigo groaned, her breath becoming ragged as her friend continued to fuck her pussy. "Ohhhh…." Lisa spread Ichigo's legs wider and continued to push her "sword" deeper into her pussy. ' _Can't…can't think…'_ Ichigo thought, unable to gather her strength anymore. Lisa's whipping and her fight with Mashiro had sapped her energy. ' _Oh no! I'm gonna cum!'_ She could feel the tension inside her grow and it was only growing stronger as Lisa started to twist her sensitive nipple. "Noooo…"

Lisa smiled, knowing her plaything was close to orgasm. She leaned forward and whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Call me Mistress and I'll let you cum," she offered. To Ichigo's inner disappointment she stopped thrusting the long dildo into Ichigo and started to pull it out. The smile on Lisa's face grew when she heard Ichigo give a tiny moan of disappointment. "Well, Bondage Vigilante? Just say the words "Please let me cum, Mistress," and I'll give you what you want."

Hearing Lisa tell her to submit helped Ichigo regain her fire. She may have been put into compromising positions in the past but she'd never submit to Lisa in this way. "Never!" she said before gathering her strength. Before Lisa could react Ichigo kicked her with her free leg, sending her flying backward against the wall. With a loud grunt Ichigo tore her hands away from the wall she was stuck to, ripping out some of the drywall with it. Breaking her wrists free from the spell, Ichigo attacked Lisa with rekindled fury. She punched Lisa in the stomach and kneed her in the groin. Lisa groaned from both pain and pleasure before she smacked Ichigo in the stomach with her "sword" and forcing Ichigo back. "You're not tying me up again!" Ichigo defiantly declared.

Brushing herself off, Lisa reached into her pack for her next item. "You shouldn't be so smug. You might be strong. But you'll be mine before this is over."

"Fat chance!" Ichigo said, bracing herself as Lisa revealed…a red ball of string. "What's that?"

"You'll see…" Lisa said ominously before chucking the ball at Ichigo's direction. The girl managed to dodge it but as soon as the ball hit the wall behind her it exploded. The red string shot out in all directions, trapping Ichigo and tangling her up; it looked like Ichigo had been caught in the middle of a cat's cradle. "What the? Let me out of here!" Ichigo shouted as she struggled against the string. But try as she might there was no breaking it. "What kind of string is this?!"

Walking up to the ensnared Ichigo, Lisa patted her cheek. "This is just a little something a certain shopkeeper whipped up for me so that I could keep my friend Hiyori under control when she starts to get whiny. After about an hour or two like this she becomes quite tame."

Ichigo gulped. The thought of Hiyori of all people being humbled by Lisa's bondage fetish was a chilling thought. "I'm not into this stuff," she said again. "Let me down."

Reaching into her bag once more, Lisa pulled out a large metal ball the size of her fist. "Nope. I want to hear you beg." She hit the button on the side of the ball and it started to float. "Here's another little toy my friend made for me…."

' _Kisuke, when I turn back to normal I'm gonna ram my fist down your throat!'_

As the ball flew up to Ichigo's face the girl paled and braced herself. After a moment though, she became puzzled when she saw what emerged from the metal ball. "Is that a…tongue?"

"Indeed," Lisa confirmed as she walked behind Ichigo, weaving in and out of the strings connected to the wall and ceiling. "You're gonna love it."

Ichigo's eyes widened when the ball started to hover inches from her neck, the long tongue licking her soft skin before it started to work its way down. Ichigo couldn't suppress her moan as she felt the hot tongue lick her breasts, the erotic tool taking its time while licking her sensitive nipples. Sadly for Ichigo, Lisa was far from done. "Mmmmhh!" Ichigo moaned through her ballgag when Lisa thrust her "sword" back into Ichigo's pussy.

The hallway became filled with Ichigo's moans as Lisa toyed with her. Ichigo tried and tried to break free but her strength failed her. She couldn't' concentrate enough power in order to break the strings. She was left to the mercy of Lisa, whose toy would continue to lick at her body while she slide the long toy in and out of Ichigo's cunt.

And that wasn't the only torture Lisa was doing.

Ichigo lost count of the times that Lisa had brought her so close to orgasm only to stop and let Ichigo's heated body cool down before continuing. Sweat dripped down Ichigo's bound body as her body continued to be pushed to the brink but was stopped just short of going over the edge. By the twelfth time Lisa stopped, Ichigo was on the verge of going mad. "Mmmmhhhhhh…" she moaned when Lisa started to thrust the sword into her again. "Pleaaaaaaassseee…" she begged, not caring anymore. Right now she wanted to cum. She _needed_ to cum. Throwing away her pride, Ichigo relented. "Please…let me cum…" she pleaded.

Lisa smirked. The Bondage Vigilante had caved at last. It'd taken far longer than she'd thought but the girl had caved all the same. "Go on," Lisa said. "Say the words," she commanded, slowing her pace. When Ichigo merely whimpered she started to smack Ichigo's ass. "Say it!"

Cringing from the pain in her stinging cheeks, Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and shouted at the top of her lungs." MISTRESS! PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

Grinning with satisfaction Lisa slid the toy back into her, the floating tongue-on-a-ball licking her asshole to further satisfy her. "Go ahead, girl. Cum for Lisa…." She pushed the toy as deep as it could go, the tip touching Ichigo's womb.

Ichigo threw her head back and shrieked as she was finally brought over the edge. She squirted her juices all over the dildo-sword, making the floor stained with her juices. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head, the force of her orgasm making her shake with ecstasy. "OHHHHHHHHH!" Her face twisted with pleasure.

She hung limply in her prison of string, her head spinning. A neverending moan left her gagged lips. She could hear the sounds of Lisa walking back to her front and as she came down from her high panic set in. She had no strength anymore; she'd no will to draw upon. Would Lisa drag Ichigo back to the Soul Society? "What are…you…going to do to me?" Ichigo asked, unable to even lift her head at this point.

Smiling, Lisa grabbed the floating sphere and turned it off, the tongue retreating back into it. "Nothing," she simply said, putting her stained sword back into her pack. "I don't know why the Soul Society wants you so badly but I'm not with them anymore."

"I'm not done with you yet!

The two looked to see Mashiro, her face swollen from Ichigo's beatdown, standing in the doorway. "I'm not done yet! I'll show you who the better hero is!"

Ichigo, trapped in the bindings all the while, shook her head. "Mashiro, I'm not doing this for attention." She looked at her with a sad look. "I can't give you the details but I help my friends and family because that's what I choose to. I didn't ask to wear this stupid getup but I'm putting up with it because it's what I choose to. I don't do what I do just to be famous."

Mashiro looked at Ichigo and felt a little shame from the fact that this girl who pranced around in a skimpy bondage outfit was acting out of selflessness and she was here trying to beat her up out of jealousy. "Okay…" she said. "But wait, why did you come here, Lisa? Did you want to be a hero?"

"Of course not," Lisa said, rolling her eyes. "I came because I was bored. Let's go home, Mashiro."

Ichigo watched the two leave before remembering an important fact: she was still trapped in the strings. "Hey!" she called out as the two disappeared from sight. "Let me down from here!" She continued to struggle but it was no use.

"Dammit…" Ichigo groaned as she continued to lay suspended in the air. "I need to scratch my nose….

To be continued


	18. The Bondage Vigilante's Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Threesome!**

 _Chapter Eighteen: The Bondage Vigilante's Date_

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo walked along the sidewalk with her head down, sighing as she headed back from school. She had marks along her entire body from Lisa's abuse and from where she'd been constrained by her string bondage. P.E. had been a nightmare since she'd had a hard time explaining where the marks had come from.

After Lisa and Mashiro just left Ichigo hanging in the dilapidated building Yoruichi came along and untied her, giving her a salve to sooth her sore body. Yoruichi apologized for the Vizards' actions, stating that she'd forgotten that the Vizards were even still in the city and promised to not let it happen again.

Walking along, Ichigo passed by a jewelry store and looked inside, seeing multiple items that sparkled in the sunlight coming through the glass. ' _Orihime might like these…'_ she thought. She and Orihime had become closer since in the past few days. Ichigo had abandoned sleeping on the futon and had begun cuddling with her friend at night. Whatever tension had formed thanks to Ichigo's genderbending had ended and now they were good friends again. ' _I wonder…would she….'_

The door to the shop jingled open and out walked two women. Ichigo turned to see who was leaving the store and stared at the two women who passed by her.

One was a tall, gaunt woman who wore a long black dress. She had long black hair that was tied together with an ornate headdress. Her eyes looked sharp and Ichigo felt a little intimidated when the woman looked over at her.

Her companion by comparison looked much livelier. Her long purple hair heavily contrasted against her companion's black and had a much more developed body. She wore a yellow dress but her bosom strained the fabric to its limit. "Excuse us," the woman said while they passed by Ichigo.

Ichigo watched the two women walk away and wondered who they were. They almost reminded her of Soul Reapers but she knew she would've remembered seeing them if she'd met them in the Soul Society. She was about to leave when she caught sight of several familiar old friends….

It was the same gang who'd threatened Yuzu and Karin. They were hanging at the entrance of a back alley and watched the two women walk by them, the woman in black scoffing as she passed by the leader who catcalled at them. Ichigo's eyes narrowed when she saw the leader gesture to his men and the gang started to follow them. "Those guys just don't learn…."

The women were heading back to their hotel and decided to take a shortcut down a small street. "So what next?" the woman in black questioned. "Shall we go out to eat?"

"What?!" the purple-haired woman gasped at the suggestion, "I thought we'd agreed I'd cook."

"You always cook a smorgasbord and I don't feel like having to eat three times my weight in…." The woman in black stopped talking when she saw the group of punks they'd passed standing before them, cutting them off.

The punk with the gold chain on his face leered at the two women. "If its dinner you want, ladies, my boys and I are willing to invite you to dinner," he said with a lecherous grin. "We can even have some after-dinner entertainment. Heheheheh…."

The woman in black raised an eyebrow. "You sure seem full of yourself, little boy." Slowly she reached into her pocket….

Tired of having his quarry elude him, the gang leader drew a pistol and pointed it at the woman. "Don't even try it. You pull out a weapon and I'll drop you. You're coming with us, ladies," he said, his eyes flicking over to the woman's companion. "We're gonna have a lot of fun. I promise," he said while leering at the woman's breasts. "Busty bitches are my favorite."

The punk was interrupted when a voice came from behind him. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The gang leader turned around and paled when he saw the Bondage Vigilante behind him. "Y-you!" he gasped, pointing the pistol at Ichigo only for her to knock it out of his hand. "P-p-please," he pleaded.

Ichigo cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy this more than I should…."

The two women and the other gang members watched as Ichigo punched the man senseless, letting the beaten-up man crumple to the ground once she was finished. Loyalty was apparently not a factor for the gang as they all ran as fast as they could away from the bondage-clad girl, not eager to receive another beatdown.

Stepping over the unconscious man, Ichigo walked over to the two women. "You okay?" she asked, blushing from how they were staring at her.

The woman with pink hair smiled. "Why, thank you, miss. You must be the Bondage Vigilante we've heard so much about. Thank you for coming to our aid."

Taking her hand out of her pocket, the woman's companion tilted her head back as she got a good look at the girl. "Your assistance was unnecessary. I could've handled them easily."

Ichigo could tell that somehow the woman wasn't bluffing. She scratched the back of her head. "I see..."

She was caught off guard when the woman with purple hair walked over to her. "Still, the gesture was appreciated. We must thank you." An idea popped into her head and she smiled. "I know! Why don't we treat you to a dinner?" Her companion scowled as she turned to look at her friend.

"Um…thank you but you don't need to reward me. I-"

Taking out a piece of paper, the woman with purple hair scribbled on it quickly and handed it to Ichigo. "No need to be so humble. You deserve a reward for helping us. Here." She pushed the paper into Ichigo's hand and smiled. "My name's Kirio and this is my friend, Senshumaru. Come by our hotel tonight at eight o'clock. We'll leave the window open for you." She turned to her friend and smiled. "C'mon, Senshumaru. I need to start cooking!"

The ebony-haired woman rolled her eyes before following her companion down the street, winking at Ichigo as she passed by her, leaving the girl standing there confused. Ichigo looked down at the piece of paper in her hands and wondered what she just walked into.

Walking alongside Kirio, Senshumaru huffed as they made it back to their hotel. "Admit it. You just wanted to cook, didn't you?"

"You know me so well," Kirio teased. "Still though. After all she's done, Ichigo Kurosaki deserves a well cooked meal, don't you agree?"

What Ichigo didn't realize is that the two women she'd helped were two members of the legendary Squad Zero, Kirio Hikifune and Senshumaru Shutara. The two had come to the World of the Living for a much needed vacation. Unlike the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, however, the Royal Guard were fully aware of the circumstances surrounding Ichigo and her new transformation. Thanks to the wisdom of the Soul King they knew everything that'd happened to Ichigo. However, Osho had elected to not inform Yamamoto since the hunt had been called off and Ichigo, for all her sacrifices, deserved the chance to fight and protect her town.

Reaching their penthouse suite on the top floor, Kirio walked into the small kitchen and smiled. The first day she arrived she'd purchased a huge load of ingredients. She didn't have time to bulk up but was undeterred. She brought a few things from the Royal Palace to help give the meal some much needed spice.

"Now then, let's get cooking…."

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Hotel; 8:00 PM**

Though she felt it awkward, Ichigo didn't feel right to just ignore the two women's generous offer after she'd helped them from the thugs. She thought that perhaps this was some elaborate attempt to trap her but shot down the idea. If this was some setup the two women could've chosen a less obvious ruse.

The window on the top floor was open, letting Ichigo slip inside quietly. She closed the window behind her and turned around to see she was in a fancy penthouse suite. "Geez, who are these two?" she wondered. She could smell something delicious coming from the other room. "Hello?" she called out.

Into the room walked Senshumaru. Her attire consisted of a white robe with cranes. She gave the guest a small smile. "Ah, right on time. I like that. Here." She handed Ichigo a small sack. "I doubt you want to eat dinner wearing that skimpy getup."

Ichigo opened up the sack and saw that it was a green robe. Appreciating the gesture, she asked Senshumaru if she could have a moment to change. Senshumaru left the room and Ichigo morphed her armor to match the robe's appearance before tossing it onto the table. If this was a trap at least she'd be prepared. Her goggles were still on and she still had her hair tied in a bun so she could maintain her disguise.

Walking into the main room, her jaw dropped at the food piled onto the table. "Is this…for me?" she gawked, drooling over the smells coming from the delicious looking food on the table.

"Kirio likes to cook," Senshumaru explained, sighing in exasperation. "She'll use just about any excuse to put on a feast."

As if on cue the woman emerged from the kitchen. Dressed in a red robe, Kirio smiled happily at her guest. "Oh goody, you're here! Don't be shy, my dear Vigilante. Let's eat!"

The awkwardness Ichigo was feeling was ramped up to eleven as she sat down at the table. This was a lot of food for just three people. "Are you sure this is alright?" she asked, apprehensive. "You didn't need to do this for me."

Senshumaru put a piece of lobster onto her plate. "You don't need to worry about us trying to poison you or anything. This is just our way of saying thank you for earlier." She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together as she locked eyes with Ichigo. "Unless you aren't grateful…."

Shivers ran down Ichigo's spine. This woman seemed more formidable than Byakuya and Kenpachi put together. "Okay…." Cautiously she put some shrimp onto her plate and took a bite out of one.

' _Oh…my…god!'_

Ichigo almost had a foodgasm. She'd never tasted anything this good before and that was including Yuzu's cooking. She piled her plate full of food and started to chow down, tossing etiquette to the wind.

"Oho! Look at her go!" Kirio happily said, smiling as Ichigo started to wolf down her food. "She has quite the appetite."

"Your food tends to have that effect on people," Senshumaru noted while dipping a bit of lobster into some sauce. "Eat your fill, miss. There's plenty to go around."

Ichigo nodded and served herself a helping of pasta….

 _ **An Hour Later….**_

"Ughhhhhh…" Ichigo groaned, dropping her fork as she sat back in her chair. "I'm so stuffed." She looked down at the table and couldn't believe she'd eaten so much. "Stick a fork in me. I think I'm done…."

Kirio laughed at Ichigo's tired reaction before standing up. "All right then. Now that we've eaten why don't we have some nice wine to wash it down?"

Ichigo snapped back into focus when Kirio went into the kitchen. "Um…wine?" She looked at Senshumaru with a wary look. "But I'm not of age to drink," she pointed out. Kirio came back with a bottle of wine and poured three glasses. "And besides, I have to leave soon," she said, gesturing to the clock.

Swishing the glass of wine in her hands, Senshumaru thought about it and shrugged. "You're old enough to wear a ballgag and thong out in public; I think you're more than mature enough for a glass of wine. And there's no need to rush," she said, not sensing any nearby hollows.

Ichigo figured that Senshumaru had a point and decided to relent just a little. ' _I'll just take a sip…'_ she told herself as she brought the glass to her lips. ' _I'll drink a sip of this stuff and then I'll leave when they finish with their glasses.'_

The red wine touched her lips and she was almost swept away by the exquisite taste. What should have been just a sip became a long gulp. When she put down the glass she saw that it was already empty.

"Oh my, you must really have enjoyed it," Kirio said with a happy smile. "Let's pour you another glass…."

 _ **Another glass later….**_

 __Ichigo's head was swimming. She knew she shouldn't be here but she felt very tipsy. "Wow…that's some good stuff…."

Senshumaru looked up at Ichigo, feeling a little buzz herself before realizing why Ichigo was in such a stupor. She looked down at the wine and came to a quick realization. Looking up at Kirio she pointed to the bottle. "This is your special wine, isn't it?"

"Of course. Why's that a problem?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well, how about for starters that your spirit energy is inside it and it increases the potency of the wine several times? The girl's practically drunk right now on only two glasses."

Kirio looked over at the girl and knew Senshumaru had a point. "Oh dear…." She put down her glass and got up. "I should've figured that she'd be a lightweight. A bad mistake on my part." She could tell by her own shaky vision that she was starting to get drunk herself.

Ichigo was completely oblivious to their conversation, leaning back in the chair and taking deep breaths. She felt warm and bubbly but almost impossible to think straight. She looked up at the clock and started to stand up. "I…I should go…."

The drunk Ichigo would've stumbled had not Kirio caught her, lifting the girl up. "Oh no, miss. I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm afraid the wine I gave was a bit stronger than I thought. Here. Let's let you rest before going home."

Kirio carried Ichigo to one of the bedrooms, a sprawling king-sized bed with crimson sheets in the middle of it. Ichigo whined as Kirio laid her on the bed, curling up into a ball. Kirio sat down next to her and laid Ichigo's head in her lap. She quietly removed the goggles and undid Ichigo's hair, letting her long hair free. Ichigo opened her eyes and saw the two large breasts hovering above her face. "Wow…" she said, her mind hazy from the alcohol. "Your boobs are really big," she said bluntly. Perhaps it was because of her previous encounters with the other women who've approached her or maybe it was because of the alcohol but regardless Ichigo's inhibitions were falling away one by one.

The woman with purple hair chuckled as Ichigo raised her head up and pressed her face into her chest, nuzzling her bosom. "Awww!" Kirio hugged Ichigo tightly, running her hand down her back soothingly. "You're quite cute, miss."

"Masaki," Ichigo said, using her alias. "Call me Masaki."

Nodding, Kirio leaned back against the wall, taking Ichigo with her. Ichigo found herself sitting on her lap. The woman in front of her fiddled with the tie to her robe, flashing Ichigo a sexy smile. "You want to see them?" Ichigo nodded without hesitation, too drunk to care how slutty she was acting. Smiling, Kirio undid the knot and let her robe fall down her shoulders.

Ichigo had to admit, the woman was very well-endowed. The only person who equaled her in size was possibly Rangiku. The drunk girl cupped Kirio's tits and fondled them, much to the Soul Reaper's amusement. "They're so soft…" Ichigo whispered before leaning forward. She rubbed her face against her bosom. "Mmmhhh…."

Kirio smiled as the girl wrapped her lips around her tit, arousal growing inside of her thanks to the wine. "So cute," she said as Ichigo suckled her. "Like a little baby…."

Ignoring the comment, Ichigo eagerly sucked on her nipple, her hazy mind wondering if milk would come out if she sucked hard enough. "Mmmhh…" she moaned as she liked Kirio's soft skin. "You taste good," she said, the alcohol spurring her lust. While she was suckling Kirio, the older woman had reached around and started to fondle Ichigo's round booty, making her heart race fast. Feeling something pull against her, she looked down to see Kirio's hand pulling at the tie to her own robe. With a lewd moan she shrugged out of it.

Ichigo let the woman put her hands on her shoulders and gently push her down onto her back, clad in only a white pair of panties. Kirio laid on top of Ichigo and caressed Ichigo's face with her soft hands. When Kirio stuck out her tongue Ichigo answered with her own.

The two inebriated women moaned as they made out, their breasts pressing against each other while their tongues melded together. The alcohol in Ichigo's system made her sense of touch feel magnified. The two rolled around on the bed, moaning into each other's mouths. Ichigo felt absolute bliss as Kirio wrapped her lips around her tongue and sucked on it, her chest filling with heat as her sensitive nipples rubbed against Kirio's.

Sitting up, Kirio laid Ichigo back against the pillows and gently trailed her hand down her front, peppering her neck with kisses. Ichigo shivered from the woman's subtle touch and instinctively spread her legs when she felt the hand get close to her moist womanhood.

"Having fun, are we?"

Both girls turned to see Senshumaru leaning against the doorframe with a sly smile on her face. "Mind if I join in on the fun?" she asked as she moved closer to the bed. Without waiting for a reply the woman stripped out of robe and revealed to the two her slender, beautiful body. The robe concealed all of the woman's seductive curves and though she wasn't as stacked as her companion Ichigo felt heat rush to her face when she saw the woman's perky breasts. Dipping a knee onto the bed, Senshumaru looked at Ichigo like a cat sizing up a mouse. Unlike the other two she wasn't completely drunk so she could take in the sight of the two women more. Sidling up to Ichigo's unoccupied side, Senshumaru turned the girl's head and leaned forward. "Give me a kiss," she whispered to the girl who eagerly obliged.

Her lips pressing against Senshumaru's, Ichigo melted into the kiss. She could feel hands touch her all over and it made her groin heat up, a dark spot appearing on her white panties. Feeling Senshumaru's tongue swipe at her lips for entry, Ichigo opened her mouth and let the woman plunder her wet orifice. Her back arched when the woman put her hands on Ichigo's breasts, squeezing them tenderly while Kirio rubbed her through her panties.

Deciding that Ichigo looked better without them, Kirio peeled the article of clothing off and tossed them to the floor; the white pair of underwear were shortly joined by Kirio's and Senshumaru's as they stripped down to their birthday suits.

Both women grabbed Ichigo's legs and spread them before touching her pink honeypot. "Ah…" Ichigo cooed when she felt two sets of fingers touch her, probing her snatch to find which spot was the most sensitive. "That feels good…" she slurred, her arms wrapped around the two women's shoulders. The two Squad Zero captains took turns kissing Ichigo while their fingers plunged into her pussy. "Mmmhhh..." she moaned into Kirio's lips. Her eyes widened in surprise when Senshumaru leaned down and started to suck on her sensitive breast. "Nooo…" she whined, writhing in the women's arms. "I'm too sensitive there," she said, blurting out her biggest weakspot.

"Really?" Kirio chuckled. "Why don't I have a taste then?" She leaned down and joined Senshumaru in attacking Ichigo's breasts. The girl cried out in ecstasy from having her sensitive nipples sucked, her hands going to the two women's heads. Her legs spread wider as the ecstasy poured into her, letting their fingers slide deeper into her honeypot.

Clutching the two women tightly, Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut. The tension in her belly was becoming unbearable. "Don't stop…" she whispered. "Your fingers are…are..." She gasped when Senshumaru started to rub her clit, her toes curling as she felt the tension break. "Ohhhh!"

The Squad Zero captains smiled as they watched Ichigo's face twist in ecstasy. "She's so cute," Kirio said with a smile.

"Yes," Senshumaru said with a smirk, kissing Ichigo's cheek. "She makes such a lovely face in the heat of the moment. It's hard to believe who she really is."

Ichigo missed that last comment as she shook in the women's arms. She found herself lying on her back and saw Kirio smiling down at her. "Here, miss, why don't you show me how good your tongue feels?"

Kirio sat down on Ichigo's face, lowering her pussy to Ichigo's mouth. Cupping the woman's round ass, Ichigo began to dig into Kirio's wet honeypot. The captain smiled as the orangette ate her out, reaching down to play with Ichigo's breasts. The alcohol inside Ichigo made the taste of Kirio's juices seem sweeter to the drunken girl. The girl slid her tongue deep into the purple-haired woman's cunt. She wanted to repay her for the pleasures she'd received in kind.

So fixated on pleasing Kirio was Ichigo that she didn't realize what Senshumaru was up to before she felt something touch her sensitive pussy. Taking her lips away from Kirio's snatch, Ichigo looked down and saw Senshumaru between her legs with a purple strap-on. The genderbended Ichigo gasped when Senshumaru slid into her pussy, filling her with the toy. "Mmmhhh," she moaned before returning to eating Kirio out.

The two older woman moaned as they pleasured their guest. Kirio played with Ichigo's sensitive nipples, pinching and pulling them in all the right ways to elicit more moans from Ichigo. Senshumaru pushed her toy in and out slowly, reveling in the sight of Ichigo's transformed body shaking with each thrust; her toy was the double-ended variety so she felt her end push into her as well. Ichigo's legs instinctively wrapped around Senshumaru's waist, pulling the woman closer. Ichigo was even more pleased when Kirio started to roll her hips, rubbing her pussy all over her face.

The bed shook against the wall as the three women continued to get it on. Kirio leaned forward and kissed Senshumaru on the lips. The black-haired woman wrapped her arms around Kirio's shoulders and kissed her back while her hands joined Kirio's in playing with Ichigo's tits.

Ichigo's mind was a blur of ecstasy. She could feel Senshumaru's toy drive itself deeper and deeper and the taste of Kirio's sweet love juices on her tongue made her mind go wild. For the moment she didn't care if she ever turned back to normal; all she wanted was more of this pleasure.

But such pleasure came to an end when Senshumaru once more started to rub her clit, the toy inside her making her start to lose control over her hips. The bed creaked as she started to fuck Ichigo with strength that belied her thin appearance. Kirio reached down and played wit her own clit, close to orgasm herself. Closing her eyes, the purple-haired woman smiled. "Gonna cum…."

"Me too!" Senshumaru grunted as she fucked Ichigo senseless, watching her round breasts bounce wildly.

"MMMMMH!" Ichigo moaned into the snatch in her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as that familiar bubble began to pop. Her heels dug into Senshumaru's back as the bubble inside her burst. Her tongue licked Kirio's clit, sending the woman into orgasm with her. Senshumaru leaned forward and started to suck on one of Kirio's tits before she too succumbed to the pressure inside her.

Two loud cried and one muffled one filled the room. Juices gushed from the three women's pussies. The harness on Senshumaru's crotch was stained with both Ichigo and her juices while Ichigo got more than her fill of Kirio's sweet honey.

Pulling out of Ichigo, Senshumaru unclipped her special toy and sat down, her body heavy with sweat. "That was delightful," she said with a smile.

Getting off of Ichigo's face, Kirio smiled and nodded. "Yes. This was definitely worth the trip." She looked down and giggled. "Aww! She's all tuckered out."

Apparently the pleasure was too much for the drunk girl. Ichigo had passed out from the unbridled ecstasy that'd pervaded her mind, her face wet with Kirio's juices. After cleaning her up the two captains dressed themselves and Ichigo before laying down beside her. "She's quite the cutie like this," Kirio noted. "You'd hardly think this is the Substitute Soul Reaper."

"I quite like her like this," Senshumaru noted while she caressed Ichigo's cheek. "She's less likely to scowl like she normally does."

The two kissed Ichigo's cheeks and pulled the covers over them, cuddling with the sleeping Ichigo and falling asleep….

To be continued


	19. Bondage Vigilante vs Karakura-Raizer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _Chapter Nineteen: The Bondage Vigilante vs Karakura-Raizer_

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Karakura High School**

Ichigo dashed into class right before the bell rang, huffing from having to hurry to school in the past fifteen minutes. She cringed as the noisy bell made her head feel like it was getting split open. Sitting down next to Orihime she sighed in relief. "Made it…."

"Ichika!" Orihime hissed as the teacher came in. "Where were you all night? I was worried sick!" She noticed Ichigo's face and became worried. "What happened last night? You look…green."

Slumping down onto her desk, Ichigo groaned. Her head was killing her and she didn't feel that good. ' _Note to self: Never drink again….'_

She'd woken up in the hotel room, wrapped in the arms of the two women she'd become very comfortable with the previous night. Sitting up in bed, Ichigo cursed from the blinding sunlight before she saw the clock. "Oh no!" she shouted when she realized it was a Monday. "I'm gonna be late!"

Leaving the two sleeping women, Ichigo untangled herself from her limbs and climbed out of bed. The two women looked up and saw Ichigo summon her armor and transform it into a school uniform. "Thank you for dinner but I really got a go!" she said hurriedly before leaping out the window, heading for school as fast as she could….

"Ughhhhh…" she groaned as she struggled to endure the pounding in her head. "My head feels like it's being split with a jackhammer…."

Everything made Ichigo's head hurt. The hushed whispers from the other classmates. Her teacher's tapping on the chalkboard. The ringing of the bell. All of it made Ichigo wish she'd never have agreed to that dinner. "Last time I ever accept a reward for saving someone…."

Ichigo knew this was going to be a long day.

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Karakura High School Rooftop; Lunchtime**

Ichigo was thankful for Orihime's generosity. She'd been in such a rush to get to school that she'd forgotten to bring a lunch. Thankfully Orihime was more than willing to split hers with her genderbended friends. By this point, Ichigo had shaken off the hangover and was trying hard to avoid the questions both Orihime and Chad were throwing at her. She didn't want to admit that she'd gotten drunk and had intercourse with two women she'd just met.

Hoping to distract the two she looked over at Chizuru who had her back turned to the group. "So Chizuru, what are you looking at?" When Chizuru turned her head, Ichigo wished she'd never asked.

Chizuru's eyes were in the shape of pink hearts. She showed the girl the binder she'd been fawning over. Ichigo saw to her horror that it was a scrapbook of all the news clippings about the Bondage Vigilante. "I love her so much! She's so hot! That outfit!" She was practically drooling over the pictures of Ichigo at this point. "She's my idol!"

Tatsuki frowned. "Jeez. And just when I think you couldn't get any creepier, Chizuru, you go and make a perverted superwoman your idol."

"Still though," Keigo interjected as he leaned over to look at the pictures. "I wonder why she wears that getup?"

Uryu pushed up his glasses and tried hard not to blush. "Well it is pretty scarce so on the surface, she has freedom of movement. Although a skirt wouldn't kill her..." He'd spent the past few weeks wondering who the Vigilante was and had a few suspicions. His eyes glanced over to his new classmate and the look in his eyes told Ichigo that he was wondering about her as well.

"But why the ballgag though?" Tatsuki pointed out.

Shrugging, the Quincy merely shook his head. "I doubt we'll know unless we ask her."

Closing the book, Chizuru looked up at the sky and started to dream heavenly. 'Oh, I just wish I could see her for real. If she's a bondage lover, do you think she's a dom or a sub?"

Ichigo bristled at the implications, memories of her captivity at the hands of Hollows and her submission to Lisa prevalent in the back of her mind. "I don't think it matters. You aren't going to meet her, Chizuru."

"Says you!" Chizuru retorted. "I already have a plan."

"Care to share?" Ichigo asked, curious.

"Nope!" Chizuru shook her head and crossed her arms. "What happens between me and the Bondage Vigilante isn't for you, Ichika."

' _Oh how wrong you are….'_

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Chizuru's House**

Chizuru had enough waiting.

She'd hoped that she'd be able to meet the Bondage Vigilante by chance like the few student's she'd rescued but to no avail.

"So, if she won't come to me, I'll come to her."

She opened up her closet and dug out her chest, containing something she'd kept secret from her friends and family. When she opened it up she pulled out a large pink helmet and grinned. "It's time for the Bondage Vigilante to meet Karakura-Raizer!"

Chizuru giggled as she put on the outfit that she wore defending her town after Ichigo had left to rescue Orihime. Kisuke had designed her and her friends' specially-crafted suits so that they could assist Kon in stopping Hollows. After defeating a bunny-masked Arrancar, they'd been put to sleep and Kisuke had confiscated the items; his reasoning being that the Humans would be fine as long as they were in the Soul Society.

"Boy, was he wrong," Chizuru mumbled as she slipped on the outfit, remembering fleeing from Aizen in terror. After Ichigo had saved them and Karakura Town returned to the World of the Living, Chizuru had snuck into Kisuke's shop and stole the outfit back. She'd meant to use it to ensnare Orihime but had decided against it, keeping it in her closet for safe keeping.

Putting on her boots, Chizuru grinned before opening up the window. "Now then, to find my special Vigilante and sink my claws into her…."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Ichigo walked along a rooftop, her heels clicking as she walked in the bondage armor. She was out on patrol after she'd visited her father. She'd actually worked up the courage to speak to Yuzu and Karin, telling them that she was their cousin. The genderbended Ichigo was fairly certain that Karin had seen through the ruse but Yuzu was happy to meet a new person of the family.

It…relieved Ichigo to see her sisters. The time she'd spent worried about her appearance had made the pain of not being there for Yuzu and Karin unbearable. She was glad that even in this small way she could be there for them.

She jumped onto another rooftop and looked around. There was no Hollows anywhere in the area and all was quiet while Karakura Town fell asleep. Looking up at the crescent moon, Ichigo wondered about her life. Here she was, a woman wearing bondage "armor", unable to tell anyone who she really was and how things kept escalating one after the other. "I bet this was how Rukia felt when she lost her powers," Ichigo lamented mournfully. She missed her friend. She could really use her guidance right now.

"I'd better get back. I'll be late for din-AHHH!" Ichigo shrieked when she felt hands reach around to cup her exposed breasts.

"Well hello there!" said a familiar voice behind her. "I've waited so long to meet you!"

Ichigo grabbed the hands and tried to pry them away but they clung to Ichigo like vice grips. "Hey! Hands off!" Ichigo shouted through her gag, elbowing her attacker. Finally the hands let go and she turned around, ready for anything…except for a costumed Chizuru. "What the hell?"

"Hello!" Chizuru greeted, smiling as she finally saw her hero in the flesh. "I'm Chizuru! I've been wanting to meet you for so long!"

"Okay…" Ichigo mumbled, not sure of what the hell was happening. She certainly didn't count on Chizuru attacking her in the middle of the night. "Why are you here, Chizuru?"

The smile on Chizuru's face turned predatory and it sent chills down Ichigo's spine. The few times she'd seen that smile was when she was about to pounce onto Orihime when she thought nobody was looking. "I'm here to make you mine!" Chizuru declared. "Bondage Vigilante! I want to make love to you!"

Ichigo's jaw would've dropped were it not for the ballgag in her mouth. "Are you for real?" She shook off the shock and composed herself. "Look, Chizuru. You…seem nice but I'm not really looking for a-"

"Too bad!" the predatory lesbian declared as she leered at the vigilante. "I've dreamed of this moment for so long and I won't be denied!"

' _And now my life has devolved to the point where Chizuru is lusting after me. How much worse can this get?'_ Ichigo wondered.

Her question was answered when the pink-covered girl pounced. "What the?" Ichigo gasped, astonished by Chizuru's blinding speed. Jumping onto the bondage-clad girl, Chizuru forced Ichigo to the ground, her hands pawing Ichigo's half-covered breast and her lips kissing Ichigo's soft skin. "Hey! Get off!" Ichigo squeaked as Chizuru squeezed her breasts, pushing them up a little to expose her breasts. She stood up on her knees but she couldn't break free from Chizuru's grasp. "How the hell are you so strong, Chizuru?" she gasped.

The costumed redhead grinned while she fondled Ichigo. "My suit gives me super strength," she explained, keeping Ichigo still. "The hotter my target its, the stronger I get. And…" she said while feeling a wet spot formed in her panties, "the stronger I get, the more turned on I become."

Ichigo paled. By those standards, Chizuru must've been as strong as Kenpachi. Her heart raced as Chizuru's hands moved lower towards her thong. Suddenly Ichigo was in a pickle. She could strip off her outfit to power up but doing so would probably power up Chizuru even more. More so, she didn't want to fight Chizuru. Even though she was attacking her in a fit of lust, she was still Ichigo's friend.

Chizuru took advantage of Ichigo's hesitation, Chizuru bent Ichigo forward onto her hands and knees. Ichigo shivered from Chizuru's touch. It felt even more erotic since she had gloves on. ' _No,'_ Ichigo realized when she saw her hands glow pink when she rubbed her hands against Ichigo's erogenous spots. ' _Dammit, Kisuke! What did you give her?!'_ Her body started to heat up and against her will she moaned through her ballgag. "Mmmmh…." She soon felt the all too familiar sensation of her body giving in to another's touch.

Sitting up straight, Chizuru undid the clasp to Ichigo's armor plates, letting them fall from Ichigo's chest and fully exposing her breasts. She grinned when she saw how the Bondage Vigilante's arms wobbled, knowing that her gloves' effect was wearing down her resistance. Her eyes lowered to the girl's phat rear and she licked her lips. Pulling down Ichigo's thong, Chizuru felt her heart race from staring at the girl's honeypot, excited to see that she'd already gotten her wet. ' _Now for the coup de' grace.'_

"Raizer Doggy Style!"

Ichigo was taken by surprise when Chizuru got on top of her, her hands reaching down her thighs to touch her pussy. Her hands glowing to the point where it looked like they were burning, Chizuru started to rub Ichigo's pussy. Ichigo could do nothing but stay there, her body shaking from the pleasure her classmate was giving her. In an instant Chizuru managed to bring Ichigo to orgasm. Her eyes rolling behind her goggles, Ichigo moaned through her ballgag and squirted all over the ground, her mind going blank. "Ohhhhh!"

Even as Ichigo was climaxing Chizuru didn't let up. Her hand continued to rub Ichigo even as she quivered in her grasp. The lesbian licked her lips. She'd no idea that it'd be this easy to make the Bondage Vigilante cum.

When Ichigo saw stars she realized that her classmate had rolled her onto her back. Chizuru was between her legs, her glowing hands fondling her tits. "Ahhhh…" she moaned through her ballgag. She looked up at Chizuru and decided to give in. Chizuru was her friend after all and that she didn't want to fight her. That and…she felt too good for this to stop now.

She reached for her ballgag and removed it, tossing it away. Chizuru felt her pussy become moist when she saw her pink, luscious lips and leaned down, giving the vigilante a deep kiss. The two girls moaned lewdly. Chizuru felt shivers run down her spine as Ichigo's hands touched her all over, the thin fabric doing little to impede her touch.

Sitting up, Chizuru started to strip out of her outfit. Ichigo sat up and started to attack Chizuru's neck. She assisted Chizuru in pulling down her outfit, smiling as Chizuru became nude, standing in only her boots and gloves. She moved to remove them but Ichigo stopped. "Don't," she said with a smile. "Keep them on."

Grinning, Chizuru pulled Ichigo into a bruising kiss. Her gloved hands ran over Ichigo's body before pushing her back down onto her back. Turning around, she crawled over Ichigo before sitting down on the girl's face. A moan escaped her when she felt Ichigo start to lick her. Laying down over the girl's body, she put her face in the Bondage Vigilante's pussy and started to lick it.

By now Ichigo was starting to get the hang of pleasing a woman. She tasted Chizuru's folds, licking her sweet nectar. Her hands reached around and palmed her round ass, squeezing her cheeks roughly. She heard Chizuru moan and knew that she was doing something right. Chizuru started to suck on Ichigo's hardened clit, making Ichigo moan louder into her snatch.

The two girls in unison moaned into each other's pussies when they reached orgasm together. Ichigo drank Chizuru's silvery love juices, becoming intoxicated by her classmate's feminine scent. Chizuru thought she was in seventh heaven as she tasted her hero's juices, wishing that this would never end.

Deciding to take the initiative, Ichigo rolled Chizuru off of her and sat up. The girl landed on her back and looked up as Ichigo grabbed her legs and pulled her forward. The lesbian grinned when Ichigo pressed her pussy against her own and pushed back, scissoring together with her idol. Biting down on her lower lip, Chizuru gripped Ichigo's legs and threw her head back, moaning into the night sky. "So good! This feels so good!" she cried out, reaching down to rub her clit.

Ichigo was starting to forget where who she was, only caring for the bliss blossoming in her female loins. She looked down at Chizuru and had to admit that for the first time in her life the redhead looked simply irresistible. She reached out and palmed Chizuru's breast, earning a soft coo from the lesbian who started to rub Ichigo's clit in return.

"Yeah…" Ichigo moaned, losing herself to her urges. She gripped Chizuru's leg hard enough to leave bruises and ground her pussy against Chizuru's harder. "Fuck…."

Chizuru, on the other hand, was much more vocal. "Yes! I love it! My pussy feels so good!" She leaned forward and pulled Ichigo into a breathtaking kiss. The two girls clung to each other as they struggled to hold out while bringing the other closer to the edge. Ichigo rolled her eyes into the back of her head as Chizuru's lips wrapped around her tongue. Their nipples rubbed together while their pussies and their mouths kissed. Pulling away from Ichigo, a strand of saliva still connecting them, Chizuru grinned from the sight of the Vigilante's sex-face. "Cum for me!" she pleaded, feeling oh-so close to orgasm herself. "I want to watch you cum!"

"Me too!" Ichigo gasped, her hips moving with a mind of their own. "Let's cum together!" She pulled Chizuru into another kiss and explored her classmate's mouth with her tongue, sweat dripping down her body as the tension inside her reached a boiling point. She reached down and rubbed Chizuru's clit, the redhead in turn rubbing Ichigo's. "Oh! Hahh…ahhh…ahhh!" Ichigo moaned, her voice getting louder with each second.

The two costumed teens pulled one another into a deep, passionate kiss as they reached climax, their laps becoming soaked from each other's gushing cunts. Ichigo felt her mind melt as she fell backward, taking Chizuru in her arms while accepting the warm tongue the redhead offered. Her hands explored Chizuru's body, not leaving an inch of it untouched as they rolled around on the rooftop, rubbing their bodies together as they fornicated.

Laying on top of Ichigo, Chizuru removed her helmet and nuzzled Ichigo's neck, wishing that this was a dream she'd never wake up from. As they calmed down and let the night air cool their sweaty, hot bodies, Chizuru cupped Ichigo's face and kissed her again sweetly. "Please," she whispered as their lips parted. "Make me your disciple," she begged.

"My…disciple?"

The redhead smiled. "Yes. You're my hero. I'd do anything to fight together with you." She palmed Ichigo's breasts, making the orangette give a slight moan. "We can be together, with and without our costumes," she offered.

For a moment, Ichigo pondered the thought. Having someone who could watch her back would be useful, especially with all the sneak attacks Ichigo had suffered over the past months. But Ichigo quickly shook her head and sadly dismissed that notion. What'd happened to her, having been violated by Hollows and other strangers, she wouldn't wish it upon anyone, let alone one of her classmates. And also….

"I'm sorry," she apologized, gently pushing Chizuru off of her and sitting up. "But I can't. What I do…is for me and me alone. I can't endanger anyone else." She looked up at Chizuru and gave her a sad smile. "And…I like someone else…."

Sighing, Chizuru reluctantly nodded. "Okay." She may have been turned down but considering the past hour she was willing to swallow her disappointment. She leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's cheek before reaching for her suit. "Maybe I'll sneak attack you some other time and show you my other skills," she said with a cheeky smile.

"I wouldn't mind," Ichigo said without thinking. Blushing at what she said, she scrambled to get her clothes. "See you!" she said embarrassingly, leaving a smiling Chizuru left on the rooftop as she Flashstepped away.

"Heh, I'll have to sneak attack her tomorrow," the horny redhead said before heading home.

To be continued


	20. Bondage Vigilante vs The Shark Queen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! **

_Chapter Twenty: The Bondage Vigilante Vs The Shark Empress & The Tres Bestia_

 _ **The next day….  
**_ **Karakura Town Park**

Ichigo walked along the concrete path through the park, enjoying the crisp afternoon air. She had promised Orihime to wait here at the park until she'd gotten off work at the bakery so they could spend the day together. Ichigo felt that Orihime deserved a lot from Ichigo for helping her cope with her newfound womanhood and for sheltering her in her home. Ichigo had started to consider Orihime like a sister, perhaps more.

Sitting down on a bench, Ichigo checked her watch. It was about that time that Orihime got off work. Sitting back against the metal bench, Ichigo looked up at the sky and blushed. Today had been…awkward at school.

Chizuru had been giddy all day long. She was so happy that she didn't even bother to molest Orihime like usual. Tatsuki and the others repeatedly inquired about what put her into such a happy mood. Ichigo couldn't bear to look her in the eye, knowing what they'd done previously the night before. She'd had a hard enough time explaining to Orihime why she'd been home late; Orihime was by now wising up to Ichigo's excuses and knew that when she went out alone, certain things tend to happen to Ichigo.

Looking around, Ichigo saw nobody in the park and smiled. Getting up, she laid down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful picture. The clouds were moving gently along, like white balls of cotton hanging in the air. Birds flew above high, chirping as they went along. A tear in the sky widened and opened up a gaping void and-

"Wait, what?!" Ichigo gasped when she recognized a Garganta. And it was a huge one at that. Getting up, she stared in horror as Hollow after Hollow poured out of the hole in the sky. Looking around, she was relieved to see that there were no witnesses so she quickly transformed her school uniform into her combat attire, the familiar tightness around her mouth and loins hitting her.

Seeing the bondage-clad girl in the park, all of the Hollows converged on Ichigo. The orangette put up a stance as they surrounded her. All of them brayed and hissed at the Human. They were all a mixed bag. Some of them walked on all fours, some of them were winged and some even looked aquatic to the girl. But Ichigo noticed something that made her heart filled with dread.

On every single one of the Hollows, there was a heart-shaped mark on their foreheads. Chills ran down Ichigo's spine as memories of Techrotus, Inkblock, Slitherfang, Scalebound and Goobla-Khan came back to her, her body tingling from the memory of her torment and humiliation at their hands. "Who are you?" she shouted, keeping her guard up.

" _ **So you're the one!**_ " one of the Hollows shrieked, a huge gorilla-like Hollow with four arms. " _ **You're the one who's been killing our friends!**_ "

A strange Hollow, shaped like a white egg with feet, shambled forward. " _ **Now you're gonna pay! But first…**_ "

A frog-Hollow finished, " _ **We're gonna make you our bitch! By the time we're done, you'll be a Hollow slut!**_ "

Balling her hands into fists, Ichigo focused her suit's power. "Just try it!" she shouted in defiance. "I'll crush you all!"

" _ **Get her!**_ "

It became an all-out brawl for Ichigo. She punched and kicked at the attacking Hollows as they all swarmed her. Blowing a hole through one, she jumped through the gap in the circle and started to run. She had trained with Yoruichi over this kind of scenario and wouldn't be caught off guard like those previous times.

" _You're far too used to fighting like a Soul Reaper," Yoruichi said in one of their first sparring sessions. "You're human, Ichigo. Which means you have to fight like one. You can't charge in with a zanpakuto anymore and finish it with one blow. Because of the fact that you have to use your hands and feet to do combat, you'll be a lot more vulnerable since you have to get up close. That's why you need to learn how to fight tactically…."_

Remembering Yoruichi's lessons, Ichigo strafed and zigzagged around the approaching army of Hollows, keeping herself on the run and making sure that they didn't all swarm her at the same time. She removed her gloves and sleeves for extra power while running, feeling the added strength course through her. As the gorilla-Hollow neared, Ichigo went on the attack.

" _ **I've got you now, girl!**_ " The Hollow reached for Ichigo with its four arms but Ichigo was more than ready. An uppercut with a kick later and the Hollow found himself missing two appendages. It had little time to scream in pain before Ichigo put her foot through its head, killing the Hollow. The rest of the army hissed in anger and charged at Ichigo, who began to run away again.

Ichigo repeated her pattern of attack, zigzagging around the park and letting one Hollow get close before giving it the deathblow. She whittled the army of Hollows down a considerable bit like this but she soon found that her tactic outsmarted when they all stopped and stood still. "Give up?" she panted, ready for a surprise attack.

A flying Hollow soared up into the air and shot eggs from its mouth down at Ichigo. She dodged them, only to realize that the Hollow wasn't aiming at her but everywhere around her. The eggs smashed, splattering white goo everywhere. Ichigo mistakenly realized too late that the goo was adhesive when her feet became stuck. "Oh no!"

" _ **Oh yes….**_ "

She looked up just in time to see the egg-hollow open up before she was swallowed by it, her boots stuck in the muck while Ichigo became trapped inside the egg. While thankful that she wasn't eaten, she soon found herself immobilized. "Let me out of here!" she screamed. She tried to kick her way out but the Hollow's insides felt like they were made of jelly, dampening Ichigo's attacks.

" _ **I've got you now, you little slut!**_ " the egg-Hollow laughed. " _ **Now then, time to take you back to Hueco Mundo. Don't worry,**_ " it said ominously. " _ **We'll have more than enough time to make you feel right at home….**_ "

Ichigo started to panic. The horrible memory of what this Hollow's compatriots had done to her was still fresh in her mind and she couldn't go back to what she'd become in their bondage: a slave to their perverted whims. "NO! LET ME OUT!" she kicked at the Hollow's innards, praying for a miracle.

" _ **Keep struggling, girl. You won't be able to break free from the inside. Let's go, boys!**_ "

The sound of the air being ripped apart filled Ichigo's ears and she tried harder to break free. Her feet became covered in jelly though, causing her kicks to slide off the walls and leaving her upside down, trapped when the walls suddenly closed in and leaving her with no room to move. "No…" she pleaded. "Someone help me…."

"Koten Zanshun!"

Ichigo heard a scream and felt her prison suddenly lurch, tumbling out onto the grass. Looking up, she saw the egg-Hollow's body disintegrate before turning to see who'd rescued her. "Orihime!"

The orangette, having arrived just in time, ran up to her friend and knelt down. "Ichigo! Are you okay?" she asked her genderbended crush.

"I'm okay. Sticky," she said, looking down at her body, covered in green jelly, "but fine. Thanks, Orihime," she said with a warm smile. "You saved me."

Orihime's face blushed before she helped Ichigo up. The other Hollows, angered that their prey had gotten free when they'd worked so hard to capture Ichigo, all hissed and roared with anger. The flying Hollow flapped its wings and took to the air again. "Careful!" Ichigo warned as it prepared to spit out more eggs. "Those eggs cause everything to be sticky!"

"Got it!" Orihime put her hands to her hairpins and readied her Shun Shun Rikka. "Koten Zanshun! I Reject!" Tsubaki whirled through the air and sliced apart all of the eggs shot out of the Hollow's mouth before cutting it in half. Smiling, Orihime turned to Ichigo. "Let's do it!"

With Orihime's help, Ichigo was able to dispatch the rest of the Hollows. She breathed easy knowing she didn't have to resort to sneaky tactics now that she had someone fighting beside her. In a matter of minutes, the two had cleaned up the mess. Tired and a little shaken from her sudden captivity, Ichigo bent over and panted, stopping to catch her breath now that the battle had been won.

Orihime walked over to Ichigo and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" she asked out of concern. She'd never really seen Ichigo fight in her new form before so the sight of the strong-willed girl out of breath and shaken was a new one. And Orihime didn't think she liked it.

Standing up straight, Ichigo took deep breaths. "I'm fine. Just a little exhausted." She turned to Orihime and gave her a heartfelt smile. "I thought I was a goner there. You saved me, Orihime."

Giggling, Orihime blushed harder. "It's alright, Ichigo. I'm just happy I arrived in time."

"I know." Ichigo shuddered at the thought of what would've happened had Orihime not shown up. "I was scared for a moment…." She hugged her arms and looked at her jelly-covered body.

"Ichigo?"

Turning her armor back to a normal school uniform, Ichigo walked back over to her bench and sat down to rest. "Orihime…" Ichigo knew she couldn't keep lying to her friend after all she'd done for her. "There've been times when I fought Hollows and…I…."

Orihime became concerned when her friend looked away, shame written plainly on her face. "What is it?" She reached over and grabbed Ichigo's hand, not caring how sticky it was. "You can tell me."

"I would fight these strange Hollows and I was…caught in a compromising position. Then they…they…." The words died in Ichigo's mouth as she looked up and saw another tear in the sky. "Not again!"

Both Ichigo and Orihime hopped off the bench and readied themselves for another round. Ichigo turned back to her Bondage form as the Garganta widened. When she saw the figures emerge though, she became confused.

Touching the ground were four Arrancars, all women. One had long, olive-green hair and a mask fragment in the shape of a hairpin. Another was tall and built like an amazon with dark skin. She had long, dark hair and hungry emerald eyes with a white headdress mask fragment. The third was the wildest looking of the bunch, with blue hair and heterochromia eyes that contrasted her white horn fragment.

Touching down on the grass, the last of the group turned her attention to Karakura Town's defenders. She had long, blonde hair and mocha-dark skin. Her emerald eyes stared at the two as they took in her attire. In addition to a white _Hakama_ , she wore a top that only covered the top half of her breasts and went all the way up her neck to cover the bottom half of her face.

Having gotten her second wind, Ichigo braced herself. "Who are you?"

The blonde woman looked around and saw signs of the previous battle. "I see no sign of the Hollows who got ahead of us. I assume it was you two who dispatched them. Ah!" she blinked when she saw Ichigo's companion. "So it's you, the princess that Ulquiorra kidnapped." She turned her attention to the bondage-clad Ichigo and cocked her head. "Hmmm…."

The horned Arrancar whistled when she got a good look at Ichigo's appearance. "Wow, wasn't expecting that to be the first thing we see…" she laughed, her eyebrow raising suggestively.

Orihime recognized the blonde woman as well. "Ichigo! That's Halibel! One of the Espada!"

Ichigo gasped. She'd already had enough time handling the Soul Reapers who'd come to apprehend her. She didn't want to deal with an Espada, especially unarmed.

The Arrancar held up a hand and shook her head. "Do not call me that. There are no more Espadas now that Aizen is gone. We are not here to fight you so you can stop posturing…" even though Ichigo couldn't see her face she knew she was smiling, "I have no intention of fighting you…Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What?!" Ichigo gaped, caught off-guard by how easily Halibel deduced her identity. "But how-"

Halibel shrugged. "It was a fifty-fifty chance but your reaction gave it away. An orange-haired individual with strong spiritual pressure and is friends with Orihime Inoue. It was easy enough to guess. Although I'm a bit confused. Last I checked, Ichigo Kurosaki was a boy and…" she looked Ichigo up and down and raised an eyebrow, "Soul Reapers don't wear…that."

Scratching the back of her head, Ichigo merely stared at the ground, her face aflame with embarrassment. "It's a long story…."

"Why are you here, Halibel?" Orihime asked, hoping to get some to the heat off of Ichigo. "Weren't those Hollows with you?"

"Fat chance!" the dark-skinned Arrancar behind Halibel interjected. "We were on our way to destroy those perverted bastards!"

"We were going to make those creeps pay for what they'd done," the bluenette bristled.

"Perhaps next time, you'll not be so stupid to fall into their trap," the olive-haired one mocked.

"Shut up, Sung-Sun!"

Silencing her companions, Halibel explained. "Over the last few months, a new clan of Hollows emerged. I assumed you notice that mark on their heads?" When Ichigo nodded, she continued. "They're a new breed of Hollows who only think of their own perverse fantasies. They don't just kill women. They toy with them." Looking closer at Ichigo, Halibel saw the look in her eyes and knew that the girl knew what she was talking about. "I'm guessing you've had experience with that?"

Ichigo slowly nodded, knowing there was no way to hide it. "Where do they come from?"

"A couple of idiots stole some of Lord Aizen's items and set about creating their own perverted army. We became aware of them after Apacci," she turned towards the bluenette who looked down at the ground ashamed, "was captured and held prisoner."

"It was quite the sight when we got there," Sung-Sun said, obscuring her mouth behind her sleeve. "I've never seen someone take that many tentacles inside their vagina before. I'm amazed she can even walk after that…."

"SHUT UP, SUNG-SUNNNNNN!"

"Enough." Halibel turned her attention back to the orangettes. "You have my thanks for destroying them. But now I'm curious…" she said while looking at Ichigo. "How did you become this way, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Orihime's apartment**

"I see…" Halibel said as she listened to Ichigo and Orihime explain everything. The five sat around Orihime's small dinner table as they talked. Ichigo had to admit, the Espada, now queen of Hueco Mundo, was very pleasant and cordial. "That's quite a pickle for you, Ichigo," the blonde said.

Ichigo, back in her school uniform, nodded. She didn't like how her subordinates, the Tres Bestia, kept grinning at her all the way back to Orihime's, their eyes sizing her up like a piece of meat but she endured it since she didn't want to risk another fight. "Do you know of anything that can turn me back to normal?"

"I'm afraid not. This is completely unheard of to me. There may be something Szayelapporo left behind but I would think it unwise to let you start testing yourself with his devices. You might end up worse than you are now."

Orihime got up. "I'm gonna fetch us some tea."

Halibel turned to her subordinates. "We're guests here, so please help her with anything." The three obediently nodded and followed Orihime into the kitchen. Turning back to Ichigo, Halibel scooted closer. "I've wanted to meet you for some time, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo blushed by how close the woman had gotten and started to sweat. "Wh-why?"

The queen put a hand to her chest. "I was watching your battle with Grimmjow. Your strength and conviction was intriguing to see up close and personal. After the war I heard about how you sacrificed your powers to stop Lord Aizen. I am one…" Halibel pointed at Ichigo's heart, "who respects sacrifice. The fact that you've given up your male body in order to fight again speaks volumes."

Shaking her head, Ichigo turned away. "You're wrong. I didn't choose this…."

"Perhaps. But you did choose to embrace it. You've chosen to fight on despite everything." She noticed how troubled Ichigo looked and frowned behind her mask. Halibel was a sharp one so she could sense what was troubling her. "Those Hollows…they tortured you like they did Apacci, didn't they?"

Despite the warmth of the apartment, Ichigo felt cold and hugged her arms. "Yes…" she admitted. "A mechanical Hollow trapped me inside it and made me play with myself…and an octopus did the same thing to me that they did to your friend, Apacci. A jelly Hollow stuck itself to my face and hijacked my body. And…and…" Ichigo couldn't stop shaking as the night of her ultimate humiliation returned to her. "A chameleon Hollow pinned me to the wall and shocked me until I completely lost myself. And if Orihime hadn't shown up, those Hollows would've carted me off."

"I see…" Halibel nodded. She put a hand on Ichigo's leg and scooted closer. "I sympathize. It must be difficult being around me and my friends with your recent experiences with Hollows."

"No," Ichigo shook her head. Turning back to Halibel she gave the woman a small smile. "You remind me of my friend, Nel. You're okay."

"Thank you. Nel talks about you all the time in Hueco Mundo," Halibel said happily. "Your armor. May I see it?" she asked.

The girl blushed but complied nonetheless. Her outfit glowed before changing into her combat attire. She saw how intently Halibel stared at her and blushed. She reached to remove her ballgag but Halibel stopped her.

"Leave it on. It's a part of you. Don't be ashamed of it. You're quite beautiful." She reached for the zipper to her top and slowly pulled it up. Ichigo's blush intensified as her breasts became revealed, her bosom only just covered by the white mask fragments. Shrugging out of her jacket, Halibel gestured to the mask fragment that covered her mouth. "We're not so different, you and I."

Ichigo stared at the woman, unsure of what to say, when Halibel got up and sat down behind her. "Um…what are you doing?" she asked when Halibel's warm hands cupped her breasts.

"Just relax," Halibel whispered, leaning Ichigo backwards into her embrace. "You've fought hard and deserve a reward for dealing with those perverted bastards for us. This is just my way of offering thanks."

"Yeah but…why _this?_ " Ichigo asked, shivering while Halibel massaged her breasts. Even as she said it though, she couldn't help but relax as the queen fondled her bosom.

"I am a Hollow. I'm driven by my instinct. And," she leaned forward and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "my instincts come unglued when I see a beautiful woman."

Ichigo gasped as Halibel lifted her armor plates up a hair, exposing her nipples. "But…but…" she sputtered, becoming putty in Halibel's experienced hands.

"Just relax," Halibel repeated. Her hands squeezed Ichigo's breasts and earned a hushed moan from the girl, who gasped behind her ballgag when her gloved fingers grazed her sensitive nipples. "So soft and firm. How nice…."

"But…but…" Ichigo stammered again, her body heating up from Halibel's caresses. "But Orihime! We can't be doing this in her house!"

"Oh, I don't think she'll mind me having a piece of her strawberry, will you now, Orihime?"

Ichigo turned her head towards the kitchen door and her eyes almost popped out of her head in surprise. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Orihime whom was in the same position as Ichigo. The Tres Bestia all crowded around her and were molesting her with the same fervor as their master. Mila Rose, standing behind the girl, kept her still while Apacci lifted her shirt, revealing her bouncy tits held back by a pink bra. Sung-Sun pulled down Orihime's skirt, revealing her pink panties and her long, slender legs. When Orihime's eyes met Ichigo's, the girl thought she'd die of shame. "Ichigo…" she whispered before Mila Rose slid two fingers into her mouth.

"What are you doing to her?!" Ichigo angrily said, trying to rise to her feet to stop them from having their way with her friend only for Halibel to pull her back into her lap. "Let go! What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo demanded when the blonde resumed fondling her tits.

"Like I said, we aren't here to hurt you. And we don't plan on having our way with you against your will." Halibel reached up and removed the hairpins in her hair, letting Ichigo's long, orange locks cascade down her shoulders and back. "This is simply our way of repaying you for destroying that perverted Hollow army. We can show you pleasure, if you're willing."

For the first time, Ichigo was confused. This was the first time somebody had tried to have their way with her and was giving Ichigo a choice in the matter. Despite her reservations, she couldn't deny how good Halibel's hands were. With pink cheeks she looked over at Orihime, whom the Tres Bestia had momentarily stopped molesting, she started to speak. "If…if Orihime is okay with it," she finally said.

Orihime's face turned red. First she'd been trying to heat up a kettle of tea when Mila Rose pointed to the living room. When Orihime stuck her head out to see what the three were smiling at, she'd been mortified to see Ichigo back in her Bondage Vigilante attire, the blonde Arrancar sitting behind her and massaging her tits. The three decided to not let Orihime out of all the fun and began to touch her. She was mortified but as she stood there and saw Ichigo in her attire being molested she felt a lust that'd been kept deep down inside her come to the fore. "If…if Ichigo is okay…just…just be gentle…" she told the three.

"Excellent." Halibel put her hands on Ichigo's waist and lifted her up. "Why don't we all get comfortable, shall we, ladies?" She laid Ichigo onto the table gently while the Tres Bestia sat Orihime down on the couch. Orihime's ears burned as Mila Rose unclipped her bra, Sung-Sun sliding off her panties.

The four Arrancar quickly shed their clothes, showing off their beautiful, nude bodies. Ichigo blushed as Halibel's body became on full display. She'd seen women naked before but nobody had such an exotic appearance as the queen of Hueco Mundo. Her breasts, as big as Rangiku's were just barely covered by her mask fragment. Ichigo's eyes traveled down her flat stomach to her wet pussy, crowned by a patch of yellow hair.

Halibel began to systematically remove Ichigo's armor, making sure to make every removal of Ichigo's accessories as erotic as possible. Soon Ichigo found herself lying on the table in nothing but her thong and ballgag. Getting onto her knees, Halibel ran her hands down Ichigo's sides, enjoying how the genderbended Ichigo arched her back and moaned at her soft touch. Reaching her womanhood, Halibel ran her finger along Ichigo's barely-covered snatch. She wasn't surprised when she felt Ichigo start to become moist. Her hand dipped into her thong and started to rub Ichigo's pussy, the girl spreading her legs wide to let Halibel have more access to her private parts.

Back on the couch, Orihime was lost in the feel of hands. Hands touched her breasts, fondling them and pinching her pink nipples. Hands roamed her smooth thighs, reaching up to finger her sensitive pussy before retreating every so often. Hands caressed her face, fingers sliding in and out of her mouth. The naked girl sat in the equally naked Mila Rose's lap, sucking on the dark woman's fingers while rubbing her breasts into Orihime's back. Between her legs sat Sung-Sun, lavishing Orihime's thighs and pussy with attention while Apacci sat next to her, massaging her breasts.

The four women pleasured the two orange-heads sensually, igniting their female bodies into a state of lustful frenzy. Ichigo gripped the table as Halibel teased her, the woman only ever gingerly touching her hot pussy with her soft fingers. She whined through her ballgag and started to pant in need. Halibel sensed that need and got up, crawling on top of Ichigo and laid down on her. The two embraced on the table and Ichigo groaned as the woman mashed their breasts together, her mask fragments rubbing into her nipples. "Would you like me to show you just what Arrancar women can do, Ichigo?" When Ichigo nodded, she got off of her and nodded to her friends. Smiling, the Tres Bestia left Orihime and stood in front of her.

Ichigo and Orihime wondered just what the four were up to when they started to glow. Halibel glowed yellow, Apacci red, Sung-Sun pink and Mila Rose burnt-orange. When the glowing rainbow died down, the two orangettes saw that they were all had one major change.

"You like?" the unmasked Halibel smirked, her lips and her nipples uncovered. The Tres Bestia had all likewise shed their masks fragments. However, in place of their masks, the four were now sporting white strap-on dildos between their legs. "The four of us learned how to displace our fragments and reshape them into…other forms," she smiled.

Pushing Ichigo's legs together, Halibel pulled down Ichigo's thong and tossed it to the floor, leaving Ichigo in nothing but her ballgag. Laying down on top of the girl, Halibel traced Ichigo's lips, her tongue licking the red gag. Ichigo shivered as the toy between her legs rubbed her stomach. Despite it being made of her mask fragment, the toy was surprisingly warm. Halibel undid the clasp to Ichigo's ballgag and silenced her with a kiss, letting the girl feel her plump lips finally. Ichigo wrapped her arms around the woman and moaned into her soft lips, accepting Halibel's tongue when she slipped it into her mouth.

As for Orihime, she was busy servicing the three Arrancar. Down on her knees, her mouth was wrapped around Sung-Sun's dildo while her hands worked Apacci and Mila Rose's. She noticed how the two Arrancars sighed and moaned and became confused. ' _Wait, these are just toys. How come it feels good to them?'_ She bobbed her head back and forth and took Sung-Sun's toy deep into her mouth, the taste strange yet slightly pleasing to the girl.

Halibel wrapped her lips around Ichigo's tongue and sucked on it, making Ichigo shake with ecstasy. Her hips kept humping her toy against Ichigo's stomach, making her quiver in anticipation. Her urges getting the best of her, Ichigo reached down and stroked the faux cock, shocked by how Halibel moaned. "Halibel?"

The woman gave her another breathtaking kiss before explaining. "These might be toys but they are a part of us. To us, it's as if we've real cocks between our legs." Halibel sat up and spread Ichigo's legs, guiding the tip of her white toy to her wet entrance. "All the more perfect to fuck you with." She rubbed the head against Ichigo's pink lips and smiled as Ichigo shivered, her pink entrance nice and wet. Gripping Ichigo's hips, Halibel thrust into her, sliding her faux-cock in and out. Halibel and Ichigo moaned in unison as they fucked. Halibel put Ichigo's legs onto her shoulders and thrust into her honeypot hard, making Ichigo gasp each time her pussy was filled. "You're tight!" Halibel moaned, watching Ichigo's breasts bounce. Ichigo gripped the edges of the table and cried out with each pump into her pussy.

When Ichigo turned her head to the side, she saw that Orihime was on the floor, the Tres Bestia pleasuring just about every part of her. Sung-Sun threw her head back as she pumped her strap-on in and out of Orihime's snatch, Apacci straddled Orihime's lap, giving Orihime a titfuck, sliding her toy in and out of her cleavage and Mila Rose tilted Orihime's head back, filling her mouth with her toy and skullfucking her.

The table shook as Halibel fucked Ichigo silly, the apartment becoming filled with the sounds of debauchery. Leaning down, Halibel let Ichigo's legs slide off her shoulders, letting her wrap her arms and legs around her before slamming her faux-cock into her harder. "Yes! Yes!" Ichigo moaned lewdly. The two women moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed, Ichigo succumbing to her inner lust as Halibel pounded her pussy. Ichigo ran her hands through Halibel's blonde hair, her heels pressing into the woman's back as she hit her cervix. She couldn't understand it but even though it hurt it felt so, so good.

Ichigo clung to the woman, groaning while her breasts mashed with Halibel's. She couldn't get enough of this. She didn't know if she was just getting used to having sex in a woman's body or if she was just happy to meet someone who understood her personal struggles but she succumbed to the pleasure Halibel gave her. The blonde Arrancar was caught off guard when Ichigo put her hands on her shoulders. "Wait…" she said panting, stopping her. "Let me ride you."

Surprised but aroused nonetheless, Halibel pulled out of Ichigo and sat down on the floor. Sitting up, Ichigo panted and got up, sitting down onto Halibel's lap and letting her pussy sink down onto her toy. "It's so good!" she moaned, her head rolling back while she rode Halibel's toy.

Cupping Ichigo's ass, Halibel wrapped her lips around Ichigo's hardened nipple and suckled her, her mind melting at the hot, wet feel of Ichigo's muscles gripping her toy. "So beautiful," she moaned as she took her mouth away from Ichigo's tit.

"So are you!" Ichigo cried out, her hips moving with a mind of her own. Her toes curled as she bounced harder on Halibel's toy. Her eyes squeezed shut and her arms wrapped around Halibel's shoulders as the bubble inside her began to burst. "I'm…I'm cumming!" she cried out before her pussy gushed all over Halibel's lap. "OH GOD!"

Halibel joined Ichigo in bliss, her mask-fragment-turned-dildo converted her juices into cum, shooting her load straight into Ichigo's womb. The two women kissed madly while clutching each other, their sweaty bodies glued to each other.

As Halibel finished cumming, she turned to see her subordinates were finishing up as well. Orihime was on her knees, her mouth opened up and her tongue sticking out while the Tres Bestia crowded around her, releasing all over her face and breasts.

As the five women cooled down, Halibel lifted Ichigo off of her and laid her down on her back. Seeing the cum drip out of her pussy, Halibel patted Ichigo's cheek. "Don't worry, Ichigo. You're not pregnant. Our toys create synthetic cum so there's no chance of you getting knocked up." She turned to her subordinates and smiled. "Let's switch. Why don't you girls show Ichigo some affection while I give Orihime some tender love and care?"

Ichigo, her mind coming back into focus, opened her eyes to see the three girls standing over her, beastly grins all over their faces. "Don't go to sleep on us yet, Ichigo," Mila Rose said, stroking her slickened toy.

"Yes," Sung-Sun added. "We've so much we want to show you…."

 _ **Much later….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo; Las Noches**

A Garganta opened and the Queen of Hueco Mundo and her subordinates finally returned to their home. Stretching her tired limbs, Apacci yawned. "Man that was so much fun! I'm exhausted!"

"Not to mention you smell," Mila Rose said, wrinkling her nose. "You stink like a prostitute on dollar night."

"Shut up, Mila Rose!"

Cutting off her bickering friends, Sung-Sun walked over to Halibel, who'd returned to her throne. "That went better than we expected," she noted to her master. "We went to find those perverted Hollows but found something much better. A shame we couldn't stay longer…."

Halibel, her mask back into its normal position, merely chuckled and shook her head. "As lovely as that sounds, Mila Rose, we didn't need to overstay our welcome. One night of fun is enough for me. Besides, they were a little preoccupied with each other and I didn't want to spoil the moment. I have no doubt we'll be seeing them again. Let's save some of the fun for later, shall we?"

"Yes, Master."

"Now then, it's time we find out where those two idiots are hiding…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

The bed shook and banged against the wall as its occupants fucked like animals. Sweat dripped down Ichigo's body while she fucked Orihime senseless, pushing Orihime's legs up until her feet were dangling in the air. "Fuck! Orihime!" Ichigo panted while slamming her cock into Orihime's snatch. "You're so tight! I love it!"

Their guests had been true to their word, giving them pleasure beyond imagination. When they finally left, leaving Ichigo and Orihime cuddling on the floor, they'd promised to keep the perverted Hollows from giving Ichigo any more grief. Turning to each other, Ichigo and Orihime started to make out and decided to finish the night in the bedroom where Ichigo began to do some experimenting.

In between Ichigo's legs was a red strap-on dildo. After seeing and experiencing what Halibel and her subordinates could do with her mask, Ichigo had a curious thought and wondered if she could possibly do the same to her armor since it took the form of such lewd attire normally. Summoning her armor back to her, she wasn't disappointed. Most of her outfit disappeared in a blinding light, revealing Ichigo in only her boots with her new sex-toy; a sex toy Orihime was happy to put to the test. Ichigo discovered it was identical in functionality to the one Halibel have, simulating a real penis. After a few test runs Ichigo discovered that it too, like what Halibel and the Tres Bestia demonstrated, converted her womanly juices into synthetic cum. ' _This feels so good! I feel like a man again!'_

"YES! OH! ICHIGO! OH! OHHHH!" Orihime moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she reached her peak. "OHHHHHHH!" she moaned, her face twisting while her pussy gushed around the toy. Ichigo threw her head back and saw stars as she came for what felt like the umpteenth time. Her toy shot synthetic cum into Orihime's womb, adding to the amount she'd already poured into her. Orihime groaned as her belly started to swell, her womb stuffed to its limit.

Her body feeling like it was made out of lead, Ichigo let go of Orihime's legs and pulled out, removing her toy and her boots. Laying down next to her, Ichigo cuddled with her friend, holding her close.

Finally, after several minutes of panting and moaning, Orihime spoke. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Was what you told Halibel true? Did those Hollows really have their way with you?"

Almost immediately the ecstasy and bliss Ichigo felt vanished, the specter of shame returning to her heart. Pulling away from Orihime, the naked girl sat up and turned away. She mentally cursed, knowing that Orihime had overheard her conversation with Halibel. "Yes. It was," she admitted. She turned back to her friend and her eyes watered. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know what you'd think of me if you found out what they'd did to me." She shook her head as tears fell down her face. "I didn't want you to think of me as weak."

Orihime's response was faster than Ichigo anticipated. Reaching forward, Orihime pulled Ichigo into a breathtaking kiss. Pulling away, the girl wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't think you're weak, Ichigo. And no matter what, weak or strong," she took hold of Ichigo's hands and held them close to her heart. "And man or woman, I still love you regardless. That's a promise."

Ichigo's eyes widened at this confession of love. She'd always been afraid that Orihime would be disgusted at her. But to hear her declare her love for Ichigo, even after all that'd happened, made Ichigo feel like a normal person again. "I love you too, Orihime." She kissed her back and they laid back down on the bed. "We're not going to do it again, are we?"

Orihime giggled before pulling the covers over them. "I don't think I'm gonna be moving for a week. Let's get some sleep."

Nodding, Ichigo went right to sleep, Orihime wrapped tightly in her arms.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, however, a Garganta formed outside their apartment while they were sleeping….

To be continued

 **A.N.: WHEW! I need a nap after this….**


	21. Bondage Vigilante vs The Poisonous Duo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Torture! Don't like, don't read!**

 _Chapter Twenty-One: The Bondage Vigilante Vs The Poisonous Duo_

 _ **The Next Day….**_ **Karakura Town; Outside Orihime's apartment**

Ichigo whistled as she walked up the steps to the apartment complex. She'd returned from her house, having told her father about her new relationship with Orihime. Her father had responded in a rather mature fashion for once.

" _Well it's about time!" Isshin said with a grin. "I was wondering if you two were ever going to hit it off!" he said as he and his genderbended child sat on the couch. "You two were close before this happened. I'm glad that she finally told you her feelings."_

 _"Yeah…" she listened to her sisters upstairs and sighed. "Have you heard anything from Yoruichi?"_

 _"Sadly no," the father replied. "She's back in the Soul Society, rooting through the archives. Kisuke keeps asking about you though."_

 _"Does he know?" she asked._

 _"I think he does," Isshin sighed, sitting back on the couch. "It'd be impossible for him to not know of something happening underneath his nose. I think he's chosen to stay out of this out of respect for you and Yoruichi."_

 _"I'm starting to wonder if I should go to him. He's back from his vacation so I could-"_

 _"Ichigo," Isshin interrupted. "I know you're anxious to turn back to normal but try to use your head. This is Kisuke, remember?"_

 _The orangette mentally slapped herself, realizing she was giving in to desperation. Kisuke would undoubtedly figure out a way to turn Ichigo back to normal. However, he'd make sure to make Ichigo suffer embarrassment after embarrassment every step of the way._

 _"You have a good point, Dad…."_

Reaching the steps to Orihime's apartment, Ichigo wondered if maybe she should ask if she should be the one cooking from now on since she had been staying with her for so long. That and she wasn't exactly a fan of Orihime's odd food combos.

Alarms went off in Ichigo's head when she saw that the door to the apartment was cracked open. Knowing that Orihime would never be so careless, Ichigo pushed opened the door and ran inside. "ORIHIME!" she called out.

Only silence answered her.

Looking around, she saw that there had definitely been a struggle. The table in the living room had been overturned and Ichigo saw several slashes in the wall. Fear overtaking her, Ichigo transformed into her Bondage attire and searched the rest of the apartment. "Orihime!" she screamed in fury when she found no sign of her. She punched a wall and cursed. "Who did this?!"

Reentering the living room, Ichigo noticed something nailed to the wall that she hadn't noticed before: a note. Stabbed to the wall with a knife, Ichigo read it and felt horror grip her as she saw what it was.

" _Bondage Vigilante. We know who you are and we have Orihime Inoue. If you want her back in one piece, you'll come to the old junkyard at two o'clock. If you fail to show up, we'll extend to Orihime the courtesy our friends gave you. Don't keep us waiting…. Sincerely, L M."_

Ichigo grabbed the note and tore it to pieces. She knew that it was the same cabal of Hollows she'd been dealing with. "Dammit! It must be the people behind them!" She remembered what Halibel had told her and knew that she was dealing with the people who created the perverted army.

She looked at the clock and cursed again. She'd less than seven minutes to make it to the junkyard, which gave her little time. Ichigo wasn't as fast as she used to be, so she couldn't reach her father or anyone else and still make it in time. Knowing she had to risk it and go it alone, Ichigo ran out of the apartment and Flashstepped to the junkyard.

Reaching the old, rundown junkyard, Ichigo felt fear creep into her. Mountains of old cars loomed high over her and with all the piles of scrap metal this place was a perfect opportunity for an ambush. "Show yourself!" Ichigo shouted, making her way through the junkyard carefully. "Where's Orihime?!"

Hearing something behind her, Ichigo whirled around and saw the air breaking apart, revealing a Garganta. Seeing nobody emerge from the void, Ichigo assumed that she was supposed to enter it. Steeling herself, Ichigo walked into the wormhole.

Thankfully for Ichigo, her suit provided the walkway necessary for traversing a Garganta, forming a white foothold for her with every step. Ichigo continued to bravely traverse the darkness, emerging at the other side which opened up as she neared the exit.

Stepping out of the portal, she found herself in the familiar landscape of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo shivered, hoping that her venture here will not be as painful as her previous one. She saw a large white canyon in front of her. Sensing Orihime's spiritual pressure nearby, Ichigo entered the canyon. She didn't have to go very far when she reached a large cave. Standing in front of it was someone who Ichigo recognized. "You…" Ichigo seethed.

Loly grinned at the skimpy-dressed Ichigo as she neared her, standing at the entrance of the cave. "Well, well, looks like you took our invitation," she said, her eye gleaming with malice.

"I'm going to say this once: where's Orihime?" Ichigo demanded, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh please, cut the bravado. We both know you won't hurt me. Not while we still have your little girlfriend."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes behind her goggles. It was obvious that this Arrancar had been spying on them. "What do you want?"

Loly turned around and entered the mouth of the cave. "Come with me...Ichigo."

Ichigo turned white with horror. "How do you know my-"

Turning her head, Loly gave Ichigo a vicious grin. "Oh, we know all about you, you slutty whore…."

Had it not been for the danger Orihime would have been, Ichigo would've put her fist through Loly's face. She followed the petite Arrancar down the small tunnel until they reached its end. Opening up into a large cavern, Ichigo looked around. She saw machinery lying around one side of the cave, blood on several of the devices. She saw what looked like a fireplace in a hole in the cavern, the smoke billowing through a hole and out the canyon. But most importantly, Ichigo saw…"Orihime!"

Orihime gave a muffled scream as she sat on the floor, her hands tied behind her back. Ichigo saw to her horror that her girlfriend was naked and that Loly's partner, the blonde Arrancar Menoly, was standing behind her, a dagger kept at Orihime's throat. She saw no sign of Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka and figured that Loly and Menoly must've taken them after kidnapping Orihime. "What do you want with her? Let her go!" Ichigo demanded.

Continuing to grin, Loly walked over to the fireplace and reached for the poker, stoking the fire. "Hell no. Both you and that little witch are going to pay for messing up our plans." She turned around and glared at Ichigo. "Thanks to you, most of the Hollows we rounded up into our new army are gone."

Ichigo balled her hands into fists. "Those Hollows belonged to you?!"

Her grin widening, Loly nodded. "Menoly and I wanted to recreate Lord Aizen's army. So we hijacked some of his and Szayelaporo's equipment and began experimenting. We couldn't turn them into Arrancars or they'd be stronger than us."

"Other than the one who somehow turned into a Vasto Lorde," Menoly added.

"SHUT UP!" Loly screamed at her companion. "We were hoping to take down that blonde bimbo who's taken his throne. But thanks to you, our army is virtually gone."

"Fine," Ichigo growled. "Your gripe is with me. Let Orihime go NOW!" she shouted.

The pigtailed girl laughed at the angry vigilante. "That bitch deserves what's coming to her. And for you…" her smile widened to the point where Ichigo knew this girl was utterly insane. "You're gonna repay us for our army by joining us." Crossing her arms, Loly gestured to Ichigo's combat raiment. "But first. Take off your clothes. All of them. I know how your armor works. Your armor gives you power the more of it you shed but you can't get stronger if you're not wearing any armor."

Ichigo blinked. "How do you know about-"

Menoly held up a syringe. "We gave your girlfriend here something to loosen her tongue. She told us everything. Who you are, your little genderbending and even how your armor works."

"And," Loly laughed as she stared at Ichigo, "She even told us how our Hollows treated you. Now, we're gonna avenge Lord Aizen and get payback for our army by turning you two into our bitches! Now, strip!" Loly commanded.

Knowing that she was in no position to fight back, Ichigo knew her best chance of saving Orihime from this crazy pair was to play along for now. With a sigh of reluctance, Ichigo stripped out of her armor, bearing it all before the malicious Loly. Throwing her ballgag onto the pile, Ichigo scowled at the evil Arrancar. "You really think getting me naked is gonna make me break?"

Turning back towards the fire, Loly shook her head. "No, I'm gonna make you a deal. Menoly and I will give you three challenges. Beat them and you'll take your princess and go. Lose," she pulled out the poker, revealing the heart-shaped brand on the end glowing orange, "And you have to swear loyalty to us."

Ichigo once again seethed with anger. "What challenges?"

"The kind you're familiar with," Menoly said, patting Orihime's head. "The type that shows us all how much of a slut you've become."

"Now then," Loly finished. "Deal?"

Ichigo was in a conundrum. She knew that whatever games these girls were playing, the odds were definitely not in her favor. However, she knew that she had to wait until Orihime would be out of danger. The moment she was, she'd recall her armor to her and give these two what for. "Deal."

"Good. Now then. On to the first game…." Loly pointed to a desk nearby and smiled. "Go over there."

Hesitantly, Ichigo walked over to the desk. Her eyes narrowed when she saw what was on it. On the desk was a dildo standing straight up.

Walking up next to Ichigo, Loly smacked Ichigo's ass, the sound echoing throughout the cavern. "Test number one: you're gonna give that little guy a titfuck."

"Why?"

Loly smacked Ichigo's ass harder. "Shut your mouth! I'm not done talking! This little guy isn't just your run of the mill dildo. It can ejaculate just like a real one. All you got to do is make it cum. But there's a catch…" Loly walked over to a shelf nearby and grabbed an hourglass. "You have to make it cum before the hourglass runs out. If you don't…" she walked behind Ichigo and whispered menacingly into her ear, "you lose. I'd better get started if I were you…." She put the hourglass down and began the countdown. "The clock's ticking."

Cursing, Ichigo quickly leaned forward and wedged her breasts around the faux phallus. She was disgusted as she felt the warmth of the item; despite her revolting encounters with Loly's army she hadn't really dealt with servicing a Hollow like this. The white item started to wiggle around in her bosom, clearly excited by Ichigo's treatment. She dragged her breasts up and down, hoping to bring the toy to climax quickly.

"Uh oh…" Loly taunted, tapping the hourglass. "Looks like you're running out of time," she said after a minute. Ichigo glanced at the item and saw to her despair that it was low on sand. If she didn't make it cum soon, she'd lose. And with her defeat she'd lose her chance to free Orihime.

Tossing aside her pride, Ichigo leaned down and started to lick the head of the faux-cock, moistening the head with her saliva. The toy pulsed and throbbed maddeningly in Ichigo's bosom as she squeezed harder with her breasts. ' _C'mon! Cum already! Cum!'_

Just as the hourglass was about to run out, the toy Ichigo was pleasuring obliged her. Ichigo closed her eyes as her face was covered in synthetic spunk, a low groan escaping her lips as the toy gave her a bukkake. Despite her efforts she could feel her pussy start to moisten up.

Loly cursed under her breath. She'd hoped that Ichigo would fail at the first hurdle; she'd never been able to make it cum that quickly. "Hmph…must've gave you the quickshot one…" she mumbled before leering at Ichigo's face covered in fake spunk. "Look at you. I almost wished I had a camera."

Ichigo's hatred for Loly grew with every word that came out of her mouth. Her disgust for the pig-tailed girl grew as the Arrancar walked over and started to lick the spunk off her face. Seeing that Menoly still had Orihime at knifepoint, Ichigo held still as Loly continued to lick the spunk off her face, mocking her the whole time.

Soon Ichigo was clean and Loly was ready to put her through another torture. "Don't think the others will be as easy, Ichigo. Because your next opponent…" she cocked a thumb over at Ichigo's girlfriend. "Is Orihime."

"What?!"

"I never said she wasn't a part of this. And look," she pointed to two dildos that were on the ground standing up straight nearby. "There's test number two."

Ichigo and Orihime were led to the two toys and forced to stand over them, facing each other. Orihime tried to speak through her gag but Loly slapped her. "Shut up! Now then…" she pointed down to the dildo between Ichigo's legs. "It's simple, really. You two are going to fuck those dildos. The first one to make their toy cum wins. Now put your hands behind your head," she ordered. Both Ichigo and Orihime put their hands behind their heads and their captors tied them together. The two orangettes realized they'd have to squat in such a compromising position. "Now then, get to it!"

Both Loly and Menoly smacked Ichigo and Orihime's asses, the sound echoing throughout the cavern. Knowing they were both in no position to refuse the evil Arrancars, Ichigo and Orihime both squatted down over the thick dildos and speared themselves on them.

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut as she sank down onto the strangely-warm toy. She hated this. It was bad enough that she was once again caught in a bondage situation at the hands of perverted Hollows but now she'd unwittingly dragged Orihime into her mess. Clenching her fists, she sank down until she'd taken the toy fully inside her. Her legs burned as she rose up and she gave a pained groan from how the thick toy stretched her pussy but she ignored the pain.

Loly sneered as Ichigo bounced up and down on the toy, her eyes following the girl's breasts as they bounced in time with Ichigo. She looked down at Orihime and saw that she'd barely moved since she'd lowered herself and scowled. "Hey! Move it or I'm getting the brand!" she threatened, grabbing hold of Orihime's hair.

Tears in her eyes, Orihime slowly lifted herself up and began to fuck herself. She and Ichigo locked eyes as they bounced in unison and Orihime felt the pain in Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo had opened up about her disastrous encounters with Loly and Menoly's army but now she understood why the sort of turmoil that she'd went through.

But while Orihime was not used to this sort of rough treatment, Ichigo was and she wasn't willing to let Orihime suffer like she had. Closing her eyes, Ichigo bounced faster on her faux-cock, feeling the toy pulse inside her. After having so many sexual experiences, Ichigo had learned to control her pussy muscles and she used them to her advantage. She gripped the toy inside her, feeling it pulse and wiggle around inside her wet snatch, moaning uncontrollably as it pressed against her G-spot. Despite her best efforts she could feel her toes curl as that unmistakable ecstasy began to encroach upon her.

Orihime watched, slightly fascinated, as Ichigo threw her head back and moaned through clenched teeth as she climaxed. Her juices squirted out of her plugged cunt and soaked the ground beneath her. Ichigo's eyes widened when she felt the toy inside her pulse and explode, staining her insides with white synthetic cum.

Loly cursed once again as Ichigo stood up, the sign of her victory leaking out of her pussy. Orihime stopped her bouncing and stood up, happy to not have the toy inside her anymore. "Hmph! Don't get cocky!" she said as she walked over to Ichigo and undid the restraints on her hands. "The last test will get you! Just you see!"

Walking away, Loly gestured to Menoly who nodded in return. The duo walked over to the side of the wall and removed a square panel that had been covering up a hole in the side. "Your last challenge: crawl through this hole," Loly bluntly explained.

Ichigo blinked. She'd through she'd have to endure Loly and Menoly ganging up on her or some other perverted trick. "That's it?" She knew that there was more to this by the sadistic grin on Loly's face.

"Just go in, crawl through the tunnel and make it through to the other side. If you can…" she chuckled wickedly. "If we don't see you in an hour or so we'll take it as a sign of surrender and you'll join us." She pointed to the small hole. "Now in you go!"

Ichigo's glare returned but she complied regardless. Getting on all fours she fought back her trepidation and crawled into the hole. She didn't know what Loly was planning. Was she planning on trapping her inside? The fear of being trapped inside the canyon tunnel became cemented when Loly put the panel back over the entrance to the hole. Luckily the white walls illuminated Ichigo's path and allowed her to journey through it without stumbling in the dark.

She'd only crawled through the tunnel for a moment when she noticed that the tunnel was littered with small holes. Fear hit her harder this time when she heard slithering from all around her. ' _Oh dear…what does that horrible girl been keeping in here? Tentacles? Bugs? Or is it gas to make me go crazy again?'_

Her answer came when she felt something touch her thigh. Gasping in surprise, she looked down to see something creeping out of the holes. At first she thought it was a tentacle but she recognized the shape of it from her fight with Scalebound.

It was a long, white tongue.

The orangette's breath hitched as more tongues started to emerge from the holes. She quickly tried to get away from them but she soon became surrounded on all sides. The tongues at first gently touched her naked legs and arms gingerly, as if trying to probe the strange girl in their home. Ichigo continued making her way through the tunnel, a task becoming harder as the white tongues extended and began assaulting her nude body. Her breath hitched as they touched her exposed nipples and pussy, the tongues hot to the touch. Ichigo shook as the tongues caressed her body, making sure that not an inch of Ichigo was untouched.

"Must…keep…going…" Ichigo groaned through clenched teeth. The tongues were so hot and so…tender. As more tongues diverted their attention to Ichigo's private areas she found it harder and harder to think. Her female form was sensitive, even more so after being drugged countless times. "Mmmmmhh…" she moaned. Multiple tongues lapped at her nipples, making sparks of ecstasy tingle inside of her. Her cheeks blushed as the tunnel tongues licked her wet pussy, taking in her leaking juices and the faux-cum dripping out of her. She bit down on her lower lip when she felt the tongues above her trace her asshole, teasing her pink hole by prodding the ring of muscles, tempting her but never going too far. "Hahhh…hahhh…" she panted as she kept going. Sweat that beaded on her skin was licked up by the tongues, making her skin itself become sensitive after a while. Her eyes closed as a tongue licked her belly, the white organ circling her navel. It was then that she'd realized she'd made a critical mistake.

She'd stopped moving.

When Ichigo came to a stop the tongues went from passive to aggressive. Ichigo's mouth opened to let out a moan when the tongues slid into her pussy and wrapped around her nipples, only to have her mouth filled with a large tongue. "Mmmhhh!" she gagged as the white appendage explored the confines of her mouth. Her first instinct was to bite down on the invading tongue but such thoughts died when it came into contact with it. The hot, yet soothing touch of the tongue made Ichigo melt, her arms shaking as the tongues inside her licked her insides, touching all her sensitive places. Closing her eyes she met the tongue in her mouth with her own, dancing with it in a strange French kiss. Another tongue swiped at her entrance, beckoning to be let in as well. Ichigo opened her mouth wider, meeting her new friend eagerly by sticking her tongue out. More tongues began to lick her face while the tongues behind her paid more attention to her lucscious body.

"Ahhhh…" she moaned lewdly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as several smaller tongues attacked her clit, flicking against it and making that pool of electricity inside her grow like wildfire. Her arms shook and she had to fight to stay upright. Her toes curled and her body shook as the tongues became more aggressive, the organs inside her womanhood eagerly going deeper inside of her. "Oh yes!" she moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "So good! So good!" Then the tongues went even further.

Ichigo rolled her eyes back as the tongues pushed into her asshole. The feeling of several hot tongues licking her insides was indescribable. Her incomprehensible moan was drowned out as tongues slid into her mouth, muffling her cry as her roaring climax hit her. Ichigo's mind melted as her pussy gushed all over the tongues inside her, the greedy appendages hungry for her juices.

Even as she was caught in the grip of climax, Ichigo was allowed no rest. The tongues continued to lick her holes and body, making the ecstasy last longer than usual. Ichigo's arms gave out and she laid on the ground, her ass sticking in her air while being pleasured. Her mind began to go blank. "Ohhhhh…."

Time stood still as the tongues brought her to orgasm over and over again, never giving Ichigo a moment to rest. Ichigo lay on her back, her spread as she became basked in exquisite ecstasy. The tongues fondling her breasts squeezed them so tenderly, the ones teasing her mouth exploring every inch of it. And her pussy and asshole felt heavenly as the tongues continued to assault her insides. "So good…" she moaned, feeling dizzy. "I could lay here…forever…."

That word hung in the air as Ichigo lay there, forgetting where she was. She could stay here and let the tongues make her feel good until her body gave out. There was no point in trying to escape the tunnel. ' _Wait…I was trying to escape…because….'_

With a muffled gasp, Ichigo opened her eyes and remembered why she was here: to save Orihime. She had been closer than ever to giving in to the seductive pleasure and would have condemned her girlfriend to more torment at the hands of the wicked Arrancars. "No!" she shouted, shooing away the tongues licking her face. She understood Loly's plan and wouldn't fall for it a second time. Getting back on her hands and knees, she hurried towards the exit, hoping that she could still make it in time. She groaned as she felt the tongues leave her insides but fought the unwanted pleasure. She wouldn't lose here. Not when she had to still save Orihime.

The exit came in sight and Ichigo felt the cool draft of air hit her. Hurrying out she breathed a sigh of relief, the cold air feeling good to her heated skin as her feet touched the desert sands. She'd wound up outside the white canyon. "Where are they?" she wondered, looking around. "Did I take too long?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed a voice nearby. "WHY AREN'T YOU STILL INSIDE?"

Ichigo whirled around to see Loly and Menoly, the latter of whom had a naked Orihime following her on a leash with her hands tied behind her back. Loly's face was the picture perfect example of enraged.

Walking up to the Arrancar, the naked Ichigo glared at the pig-tailed girl. "I beat your little tests. Let Orihime go," she demanded.

Gritting her teeth, Loly weighed her options and decided that she still had the upper hand. She drew her dagger and pointed it at Orihime. "How about no?" she sneered at the naked girl. "I'm not afraid of some Substitute-turned-bimbo who's in her birthday suit. You may have beat my games but I still have your girlfriend. And you don't have your armor." Her leer grew as she became more confident in her apparent victory. "I still win."

Ichigo cracked her knuckles. It was time for her to show Loly that she wasn't as safe as she thought. "I don't think so."

"Oho? What are you going to do? Hit me with your boobs?"

"How about this?"

Loly's face turned white as a sheet when Ichigo's nude body glowed gold, her Bondage Vigilante attire returning to her. "What?!" she gasped when she realized that Ichigo had played her.

"Orihime didn't tell you everything," Ichigo said. "Now then…where were we?"

Menoly and Orihime watched as Ichigo beat Loly senseless. Ichigo may have felt a little bad for hitting a girl but Loly's venomous disposition and the torture she put Ichigo and Oirhime through pushed such chivalrous thoughts aside. Loly didn't have the chance to use her released form before Ichigo sunk her fists into her.

As Ichigo beat the hell out of Loly, Menoly decided it was in her best interests to flee while she could. Letting go of Orihime's leash, she took off running. However, the blonde Arrancar didn't get very far….

"Going somewhere?"

Loly turned and paled when she saw the new Queen of Heuco Mundo standing atop a sand dune, flanked by the Tres Bestia. "So this is where you two have been hiding..." Halibel glared.

"How did you find us?"

Apacci pointed. "The plume of smoke over what's supposed to be an abandoned canyon is kind of a big tipoff…."

"Oh…."

Sung-Sun walked over to Orihime and freed the girl from her constraints. She reached into her robes and pulled out Orihime's clothes and hairpins. "Here. While we were searching their lair we found these."

Ichigo, satisfied after beating Loly senseless, walked over to the group. "Hey," she greeted. "Orihime, you alright?"

"I'm fine," Orihime said, smiling when she saw that Ichigo was okay. "What happened, Ichigo? You were in there for over half an hour."

"I got…" Ichigo blushed when she saw Halibel and her girls listen in, "tied up…."

Knowing not to press the issue, Orihime merely nodded and smiled. She saw Mila Rose approach the group, an unconscious Loly slung over her shoulder. "What happens now, Halibel?"

Turning to the frightened Menoly, Halibel smiled behind her mask. "For now, my first task is to make sure these two don't cause any more trouble. We'll be taking their equipment that's been creating those perverted Hollows." She walked over to Ichigo and put a hand on her shoulder. "But this is our problem. For now, why don't I return you two home?" She waved her hand and opened a Garganta. "We'll take care of things from here so you won't be bothered in the future." She gave Ichigo an approving nod, knowing by the look on her face that she'd been through quite the ordeal.

The two orangettes said their goodbyes and entered the vortex, heading home. Holding Orihime's hand, Ichigo turned to Orihime as they walked along, her girlfriend creating a path for them to walk. "You okay?" Ichigo asked when she saw how Orihime was lost in thought. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Orihime said, shaking her head and squeezing Ichigo's hand. "It's just…can I ask something?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, becoming afraid. Did Orihime want to know what happened to Ichigo when she was in the tunnel?

Orihime reached into a bag Sung-Sun had given her before they left and pulled out the two dildos they'd used in the second challenge. "I wanted to know if you wanted to try these again?" she asked with an embarrassed smile. "I bet I can make them cum before you."

Ichigo stared at her before laughing. She continued to laugh all the way home….

To be continued


	22. Bondage Vigilante vs The Four Stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warnin-Oh fuck it, you know what you've signed up for at this point….**

 _Chapter Twenty-Two: The Bondage Vigilante Vs. The Four Stars_

 _ **Three days later….  
**_ **Karakura Town; 9:45 PM**

The streets were empty as Ichigo walked down the street, coming back from having dinner with her family. She and her father had debated whether to tell Yuzu and Karin the truth about Ichigo since Ichigo's charade was going on for two and a half months. Isshin agreed that Ichigo should confess her true identity to her sisters but they agreed to wait until the end of the month. If Yoruichi had yet to find a way to restore Ichigo to normal then they would tell them. Isshin could tell that Ichigo's disappearance was beginning to get to Yuzu, who missed her older brother terribly.

Stopping, Ichigo looked up at the sky and thought about Rukia. She'd yet to see her friend since she'd lost her powers at first but was glad that she hadn't discovered Ichigo like this like her other friends have. The Soul Society's activity had stopped and Ichigo was no longer on constant alert; Captain Unohana seemed to have honored their agreement which left Ichigo in peace.

The armor, in the shape of a shirt and jeans, vibrated around Ichigo. The girl knew it was the suit signaling that a Hollow as near. Looking around she saw that nobody was around and all the houses and shops surrounding her were dark. Deciding to risk it, she summoned her Bondage Armor and readied herself for battle.

"Well hello there, Bondage Vigilante…."

Out of the shadows walked a woman, clearly an Arrancar. She had turquoise hair and purple eyes. Her mask fragment was a headband with a red star on it. She wore a very skimpy outfit that looked similar to Ichigo's. Her top was similar to Loly's except that with her DD-sized breasts it looked like her top was going to pop off. Her pants showed the insides of her thighs. On her hip was a large ring. "Who are you?" Ichigo demanded, putting up a fighting stance.

"You may call me Lanma," the woman addressed. No sooner did she introduce herself than Ichigo's goggles lit up. Ichigo tensed when she realized she was completely surrounded as three more figures stepped out of the shadows, all with the same outfits with the same star headband mask fragments.

"I'm Takar," said the woman with red hair tied in braids.

"I'm Kainek," the youngest girl, looking around Ichigo's age, replied. She had short emerald green hair.

"And I'm Kiri," introduced the final woman with wavy purple hair.

Lanma took a step forward and put a hand on her headband fragment. "And we are the Four Stars. We've come seeking you, Ichigo Kurosaki." When Ichigo paled, the woman smiled mirthlessly, the malicious intent clear in her eyes. "Oh yes, we've been following you for quite a long time. Even before you became what you are now."

Keeping her stance up, Ichigo glanced from woman to woman as they slowly advanced on her. "What do you want? Is this revenge for Loly and Menoly's army?" she asked.

Lanma threw her head back laughed. "Hah! Avenge those worthless buffoons who abused Lord Aizen's machinery? That's comical."

"So this is about Aizen," Ichigo deduced.

"Oh that's right, Ichigo. We've come here for one thing: revenge."

"Why have I never heard of you?" Ichigo asked. "You didn't fight with the Espadas," she pointed out.

Kainek clapped her hands. "Ooh! I can see her brains didn't get swapped out with her breasts," she snickered. "You're right. We're not warriors. We were left behind when Lord Aizen and the Espadas marched against the Soul Society."

"Then…."

Kiri giggled, putting her mouth to her hand as she looked Ichigo over. "The Four Stars were created for the Espadas and Lord Aizen's use." She flashed her a cheeky grin as she continued. "Specifically for their personal pleasures…."

Ichigo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait…AIZEN HAD CONCUBINES?! Since when?!" Ichigo gaped.

Takar was the next to laugh. "What? Did you forget that he was a man too? And the Espadas had their own personal tastes to tend to. But enough about us," she wickedly replied. "Like our sister said, we're here for you. You stopped Lord Aizen and caused our home to become in disarray. We've been keeping a watchful eye on you and picked the right opportunity to strike. We would've done it when you were just powerless but…" her eyes looked over Ichigo's luscious body like she was a piece of meat in front of a predator. "This is far more enjoyable. It's payback time."

The orangette shook her head. She couldn't help but chuckle defiantly. "And what are you going to do? You just said you weren't fighters," she pointed out. "And I've taken on opponents in this body that are stronger than the four of you."

Lanma nodded. "A fair enough point. It was quite comical though to watch you fight Loly's army," she said with an evil smirk. "Imagine if, let's just say, the Soul Society were to see what became of their little champion."

Ichigo kept turning to keep the women from trying to jump. It was clear they were all waiting for the opportune moment to strike and she couldn't let them catch her by surprise. "So what? Like they'd believe anything Arrancars like you'd say."

"Again, a fair point. But…" Lanma ran a hand through her hair and chuckled. "When we have you crawling on all fours and tied to a leash, maybe they'll believe us."

"You shouldn't resist," Kiri giggled, her hands reaching for the ring at her hip. "You're coming with us, Ichigo. We have something special for you."

"And what makes you think I'll come quietly?" Ichigo asked.

Lanma held up her ring and smiled. "Because this. Now!"

All four girls threw their rings up into the air. Ichigo was unable to get out of the way because the four kept her boxed in. The four rings expanded and looped around Ichigo, constricting her. She struggled against her restraints, realizing that she was in dire straits. The four rings were too strong to break and she couldn't reach to remove her clothing to power up. "Damn it!" She looked up to see that the four were still surrounding her, their huge breasts pressing up against her. "Get away from me!" she shouted, trying to kick Lanma away.

To her dismay Lanma easily caught her leg and pulled Ichigo forward, pushing her face down into her breasts. "What's the matter, Ichigo? You seem a little worn out. Why don't you take a nap?"

With her face pressed against the woman's large tits and her body constricted, Ichigo could do nothing as she was smothered. She tried to push her head up to get air but the other three Arrancars held her head down. ' _Can't…breathe! Can't…break free!'_ She couldn't call more power from her suit and soon she found herself slipping into unconsciousness.

The leader of the Four Stars grinned as Ichigo quit struggling, lifting her head up before she suffocated to death. "That was too easy!" she laughed as she slung the unconscious Ichigo over her shoulder. The other girls grinned as they took Ichigo away with them, their devious plan underway….

 _ **Later….**_

Ichigo opened her eyes and groaned, the cold steel of the table she was laying on making her skin crawl. "Where…where am I?" she mumbled. She tried to sit up only to find to her horror that not only were her limbs cuffed to the table, spreading her into a large X but her armor had been completely removed. Lying on the table naked, she looked around. She saw she was in a large, abandoned warehouse. On a table nearby was her suit. "Quick! Back to me!" she called out to the suit. When it didn't return to Ichigo's body she became perplexed. "What's going on? Return to my body, suit!"

A hand patted her cheek, breaking her concentration. "Having trouble?" Ichigo looked up to see Lanma staring down at her, a smile of faux sweetness on her face. "I'm afraid that your exhibitionist clothes won't do you much good. See," she reached down to trace the collar around Ichigo's neck. "Turns out, Sekki-Seki rock can break the connection between you and your special suit. Which means…" her hand went further and grasped one of Ichigo's breasts, earning a pained groan from the orangette. "You're just a Human right now. A fragile, lonely and sexy Human."

"What are you going to do to me?" Ichigo demanded, trying to free her arms and legs. Her bonds were merely iron but without her suit she was powerless.

"It's very simple," said Takar as she and her two sisters approached her, surrounding Ichigo on all sides. "What better way to get back at the Soul Society for ruining Lord Aizen's plans…than to turn the one who defeated Lord Aizen into our own sex-crazed slave!"

"What?!" Ichigo gasped. She saw Kiri and Kainek walk over to another table and pick up two syringes full of purple liquid. "What are those?" she asked, fear taking hold of her. Her heartrate quickened as they approached her. "Get away from me!" she shouted defiantly. "You won't break me!"

Lanma patted Ichigo's head. "Aww! So tough. So defiant. It reminds me of…well…us." When Ichigo looked up at her confused, the Arrancar elaborated, "You see, the four of us were weak but strong-willed. When we were brought to Las Noches against our will we were defiant against Lord Aizen when he wanted us to serve him and the Espadas. And like us…" she leaned down until her hair curtained Ichigo's face, her eyes staring at Ichigo's with a strange combination of lust and pain, "you'll break just like we did. I guarantee it." Standing back up straight she nodded to her compatriots.

Ichigo felt severe pain in her breasts and cried out. Looking down she was horrified to see that the two Arrancars had stabbed the needles into her nipples. She clenched her teeth as hot fluid was injected into her breasts. "What the hell did you just drug me with?!"

"Drugged?" Kiri laughed. "Oh, we haven't gotten to that part yet. This is just a little modification we've cooked up just for you."

Unable to stop the chemicals in her breasts, all Ichigo could do was throw her head back and cry out as a tight heat filled her chest. "Ahhhhhh!" She arched her back as the heat grew and grew, her mind going numb. Finally she looked down at her chest and realized what the girls had done to her tits: they made them Rangiku-sized. "What the hell?!" she gasped, every inch of movement making the huge melons move.

"Wow! I thought you'd go up a size or two but this is even better!" laughed Kiri. "I don't think there's a bra that can support those things!"

Clenching her teeth, Ichigo glared up at the leader. "Let me go! And turn my boobs back to normal!" she demanded. "You think my friends will let you get away with this?"

"Oh, we will. When they see what you've become, we'll use their shock to get away. Imagine the faces of your friends and the captains when they see you," she taunted. "But that's the future. For now, let's return to the matter at hand." She turned to Takar and silently nodded.

Ichigo was confused when the girls undid her restraints but Lanma held her wrists down to keep her still while the others revealed their next toy. The girls all grinned at Ichigo's horrified expression when she saw the black, latex suit they revealed. She saw Kiri hold her legs still as they put the suit onto her, struggling in vain against Lanma as her sisters put the black suit on her.

"It looks good on you," Lanma smiled, putting the restraints back on Ichigo's wrists after the suit covered her entire body save for her head.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Ichigo shouted. To her it felt like just a latex suit but she got the impression that this was more than just a bondage toy.

"It's the very thing Lord Aizen used on us," Takar explained. "Don't worry, it's harmless. Mostly."

Kiri handed Lanma the final piece to Ichigo's torment. "By the time the suit's done with you, you'll be the world's biggest slut." She put the black latex mask over Ichigo's head, completely covering her. "Enjoy the next twenty-four hours."

Panic crept into Ichigo as darkness covered her eyes. She was initially afraid that she was going to suffocate from the mask covering her mouth and nose but found she could breathe just fine. "Hey! Get this off of me!" she shouted, only to gasp when she felt something enter her ears. "What's happening? What's-"

The words Ichigo said next became inaudible to the girl as the mask plugged up her ears, condemning her to a dark and silent hell. She couldn't even hear her own breathing or her heartbeat. The suit around her body became hot, making her feel like she was trapped inside an oven. ' _What's going on? What's happening?'_ Ichigo wished she could at least see what was happening to her. To not be able to even see her own torture was worse than anything she'd gone through previously.

For minutes, Ichigo lay in her dark, silent prison scared out of her wits. She tried again and again to call her armor to her but her pleas were ignored. She wondered if the four were trying to make Ichigo go insane by subjecting her to a sensory deprivation suit only gasp when she felt…it.

The four watched in sadistic glee as Ichigo arched her back, her masked lips forming a muted scream. "It's begun," Lanma said, her victory over Ichigo assured.

"How long do you think it'll take?" the meek Kiri asked.

"The longest any of us has gone without breaking was Lanma and she could only endure it for twenty hours," Takar noted.

Lanma patted the trapped Ichigo's head. "It's fortunate that Loly's army laid down the groundworks. Ichigo already knows the bliss of having pleasure forced upon her while unable to stop it. Now it's time for her to go into that forbidden pit of ecstasy and stay there."

While the Four Stars gossiped, inside her dark and silent hell Ichigo was in pure blissful agony. She let out a muted scream when she felt the suit start to push its way into her pussy and asshole. Memories of Goobla-Khan came back to her as the hot liquid filling her holes solidified and expanded, forming huge dildos inside of her. ' _Nooooo! My pussy! My ass! Their being stretched to their limit!'_ Thrashing against her chains, she gave muted screams as the burning hot dildos inside of her expanded and grew until she felt the one in her pussy push through her cervix. ' _Oh god! It's in my womb! No! I'm too sensitive there! And the one in my ass,'_ she groaned, the huge sextoy vibrating inside of her. ' _It feels like it's in my stomach!'_

But Ichigo's torture had only begun. Even as the devilish suit played with her holes, the rest of her body wasn't free from its torment. Ichigo thought that the Four Stars were playing with her breasts when she felt hands squeeze her breasts, fondling her enlarged tits. She soon realized that it was the suit's doing when she felt the sensation of hands on her breasts grow bigger. ' _This suit…it's just like mine! It's conscious!'_ she realized. She had no doubt that Aizen would have learned of the Shihoin forbidden armor and would try to use it for his own devices. ' _Dammit! Even when he's gone, Aizen still knows how to mess with me!'_

Ichigo thrashed and raged against her restraints, wanting to rip off the latex suit. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse the dildos inside her began to vibrate, forcing unwanted moans from her lips. ' _Nooo! It's too much!'_ Then she felt the suit reveal another trait. Her back formed a perfect arch when she felt what seemed like countless tongues lick her entire body. The mask covering her face warped around her mouth until she felt a hideous, warm tongue slither inside of her. ' _This is like what Loly tried to do! Only worse!'_

This was far worse than anything Ichigo had encountered. Her past encounters were horrid but there was always a way out. Ichigo had always found a way to power through the torment.

This time, there was no such escape. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't break free.

The dildos inside her twisted and slid in and out of her pussy and ass, making her lower half melt from the incredible pleasure. She threw her head back and moaned into the tongue invading her mouth as the dildo in her pussy continued to hit her womb, the vibrations making the darkness of the mask turn to white. ' _I…can't…CUMMING!'_ Her pussy gushed around the thick toy inside her, staining the suit's insides.

The Four Stars watched in perverse glee as Ichigo climaxed in front of them. "She's bending," Kiri giggled. "Wow, I wish I can see her face."

Takar nodded. "It won't be long before she'll lose the will to resist. I'd say about three more hours,"

"No." Lanma looked down at Ichigo and grinned wickedly. "A full twenty-four hours. Maybe longer if we feel like it. I want her completely addicted to the suit."

The girls continued watching as Ichigo continued to thrash in lustful agony….

 _ **Twenty-four hours later….**_

Lanma entered the room and was pleased at the sight before her. Ichigo was still on the table but her hands were freed. However, instead of trying to take off the suit her hands were at her pussy, rubbing her latex-covered clit while the dildos inside of her fucked her senseless.

The other three members entered the room, completely nude except for the strap-ons around their waists, having turned their masks fragments into dildos like Halibel and her subordinates. Kainek stroked her toy while licking her lips. "I think she's broken."

Nodding, Lanma stripped out of her clothes and converted her mask fragment into a strap-on as well. "Go ahead, Kainek. Take off the mask."

The woman reached for Ichigo's latex mask and pulled it off. The first thing the Four Stars heard when Ichigo's mouth was uncovered was a huge moan. "OHHHHHH FUCK!" the orangette shouted. "MORE! FUCK MY DIRTY HOLES MORE!"

"Yep. She's broke," Kiri laughed. Both she and Kainek got onto the table and pulled the suit off of Ichigo's body.

"Noooooo!" Ichigo whined in protest, the dildos leaving her gaping asshole and pussy. "More! I want more!"

Lanma sat in a chair and gestured for her partners to get away from Ichigo. "You want more, Ichigo?" she asked the naked Ichigo.

The look in Ichigo's eyes was all the woman needed to know. "Yes! Please!" she leaned back and started to play with her pussy in front of the four. "I need to be fucked!"

Turning to Takar, Lanma nodded. "You can remove the collar. She's broken." She smirked as the now freed Ichigo crawled towards her. "That's a good slave. When the captains see this, I'll need to take a picture of their faces." Before Ichigo could climb onto her lap and start riding her Lanma the woman pressed a finger to her lips. "First, you're going to put that pretty little suit of yours back on. You won't just be our slave. You'll be our bodyguard and human shield." Nodding, the now-enslaved Ichigo summoned her bondage outfit back to her. "Good. Next," she stroked her toy. "I want you to suck me off. Then you're going to ride me and after we finish you'll clean me off. Then you'll do the same to everyone here."

"Yes," Ichigo panted, the burning lust in her eyes growing by the second. She slowly lowered her head towards the tip of the white dildo in front of her face, her mouth opening wide to take the faux cock inside of her mouth…until she grabbed the toy and squeezed hard.

"Gahhhh!" Lanma shrieked in pain. Because the toy simulated a real penis it felt like Ichigo literally had her by the balls. "What are you doing?! Let go of me, slave!"

The fire in Ichigo's eyes burned bright but it wasn't with unbridled lust but intense fury. "Sorry, but I'm nobody's slave."

The three girls behind Ichigo gasped when they realized that Ichigo hadn't broken like they thought. "But how?!" Kiri shrieked in shock. "You were in the suit for over a day! Your mind should be completely broken!"

Ripping the harness away from Lanma, Ichigo gave her a quick roundhouse kick, sending the green-haired woman sprawling onto the floor. Turning to her friends, Ichigo cracked her knuckles. "You should have captured me before I started taking on Loly's perverted army. I would've crumbled easily back then. But after all I've gone through it's going to take a lot more than that to break my will."

The three cowered before Ichigo, slowly backing away. Takar pointed at the knocked-out Lanma. "It was all Lanma's idea! We swear! We didn't want to-"

Ichigo pointed at the strap-ons attached to their crotches. "You seemed eager to take advantage of me when you thought my brains were fucked out."

Kiri got down on her knees. Like Lanma said, they weren't fighters and it was clear that their plan on breaking Ichigo into their sex-slave had failed miserably. "Please, Ichigo! Have mercy!"

"…No."

 _ **A few minutes and a giant ass-kicking later….**_

Ichigo let go of Takar, letting the redhead slump to the ground. Ichigo didn't stop beating the crap out of the Four Stars until her arms got tired. "If any of you can move, go back to Hueco Mundo and stay there," she said, giving a threatening glare to the four women on the ground. "If I catch you in Karakura Town again, I'll pulverize you!"

The Bondage Vigilante limped out of the small warehouse, her body feeling exhausted and drained. She panted as her back started to hurt. Looking down at her enlarged breasts, Ichigo sighed in exasperation. "I hope Orihime can Reject these. Otherwise I'm going to need a looooot more bras."

To be continued


	23. Bondage Vigilante vs Mermaid Arrancars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Dub-Con!**

 _Chapter Twenty-Three: The Bondage Vigilante vs The Mermaid Hollows_

 _ **Three days later….  
**_ **Underground Training Chamber**

"Ughhhh! My back is killing me! As if these things weren't heavy enough!" Ichigo complained as she sat down on a rock, her back aching from the weight of her enlarged breasts. She had a hell of a time coming up with an explanation at school; especially since she was now Chizuru's wet-dream. They were all shocked at how larger Ichigo's bosom was and demanded to know why Ichigo thought it necessary for breasts implants. Ichigo tried to tell them that they were wrong but like the rumors of her and Chad, they found it hard to believe.

Yoruichi sat down next to her on the rock, handing her a water bottle. The two had been training for a while but they had decided to take a break. "Heheh…I bet Orihime's jealous," she teased.

Ichigo scoffed. "Oh yeah, sure. Bad enough I'm a girl and stuck in this perverted suit but now my funbags are even bigger." She drank the water down and tossed the bottle away.

Drinking her bottle of water, Yoruichi merely shrugged. "Hey, it could've been worse. You could have been turned into a sex-slave like those girls wanted."

After returning home Ichigo found Orihime, Chad, Yoruichi and her father waiting. The four were glad to see Ichigo okay but demanded to know where she'd been the past twenty-four hours. Knowing that she couldn't lie, Ichigo came clean, explaining how Aizen's concubines wanted to turn her into their sex-slave.

"If I was in that horrific suit any longer I might have broken," Ichigo mumbled. "I'm almost glad to have had those run-ins with Loly's Hollows. I guess it gave me a kind of resistance."

"Or maybe," Yoruichi whispered as she appeared behind Ichigo, cupping her huge tits from behind, "you've become a dirty girl who only gets off on bondage?"

"Yoruichi!"

"Hahahah. I'm kidding. Still, it does worry me that Aizen knew about the armor and created his own twisted version." It didn't really come as a surprise to Yoruichi, what with Masaki's revelation and all but it still worried her. "I wish we had access to his notes on the matter. Maybe we could find a way to turn you back to normal." She shrugged before sitting down. "Anyway, night's coming so we're going to wrap this up."

"Why? I can still keep going."

"Well, there's something that I need you to look into. Soi-Fon contacted me a while ago and informed me of something odd that's been happening at the lake near Karakura Town."

"What is it?"

"According to Soi-Fon there have been reports of women disappearing near the lake."

"Disappearing? Is it Hollows?"

Yoruichi tapped her chin and shook her head. "It's nothing that nefarious. The women show up hours later but they have no memory of what happened in that span of time. I figured that the town's super hero could take a look and see."

Ichigo deadpanned. "Yoruichi, I'm not a hero."

A big grin spread on Yoruichi's face. "Well you know the old saying "not all heroes wear capes", Ichigo. Besides," she reached into a bag she brought and pulled out a newspaper. "Karakura Town seems to think you are."

Ichigo facepalmed hard when she saw the front page article. It was another picture of her in her Bondage Vigilante outfit. " _Mysterious Bondage Vigilante saves old man!"_ read the headline. "Yeah, I saved him from being run over by a car and the pervert coped a feel of my rear…" she whined.

Putting the newspaper away, Yoruichi returned to the matter at hand. "Anyway, you should go check it out. I don't think it's too dangerous so you should be fine."

Nodding, Ichigo headed for the ladder with the lake as her destination.

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Lake near Karakura Town**

The summer night air felt soothing to Ichigo's bondage-clad body as she walked along the lakeside. She recognized the place where she fought Inkblock with Uryu. Looking around she saw nobody else present. "Well that's a relief. I'd hate for anymore gawkers."

And then she heard something….

Putting up a defensive stance, Ichigo turned to the lake, ready for an attack. She would not let herself be caught off guard this time like her previous fights. But as she waited and listened she heard the sound growing louder and louder until she realized it wasn't coming from the lake from above her. When she looked up her eyes widened to their limits.

"INCOMMMMMINGGGGGG!"

"NEL?!" Ichigo gasped before darting away. The falling Arrancar slammed into the spot Ichigo was standing on and left a large crater. When her head popped up the girl realized that Nel was in her adult state, the buxom woman wearing a white Arrancar outfit. "What are you doing here?"

The green-haired woman turned to see the orangette and smiled happily. "Ichigo!" She dashed over to the girl and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "You look so pretty!"

Ichigo was all sorts of confused. "Nel!" she choked. She managed to break away from her intense grip and stepped back. "What are you doing here? And…how do you know it's me?"

Nel gave Ichigo another grin. "Halibel told me all about you. Although," her cheeks blushed when she saw Ichigo's voluptuous body, "She never told me how good you looked," she said, a little aroused by Ichigo's outfit.

"Nel, why are you here?"

"Halibel sent me to investigate the lake. We heard rumors that several Arrancars are lured here."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, noticing a pattern.

"The girls who were lured here don't remember. Halibel took them in after they returned to Hueco Mundo but she was concerned so she sent me."

"So whoever's been stalking the lake, they can affect both Humans and Arrancars," Ichigo noted. "But who or what-"

" _You are the ocean's gray waves…."_

The pair turned towards the lake and were shocked to see the center of the lake boil. "What is that?" Nel wondered, putting a hand on her sword. As they continued to watch, a small island rising from the depths. Ichigo stared in disbelief at the risen island before getting a closer look. It looked more like a huge fountain, with stone statues adorning it. When they started to move she realized they weren't statues but…"Mermaids?!"

A group of six mermaids all turned towards the spectating duo. The one at the top threw her head back and the song started to sing. " _You are the ocean's gray waves…."_

Ichigo started to feel funny. She clamped her hands over her ears when her vision started to blur. "Nel…what's going on?"

Her hands over her ears, Nel was in the same position. "It's the Oceana Mermaid Arrancars!"

"What?!

The five mermaids who weren't singing all dove into the water, heading straight for the disoriented two women. Trying hard to block out the music, Nel elaborated, "They're a group of Arrancars born from one of Lord Aizen's experiments! He considered them useless so he kept them chained up. When Las Noches fell they escaped captivity. They must've fled here to hide!"

Ichigo bristled in annoyance. "Is there nothing Aizen hasn't done? What are they?" When the five shadows in the water started to near them she backed away from the shore. "Get back, Nel! They can't get us if we aren't close to the water!" But as the music continued Ichigo started to feel more lightheaded. "What's going on?"

"They…use hypnotism…" Nel said, staggering onto her knees. "They use it to…brainwash…others…."

"Yesss…."

The five emerged from the water, their lower halves obscured by the water. Ichigo saw that they were all virtually identical. They had long, seaweed-colored hair. Each of them had necklace mask fragments adorning them with their Hollow holes right above their bosoms which were covered by white seashell bras. Their violet-scaled mermaid fins splashed as they laid on the shoreline. "Hello there, pretties," the one in the center said. "What do we have here? An Espada," she smiled as she gazed at the kneeling Nel, "And a very interesting Human."

"Are you the one…whose been kidnapping those girls?" Ichigo demanded, her head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton.

"Kidnapped?" the mermaid Arrancar laughed. "We merely asked them to provide us with some company. We had our fun then sent them on their way. We do get quite lonely here in the lake."

"Company?"

"We have our way with them," she said bluntly. "We have our fun then wipe their memories. Just like we'll do to you two."

"What can you do?" Ichigo defiantly said, trying best to ignore the hypnotic singing. "You can't get to us from up here?"

The five mermaids looked at each other before laughing. "Is that so?" the leader asked. "How about now?"

The five mermaids' tails glowed emerald. When the glows died down the Arrancars all stood up on their transformed legs. Their lower halves were completely uncovered, revealing their long, slender legs leading up to their wet pussies. Ichigo tried to run but her legs refused to move.

The five Arrancars surrounded Ichigo and Nel. Despite their struggling, the pairs' hands were forced away from their ears. "Now just relax and listen to the song…you'll feel better when you give in." Three of the girls held Nel still while the leader and another Arrancar held Ichigo's arms.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, unable to focus her suit's energy. Try as she might she couldn't resist the siren's song. As she listened to it, her eyes became clouded and her mind turned blank.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach."_

Nel too slowly succumbed to the hypnotic song. Even a former Espada was not match against the Oceana Arrancar's music.

" _Yet the waters ever change_

 _Flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb."_

Slowly the two women ceased their resistance, their bodies slumping forward as their minds gave in to the siren's song. Ichigo rolled her eyes into the back of her head when she felt a rapturous burst of heat fill her. Her thong became soaked as her pussy dripped, her arousal coming on by the hypnotic tune. Nel as well writhed in the Arrancars' embrace, her breath panting as her clothes suddenly felt too tight around her.

The mermaid Arrancar on the stone fountain in the lake stopped singing and dove into the water, joining her fellow sisters. Once she reached land she turned her tail into legs and stood up, walking over to Ichigo. "You two look like you're burning up. Why don't we relieve you of those tedious clothes?"

The six began to strip Ichigo and Nel of their garments, making sure to make it as slowly as possible to drag out the moment. Ichigo hummed in delight as her Bondage armor was removed, her goggles, hairpins and armor breastplates removed before the mermaid Arrancars slowly, almost teasingly, peeled off her gloves, sleeves, stockings, boots and finally her thong. When they removed her ballgag she licked her lips. Her hands went to the two women at her side and cupped their breasts in her hands, the Arrancars surrounding her grinning.

The one closest to Ichigo sat her up, her smooth hands caressing her face. "I wonder if your lips taste as hot as you dress," she said before kissing Ichigo. "Mmmmhh…."

Ichigo melted into the kiss as the Arrancar kissed her, her tongue quickly melding with hers. Her fellow sisters also took their time in feeding on Ichigo, their sisters doing the same to Nel, giving her deep, erotic kisses.

Even as her energy was being drained Ichigo was in heaven. She ran her hands through each woman's long, wet hair as they partook of her lips. Shivers ran down her spine when she felt their cool hands touch her hot skin. She hissed as they started to attack her neck, one of the three kneeling behind her to cup her enlarged breasts. "Ohhhh…."

"Her energy tastes so delicious!" the one on the left teased, licking Ichigo's earlobe. "We simply must keep her!"

Next to her lay Nel, her Arrancar clothes lying in a heap nearby while the Arrancars around her caressed her naked body. One sat between her legs, munching on her muff while another fondled her breasts. The third of the group made out with the former Espada, exploring the depths of her mouth with her tongue. The green-haired woman arched her back as the one between her legs ate her out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Ichigo, meanwhile, was on her hands and knees, panting like the bitch she'd become while one of the trio lay beneath her, sucking on her breasts while another was on her knees behind her, licking Ichigo's asshole and giving her a rimjob. The last of the trio stood in front of Ichigo's face, pushing her head into her crotch and making her lick her dripping folds. Ichigo couldn't think, so enraptured was she thanks to the siren's song. All she wanted to do right now was to pleasure these women and be pleasured in turn. And perhaps pleasure Nel too while she was at it.

After a few minutes Ichigo was rolled over onto her back and laid right next to Nel, their naked bodies touching as their legs were spread. Two of the six sat on each girl's faces while the other four licked their pussies. "Mmmmh!" Ichigo moaned, licking her partner's folds and tasting her sweet honey. Nel fingered the woman's clit while dragging her tongue up and down, eager to taste her juices.

It didn't take long for the brainwashed duo to climax, squirting all over the Arrancars' faces. The two mermaids grinding their pussies into their faces quickly gave echoing cries before climaxing in unison, making Ichigo and Nel drink their juices. Getting off their faces, the two stood up and looked at the panting Ichigo and Nel. "Why don't we invite them to swim with us?" she said.

The other five knew what their leader was planning. "Are you sure?" one of them asked. "The last bunch we took into the water almost died."

Brushing her hair back, the leader smiled while helping Ichigo and Nel up onto their feet. "These two are strong. They can take it. Besides," she grinned. "It's not fair that we get to have all the fun." Taking Ichigo by the hand she led the hypnotized genderbended Vigilante into the cool water.

The cold water helped unsettle the spell affecting Ichigo. 'What…are you doing?" she asked, trying to pull away from the woman.

Sensing Ichigo's resistance, the woman turned herself back into a mermaid and wrapped her tail around Ichigo, keeping her still while she stood in the shallow water. "Oh, we simply want to introduce you to our friends."

Sensing danger, Ichigo tried to wriggle free. "Let…go…."

" _You are the ocean's grey waves…."_

Unfortunately for Ichigo whatever resistance she had left evaporated as the siren sung her song directly into her ear, relaxing into the mermaid's grasp. Unwrapping herself from around Ichigo, she laid her down on the shallows and let her rest there, Ichigo's head sticking out of the water. Her sisters took Nel into the water and laid her down beside Ichigo. Had it been their wish, they could easily drown the hypnotic girls.

Instead they had something far more nefarious in mind.

Evidently while they had been hiding in the lake, the Oceana Mermaid Arrancars weren't idle and had spawned several creations of their own. Ichigo saw tiny, glowing lights emerge from the dark waters and watched them come closer, her breathing heaving in anticipation. The two hypnotized women saw that it were tiny fish. "What…are those?" Nel gasped as four tiny fish approached each girl.

"They're our children. When our scales shed from our tails they take on new life. One of the reason we…invite you to our waters is to help our babies grow."

"Grow?" Ichigo gasped when she felt tiny mouths touch her sides.

"You'll see."

Ichigo gasped when she felt one of the fish bite her in her side only for her small gasp to turn into a scream of unbridled ecstasy. Such a small bite seemed to make every nerve in her body explode with pure pleasure. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she shouted at the top of her lungs. "OHHHHHHHH! FUCKKKK!" Her pussy gushed into the water around her as she was brought to such a cataclysmic orgasm.

"You like?" The leader of the six whispered into her ear. "Our babies feed on a person's energy. A normal Human is like bread to them. But you two…" she purred into Ichigo's ear, "Our babies will have all the energy they want tonight. And as you just felt, the tradeoff is quite reasonable. Their bites cause you to feel exquisite ecstasy. Now just relax and let our babies have their meal…."

Ichigo couldn't think. The thought of resisting or summoning her armor back to her didn't even occur to her as two of the fish swam up to her breasts. When they bit on her tender mounds she writhed uncontrollably as they made her cum. She heard Nel scream in unison and knew that she was feeling the same pleasure she was. "Don't stop!" she pleaded as they continued to bite, her body glowing a faint blue as they sucked on her spirit energy. "Please don't stop!"

Her hands reaching to cup her breasts, the mermaid smiled. "We've all night, my dear…."

The fish bit down on Ichigo's body over and over again. There was no pain at all. There was only heavenly pleasure. Every spot in her body made her feel like her entire body was as sensitive as her clit. She lost count of the numerous times she came, the night sky spinning while the three mermaid Arrancars fondled her beautiful body. As they continued to bite Ichigo's body the fish grew bigger. At first they were no bigger than a goldfish but now they were the size of catfish and growing still.

But in spite of all this Ichigo wanted more. For as good as their biting was or the tender caress of the Arrancars hands and kisses were, there was something else Ichigo wanted. For all the biting the fish had done to her, there was still one spot they'd yet to bite, the spot that begged Ichigo to be bitten: her womanhood.

"Please…" she begged pathetically, spreading her legs wide in the water. Her voice was hoarse at this point from her constant screaming and moaning.

"Yes?"

"My…please…let it bite…my…my pussy," she pleaded, looking up at the leader with desperate eyes. If she could she'd reach down and grab one of the fish and bring it to the aching spot but she barely had the strength to move. Were it not for the fact that she was in the shallows with her back and head supported by the leader's tail she'd drown for sure.

"Oh dear, I wouldn't advise that," she said with faux concern. "Our babies bites are quite hard to take even on non-sensitive areas. I think it'd be too much for you."

"Please!" Ichigo pleaded, the need to much to bear. Despite the constant biting and sucking she was beginning to feel dissatisfied. "I need it!"

The seaweed-haired woman smile was almost malicious as she looked up at her sisters who nodded in return. "As you wish. Babies," she commanded, the four stopping their sucking. "Give her what she wants."

Looking down, Ichigo watched as one of the large fish swam between her opened legs, its mouth opening wide as it approached her like a shark ready to devour its victim. Ichigo's lip trembled in anticipation while the fish slowly crept towards her in an almost agonizingly slow pace. Just when Ichigo was about to shout at the Arrancars in frustration when it suddenly lurched forward and bit down on her tender lips.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed, ecstasy coursing through her like lightning. The mermaids watched in glee as Ichigo's body continued to spasm in their embrace, her eyes showing only white as Ichigo experienced pure bliss. It always amazed Ichigo how every time she thought she felt that she'd reached the pinnacle of pleasure in her encounters with perverted Hollows it was overshadowed by the new one.

With two of the fish biting her nipples and another biting her side, Ichigo couldn't think anymore while she was taken to insane levels of ecstasy. After their children released Ichigo from their mouths the Arrancars transformed their lower halves into legs and lifted Ichigo out of the water, carrying her to the shoreline and laying her down. Their sisters carried Nel over to them and laid her down next to Ichigo. Ichigo reached over and caressed the naked Arrancar's cheek. Nel smiled and leaned forward, kissing Ichigo tenderly. The six surrounded the two fornicating women and watched lewdly as they kissed. "They make such a cute couple," the leader said, the others nodding in unison.

"Your lips taste so good," Nel cooed, Ichigo's hand cupping her soft rear. "Mmmhhh…."

Ichigo was in seventh heaven. When Nel reached down to touch her clit she threw her head back and gasped.

However, as she did, her head hit a small rock lying on the ground. The sudden burst of pain stunned Ichigo and her vision spun. When she recovered, the hypnosis began to wear off. "Huh?" she groaned as she pushed Nel off of her, the naked Arrancar groaning in disappointment. "What the hell?" she looked down and saw that she was naked and covered in bite marks. "The fuck?!"

"Oh no!" one of the six gasped. "She's snapped out of it."

"Allow me," the leader started, clearing her voice. " _You are the o-_ "

But Ichigo would not fall for the same trick twice. Summoning her armor in a flash she punched the Arrancar hard, knocking her out with one blow. Ignoring the remaining frightened girls, she walked over to Nel who was busy playing with herself. "Sorry, Nel," she mumbled before bonking her friend on the head.

"Yow!" Nel sat up and nursed the lump on her head before realizing where she was. "What happened and…why am I naked?" she gasped in horror, covering her shame with her hands.

Ichigo tossed Nel her jacket before turning to the rest of the girls. "Why don't we return the favor for their hypnotism?"

Standing up, Nel cracked her knuckles. "Lets."

 _ **One beatdown later….**_

After the remaining Arrancars got the beating of the lifetime Ichigo helped Nel put her clothes back on. "I'll take these girls back to Halibel," Nel said as she opened up a Garganta. "Don't worry. They haven't really done anything bad but I think they need supervision."

"What about the fish?" Ichigo asked, pointing to the lake. The two looked and saw that the fish were huge now.

"I'll come back and round them up and take them with me. I'm sure Halibel and the Tres Bestia would love some new pets." After tossing the last of the Oceana Arrancars into the void Nel turned back to Ichigo. "I'll see you around. And Ichigo?"

"What?"

Ichigo's ears burned when Nel planted a deep kiss on her lips. "You look really hot like this."

Ichigo watched her friend leave and sighed. "Well, Yoruichi should be happy that the lake's safe now," she said as she walked away. Looking down at all the bite marks on her she sighed. "Again, this is going to be really hard to explain to Orihime…."

To be continued.

 **A.N.: The song that the Oceana Mermaids used is Azura's song in Fire Emblem Fates. Next is the final chapter.**


	24. Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome!**

 _Final Chapter: End of the Legend of the Bondage Vigilante_

 _ **Several days later….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

The bedroom was a symphony of erotic sounds as its two occupants made love. Orihime clung to Ichigo as her strap-on plunged into her cunt, the dirty sound her pussy made as it was stuffed filling her ears. "Mmmmhh!" she moaned.

The two orangettes had been eating lunch while looking over another newspaper about Ichigo's vigilante exploits. Orihime, finding Ichigo's suit to be such a turn on, kissed Ichigo. Getting aroused, Ichigo grabbed Orihime and practically dragged her into the bedroom. After stripping Orihime out of her clothes and donning her sexy armor the two began to fuck like animals.

Sweat rolled down the genderbended Ichigo's back. Grunts spewed from her lips as her hips slapped Orihime's over and over again. She loved having sex with Orihime in her armored form, the feeling of having a cock again sublime. She was grateful to Halibel for showing her how to manifest her suit's transforming abilities. It was the only time Ichigo felt like a man again. More importantly, it was the only time she felt in control.

Their breasts rubbing together, bchigo and Orihime kissed as their lower halves melted. Orihime dragged her nails down Ichigo's back, her toes curling from feeling Ichigo's toy dive deep into her womanhood, making the whole world spin. Finally the bubble inside Orihime burst and she let loose a loud cry. "Ichigo! Cumming!"

The feeling of Orihime's walls wrapping around her faux-cock sent Ichigo over the edge as well. Slamming her hips into Orihime's one final time before releasing inside of her. "Ahhhh!" she cried out, throwing her head back as her toy shot synthetic cum into Orihime's womb. Sitting up, she pulled out of Orihime and sighed. "Ahhh…I needed that," she said, wiping her sweaty brow.

Giggling, Orihime sat up and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Me too!"

The sweaty girls hugged before a voice from the doorway interrupted them. "Well now, it's good to see you two getting along so well." The girls gasped and turned to see the intruder, finding out that it was Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi!" Orihime gasped as she quickly covered herself with a pillow. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to check on you and Ichigo." She turned to Ichigo and winked. "It seems like every time I turn around you're having another sexcapade."

Ichigo facepalmed. "Do you have to call it that?" she asked embarrassingly.

"More to the point. Get dressed," Yoruichi told them. "I need to tell you something."

 _ **Later….**_

The three women sat around the living room table. Ichigo couldn't help but become nervous when she saw the expression on Yoruichi's face. It wasn't a look that told her she'd come to give them some good news. "What is it, Yoruichi?" Ihcigo asked, her outfit back to being a school uniform.

Taking a deep breath, Yroucihi looked up at her protégé. "Well, Ichigo. I-"

 _Ding dong!_

Orihime got up. "I'll get it." She left the living room, leaving Ichigo and Yoruichi alone.

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo with mournful eyes. "Ichigo. I…never took the opportunity to apologize."

"For what?"

The werecat gestured to Ichigo's appearance. "This. All of it. I wanted to give you your powers back. I knew that you were hurting and I couldn't stand to see you all alone." She sighed and looked down at her uniform. "Instead, I ended up changing you into a woman and chained you to a perverted armor. Because of that, you've been dragged through just about every degrading thing a person has gone through." She reached across the table and grabbed Ichigo's hand. "I am truly sorry for all that you've endured."

Ichigo squeezed Yoruichi's hand. "It's alright, Yoruichi. I-"

The two were interrupted when Orihime returned. However, they saw that she wasn't alone. Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw a familiar face: Rukia Kuchiki.

Inside a Gigai, Rukia looked at the rooms two occupants. "Hello, Yoruichi," she greeted quickly, nodding. "Long time no see."

"Likewise."

Rukia then turned to Ichigo. "And you must be Orihime's cou-" Rukia stopped dead in her tracks when she got a good look at "Ichika", her violet eyes widening to their limit. "I…I…" she stammered as her brain failed to process what her eyes were telling her. "ICHIGO?!"

"Hi, Rukia…."

 _ **A few minutes and one very long explanation later….**_

Rukia sat at the table opposite of Ichigo, her jaw hanging as she listened ot the three explain Ichigo's transformation. "So…let me see if I've got this straight," Rukia started, trying to keep calm. "You're telling me…that the crazy thong-wearing weirdo that's been causing such a ruckus for almost three months…has been ICHIGO?!"

"In a nutshell? Yes."

Sitting at the table, Rukia looked at her friend dumbfounded, unable to believe that this was real. "Renji and I wondered why we couldn't find you but…but...this is insane!"

"Tell me about it," Ichigo chuckled, having gotten used to people staring at her. "Wait, how'd you recognize me?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? How could I not see that it's you? My question is how the hell everyone didn't recognized you right off the bat?!"

Yoruichi put her hand up, stopping the two from becoming hysterical. "If you're quite done," she said, turning back to Ichigo, "I'd like to finish the reason I came her."

Orihime saw the look in Yoruichi's eyes and feared the worst. "What is it, Yoruichi?"

Looking down at the table, Yoruichi gave a sigh before looking back up at Ichigo. "I'm…I'm sorry, Ichigo. I've looked everywhere for a way to restore you to normal. But there's no way to reverse what's been done. I can't change you back."

Ichigo went cold, her hopes dashed before her eyes. Looking down at the ground she felt numb. For so long she'd been able to endure all of her struggles while laboring underneath the hope that one day she could return to being a man again and put it all behind her. With her secret now exposed to her best friend and the revelation that she was forever trapped inside this suit, cursed to being a woman forever, Ichigo's hope gave way to despair.

Orihime put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. She could tell that Ichigo was shaken. "Ichigo…." She didn't know what to say to make Ichigo feel better.

Tears filled Ichigo's eyes as a familiar feeling returned to her: shame. Her shameless encounters with Loly and Menoly's army, the Fullbringers, the Vizards, the Arrancars and even her disastrous run-in with the Yakuza sex-slaver would now be forever etched in her heart. Now that her worst fears were confirmed she could never return to her old life. Though she'd returned to her father she still felt like a stranger to her sisters and her friends. "I just…" she started to sob, tears running down her face. "I just want to be a man again," she said, looking down at her suit. "All I ever wanted was to be a Soul Reaper again…."

The three women didn't know what to say as Ichigo broke into tears, her dreams of returning to normal crushed. It occurred to Orihime and Yoruichi just how much she'd been holding it together until now. "Ichigo…" Orihime murmured, putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I don't…" Ichigo sobbed uncontrollably. She'd been holding her pain inside of her for so long that now that the dam had burst open she couldn't stop herself. "I want to be a man again!" She buried her face in her hands and wept. She didn't care how shameless it was to sob in front of her friends.

The three women stared at Ichigo, first in sadness then in disbelief. "Ichigo," Yoruichi said, snapping her out of her sobbing.

"Ichigo, why are you glowing?" Rukia asked, concerned when Ichigo's uniform began to glow. First it was soft, like the glow of coals after a fire had been put out. Then it grew until Ichigo was a shining beacon of light.

Ichigo stared down at herself in confusion, scared out of her wits as she felt an odd sensation swell within her. "What's happening?" she shouted, scrambling to her feet. She reached to remove her clothes but they clung to her body like glue. "What's going on?"

Just when Ichigo became as bright as the sun, she exploded in a burst of white light. "ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed, horrified at what she'd just witnessed. The blinding light soon faded, leaving the three women with their jaws hanging when they all saw what'd become of Ichigo.

The teen blinked, feeling bizarre. "What…what just happened?" Ichigo asked before realizing that the sound of her voice was different. It was much deeper than before. Then Ichigo noticed that the long locks of orange hair was missing from her shoulders. When Ichigo looked down to see what the suit had done now, the teen was in for a surprise. "I'm…I'm a man?" the now normal Ichigo gaped. But more so than that…"I'm a Soul Reaper?!"

At Ichigo's feet lay his body, stripped bare of any clothes and lying naked on the floor. Beside the empty shell lay the Shihoin armor, back to its original form of a black high school uniform. When Ichigo inspected himself he saw he was wearing the black vestments of a Soul Reaper, Zangetsu's familiar weight on his back.

Rukia did not know what to say. "What the hell did we just witness?" she asked. She turned to Yoruichi for answers. "I thought you said that there was no way to turn Ichigo back to normal. Did all he had to do was wish it?"

"Hmmm…." Yoruichi got up and picked up the uniform. As she expected it her brow furrowed. "I'm not Kisuke, so I may be wrong…" she started before laying it on the table, "but I believe that the suit had been steadily absorbing Spirit Energy from Ichigo's constant battles. The suit was alive and sensed Ichigo's desires. It took an enormous amount of Ichigo to transform Ichigo in order to utilize to suit like she wanted. It must've sensed Ichigo's desire to return to being a man and a Soul Reaper again. When Ichigo wished it, the suit released all of its stored up energy to grant your wish."

"…Well that's convenient," Rukia deadpanned.

Ichigo walked over to the suit and lifted it up. It felt strange to no longer have it a part of his body after spending so much time and having gone through so much with it. "Yoruichi…" he felt an absence of life from the suit and frowned. "I don't sense its Spirit Energy."

"I think…it gave you back your life at the cost of its," Yoruichi said mournfully. "Like I said before, the suit was alive. It must've wanted to grant your wish, even at the cost of its own existence."

Orihime got up and hugged her girlfriend-now-boyfriend. "But this is so good!" she said, burying her head in Ichigo's broad chest. "Now you can go back to being you now!"

Ichigo patted her head and smiled. It would be relieving to finally go home and be himself after all he'd been through.

"Uhh…" Rukia interrupted. "Are we going to ignore the fact that your body is just lying there naked?"

"Oh, right. One sec." Ichigo quickly got into his naked, Human body and sat up. "Um...hang on, I need to go find some clothes." Getting up, he blushed as the three women stared at his naked body. Scratching the back of his head, he moved to go to Orihime's bedroom. "Hang on. I'll go find some clothes to put on." He went into the bedroom and was about to go through a drawer when he realized something crucial. "Crap! All of my clothes were for my female body! I can't fit into anything here!"

When he turned around he saw the three girls' heads poking around the doorframe. After Ichigo's many, many sexual encounters he recognized the look in Orihime and Yoruichi's eyes. He could even see Rukia looking at Ichigo with a hint of lust in her eyes, her gaze staring downwards. Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo smiled. "You uh…like what you see?"

Orihime giggled. "Sorry. It's just…after seeing your female body it's hard not to stare."

"I'll say," Yoruichi purred, licking her lips. "I forgot how hot you are like this." She turned to her friends. "What say we have a little celebration?"

"I'm in!" Orihime said quickly. Walking into the room she quickly shed her clothes, pressing her naked breasts against Ichigo before pulling her boyfriend into a kiss. Ichigo could feel his newly restored manhood start to rise as his hands touched her beautiful, nude body.

Yoruichi turned to the blushing Rukia. "Well?" she asked. "You want in on the fun?"

Rukia looked back at the kissing couple and couldn't deny she was starting to get horny watching them. It'd been a long time since she'd been intimate and she'd always been attracted to Ichigo. "If Orihime's okay with it," she said, not wanting to want to come between her and Ichigo.

Whipping off her top, the purple-haired werecat grinned. "Oh, I'm sure they'll be happy to have one more." Pulling down her pants, she entered the room and pressed herself against Ichigo's unoccupied side. "Well, Ichigo?" she asked as she kissed his cheek. Her hand pressed against his stomach, feeling his restored abs. "Care for a foursome?"

Ichigo looked over to Rukia and saw her blushing. Chuckling, he turned away from his girlfriend and mentor and sat down on the bed. "Honestly? After all I've went through…a foursome sounds almost normal…." He turned to Rukia and patted the bed. "If Orihime's okay with it, I've no problems."

The orangette giggled. "Just this once is fine. It'll be fun!"

"Well if nobody's got a problem with it…." Rukia entered the room and started to strip out of her dress, feeling a little self-conscious as she became nude. She wasn't as stacked or curvaceous as Orihime, Yoruichi or even Ichigo's female form. Still, she sat down next to Ichigo and let him pull her close, moaning into his lips as they kissed.

The three girls pushed the male Ichigo down onto the bed. Skipping the foreplay and wanting to feel Ichigo's real cock inside of her, Orihime straddled his waist. She was a bit intimidated as she hovered over Ichigo's cock. It was just as long as the strap-on Ichigo had previously used but thicker, making it more intimidating. Looking up at her boyfriend and given a reassuring nod.

A low moan left Ichigo as Orihime sank down onto his cock, feeling his warm manmeat fill her. Like for Ichigo it was a new experience feeling something real go inside her rather than Ichigo's toy. Her lips let out a sigh as her walls stretched around the thick length. "Ooooh! You're big!" Orihime moaned. Putting her hands on Ichigo's chest she lifted her hips up and down, her body still sensitive from having sex with Ichigo earlier. Ichigo's hands went to her hips and sped up her bouncing.

Rukia and Yoruichi lay beside Ichigo, fingering themselves as they watched Orihime ride Ichigo like a stallion, her breasts bouncing with each slide down Ichigo's cock. The orangette bit down on her lip as Ichigo hit all of her sensitive spots, only to gasp when Yoruichi snaked up from behind and cupped her breasts. "Wow, Orihime, look at you go," she teased, pinching the girl's nipples while licking her sweaty neck. "I can see you and Ichigo had loads of fun time together."

Panting, Ichigo turned to Rukia, who was watching it all while fingering her small pussy. Seeing the look in Ichigo's eyes, Rukia got up and straddled Ichigo's face. Reaching up, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's waist before eating out her pussy, making the raven-haired girl lean her head back and moan in pleasure.

The bed shook as Orihime's hips sped up. Throwing her head back, Orihime went wild from feeling Ichigo hit her cervix, hitting all of her sweet spots. It didn't take Orihime long to reach climax. Squeezing her eyes shut, Orihime cried out as she gushed all over Ichigo's cock, her body shaking as Ichigo brought her to rapture.

Rukia got off of Ichigo's face as Orihime lifted herself off of Ichigo's cock, completely satisfied. As Orihime sat back against the wall Ichigo sat up, stroking his slickened cock. He turned his head to see Yoruichi in front of him on her hands and knees, wiggling her luscious booty in front of her. "I hope you haven't lost your steam, Ichigo?" she teased.

Ichigo didn't keep her waiting. Mounting the werecat, Ichigo palmed her juicy cheeks, squeezing them gently as he lined up his cock with her greedy, wet hole. Remembering how Yoruichi completely lost control during their fight with the Vasto Lorde, Ichigo felt a thrill run through him at the idea of pounding Yoruichi's pussy doggy-style, ' _Or would it be kitty-style?'_ he thought amusingly before sliding into her.

Yoruichi's warm depths welcomed Ichigo's invading manmeat, taking him in all the way to the base. Yoruichi gripped the sheets and grinned as Ichigo moved in and out of her womanhood. The woman gasped as Ichigo grabbed her wrists and pulled back, her breasts swaying as he fucked her as hard as he could. "Oh! Ichigo!" she panted, loving how dominating Ichigo had become. "If I didn't know any better, I'd never have known you were the girl who loved being pleasured in bondage!" she teased.

"Maybe…but if there's one thing I've learned, Yoruichi, it's that you're just as kinky as I was!"

 _Smack!_

Yoruichi tightened around Ichigo's shaft as the boy smacked her bottom, her round ass shaking as Ichigo spanked her until her cheek was red. Letting go of her wrists, Ichigo reached up and grabbed her swaying breasts, squeezing them as his hips continued to move faster, the sound echoing throughout the room. Turning her head, Yoruichi melted into Ichigo's lips as he kissed her.

Ichigo's stamina outlasted Yoruichi's when the werecat threw her head back and groaned, her body reaching bliss in an instant when Ichigo's hand left her breast to rub her aching clit, sending sparks of ecstasy through her before she climaxed, groaning heavenly as she came. "Ahhh! Ichigo!" she cried out before going limp in his arms.

Surprised by his own endurance, Ichigo pulled out of Yoruichi and laid her down on the bed gently like he did to Orihime. Turning to his neglected friend, he found her making out with Orihime, enjoying the sight of the two girls tangled in each other's arms, their hands rubbing their wet pussies.

Not hearing the sound of Ichigo fucking Yoruichi's brains out, Rukia broke the kiss with Orihime and smiled. "Jeez, Ichigo, I'd have thought you'd have run out of steam by now."

Chuckling awkwardly, Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I've…had a weird weird nights since I used Yoruichi's armor."

"Really?" Rukia smiled knowingly. She heard that Captain Unohana had engaged the so-called Bondage Vigilante in battle but when pressed for details she'd merely replied that they'd gotten into heavy close-quarters combat. Not only that but while recounting her failure in bringing Ichigo in, Soi-Fon confessed to have had her way with the girl in a fit of blind lust. Knowing not to tease him after he'd just returned to manhood, Rukia grabbed her legs and pulled them back, offering her dripping honeypot to Ichigo. "How about you show me some of that experience?" she teased.

Ichigo moved closer, grabbing her soft thighs as he lined up his cock with her entrance. Rukia bit her lip as Ichigo slowly entered her. A husky groan left her small lips as her womanhood was filled. She cringed a little since Ichigo was on the large side and it'd been ages since she'd been intimate. Ichigo noticed the look of pain on her face and stopped. "You okay, Rukia?"

"Yeah," Rukia said quickly. After a few deep breaths she nodded, having adjusted to Ichigo's size. "Go on, Ichigo."

The command was willingly obliged. Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo slammed his cock inside of her, bottoming out her pussy. This time it was Rukia's moans that filled the room as Ichigo pounded her into the mattress, her toes curling as Ichigo hit all of her sweet spots at once, the tip knocking at the door to her womb. "Ohhh!" she moaned. With each thrust into her tight honeypot, Ichigo worked another moan out of her, his hands reaching for her petite nipples. "Mmmmmh!" Rukia moaned when Ichigo tugged on her small nipples.

Ichigo was spurred on when Orihime pressed herself against his back, rubbing her large breasts into him. "Wow, Ichigo. I think I like this bolder you."

"So do I," Ichigo chuckled. He sighed as Orihime's hands roamed his sweaty chest, her nails dragging along his skin, making his body start to lose itself to the pleasure.

Rukia's moans grew louder as Ichigo sped up, reshaping her pussy with his cock as he slammed in and out of her womanhood. "Oh god!" Rukia cried out, gripping the sheets hard. She'd never had sex this intense before and she loved it. "Fuck me, Ichigo! Fuck me!"

Not wanting to be left out, Yoruichi crawled over to the fornicating trio. She turned Rukia's head and kissed her, dipping her tongue into the raven-haired girl's mouth as her hands toyed with her small chest before going lower to rub her clit.

The dam burst inside of Rukia when she felt Ichigo enter her womb. Turning away from Yorucihi's lips she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a loud moan. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" she pleaded, her body tensing up. "I'm gonna burst!" she shouted before her pussy tightened around him, her juices gushing from her plugged cunt.

The tension inside of Ichigo couldn't take anymore. Pulling out of the climaxing Rukia, Ichigo felt his balls tighten, his first orgasm as a man again. Sensing Ichigo's impending climax, all three girls got up and positioned themselves in front of him, their faces close to his throbbing manhood as he stroked it, hard and fast.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo cried out, his cock exploding all over his friends' faces. He'd forgotten how amazing it felt to feel a man's orgasm, his head tilting back as he covered his friends' faces in white cum.

The three were in awe of Ichigo as he painted their faces white, sighing as heat covered their faces. "Wow," Rukia breathed as she sat back, licking her stained lips. "You're like a firehose, Ichigo."

"Well to be fair, it has been almost three months since he's been a man," Yoruichi noted. Grabbing her shirt she cleaned her face before passing it to the others.

While the others cleaned their faces, Ichigo lay back against the pillows. He looked down at his male body and felt strange. It seemed almost foreign to him, having gone almost three months as a woman. ' _But it's over…'_ he thought, glad to be able to put it all behind him. ' _And I'm a Soul Reaper again….'_

Orihime lay down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "How do you feel?" she asked, concerned from seeing the look on his face.

"Better," Ichigo confessed. "But it'll be hard to convince everyone where "Ichika Inoue" went as soon as I pop back up."

Rukia sat on the edge of the bed and shrugged. "It'll be fine. If everyone bought your disguise then I'm sure it'll all work out. And don't worry about your powers," she said. "I'll inform the Head-Captain that Yoruichi helped you get your powers back. And I promise I won't tell about the armor."

Yoruichi laid down on Ichigo's unoccupied side. "I don't think it'd matter if you did told him. The suit gave its life to restore Ichigo back to normal now. It's just clothes at this point." Yoruichi thought about it and knew that she was simply giving in to wishful thinking. "On second thought, maybe you should keep your mouth shut about that. If they knew of the armor's existence it'd probably cause a problem with my clan."

Rukia nodded before turning to Orihime. "Um…Orihime? Could I spend the night here?" she asked timidly. "I…kinda forgot to ask Kisuke and I didn't go by Ichigo's house since I had no idea where he was."

Orihime nodded and gestured to the two next to her. "Sure! I don't think Yoruichi or Ichigo would mind."

Yoruichi reached down and stroked Ichigo's softened cock, working him back to hardness. "Now then, why don't we continue celebrating Ichigo's return to manhood?"

Ichigo smiled as the three girls pressed him down onto his back. Before the debauchery could begin, he looked down the hallway at the uniform lying on the table. ' _Thank you…'_ he mentally told it, grateful for all they'd gone through together.

As Ichigo began to make love to his three friends, the sounds of the hot sex echoed throughout the apartment, reaching the living room. As it listened to its former owner enjoy his restored body, the uniform glowed faintly for just a moment.

" _Goodbye, Ichigo…."_

The End


	25. Final Chapter (Alternate Ending)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! BDSM!**

 _Final Chapter (Alternate Ending): Bondage Vigilante Forever_

 _ **Several days later….**_

Ichigo railed against her restraints as her body was assaulted. Her teeth clenched as she tried to break her bonds. Her attackers had her tied to a bed and were taking delight in making her suffer. "Ahhhhhh!" she cried out as a thick dildo was plunged in and out of her cunt. Her hands were tied above her and her legs pulled back. Nearby lay her Bondage Vigilante attire, having been stripped down to her birthday suit.

The dildo and the ropes weren't the only thing tormenting Ichigo. Nodes covered her body, each of them with a thin wire attached. The tormenters had placed them carefully all over Ichigo's body, over her nipples, along her inner thighs and stomach.

"You like that?" the tormentor on her right taunted. The violator's hand worked rapidly, pumping the toy in and out of the genderbended girl's cunt. "Or maybe you'd like this?"

"Gaaaaah!" went Ichigo as she felt a lubed-up dildo press against her asshole, her body yielding to the toy quickly. She moaned against her ballgag as her holes were claimed, the attacker pumping the two toys in and out of her in a fast rhythm. "Stoooooop!"

Ichigo's struggling made the attacker chuckle. "Look at you. You look like you're about to burst." Turning to its accomplice, the attacker nodded. "Hit her again."

In the second attacker's hands was a small box. All of the wires that the nodes on Ichigo's body were attached to led to this box. Nodding, the person hit the big red button, giving Ichigo a powerful shock all over her body.

"OHHHHHHHH!" shouted the vigilante as she was forced into orgasm. "FUUUUCK! I'M CUMMING!"

The two attackers watched Ichigo climax in front of them, her holes gripping the toys inside her before she gushed, her body shaking madly. "Hit her again," the leader ordered. The second person nodded and shocked Ichigo again. Ichigo's back arched as her orgasm was enhanced by the electricity, her mind blanking out as her body reached a higher plane of bliss.

Ichigo's body went still as she panted for breath, her bound body shaking with delight. "Wow…that was...so good…" Ichigo panted.

"Heheh! Wow, Ichigo! You sure looked like you enjoyed that!" Orihime exclaimed as she set down the trigger box to the nodes.

"Yeah," Yoruichi added, pulling the dirtied toys out of Ichigo's holes. "You looked like you were going to explode the moment we tied you up."

Ichigo scowled and gestured to her bindings. "Yeah, yeah. Now could you please untie me?"

 _ **A little while later….**_

Sitting at the living room, Ichigo stared down at her cup of tea embarrassingly. "Wow…I can't believe we just did that…."

Ichigo's dilemma started when Yoruichi had come over to pay them a visit. The woman had interrupted Ichigo and Orihime while they were in the middle of making love and the two let her join in. However, both Orihime and Yoruichi noted that while they were enjoying it, Ichigo had yet to have a significant orgasm. Suspecting what the solution was, Yoruichi quickly dashed back to her room at Urahara Shop to grab a few things. When she returned she bound up Ichigo, leading to the BDSM play that finally got Ichigo to orgasm.

Sipping her tea, Yoruichi patted Ichigo's shoulder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. After all you've been through it's understandable that you've gotten a thing for bondage. You are the Bondage Vigilante, remember?"

Banging her head on the table, Ichigo groaned. "Yeah, but it makes me feel all the more dirty knowing I can't climax if I'm not tied down."

"Don't worry, Ichigo," Orihime said reassuringly. "I think it's kinky."

Ichigo groaned again. Looking up, Ichigo gave Yoruichi a pleading look. "Yoruichi, have you found out how to turn me back?"

Giving a deep sigh, Yoruichi shook her head. "I'm…I'm sorry, Ichigo. I've looked through every scrap of text in the Shihoin Clan archives. I even snuck into the R&D Department at Squad 12 to see if Mayuri had any information. But I couldn't find nothing. I'm afraid there's no way to turn you back to normal."

Ichigo was silent for a moment before nodding. "I understand. Thank you for trying," she said. Orihime took hold of Ichigo's hand and squeezed. Ichigo squeezed hers in return.

Yoruichi got up and sat down next to Ichigo. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She thought that Ichigo would break down in despair and start crying from having her dreams dashed.

"I…I've gotten used to this. And part of me had already accepted that I couldn't go back to normal. I still have you guys and my family." Her uniform vibrated, reminding her of its existence. "And me and the suit have gone through so much, I don't think we could part from each other."

Smiling, Yoruichi kissed Ichigo's cheek. "I'm glad to hear that. I was worried you'd be devastated.

 _Ding-Dong!_

Orihime got up. "I'll see who that is." Leaving the living room, Orihime opened the door to see who'd come to the apartment. She let out a sharp gasp when she saw who it was. "YOU!"

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi leapt to their feet in alarm. Ichigo was about to summon her armor but Yoruichi stopped her, not wanting to give herself away too soon. To their relief they saw Orihime return to the living room. They both saw her face was as white as the grave. When their visitor entered the room behind her, they understood why.

"Well now, that was uncalled for. You should work on your greeting skills, girl," Mayuri Kurotsuchi noted as he entered the room. Ichigo didn't quite recognized the mad scientist but only Mayuri would wear something that garish. His face was covered in black and white face paint in a grid pattern and he wore a long, golden headdress like the mane of a lion. "Hello there, Yoruichi Shihoin, Orihime Inoue," his eyes turned to the orangette next to Yoruichi and his lips formed a knowing smile. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

All of the blood in Ichigo's body froze at the realization that the mad scientist knew her secret. "How-"

"Oh please," Mayuri responded with a flippant wave of the hand. "As if someone like you was capable of hiding your whereabouts from someone of my intellect. After Nemu came back without you, I deduced that you must've required additional assistance to have bested her after she had you all tied up. The logical choice was Yoruichi Shihoin. So I released dozens of spy drones in order to locate you." He gave a scowl as he stared at the girl. "Unfortunately you were able to convince Captain Unohana to tell the Head-Captain to call off the search for you by the time I ascertained your identity."

Stroking his chin, the scientist took a step forward, examining Ichigo. The orangette felt like a bug under a magnifying glass as she endured the scientist gaze. "Why are you here?" she asked. "If the Head-Captain called off the search for me then-"

"This has nothing to do with the Head-Captain," Mayuri interrupted. "I'm here because I wish to make you an offer, Ichigo Kurosaki. Once which also implies to you, Yoruichi Shihoin and Orihime Inoue."

Yoruichi crossed her arms. "And that offer is? How'd you even know it was Ichigo to begin with?"

"Hmph! For someone as sneaky as you, you made one fatal mistake, Yoruichi," Mayuri taunted as he reached into his robes. Taking out a file he tossed it down onto the table. "Did you think I would not learn of you perusing through my archives?" Yoruichi paled when she saw that it was the file she'd gone through when she snuck into the R&D department: information pertaining to the Shihoin Clan armor! "Once I found the file you were looking through, the rest was easy to deduce. You gave Ichigo Kurosaki armor that was forbidden by Central 46 which transformed him into a woman in order to make use of its powers. Quite the marvelous piece of ingenuity," Mayuri noted. He held up Ichigo's arm and examined her sleeve. "I've been interested in it for quite a bit since you dug up this old record. I've created a prototype and have been letting Nemu try it."

Yoruichi blinked. "You've recreated the armor? Why?"

"Oh, curiosity for the most part. Although this here is far more superior to my prototype it seems. Nemu's has been malfunctioning since I put it on her."

Pulling her arm away, Ichigo back up from the man. "Mayuri, you said you were here to make an offer? What is it?" she asked fearfully. Her fear grew when Mayuri's smile turned into a sadistic grin.

"Well now, I say offer but it's more of an ultimatum since the three of you are in no position to argue. I simply wish for the three of you to be my experiments. That is all."

Orihime put her hands over her mouth in horror. "Experiments?! What are you planning to do to us?"

Waving his hand dismissingly again, Mayuri shrugged off her concerns. "Please, girl, I'm nothing but reasonable. All I ask is for one night to run some tests on the three of you."

Ichigo's blood chilled from the mad scientist's laugh. "And if we refuse?"

"Then I leave. And when I return to the Soul Society I will inform the captains of the Bondage Vigilante's identity, the knowledge of the Shihoin forbidden armor and that you've been in contact with enemies of the Soul Society."

The three women paled at Mayuri's ultimatum. Ichigo realized that Mayuri knew about her friendship with Halibel and the others. ' _This is bad. If he tells them, they'll think I was colluding with their enemies. Even worse, they'll know that I've been turned into a bondage-wearing girl!'_ She looked at her friends and the three shared an identical look.

They had to agree.

"Fine…" Ichigo said, nodding in defeat. "We agree to your terms. But," she pointed at Mayuri accusingly, "no dissecting!"

Mayuri scoffed. "Please. It's not dissecting if you're alive. That's vivisection," he corrected. Rubbing his hands together, Mayuri took a step back and looked at his three new test subjects. "And you may relax. My experiments will be nothing like what you're imagining. The SWA commissioned my services recently and I'm simply going to test the fruits of my labor out on the three of you."

Ichigo looked at the mad scientist wearily. "Wait…what did Rangiku asked you to do?"

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Soul Society, Squad 12: R &D Dept.**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ichigo shouted at Mayuri. "RANGIKU HAD YOU MAKE SEX EXPERIMENTS?!"

The lab had been emptied for the night leaving Mayuri and his three experiments alone in his lab, having snuck the three into the Seireitei with special rings that rendered them invisible to the men guarding the Senkaimon gates. With the three secured in his lab, Mayuri had them shed their clothes before beginning his experimentations.

On the table was Ichigo's armor, Mayuri hunched over it and examining it. "Please, girl. Inside voice, if you will?" he said angrily while inspecting one of Ichigo's boots. "Very fascinating…."

Not minding being in her birthday suit, Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Mayuri, you said that you tried to replicate my family's armor. What became of your prototype?" she asked, curious as to what Mayuri had accomplished. Mayuri merely cocked a thumb to the corner, revealing the room's other occupant.

Orihime's cheeks blushed as she realized what she was seeing. "Is that…Nemu?"

Tied to a chair was the scientist's daughter. Her entire body was wrapped in black latex, her face covered in a black gimp mask, giving Ichigo chilling flashbacks to the Four Star's torture. Tied to a chair, the lieutenant moaned through her mask as the contraption around her body assaulted her, leaving her lost in a sea of bliss. "How…how long has she been like that?" Ichigo asked.

"About a week. I'm quite curious as to what's caused this reaction. But no matter." He turned back to his naked subjects and grinned. "We do have experiments to attend to. And the clock is ticking." He walked over to a computer and began to type in command keys. "To answer your question, Ichigo, Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Matsumoto approached me and asked me to create for them means to enjoy sexual pleasures at the fullest, stating that there were no men in the Soul Society to satisfy them. Seeing as I was low on funds and they were willing to pay a large sum, I decided to indulge them."

Ichigo was a bit curious as to why Unohana of all people would go to Mayuri for something so perverted only to remember her little "wager". "So…what did they have you make? Some new toy?" she asked, her and Orihime exchanging glances.

The captain hit some more keys and three small canisters popped out of a storage unit next to it. "Among other things. But the first of my experiments that I created was meant to heighten ones libido to their very limit."

The three nude women all stared nervously at the canisters Mayuri produced. Within each of them was a large mass of blue tissue. "What…are those?" Orihime asked, frightened.

"Sexual parasites."

"SEXUAL PARASITES?!" Yoruichi gaped. "You want to put those things in us? You're out of your mind!"

Mayuri wagged a finger at Yoruichi as he brought the parasites over to them. "You agreed to be my subjects, Yoruichi Shihoin. You've no right to protest. Yes, the parasites are untested. I've no knowing of what side effects but that's the scientific process. It's what you're here for after all. Now if you don't mind," he said while opening the lids to the parasites. "I want you three to bend over the table."

Knowing they were too far in to back out, the three women turned around and bent over the table in front of them, their asses sticking out. "Are we really doing this?" Orihime whispered, scared. "He's going to inject parasites into us."

"Don't worry, Orihime," Ichigo said, trying to comfort her girlfriend. "We'll be-Gahhhh!" she shouted she felt something cold and slimy touch her asshole. "Mayuri! What the fuck are you doing?"

"You didn't think I'd inject these into you? They're far too large to fit into a syringe," Mayuri noted as he pressed the canister against Ichigo's ass, letting the parasite move into the girl. "There's only one way these parasites can enter your body: through your anus."

Ichigo gripped the table as the cold mass of tissue pressed against her sphincter and pushed its way into her. "Gahhhh!" she cried out. She thought that it would feel like having a tennis ball shoved up her ass but the parasite slimmed down as it wormed her way through her asshole, feeling like a cold snake as it made its way through her guts. "Guhhh!" She straightened up and stepped backwards. Yoruichi and Orihime turned around and watched as Ichigo's stomach bulged, the parasite moving towards her brain, before Mayuri took advantage of their shock by inserting parasites into them as well.

The feeling of the parasite making its way through her body made Ichigo feel sick. She felt dizzy as it crawled up the back of her neck before it reached her brain. A yelp of pain escaped her as it latched onto her cerebral cortex, infecting her. Her friends let out similar cries of pain as they became assaulted by the parasites. The genderbended Ichigo wobbled on her feet for a moment before she regained her bearings. As her mind became hijacked by the parasite, Ichigo began to feel good, her body heating up. "Mmmmhhh…."

Seeing the other two reach a similar aroused state, Mayuri scribbled something onto a clipboard. "So ladies, how do you feel?"

Leaning back, Ichigo ran a hand up her stomach. Just that mere, insignificant act made Ichigo feel like she was in sheer rapture, her pussy dripping onto the floor. "So goooood…" she slurred while cupping her breasts. Orihime, in a similar state, walked over to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around her loving, pulling her into a deep, amazing kiss.

Setting down the clipboard, Mayuri walked over to Yoruichi, who was on the table fondling her breasts. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a syringe. "Captain Soi-Fon asked me to make this especially for you. Let see if it's up to standard…."

Yoruichi let out a coo as Mayuri injected the needle into her neck, not caring what drug Mayuri had just put in her. All she knew was that she was in bliss and she wanted more. Ichigo and Orihime's make-out session was interrupted when they heard Yoruichi moan uncontrollably, writhing on the table as the drug changed the woman. Rolling onto her hands and knees, Yoruichi rolled her eyes into the back of her head as a wave of ecstasy hit her. Black fur began to cover her luscious body, her ears transferring to the top of her head in the form of a cat's. A black tail sprouted from her rear, completing the transformation. Ichigo stared in awe at the state of her mentor. Unlike her Shunko final transformation which made her look like a cat, Mayuri's drug had made her an actual catwoman!

"Very good!" Mayuri exclaimed proudly. "The drug works perfectly, creating a perfect gene-spliced subject." He put a hand on her head and scratched her behind her newly formed ears. Yoruichi purred and leaned forward, rubbing her cheek against the scientist's chest. "And has become completely docile. Captain Soi-Fon will be pleased."

The scientist then turned his attention to the kissing orangettes. The two paid Mayuri no mind as they mashed their breasts together, coming close to climax already as their sensitive nipples rubbed together. Ichigo moaned in disappointment as Mayuri pulled Orihime away from her, whining in wanton need before sitting on one of Mayuri's chairs and touch herself. The parasite attached to her brain made just the feeling of sliding two fingers into her pussy made her throw her head back and climax.

Keeping a tight grip on Orihime's wrist, Mayuri led her to an object in the corner. Orihime saw that it was an iron maiden, a medieval torture device. Mayuri opened up the metal chamber and beckoned for Orihime to enter. Instead of spikes to puncture her, Orihime saw wiggling red tentacles lining the walls. Her mind bereft of caution, Orihime allowed Mayuri to put her inside.

"I decided to take a note out of Ichigo's book. Let's see how well it fares," Mayuri muttered as he closed the door and sealing her inside. "Lieutenant Matsumoto asked me to develop this after Lieutenant Hisagi failed to satisfy her. I thought it prudent to test it out on you before handing it over."

Orihime stood still as she became trapped inside the iron maiden, only her eyes visible from a small slit in the front. The tentacles inside of the device immediately went to work as soon as Orihime's juices dripped onto the floor. Howls escaped the iron maiden as tentacles roughly shoved into Orihime's pussy and ass, filling her holes instantly. "Ohhhhh yessss!" the teen-turned-slut moaned before her mouth was filled by a tentacle. "Mmmmmmhhhh!"

"Now then," Mayuri turned to his third subject. "Now for you, Ichigo Kuro-" the scientist deadpanned when he saw that Ichigo was lying on the table, grinding her body against the transformed Yoruichi. "Hmmm…so the gene-splicing formula spurs ones desire to mate? Interesting enough." Walking over to the fornicating duo he pulled the catwoman away from Ichigo. The subdued Yoruichi mewled in disappointment before he pointed her towards the bound Nemu. "Go have your fun with Nemu." The sight of Nemu made the aroused, drugged Yoruichi purr in delight and she stalked over towards the girl, who lay oblivious to the predator stalking her way towards her.

Turning his attention back to Ichigo, Mayuri felt a thrill take over him. For the longest time he'd wanted to experiment on Ichigo but couldn't or he'd risk the wrath of the other captains. The fact that she'd eluded him by escaping Nemu's grasp gave the idea of experimenting on her a vindictive edge. He would not hurt her since he was a man of his word, however, he would find great pleasure in driving her into the deepest pits of pleasurable madness in the name of science. "So, Ichigo," he said, sitting the girl up. "Are you ready? I have something special made, just for you."

The thought of Mayuri using some new toy or device on her made Ichigo's honeypot wetter. "Will it feel good?" she asked, secretly hoping it was some bondage contraption.

Tilting his head back, Mayuri's lips formed a sadistic grin. "Oh you will feel pleasure. Perhaps too much for your own good." Taking hold of Ichigo's hand, he led the naked, genderbended girl towards a large chair. It looked similar to a dentist's chair, however, the areas where the legs go were spread apart. Ichigo eagerly sat down in the chair and let Mayuri go to work. Special clamps tightened around her wrists and her ankles, fastening her to the chair. The parasite in Ichigo's brain kept her from feeling fear as Mayuri placed a helmet on top of her head, putting a visor over her eyes, keeping her in darkness.

"You see, Ichigo," Mayuri explained as he grabbed a remote to the chair. "I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you escaped Nemu and learned who you were. I studied data from Nemu's capturing of you and have poured over the data regarding your battles with the heart-branded Hollows. Therefore, after careful observation of your sexual exploits, I've come to the conclusion that your biggest sexual weakness…is electrostimulation."

Two large electric coils erupted from underneath the chair, rising up beside Ichigo. The brainwashed girl started to pant in anticipation as Mayuri attached nodes connected to wires onto Ichigo's naked body. "Oh, and just so you know," Mayuri said as he grabbed a remote and sat back in his chair. "Like everything else I've never tested this device before on another human being. I've set it to where it reads your libido levels and shocks you to your very limit." His smile grew sadistic as his thumb neared the big red button. "It's very possible you'll go mad. But before we give you what you want, perhaps a warm up?"

Hitting another button, a hole opened up beneath Ichigo's seat. Ichigo wondered what the scientist had in mind as she sat in the dark when she felt something become lodged in her asshole. The genderbended Substitute howled in pained ecstasy as the object, a rather large dildo, pushed in and out of her backdoor. She writhed against her restraints as the toy pushed in and out of her. "Ahhh! My ass!" she yelled, a smile forming on her lips.

Mayuri hit another button on the remote and activated the chair's main functions. As the electric coils turned on, Ichigo threw her head back in ecstasy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her body was hit by electricity. "Ohhhhhhhh!" she shouted in lustful fervor, her body arcing as the chair hit her electricity.

In spite of her previous forays into electrostimulation, Mayuri's chair was unlike anything she'd felt, and that was saying a lot. Electricity was poured into her overly sensitive, erogenous zones and immediately brought Ichigo to orgasm, her pussy squirting all over the chair as she cried out in ecstasy.

No sooner did she come down from her high did the chair start to shock Ichigo again, hitting her while she was at her weakest. "Ahhhhhhh!" To make it more erotic, the dildo in her ass continued to pound her

Mayuri couldn't help but smile as Ichigo writhed and moaned in ecstasy. He set his controller down and continued to scribble notes in as he watched Ichigo be zapped by the chair again and again, making a mental note to clean the chair afterwards. Turning to see what Yoruichi was doing, he saw that the gene-spliced woman was licking Nemu's cunt like she was dying of thirst, his daughter moaning through her latex mask in ecstasy all the while. He sat back in his chair and watched as Ichigo came again. "I hope you enjoy the chair, Ichigo, because you're going to be friendly with it for quite a long time…"

 _ **Hours later…**_

Ichigo couldn't scream anymore as she came again for what felt like an eternity. The darkness of the visor made her sensitivity go from ten to a million as the chair shocked her loins again, her asshole on fire as the dildo inside her sped up. "Mmmmmhhhh!" she groaned, her body going limp.

While Ichigo was busy with the chair and Orihime was getting friendly with the iron maiden's tentacles, Yoruichi was busy being experimented by another of Mayuri's experiments, having gotten her fill of Nemu's juices. The catwoman had been strapped to one of Mayuri's tables. On her breasts was a pair of suction cups, sucking out her newly developed milk out of her, her breasts able to lactate due to a new formula that Mayuri was testing out on her.

Turning his attention back to Ichigo, Mayuri sat back down in his chair. He turned down the chair to talk to Ichigo, or at least what was left of Ichigo's mind. He noted her panting and was thoroughly surprised. "Still conscious? My goodness, your endurance knows no bounds. I'd always assumed it was the armor that gave you such inhuman stamina." He grinned, knowing that he'd pushed the genderbended Ichigo to her very limit. "Our time is drawing to a close, I'm afraid, so I'll have to give the chair one last use…this time on the highest setting." He turned the nob on the controller until the arrow was in the red. "Just so you know, up until now the chair has been set to moderate levels. I should warn you though: your body might not be able to take it," he said. It didn't matter if Ichigo lived or died to him, as long as he got his precious data then Ichigo was expendable. "Now then, do I have your permission to press the button?" he asked. "As a volunteering research subject I feel you should have the final say." He heard the girl's lips move and scooted closer. "What's that? Speak up now."

"Do...it..." the girl panted, her body aching for more, the parasite in her brain making her throw away her sanity and self-restraint. "I…want…more…"

"If you insist."

When Mayuri hit the big red button, Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs in absolute ecstasy. The chair shocked her with all its power, her pussy gushing like mad as she was brought to mad ecstasy. Her body began to spasm and writhe as she came over and over again. When Mayuri finally turned off the chair she slumped against it, her head tipping back. "Oh my, is she dead?" Mayuri wondered. "Well it looks like I'll finally be able to dissect her at least…" The scientist was disappointed, however, when he saw Ichigo's chest rise and fall, a sign that the girl was still alive. "Oh well…next time….

Leaving Ichigo laying in the chair, Mayuri turned to the iron maiden. Orihime's moans had not ceased to come from the torture device. Mayuri looked at the clock and sighed in disappointment again. "Oh well, I'd better let her out."

Walking towards it, the man unlocked the device and opened it up. He was greeted to the sight of the naked Orihime being violated by multiple tentacles. Her body was wrapped by their slimy grasp while two large ones pumped in and out of her asshole and pussy. Grabbing a can of what looked like bug spray, Mayuri sprayed the tentacles wrapped around her. The tentacles retreated from Orihime as he sprayed them. The girl, barely conscious at this point, slumped forward and fell, Mayuri catching her. Judging from the moans leaving her lips, Mayuri could tell that Orihime was quite satisfied. "Lieutenant Matsumoto will be quite satisfied.

He laid Orihime onto a table next to the one that Yoruichi was on. Turning his attention to the catwoman, Mayuri turned off the machine sucking her breasts, making the catwoman groan, having come to enjoy her breasts being milked. Grabbing another syringe, Mayuri injected it into Yoruichi's neck. After a few minutes Yoruichi returned to normal, her animalistic features disappearing as the gene-splicing formula was neutralized. He then undid her restraints and let the woman lay on the table panting while he returned to Ichigo. He undid the restraints to the chair, removed the helmet and lifted the girl up, carrying her over to the other two. Setting her down on a third table, Mayuri then sat down in a chair and returned to scribbling notes.

Minutes passed as the three women lay on the tables. Soon their eyes opened up and they slowly sat up. Orihime shivered as she looked down at herself, her body covered in slime. "Ohhh…" she groaned, nursing her sore head. "My head hurts…"

"Yes, that would be the sexual parasites dying. Outside of their containment canisters they only have a lifespan of about seven to eight hours. You'll probably have a headache for a while until your body purges their remains from your system," Mayuri explained, not looking up while he scribbled away.

As she sat up, Yoruichi looked down at her enlarged breasts and gaped in shock. "Mayuri! What did you do to my boobs!" she shouted at the man while white milk dribbled from her tits.

"Oh relax," Mayuri dismissed with a wave of the hand. "The lactation formula was developed by both myself and Captain Unohana. There shouldn't be any harmful side effects."

"That's not the point!" Yoruichi was about to yell at the man some more when she noticed how Ichigo wasn't moving. "What did you do to Ichigo?" she demanded.

"Oh, I merely strapped her to an electric chair and shocked her with enough volts to kill three people," Mayuri said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" both Yoruichi and Orihime gasped.

"She agreed to it," Mayuri pointed out.

"Yeah, after you drugged us!"

Orihime got off the table and rushed to her girlfriend. "Ichigo? Ichigo!" She gently shook her friend, hoping that she was okay.

Thankfully, Ichigo's eyes opened and she saw Orihime's face looking down at her. "My butt hurts…" she groaned. Orihime breathed a sigh of relief as she helped her sit up. Ichigo nursed her sore temples before realizing that she was still naked. "Mayuri, are we done?"

"Quite so. I've more than enough data. You have my thanks, Ichigo." When Ichigo, tired of being in her birthday suit, summoned her armor back to her body, Mayuri made another note of it. "You've made quite good test subjects," Mayuri praised as he got up. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to-"

"No," all three girls said at once.

"Ah well. It was worth a try. But since you were so generous to volunteer yourselves to be my subject, I suppose some compensation is in order."

While Orihime and Yoruichi got dressed, the latter whom was finding it hard to get her orange shirt over her enlarged breasts, Ichigo turned to the scientist. "What's that?"

Walking over to the computer, Mayuri explained himself. "Well, Ichigo, you've been finding it difficult to adjust to life as a woman under the name Ichika Inoue, have you not?"

"More or less."

"I might be able to remedy that," Mayuri said as he typed in some more keys.

Ichigo stared at the man. "You can make me a boy again?" she asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid that's beyond me. The suit and you are one, Ichigo. Even if I did turn you back into your male form it'd simply turn you right back. I can't restore you to manhood. But…" as he finished typing, part of the wall spun around, revealing a large square-shaped machine, "I can influence everyone with this device to make them believe that you were a woman to begin with."

Yoruichi looked up at the scientist. "Wait, what?"

"This device allows me to input data which then is dispersed throughout both the Soul Society and the World of the Living. There'd have to be exceptions made to whom is affected, such as you three, myself and several others but everyone else will think that you were born female."

Ichigo thought about it and knew that this was as good as she could get to returning to her normal life. "Okay, do it."

Mayuri grinned. "Of course, while we're waiting on the device to take effect, I'll have you cooperate with some more experiments…"

All Ichigo could do was groan. "Just take it easy on my poor butt, alright?"

"I give no such guarantees."

 _ **The next day….  
**_ **Kurosaki Clinic; Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo lay on her bed, enjoying the light of the setting sun. She'd given up on all hope of ever coming back to her bed, to her room and to her life.

With bated breath, Ichigo had entered her home. She expected her sisters to question why their "cousin" was here but smiled warmly at Ichigo's arrival. "Sis!" Yuzu cried, tears running down her face as she embraced Ichigo. "You're home! We've been so worried!"

Everyone else had the same reaction. Apparently Mayuri's device had wiped all memory of Ichika Inoue from their memories. Ichigo explained to everyone that she'd needed some time alone and that she was sorry for ever leaving them. Everyone was ecstatic to hear that she and Orihime were in a relationship, except for Chizuru for obvious reasons.

Sitting up, Ichigo put a hand on her school uniform, feeling the thrum of power within and smiled tenderly. When she first transformed she'd thought that the suit was a curse, a sick joke of the universe to mock her wish to return to protecting. But in the end she had to concede that she got her wish and though she would never return to masculinity she had come to accept her new life as a woman. She thought about everything that'd happened and the more she thought about it, the more she decided she wouldn't change anything if she had the chance. She had her family. She had Orihime. And more importantly she had the strength to protect others.

"Hey," she called out to the suit, putting a hand over her heart. "Could I call you Zangetsu from now on?" she asked. The suit vibrated around her, giving her the impression it was happy to be named by its owner, especially a name that meant a lot to her. "Zangetsu it is."

Ichigo didn't have much time to appreciate the christening of her suit when the school uniform shuddered, indicating a Hollow nearby. Getting off the bed, Ichigo stood proudly as she commanded Zangetsu to transform into her bondage attire. The familiar erotic sensation around her mouth and groin embraced Ichigo as she transformed. Opening the window, Ichigo Flashstepped away into the setting sun. She was no longer Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper.

She was Ichigo Kurosaki, Bondage Vigilante.

The End


End file.
